


The Last Knydaxian: The Series

by Arendellecitizen, mattanimaniac



Series: The Last Knydaxian: The Complete Saga [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Frozen (2013), Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, Episodes, F/F, F/M, Korrasami - Freeform, M/M, Melody x Sapphira - Freeform, Multi, One Shot Collection, Pharmercy - Freeform, Polyamory, Sci Fi AU, Shiara - Freeform, The Last Knydaxian - Freeform, non-incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 105,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattanimaniac/pseuds/mattanimaniac
Summary: Captain Elsa Frost and her family are back, and they're on a starship. Join the crew of the Archangel as they embark on adventures across the galaxy in the next chapter of the Last Knydaxian saga. (Series of episodes set in the same universe as The Last Knydaxian. Elsanna, Non-Incest, Features crossovers with a ton of other series and ships, all set in the same AU)





	1. Episode 1: All Hail Queen Elsa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa is called back to her homeworld of Arendelle, where the royal council has an interesting proposal for her to become the new Queen of Arendelle, but behind the scenes, this is all part of a much more sinister plan.

_All Hail Queen Elsa_

 

_Captain's personal log: Stardate 49253.5. Captain Elsa Frost speaking. I am currently on my way back to my homeworld of Arendelle, for reasons I am not sure of. My daughter Sapphira is accompanying me, since I wish to show her the palace where I grew up, but I have a feeling that things may not be as I remember._

A small shuttlecraft flew down towards the surface of Arendelle. "I'm really happy to see your hometown, Mom," Sapphira remarked.

"I'm glad for that too, but this isn't just a vacation, Sapphira," Elsa reminded her. "The government requested our presence."

"Why did they call you back here, anyway?" Sapphira inquired.

"I don't know yet, but we'll soon find out."

"I hope so."

The shuttlecraft flew through the atmosphere and landed in the small capital city. The city itself had been impressively rebuilt, retaining wooden and stylised architecture that the Arendellian people were known for.

Sapphira gazed at the city's skyline in wonder. "It's beautiful."

Elsa smiled. "I'm glad you agree."

"You said you were related to the princess?"

Elsa chuckled. "I wasn't just related to the princess. I was a princess myself."

Before Elsa could explain further, one of the officials arrived to greet them. "Princess Elsa!" he called. "Welcome home!"

"Greetings, Ambassador Tore," Elsa replied, bowing to him.

"I trust you have had a safe journey?"

"Yes, we did," Elsa confirmed.

The ambassador then noticed Sapphira. "Ah, I believe you are Sapphira, are you not?"

Sapphira nodded. "Yeah, Elsa's my mother."

"Well then, welcome to Arendelle, Princess Sapphira." The ambassador bowed to her.

Sapphira seemed surprised. "Whoa there. I'm no princess. Mom, tell him."

"He's only telling the truth," Elsa pointed out with a giggle. "You are my daughter, which makes you a princess."

Ambassador Tore smiled. "Come, the ministers will be waiting for you at the palace."

"Sounds good to me," Sapphira said.

The ambassador led them to the palace, a large building overlooking the fjord that resembled an Earth Norwegian castle. "That was my house," Elsa told Sapphira.

"Wow!" Sapphira responded.

"Wow indeed," the ambassador replied. "The royal family has lived in this palace for five generations."

They were led into a large council chamber, where four ministers sat in a large circular table in front of them. Three of them were male, while one was female.

"Princess Elsa," one of them said. "It is good to see you."

"Thank you," Elsa replied.

"I suppose you are wondering why we summoned you and your daughter here."

"I am."

"Yeah, so am I," Sapphira put in.

"Very well. As you two are aware, it has taken us 30 years to restore Arendelle to the state it was before the Zetan invasion. Now we are at a stage where we need to move forward, and expand our people further into the galaxy."

"That is why we have summoned you, Elsa," the female minister said. "We want you to lead us, to become our queen."

"Queen?" Elsa replied. "With all due respect, ministers, I don't believe I can accept that responsibility."

"We understand that, Elsa. We know of your position in the Federation. But you must remember that you and your child are the last of the royal Arendellians."

"They've got a point, Mom," Sapphira commented.

"Yes, but surely, they can find someone else." Elsa then looked at the ministers. "Right?"

"There is no one else, Elsa," Ambassador Tore stated. "You are the crown princess, and it is your duty to assume the throne."

"But what about my family?"

"We can let them stay here at the palace. Your wife, your daughter, and her wife."

She sighed. "I just don't think I'm ready to take on such a big responsibility."

"Take some time to think on it," the ministers advised.

"I will. Thank you for your time."

As Elsa and Sapphira left the council chamber, Ambassador Tore headed into a small room and pulled out a communicator. He pressed a button on it, and a figure in purple armour and a red and black cape appeared as a hologram. "Ah, Agent Tore. I assume the operation is going as planned?"

"Not as such, Emperor Zurg," Tore replied. "Captain Frost was reluctant to take their offer."

"I figured she might do that," Zurg responded. "Which is why I have arranged for a little demonstration that may convince her to change her mind."

"What did you have in mind, master?"

"Let's just say…things are going to be a blast on Arendelle!" Zurg burst into evil laughter, and Tore joined in. Seconds later, however, Zurg stopped. "Silence!" he growled. "I do the evil laughs around here, Tore. You just grovel and say yes to my evil plans."

"But I always wanted to do an evil laugh," Tore begged.

Zurg groaned. "They just don't make minions like they used to."

xXx

 

A few hours later, Elsa and Sapphira were talking to Kristoff and Anna via a holo-communicator in their room at the palace. "They want you to what?!" Kristoff exclaimed. "But you're the captain of the Archangel; you can't just abandon your post."

Elsa sighed. "I know, Kristoff, I know."

"He does have a point, Elsa," Anna stated. "Losing you would mean a big impact on the crew."

"I can understand that, but Arendelle is my home."

"If I may," Sapphira put in, "I can take over the Archangel."

"Sapphira, you're barely qualified as a lieutenant," Elsa told her. "Besides, being a captain is a lot harder than it looks."

"I could show her the ropes," Kristoff offered. "I mean it's the least I can do."

"True, but I've become very accustomed to being in charge on that ship."

"Mom, you said it yourself: Arendelle is your home."

"She also has a home with us, Sapphira," Anna pointed out. "But in the end, it's her decision."

Elsa nodded in agreement. "I'm going to be attending a reception in my honour this evening; maybe I can talk to some of the ministers there to see if they could pull a few strings, grant some freedoms if I chose to become queen."

"Well, hope you have fun," Kristoff said.

"Be sure not to drink any of that Arendellian ale you told me about," Anna cautioned. "You know how you are when you're... tipsy."

"Don't worry, Mama," Sapphira said. "I'll keep a good eye on her."

"And I'll keep an eye on you too, Snowflake." Elsa ruffled her daughter's hair.

xXx

 

That evening, Elsa and Sapphira arrived at the reception. Elsa wore a stunning pale blue gown with sequins and a cape, and Sapphira had her Federation dress uniform.

Elsa giggled at her daughter. "That uniform always looks like a skirt, no matter who wears it."

Sapphira rolled her eyes. "I know. I'm not a fan of it."

"Just be glad you wore a dress for your wedding," Elsa commented. "Suits never looked good in our family."

"But I thought Mama told me you wore a suit for your wedding?"

"Technically, it was my casual wear. I didn't exactly have much in terms of clothes."

The two of them arrived in the ballroom at the palace, where people from all over that sector of space had gathered to welcome Elsa home.

"So glad you could join us, Princess," Ambassador Tore greeted them.

"It's the least I can do," Elsa replied.

Sapphira rolled her eyes.

Soon the party was in full swing, and the two were standing by the window together. "I never realised I descended from a people with a very vintage fashion sense," Sapphira commented.

"Well, our people always did feel two centuries behind everyone else," Elsa remarked.

"If you're gonna be queen, you should fix that."

"Maybe I should," Elsa stated.

Elsa then saw the balcony that stood out over the courtyard. Her mind flashed back to when she and Rapunzel stood on that very balcony on the night of the Zetan invasion.

"Mom?" Sapphira asked. "Are you okay?"

Elsa sighed. "Don't worry, sweetie. Being here just brings back a lot of bad memories, that's all."

"I can imagine."

Elsa walked over onto the balcony and looked out at the city. It was like stepping into a time machine, reliving her past all over again.

"You know, I never thought I'd see this place," Sapphira commented.

"I wanted to take you here when you were little, but Anna thought you might miss home," Elsa explained. "Although I'm very glad you get to see this place now, as I saw it all those years ago."

"I bet she's never even seen her home," she said. "Mama, I mean. She's probably the only adult Knydaxian left."

"I don't know about the only adult Knydaxian. There's always you, even if you have half of me in you."

"I guess so. And maybe there are still some Knydaxian slaves out there."

"Maybe so," Elsa said.

"If I ever find any, I'll set them free. Whatever it takes."

Elsa smiled at her daughter's determination.

Sapphira looked up and saw a bright light in the sky. "Wow, look at that star!"

Elsa looked closely at the light. Her face then turned into a look of horror. "That's no star."

"What is it?"

"It's a meteor!"

Elsa then ran back into the ballroom. "Everyone, get to a shelter now!"

Sapphira stood her ground. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I wasn't intending you to, snowflake," Elsa replied. "Transform and stop that space rock before it flattens the whole city!"

"Transform?" one of the guests wondered.

"Yes. My daughter isn't like most Arendellians."

"Like so," Sapphira answered. She closed her eyes tightly, transforming into her true Knydaxian form. The crowd gasped and looked on in awe.

"Alright, enough gawping," Elsa called, getting everyone's attention. "Sapphira has a job to do."

Sapphira took to the sky, heading for the meteor. She flew up underneath it and grabbed it, pushing up against it to alter its trajectory.

"Come on, kiddo," Elsa muttered, watching her daughter. "You can do it."

Sapphira gritted her teeth, straining against the gigantic rock. "Come on..."

The crowd down in the city were rushing to safety, being guided by Elsa. Finally, Sapphira pushed the meteor up, narrowly missing the palace. "Yes!" Elsa cheered, punching the air.

Sapphira kept going until she was far away from the city, hurling the meteor into the ocean.

"Good job, Sapphira," Elsa told her over her commlink. "Now let's see if we can find out where that space rock came from."

xXx

 

_Personal log: Supplemental. The Archangel has arrived on Arendelle to assist with the situation following the meteor attack._

Sapphira walked into the conference room on the Archangel, holding a chunk of iridium. "You rang?"

"We did," Kristoff replied.

"We were just discussing your little heroics this evening, Sapphira," Elsa stated.

"Any idea why a meteor almost crushed the palace?" Sapphira inquired.

"Kira took a few scanner readings with Strike Freedom after we landed," Kristoff explained. "That meteor was shot towards Arendelle with a railgun."

"A what now? I don't remember hearing about anything like that in the academy."

"You probably wouldn't have," Elsa responded. "A railgun accelerates an object at high velocity so it can serve as a projectile. The Zetans used a lot of them during the war for kinetic bombardment."

"So we're dealing with another Hans?" Sapphira sighed. "Brilliant."

"No, this isn't Hans." Kristoff folded his arms. "Or anyone like him, for that matter."

"You're sure?"

"He's right," Elsa confirmed. "That meteor's velocity was lower than most. It's as if someone wanted it to be stopped in the first place."

"So it was a test?"

"Whatever the case is, the entire planet is in a state of panic," Kristoff explained. "The people are worried that this may be the first strike for some kind of second invasion of Arendelle."

"That settles it. Mom, you have to stay here. They need a leader to look up to."

"I know Sapphira." Elsa stood up. "As of this moment, I am resigning my commission in the Federation. Arendelle needs me more than ever; I realise that now."

"I guess that leaves me as captain, huh?"

"Not yet," Kristoff remarked.

Elsa hugged Sapphira. "I'm sorry it has to be this way, snowflake. I was so happy with you and Anna here on the Archangel with me."

"It's okay, Mom," Sapphira said, hugging back. "I'll come and visit you, I promise. My only question is, what does this mean for Mama?"

"I'll be staying here," Anna said, walking into the room. "Elsa will need moral and emotional support if she is to become queen, and who better for that than me?"

"Well said, Anna," Elsa agreed.

xXx

 

Meanwhile, in a secret alcove of the Arendelle castle. Ambassador Tore was communicating with his master. "Good news, Emperor Zurg," he explained. "Your idea of using that asteroid to scare the planet into making Elsa their queen was brilliant."

"Of course it was, you spineless blonde fool!" Zurg remarked. "It was _my_ idea, after all."

"I have also received news that Elsa's coronation is to take place tomorrow afternoon."

"Good. Soon the next phase of my plan will be complete," Zurg cackled. "First, Arendelle…and then, the entire galaxy will be under my control!"

"Don't you mean our control?" Tore wondered.

Zurg sighed. "This is MY plan, Tore, so they'll be under MY control. Emphasis on the MY part."

Tore lowered his head. "As you wish, Master."

xXx

 

Soon, the day of Elsa's coronation arrived. Anna walked into Elsa's room, wearing a rather plain green dress. "Elsa?"

Elsa was stood in front of a mirror, wearing a teal and black dress with teal gloves and a long purple cape. Her hair was in a bun. She turned around and looked at Anna. "Oh, hello Anna."

"Whoa, Elsa. You look different," Anna remarked. "It's a good different."

Elsa smiled. "Thank you."

"Everything is all ready for you down there," Anna told her.

Elsa sighed. "I wish I didn't have to go through with this."

"So do I. I want to be able to stay on Aquatus with you."

"I know." Elsa walked over and gave Anna a tender kiss.

Anna looked at her wife, concerned. "What does this mean for me, though?"

"I don't know yet, but we'll see," Elsa replied. "Come on, we should get going."

"Yeah."

Anna escorted Elsa down to the chapel, walking her down the aisle like a bride on her wedding day. Everyone from the Archangel was there, giving Elsa their support. Sapphira stood in the front row next to Kristoff. "Here we go," she whispered to him.

"Here's hoping she can do this," he replied.

The bishop turned to face Elsa. "People of Arendelle, and representatives of the Earth Federation. We are here today to witness the coronation of Crown Princess Elsa."

Elsa looked out at the crowd, smiling.

"Elsa, do you pledge on the kings and queens that have come before you to rule our world and unite our people in brotherhood and sisterhood?"

"Yes. I will rule with honor, and with integrity."

"Do you swear to serve your people and guide them with the light that the gods have bestowed upon you?"

"Yes. They put their trust in me, and I will not fail them."

"Does your spouse pledge to serve you and support you as you rule Arendelle as queen?"

Anna stepped forward. "Yes. I love my wife, and I will always stand at her side."

"Please share a kiss with her to confirm your loyalty to her."

Anna kissed Elsa's lips, and Elsa smiled and kissed her back. Anna soon pulled back and stood behind Elsa.

"Princess, please kneel before me," the bishop said.

Elsa got on her knees, folding her hands in her lap.

The bishop began to chant in ancient Arendellian as he held out a crown over Elsa's head.

Anna smiled at her wife. "I love you," she mouthed.

The bishop placed the crown upon Elsa's head. "Rise, Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Elsa stood up and turned to the crowd. Elsa's eyes opened with a fiery red energy crisscrossing her pupils. Everyone then cheered for Elsa. Everyone except Anna. Anna looked at the queen with mild suspicion. She wasn't sure what, but something felt wrong.

xXx

 

A while later, Elsa was called to the city square to address the press of the galaxy. Anna stood beside her, reaching out to hold Elsa's hand. For some strange reason, however, Elsa did not take it, and moved up the podium to answer the reporter's questions.

"Queen Elsa!" one of them called. "Vax Olesa, Federation News Network. Now that you're the queen, what are your plans?"

"My plans are simple," Elsa answered her. "As of this moment, I have decided to withdraw Arendelle's membership from the Earth Federation. I realise that the Federation were the reason that Arendelle was attacked 80 years ago, and therefore are the main cause of pain for our people."

"What?!" Anna whispered.

"Queen Elsa, without the Federation's support, who will defend Arendelle?" another reporter asked.

"Before the Federation came along, we looked after ourselves just fine. If our people can be like that once, we can be like that again."

Anna looked at Elsa in shock.

"And with me leading you, I know we can make our world a great place," Elsa remarked.

xXx

 

Kristoff, Sapphira, and Anna watched the press conference later that evening on the news. "What got into Mom?" Sapphira asked.

"I don't know," Anna said, folding her arms. "Ever since the coronation ceremony, she's been acting weird."

"You're right, something doesn't seem right," Kristoff agreed. "The Elsa I know wouldn't make her whole planet a police state."

"So what should we do?" Sapphira wondered.

"What can we do?" Kristoff replied. "Elsa's a sovereign ruler now."

"I'll keep an eye on her," Anna volunteered.

"Is that wise?" Sapphira said. "Getting close to Mom now would be very tricky."

"Saph is right," Kristoff agreed. "No one's been able to talk to her since that press conference."

"Don't worry, I've got an idea." Anna held her hand on her forehead and her tattoos glowed. Suddenly, her body turned invisible. "Now you see me, now you don't," she quipped.

"You never taught me that trick," Sapphira pouted.

"Not bad," Kristoff admitted. He gave Anna an earpiece. "We'll keep in touch; make sure that no one notices you're there."

"No problem."

xXx

 

A few hours later, Anna crept into the palace under the cover of darkness. "Okay, I'm in," she whispered to Kristoff.

"Alright, try and find Elsa," Kristoff replied.

Anna walked down the long and winding corridors of the palace, slowly tip-toeing so she did not make a noise. Suddenly she heard the sound of laughter from a nearby room. Anna crept up to the door of the room and peeked through the keyhole.

"What's going on, Mama?" Sapphira asked.

What she saw was Elsa posing in a very strange manner, with Ambassador Tore and a hologram watching her and laughing loudly.

"Okay, now make her do the robot!" Tore laughed.

The hologram clapped his hands. "Do the robot!"

Elsa then began to do the robot dance for them, the two men laughing.

"Oh, master, the control device you fitted on her is brilliant!" Tore praised.

"Yes, well, I can't take _all_ the credit for it," Zurg remarked.

Anna covered her mouth in shock. "Elsa, what in the name of the spirits have they done to you?" she whispered.

"What's going on?" Sapphira asked again, clearly worried.

"Someone's been controlling Elsa." Anna then noticed the blue jewel in Elsa's crown glowing faintly. "And they're using her crown to do it."

"Who is it?" Kristoff asked. "Can you see?"

"It's Ambassador Tore," Anna told them. "And he appears to be in league with…some guy in purple armour."

Kristoff gasped. "Anna, that's Emperor Zurg! He's one of the most feared warlords in the entire galaxy! He's wiped out entire races!"

"And he's got my nira," Anna muttered. She broke through the door of the room and turned visible. "Alright, you pair of verans. Leave my wife alone!"

"Ah, the Knydaxian girl," Zurg noted.

"What have you done to her?!" Anna demanded.

"Oh, me? Well, I've just made Elsa see my ways." He snapped his fingers. "Get her!"

"Yes, master," Elsa responded. Elsa then pounced on top of her wife and pinned her to the floor.

"No!" Anna cried out.

Elsa kept pressing herself on top of Anna. "You will serve Emperor Zurg now, Knydaxian."

Zurg chuckled. "Ooh, I do love it when she says that. Tore, be a dear and have the Arendelle Defense Force take care of her little friends on that ship, won't you?"

"Certainly, master," Tore accepted.

Anna blasted Elsa back with her powers. "I won't let you!"

Elsa pulled out a stun blaster and fired it at Anna, knocking her unconscious.

Tore pressed his earpiece. "Attention, Defense Force. The Federation have just attempted to assassinate the queen. Attack the Archangel immediately."

xXx

 

Back on the Archangel, Kristoff and Sapphira were trying to reach Anna. "Mama?" Sapphira said into the commlink. "Can you hear me? Mama!"

Kristoff sighed. "It's no use, Sapphira."

Suddenly, Kira walked in on them. "Sir, we've got a problem."

"What is it, Commander?"

"Multiple fighters are converging on our position. They're from the Arendelle Defense Force."

"Shit," Kristoff swore. "Get out there in the Strike Freedom and hold them off, but use non-lethal force."

"Yes sir!"

"What are we gonna do?" Sapphira asked.

"The only thing we can do, kiddo: we're getting out of here."

"Not without my parents!"

"I agree," Kira put in. "We can't just abandon Captain Frost."

Kristoff sighed. "Alright. We'll take a strike team into the capital. If Zurg is anything like what Buzz told me, he's always got some weakness to his plan."

"And we need to get that crown off of Mom," Sapphira added.

"Agreed. Let's roll out!"

The hangar bay of the Archangel soon opened and Kira launched out in the Strike Freedom, heading towards the ADF fighters. Meanwhile, Kristoff, Sapphira, and Ensign Merida DunBroch were in a small armoured vehicle at the back of the hangar bay.

"Sapphira, Merida, you girls buckled up tight?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah! I'm good!" Sapphira responded.

"Aye, me too," Merida added. "The belt's not half tight, though."

"Alright. Mako rolling out!" Kristoff shouted.

The vehicle flew out of the hangar bay and into the fjord below, racing along the water's surface using its built-in propellers.

"Alright, we're almost to the city," Sapphira reported.

"Merida, get on the gun," Kristoff ordered. "This ride is gonna get a little bumpy."

The Mako drove onto the shore near the city, but a group of defense soldiers had taken up arms nearby and opened fire on them. The turret of the vehicle turned around and opened fire on the soldiers, making sure not to let its bullets directly hit them. The soldiers ran away in fear, heading back towards the city.

"Nice shooting, Ensign," Kristoff commented.

"Well, archery is a hobby of mine," Merida replied.

"We're almost to the palace," Sapphira reported.

"Good, let's keep rolling," Kristoff said.

xXx

 

Meanwhile, down in the palace dungeon, Anna was tied up in energy chains, Elsa looking down on her.

"Fight it, Elsa!" Anna pleaded. "This isn't you!"

Elsa scoffed. "You really think that's going to work, Knydaxian? The woman you knew you is gone."

"Elsa, please! Don't you remember me? Your nira?"

"N-nira?" Elsa repeated, almost sounding like her normal self. She then shook her head. "No, you are my enemy."

"Elsa! I'm your wife! I love you! Don't you remember how we first met?"

Elsa looked into Anna's eyes. Anna could see that somewhere deep inside, Elsa did remember, but something wasn't letting the real Elsa respond to her. The Elsa she knew was trapped, a prisoner in her own mind.

"Elsa! Remember the promise you made to me on our wedding day! That you would always love and protect me!"

"No!" Elsa scowled. "I am not that person!"

"You are Elsa Frost, the woman I love!" Anna shouted, breaking the energy chains with her powers and leaping to her feet.

Elsa snarled and grabbed Anna, pinning her against the wall. "You'll never win, Knydaxian!"

"No, I will win!" Anna responded, kicking Elsa back. Elsa was winded but remained on her feet.

"I don't want to hurt you, Elsa," Anna told her wife, walking in a circle around her.

Elsa's eyes glowed a fiery red as she glared at Anna. She kicked at Anna, but Anna blocked the attack and pushed Elsa away with an energy blast.

"Fight it, Elsa!" Anna cried.

Elsa growled and pounced on top of Anna, pushing her to the ground with her hands around her neck. "Die!"

Anna felt the air being choked from her. She had only one chance to save Elsa. She reached up her hand and held it in front of Elsa's head. "Nira…I'm sorry." Anna fired a full powered blast from her hand directly at Elsa's face, throwing her to the ground and knocking the crown off her head.

"Elsa!" Anna cried and rushed to her wife's side.

"A-Anna?" Elsa looked at her, her mind now free from the control. "W-why are we in a dungeon?"

Anna's eyes filled with tears and she smiled. "I'll explain later. Come on, let's get out of here."

xXx

 

Back outside, Kristoff and the others had made their way to the palace door.

Kristoff grunted as he tried to push it open. "Crap, they've sealed it!"

"Let me try," Sapphira conjured an energy ball in her hand and fired it at the door, blasting it open.

"Nice job," Kristoff stated. "Now, let's go find Tore."

They headed into the main throne room of the palace to find Tore sitting on the throne. "Ah, Admiral Bjorgman. So nice of you to come."

"Where's Elsa, you slime?" Kristoff growled.

"Oh, she's quite safe with us," the Zurg hologram stated, floating into the room. "You, on the other hand, might not be so lucky. Tore, deal with them!"

"Yes, my master," Tore said. He then pressed a button on his wrist and a suit of white and blue battle armour formed around him.

" _En garde_ , Federation scum," he challenged, pulling out a blue energy sword.

"Let's dance, numbnuts," Sapphira shot back. Sapphira then transformed into her _ikaru shantoria_ form and rushed at Tore.

Tore slashed his sword at her, knocking her back. "Is that all you've got?"

"No, that isn't!" a voice called to him. Standing in the doorway were Anna and Elsa, Anna's fists charged with Knydaxian energy.

"Mom! Mama!" Sapphira exclaimed in joy.

"Elsa?" Kristoff asked. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Kristoff," Elsa replied. "Anna helped me get over Zurg's control."

"Noooo!" The Zurg hologram cried. "That's impossible!"

"Shall I deal with them as well, sir?" Tore asked.

"Well, since they're free, I suppose we shouldn't—YES, YOU IDIOT!" Zurg screamed.

"Bring it!" Sapphira snarled.

Anna then closed her eyes and transformed into her own true form. "Come on, Sapphira. let's give this guy a mother-daughter smackdown."

Tore held out his sword, waiting for the two Knydaxians to attack him. Anna and Sapphira both charged at Tore, each of them trying their best to attack him. Tore managed to block their attacks, whirling his energy sword around like a ceiling fan.

"You really think you can strike me? I was trained in all forms of combat!"

"Oh, really?" Anna smirked, pressing her earpiece. "Commander Yamato, could you swing over to the palace, please?"

"With pleasure, ma'am," Kira's voice responded.

Suddenly the roof above them was lifted up, and the piercing golden eyes of the Strike Freedom and its large wings gazed down upon them. Tore stared up at it, his eyes wide in fear. "Oh, fuck." He then felt a polite tap on his shoulder, and turned around in time for both Anna and Sapphira to punch him in the face, knocking him out.

"Nice work, girls," Kristoff said.

"Thanks," Anna replied. Anna and Sapphira returned to their normal forms and both ran over to Elsa, hugging her tight. "We were both so worried."

Elsa smiled. "Don't worry. Thanks to your love, I was able to break free."

"But you won't be free for long!" Zurg's hologram mocked them. "I'll be back, Captain Frost! Just you wait!" The hologram then faded away into thin air.

"And I'll be waiting, Zurg," Elsa remarked.

"What should we do with this clown?" Kristoff asked, picking up Tore, whose facemask had been smashed by the double punch.

"I think there's a nice penal colony where he'd fit in," Elsa answered with a smirk.

"Gotcha," Kristoff said. "Kira, take this guy back to the ship."

"Aye, sir," Kira replied. The Strike Freedom then picked up Tore in its hands and took off back to the ship.

xXx

 

A while later, the Frost family were standing by the shuttlecraft that would take them back to the Archangel. The ministers approached them, hoping to speak with Elsa.

"Queen Elsa, we would like to apologise for all that has happened," the female minister said.

"Apology accepted, minister," Elsa replied. "But I have to get going."

"Why?" another minister wondered. "You are our queen; you must stay here."

"I was tricked into becoming queen," Elsa explained. "I know I have a duty to my home, but I have a duty to my family and to my friends as well. This experience has made me realise that." Elsa put her arm around her wife and child, and the three smiled happily.

"But if you're going, who will lead us?"

"You will," Elsa explained. "You kept Arendelle going for over twenty years; why bother changing now?"

The ministers then muttered amongst themselves for a moment before one of them spoke up. "You are right, Queen Elsa."

"Thank you," Elsa replied. "If you ever need me, you know where to find me."

Elsa and her family got onto the shuttlecraft and took off back to the Archangel, eager to resume their life in the stars above.

xXx

 

 **Author's** **note:** Hey everyone, Sammy here. So it's come to this. The First season of Last Knydaxian. I never thought I'd get this whole thing done. But after labouring away for the past few months, me and Matty have finally come up with a full 26 episode season guaranteed to thrill, captivate and entertain you for some time. We hope you enjoy it.


	2. Episode 2: Reaper's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buzz Lightyear calls for Eric and the Minerva for assistance in apprehending his enemy, Warp Darkmatter. Meanwhile, Warp runs into an old friend, Reaper, the masked mercenary who worked for Hans. Trapped in his Wraith form, Reaper wants Warp's help to give him a new body and take revenge on the ones who put him that way.

_Reaper's Revenge_

 

_Captains log, Stardate 49255.1: Captain Eric Ansaris speaking. The Minerva has been ordered to rendezvous with a Star Command vessel carrying Commander Buzz Lightyear. Apparently, he needs backup hunting down a dangerous fugitive._

"Captain," stated Communications Officer Meyrin Hawke, "unidentified vessel approaching. It's hailing us on Star Command's usual frequency."

Eric arrived on the bridge. "Alright Meyrin, put it on screen."

Buzz Lightyear's distinctive face filled the screen. "This is Buzz Lightyear calling ZSS Minerva. Do you read me?"

"Commander Lightyear," Eric responded. "We heard you required assistance. Something about a fugitive criminal?"

"Yes, I was pursuing him in my ship, but he damaged my engines. I'd get out and use my jetpack, but I'd run out of air by the time I got to the nearest space station."

"No worries, Buzz," Eric told him. "We'll beam you aboard. Ensign, do you have his signature?"

"Affirmative, Captain," Meyrin replied. "I'll beam him up now."

xXx

 

A while later in the conference room, Buzz, Eric and Athrun were in the Minerva's conference room, discussing over a hologram of a blue skinned man in purple armour.

"Warp Darkmatter. He was once my partner; now he's an agent of evil," Buzz explained. "He stole some classified weapon plans from a Star Command outpost. It's my mission to get them back."

"Any idea where he went after he fragged your ship, sir?" Athrun asked.

"No, but his ion trail shouldn't be hard to track," Buzz replied.

"I can have Meyrin rig up a sonar pulse to scan for the ion trail, but it will take time," Eric told him.

"How much time?"

"Probably about an hour or two. We've been having some issues with our sensors lately so they'll need to be re-calibrated."

Buzz sighed. "He'll be halfway to Kolechia by then."

"I dunno, he could be stopping at Ryder Station. That's only a few parsecs from here," Athrun put in.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't count on it. I know Warp. He doesn't like making pit stops unless he has to."

xXx

 

Warp Darkmatter was sitting in a bar on Ryder Station, sipping a martini. He was enjoying the finer things in life. He knew he had to deliver the weapon plans he had stolen to his boss, Emperor Zurg, but he knew that he had some time to kill. "Ahh, tasty." He ate the olive off of the toothpick.

At that moment, a jellyfish like alien known as a Hanar hovered over to him. "Excuse this one, Mr. Darkmatter."

He looked up at the creature. "The hell do you want?"

"This one has a package for you," the Hanar said to him politely. The Hanar then handed him a datapad.

"Is this about my tax returns?" Warp wondered.

"This one does not believe that is so, sir," The Hanar answered him.

"Stupid jellyfish," Warp remarked. He then looked at the datapad. Inscribed on the pad's screen was "Meet me in the secondary cargo bay."

"Huh? This definitely isn't from galactic tax service."

Warp then made his way down to the secondary cargo bay of the station. The large room was empty, save for a few containers. It was perfect for an ambush.

"Hey! if anyone's out there, I'm here!"

There seemed to be no reply.

"Great," he muttered. "Now I'm getting junk mail."

At that moment a red mist began to float into the room and whirled around Warp at a breakneck speed.

"What the hell?!"

The mist then began to coalesce into a vaguely humanoid shape, resembling a hooded man with burning yellow eyes.

"What the fuck are you?!"

"Hello, Warp," the shape responded. "It's been a while."

Warp recognised the voice. "Reyes? Gabriel Reyes? Reaper?"

"That's me."

"I thought you were dead!"

"Don't believe everything you hear, old friend."

"Well if you aren't dead, change back. I never did like it when you went all ghosty like that."

"I can't. I'm trapped in this form."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I assume you heard how I died?"

"Yeah. Apparently the last guy who hired you turned on you and turned you into space dust."

"Well, let's just say that Zetan bastard didn't kill all of me. Only my physical form was destroyed, not my intangible state."

"So you're stuck like this, huh?"

"Pretty much, but I might not be for long. I called you here because you know someone who might able to help me. Emperor Zurg."

Warp raised an eyebrow. "What about him?"

"He's a guy who's an expert in robotics and weapons technology. Perhaps he can build me something to get me out of this state."

"Well, you came at a good time, Gabe. I was actually just about to go meet him."

"Star Command battle plans?"

"Something like that," Warp remarked. "Come on, my ship's this way."

Meanwhile, Eric and Buzz had arrived on the station and had started asking questions from random civilians about the whereabouts of Warp.

"Did you see this man around here?" Buzz asked a Turian man as he held a picture of Warp.

"No, Commander. I'm sorry."

"Hey Buzz," Eric called to him. "Looks like there's no one around here who seen Warp."

"I know. He's probably already gotten those plans to Zurg."

As Buzz said that, the two of them saw Warp and Reaper leave the nearby cargo elevator.

Buzz scowled. "There they are!"

Reaper and Warp looked at them. "Aw crap."

Buzz and Eric pulled out their blasters and opened fire on them.

"Don't let them get away!" Buzz cried.

Warp fired a missile at the two of them from his robotic arm.

"Get down!" Eric shouted as he pushed Buzz out of the missile's trajectory.

Warp grinned. "Better luck next time, Lightyear!"

Reaper hovered near him. "Do you mind, Warp?"

"Mind what?"

"Getting out of the way, I'm gonna deal with these two."

Warp shrugged. "Go crazy."

Reaper held out his hands and his mist started flowing towards Eric and Buzz, causing them to choke.

"Ooh, I like the way you think, Reyes."

"Come on!" Reaper ordered, and the two villains made their escape.

As the smoke cleared, Eric and Buzz got up.

"They got away," Eric spluttered.

"Dammit!" Buzz snapped.

"Let's get back to the ship," Eric suggested.

"Yeah, maybe we can contact your friends in the Federation to give us some backup," Buzz replied.

"Maybe."

xXx

 

Warp and Reaper flew away from the station at full speed in Warp's shuttle, hoping to get as far away from their pursuers as possible.

"You sure you wanna have a physical body again?" Warp asked. "That mist thing you did was pretty sweet."

"Yes, because the longer I stay in this wraith form, the more particles of my body fade away. Pretty soon there won't be anything left of me but a speck of gas."

"Oh, right," Warp remembered. "Well, don't worry. We'll get you fixed up."

"You better," Reaper growled. "First I lose my troops, now I'm gonna lose my life."

"Chill out, ghost boy. You'll be fine."

Reaper glared at him. "Call me ghost boy again, and I'll fill this cockpit with my gas and choke the life out of you."

"No you won't. You need me. I'm the only one who can get you to Zurg and a chance to be in the physical world again."

Reaper sighed. "You're right, but once I've got what I want, I'm outta here."

"Fine by me."

They soon arrived near Planet Z, the lair of Emperor Zurg. As the entered the planet's orbit, Zurg's face appeared on the viewscreen.

"Darkmatter! Where have you been? You were meant to be back an hour ago! You said you would watch Galactic Housewives with me!"

"Ran into a little trouble, Zurg. I shook them off, though."

Zurg facepalmed. "Let me guess, his name rhymes with Fuzz Smitelear?"

"That's the one."

Zurg growled. "Damn that Space Ranger fool!" He then noticed Reaper. "Who's the walking pile of gas over there?"

"His name's Reaper. Used to be a buddy of mine. He needs your help."

"Needs my help?" Zurg stroked his metal chin. "Well then, he's certainly come to the right place."

The ship soon landed at Zurg's lair on Planet Z, and Zurg showed them inside.

"So, Mr. Reaper," he cackled. "It's a body you're looking for?"

"That's right," Reaper responded. "I don't exactly like being a floating cloud of red smoke all the time."

"Well, right this way, please." Zurg gestured towards his lab.

Reaper was led into a dark room deep inside of Zurg's lair. "So what am I looking at exactly?"

A spotlight came on in the room and what could only be described as music from a fashion show began to play in the background. The spotlight shone on a body that looked a human with green skin and robotic tentacles.

Zurg flew to the centre of the room, holding a microphone in his hand. "Well, Mr. Reaper, here are you options for today! In this corner we have a sexy Bio-android body, complete with cyber tentacles packed with all sorts of evil gadgetry to take out any do-gooders who may come your way."

"Looks like something out of a hentai manga," Reaper remarked.

The spotlight then shone on another body which looked like a female humanoid with blue skin.

"For option two, you have this femme fatale form that has the ability to transform into a liquid to pass through enemy defences," Zurg explained.

The female then dissolved into a liquid before reforming itself.

"I'd rather keep my dick, thanks," Reaper stated.

Zurg growled. "Alright, Mr. Picky, here's your final option."

The spotlight then shone on a skeletal robotic form with thin limbs and an alien skull like face. Its body was filled with wires, and its arms and legs were tipped with sharp metal claws.

Reaper grinned. "I like that one. It looks like it can do some damage."

xXx

 

Back on the Minerva, Eric and Buzz were talking to Elsa and Kristoff via hologram.

"So this Darkmatter guy got away with your schematics?" Kristoff asked Buzz.

"Yes, and he's teamed up with Reaper."

"I thought we had seen the last of that guy when Hans fried him on the Axiom," Elsa stated.

"Apparently, he's a lot harder to kill than we thought."

"We'd better move fast, then," Elsa replied. "I've got some payback I want to dish out on Zurg."

"Don't we all," Buzz remarked.

"I've already ordered the crew to prepare for an attack on Planet Z," Eric explained.

"We're still busy with our patrol of the Turex system," Kristoff told him. "But we'll be there."

"You better. I'd hate for you to miss out on the fireworks"

Eric's combadge then beeped. "Sir, we've arrived at Planet Z."

"I'm on my way," Eric replied.

Buzz looked out the window at the surface of Planet Z. "I'm coming for you, Warp."

As the two of them arrived on the bridge, Eric asked, "Are there any signs that we've been spotted."

"Negative, Captain," Ensign Hawke responded.

"This is very unlike Zurg," Buzz remarked. "He would have deployed his hornets by now and we'd be under heavy laser fire."

Eric nodded. "Keep our shields at full power."

At that moment a missile then fired from the planet and hit the ship directly.

"Damage report!" Eric demanded.

"Hull breach in section five," Sadako reported. "No casualties. Shields are holding."

"There's no time to hesitate," Buzz commanded. "Return fi—"

"Belay that!" Eric interrupted. "The last thing we need is to give Zurg an excuse to launch a full attack."

How do we know that wasn't the attack?!" Buzz argued.

"Sirs?" Ensign hawke called over to them. "There's something you should know about that projectile."

Eric looked over at her. "What is it?"

"I'm getting an energy signature from it, one that's usually registered for objects that are out of phase with normal space."

Eric's eyes went wide. "Shit. It's Reaper! Evacuate and seal off section five, NOW!"

Suddenly there was a soft cackling over the intercom. "Nice try, Captain, but I'm afraid that won't be possible."

Eric scowled. "If you want my ship, then come up here and take it from me. Nobody else has to die."

"Fine by me," Reaper replied.

"Sir, I'm picking up activity from the planet," Ensign Hawke stated. "It's Zurg's Dreadnought."

"I'll deal with Zurg," Buzz informed.

"Good hunting, Buzz," Eric told him.

xXx

 

Onboard Zurg's ship, Zurg and Warp were watching the scene unfold before them.

"Ah, it's beautiful isn't it, Darkmatter? Watching your enemies be crushed, and you don't have to do a single thing about it."

"I still think you should have let me go with him. I know the layout of Zetan ships better than he does."

"Relax, Darkmatter," Zurg stated. "Soon we'll be able to deploy the weapon you stole for me and crush Buzz Lightyear with one fell strike!"

"Oh, no. No, no, no. I'm all for deploying the weapon, but Lightsnack is gonna die by MY hand!"

"No, he's dying by MY hand!" Zurg argued.

"My hand!"

"My hand!"

Darkmatter sighed. "ENOUGH! We'll be arguing all day. How about this: we'll blow up the ship with the weapon. You get to push the button, but I want to be the last voice he hears."

Zurg thought for a moment. "Yeah, yeah, I suppose that works."

xXx

 

Back on the Minerva, Eric had made his way down to section five, hoping to corner Reaper. He was armed with his phaser, which he had already set to maximum stun.

"One lone phaser?" Reaper mocked him from the shadows. "You're gonna need more than that if you wanna get me."

"I don't need a big gun to take you down, Reaper," Eric told him. "I've got more than 30 years of military experience on my side."

"Let's see how much good it does for you." Reaper leaped out of the shadows, revealing his new skeletal robotic form.

"My God..." Eric looked on, shocked at Reaper's appearance.

"You like it? Courtesy of Emperor Zurg. You know, I think I might ask him if he's hiring."

"You can ask him, all right," Eric remarked. "Behind bars!" Eric then fired his phaser at Reaper, but the cyborg dodged all the shots fired at him.

"Aww, you think you're gonna stop me. That's cute." His claws unsheathed with a loud _shing!_ "Now DIE!" Reaper slashed at Eric, tearing his shirt.

"Gahh!" Eric grunted in pain.

Reaper pulled out a large energy sword from his hip and held it forward. "It's not my old shotguns, but it'll do the job of killing you just fine."

Suddenly, a laser blast hit Reaper's hand, making him drop the sword. Buzz stood at the end of the corridor, in full Space Ranger armor. "If you want him, you'll have to go through me!"

Reaper's arms then split in two and each of his four hands transformed into laser guns. "Two can play that game!"

Reaper then fired his blasters at them.

Eric and Buzz ducked into a nearby corridor.

"I thought you were going after Zurg?"

"A good soldier never leaves a man behind."

"You got a plan?"

"Well, it mostly involves not dying."

"Yeah, that's the general idea of combat," Eric remarked.

"There's an airlock over there, I'll try and distract him."

"How is an airlock going to help?"

"Blast him into space, duh."

"Be careful."

Buzz then jumped out. "Hey Skull face!"

Reaper glared at him. "DIE!"

"Why? You're a bad guy, Bad guys never kill good guys."

"Yeah they do, dipshit."

"No they don't. Name one bad guy who successfully killed a good guy."

"Hans."

"Okay, one that didn't have godlike power."

"Ummm," Reaper seemed puzzled.

"I'll give you a hint: None! Eric, now!"

While they had been talking, Eric had snuck over to the airlock behind Reaper and had already activated it. "Hang on!"

Buzz closed his visor seconds before the airlock opened, sucking himself and Reaper out into space.

"Nice try, Lightyear!" Reaper mocked him.

"It's not over yet, evil scum," Buzz growled. He pulled out a rocket launcher that blasted Reaper deep into space.

Reaper screamed all the way as he flew off into the void.

Buzz then flew back to the ship. "Well, we won't be seeing him for a while."

"I doubt we've seen the last of him," Eric muttered.

"Commander Lightyear, Captain Ansaris," Ensign Hawke radioed in. "Are you alright down there?"

"That's affirmative, Ensign," Eric replied.

"Well, Warp Darkmatter is currently heading towards the ship, carrying a very big gun."

Buzz smiled. "I'll deal with him." He flew back out of the ship, meeting Warp out in space.

"Hey Lightyear!" Warp called over to him. "I thought you might like this Pulsar Cannon!"

"It's not too late, Warp," Buzz explained. "If you surrender now, I can guarantee leniency. We can reinstate you in the Ranger Corps. We were friends once; we can be again."

"Yeah, but I prefer evil," Warp then aimed the cannon at Buzz and opened fire.

Buzz flew around the cannon's fire, delivering a two fisted punch to Warp's gut.

"Ow!" Warp groaned. "Right in the deflectors!"

Zurg growled on the bridge of his ship. "Curse you, Buzz Lightyear!"

At that moment the Archangel dropped out of warp near the Minerva.

"Looks like we're just in time," Kristoff noted.

"All turrets, open fire!" Elsa ordered.

Both the Minerva and Archangel opened fire on Zurg's ship.

Buzz moved to grab Warp and drag him back to the ship, but Warp countered with a punch to the chest.

"Sorry Buzz, but I've got better things to do!" Warp flew over to a small shuttle he had cloaked nearby and made his escape.

Zurg, meanwhile, was heading to an escape pod, wanting to get out of his damaged ship.

"That's the last time I trust anyone who's a friend of Darkmatter's, including me!" Zurg growled as he got into his escape pod.

The escape pod launched and headed back towards the surface of Planet Z.

The crews of the Archangel and Minerva both cheered as Zurg's ship exploded.

"Good work, Eric!" Elsa radioed over to them.

"Couldn't have done it without Buzz," Eric responded.

Buzz returned to the ship, carrying the pulsar cannon. "Consider this a present from Star Command."

"Thanks, I'll have one of my engineers install it into the superlaser," Eric told him. "It will make a good power booster."

"There's still a problem, though. Warp still has the plans for Star Command's new battle station. If he got them to Zurg, then we're in trouble."

"Don't worry, the Alliance can send a team of technicians to reinforce the station's defences," Eric replied.

"If you say so," Buzz accepted.

He then shook his hand. "It was good working with you captain."

"Pleasure is all mine."

"What do you suppose happened to Reaper?"

"I'm not sure."

"Probably floating in space somewhere."

"Well, if he shows his ugly face again, we'll be ready for him."

xXx

 

Deep in space, Reaper was floating in the vacuum, his robotic body frozen solid.

"Well, isn't this just great," he mumbled in a sarcastic tone. "I go from one shitstorm to the next. Fuck me."

Suddenly, Reaper saw a ship heading towards him.

"Well, looks like I found my way out of here."

Reaper then felt a strange tingling sensation in his body.

"Huh? This feels like I'm-" He was then transported onto the passing ship.

Reaper collapsed to the floor as his frozen form started to melt. "Ugh! I hate when I go back to normal gravity."

"Mr Reyes?" A voice then said to him.

"Who the fuck are you?" Reaper wondered.

"Someone who has a job for you, a rather important job."

Reaper smirked. "I'm listening."


	3. Episode 3: The Wormhole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wormhole is discovered in the space near Arendelle, prompting the Archangel to be dispatched to figure out where it leads. After Elsa and her crew travel through the wormhole to what appears to be a subspace pocket, they find themselves haunted by visions of their worst fears made real.

_The Wormhole_

 

_Personal log: Stardate 49255.4. Captain Elsa Frost speaking. The Archangel is currently on a scientific assignment in a region of interstellar space near the Arendelle system. Our assignment is to study a strange spatial anomaly that was discovered only recently. Federation Command has insisted of caution as most probes has disappeared upon entering the anomaly._

The Archangel sat near the anomaly, while Elsa examined it on the viewscreen.

"Ensign, what have the sensor readings reported so far?" Elsa asked.

"It looks to be some kind of wormhole, but we're not sure."

"If it is a wormhole, then it should lead somewhere," Kristoff surmised.

"Not necessarily," Lieutenant Sapphira put in. "It could just be a dead end."

"A wormhole with a dead end? that would be a first," Kira remarked.

"In any case, we've got to investigate," Elsa stated. She pressed her commbadge. "Melody, have you and your team finished making the modifications to our shields?"

"Yeah, but they're untested," Melody said. "I don't know how much stress they can take."

"Let's hope that wormhole isn't too tight," Elsa prayed. "Ensign DunBroch, take us right up close to that thing and then cut the engines. The wormhole's gravity should do the rest."

"Aye, Captain!"

The ship slowly entered the wormhole, shuddering as it did so.

"Easy does it," Elsa cautioned.

"Our shields are holding," Sapphira reported. "Whatever Melody did, it's working."

"Your wife is very magical when it comes to these things, Snowflake," Elsa remarked.

"I know, but let's keep this professional, Captain."

Soon the ship was almost entirely into the wormhole.

"Alright, Ensign DunBroch, cut the engines," Elsa instructed.

"Aye!"

The engines stopped, and only the wormhole's gravitational pull kept it moving forward. The ship slowly drifted into the vortex, being carried along a current of cosmic wind.

"Shield status?" Elsa inquired..

"Still holding," Sapphira answered.

The ship kept trundling along the energy corridor, the edges of the ship just about clear from the wormhole.

Soon, the ship stopped moving. "Any idea where we are?" Sapphira asked.

"I'm not sure," Ensign DunBroch said. "All the sensors seem to have gone offline."

"Try bringing the viewscreen back up," Elsa ordered

The screen switched on, revealing what looked like some sort of nebula.

"Well, that's different," Kristoff remarked.

"No kidding," Sapphira agreed.

Sapphira looked at her console. "According to the scanners, we've entered some sort of subspace pocket. It's a region of space within normal space."

"The space between spaces, if you will," Kristoff explained.

"For the record, this appears to be the only stable subspace pocket that's been encountered," Sapphira then said.

"She's right," Elsa stated. "We're making history here."

"So what do we do now?" Kristoff wondered.

"What we came here to do: explore. We'll stay in the pocket for a few hours and have the science teams get as much data as they can, then head back."

"All right," Kristoff acquiesced, "but I'm gonna say this now: if anything happens that could endanger the ship and/or the crew, we're leaving immediately. Got it?"

"Agreed." Elsa then pressed her commbadge. "This is the captain. As of this moment, everyone except the science personnel is off duty."

Sapphira looked at Elsa. "Captain, if I may, you should spend some time with your wife."

"And you should spend time with yours, Lieutenant." Elsa responded, understanding her daughter's sense of humour

xXx

 

Elsa entered her quarters to find Anna looking out the window. "This is so beautiful."

"I can think of one thing more beautiful that this pocket nebula," Elsa cooed.

Anna sat down. "I'm so proud of how Sapphira's doing."

"She's done an excellent job on the bridge," Elsa agreed. "Same goes for Melody helping out in engineering."

"It almost makes me want to enlist."

"I could always make you an officer automatically," Elsa offered. "That's what Kristoff did."

"You really shouldn't abuse that power. I mean, I don't have any experience."

"True, but that option is there if you really wanna be an officer, Anna." Elsa then walked over to the food replicator and pressed a button. "Eggs Benedict."

As the replicator made the food, Anna smiled. "Did I ever tell you that you look good in that uniform?"

"I always look good in any outfit, Anna," Elsa reminded her. "You should know that by now."

Elsa picked up the food and sat next to Anna.

"Thanks for spending time with me, by the way."

"Anything for my Knydaxian princess," Elsa said, kissing her on the cheek.

Anna blushed.

Elsa offered Anna some bacon from her Eggs Benedict. "Want some?"

"No thanks."

As Anna looked up, she thought she saw Hans standing behind Elsa. She blinked a few times, and he was gone.

"You alright, Anna?" Elsa wondered.

"I-I'm not sure," Anna stutted.

"You look tired," Elsa then said. "Get some rest."

Anna sighed. "As you wish."

xXx

 

Sapphira headed down to engineering. "Hey, Melody."

Melody looked up from behind a console. "Oh hey, sweetie. I see your old lady has given us all time off."

"That's about right," Sapphira confirmed.

"Don't you find it weird how your mom is also your superior officer? I would; that's why I serve here than rather with my dad."

"Nah, it's not that weird to me."

"Suit yourself, Saph," Melody stated. "You wanna head down to the mess hall?"

"Sure," Sapphira accepted.

As they walked down the corridor, Sapphira then heard a strange noise that sounded almost like laughter.

"Did you hear that, Melody?"

"Hear what?"

"I just heard a weird noise."

"It's probably just the shield generators calibrating," Melody assumed.

"No it wasn't that, it was-" Sapphira then saw Reaper down the corridor in front of her, clad in his old black armour and mask. "Reaper!"

"Where?!"

Sapphira transformed into her true form and flew straight at Reaper, slamming him into the wall. "Alright you scumbag, how did you get your old body back and how did you get on this ship?!"

"Sapphira, what are you doing?!" Melody cried.

"I just caught this bastard on our ship!" Sapphira argued.

"That's Ensign Marquez, you moron!"

Sapphira shook her head and saw the young officer shaking in her arms.

She pulled away and transformed back to normal. "Oh shit, I'm sorry!"

"What is wrong with you, Saph?!" Melody demanded.

"I thought I saw Reaper at the end of this corridor," Sapphira explained.

"Well, you didn't."

"But I did!" Sapphira argued.

"Does he look like Reaper to you?" Melody stated.

"No..." Sapphira looked down.

"Exactly."

Sapphira sighed. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know, but from the sounds of things, you could use some food in you."

"I suppose so," Sapphira said. She then looked at Marquez. "Sorry about that, crewman."

"It's okay Ma'am. it's not the first time I've been slammed against a wall," he replied.

xXx

 

Kristoff sat at his desk in the ready room of the archangel, tapping a pen against his mouth.

Kira walked into the room. "Sir, apparently Sapphira just assaulted Ensign Marquez. Something about seeing Reaper."

"I heard," Kristoff replied. "I've heard similar reports from all over the ship."

"We have no clue what's causing it."

"If this was just one crewmember, I'd blame it on mental fatigue." Kristoff then looked out of the window at the nebula. "But when it's most of the crew, then it becomes a concern."

"Agreed."

Suddenly, Kristoff recoiled. Standing behind Kira, roaring in anger, was a hulking creature of stone with jagged fangs and huge fists. He jumped up and tackled Kira, shouting, "GET DOWN!"

"What the?!" Kira exclaimed.

"Signus rock monster!"

"Where?"

"Right there!" He pointed. "Don't you see it?!"

"Umm, no sir," Kira shook his head. "Sir, can you get off me? No offense, but I really don't like it when my superiors put me in compromising positions."

Kristoff blinked, then got off of him.

"Thanks."

Kristoff sighed. "Whatever's happening, it's clearly affecting me too."

"Kristoff?" Elsa's voice came over the comm. "I've got a problem."

"What is it?"

"It's Anna. She's had a really bad nightmare or something and she thinks I'm trying to kill her."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, but you better get down here."

"We're on our way," Kristoff responded.

The two of them headed down to Elsa's quarters, hearing the sound of things being thrown about the room and Anna screaming like a harpy.

"Should we go in there?" Kira wondered. "She's a Knydaxian with unlimited amounts of power. We're only two officers."

"Word to the wise Kira," Kristoff told him. "When you're in command, always make sure you keep face against impossible odds."

Kristoff pressed the door and headed into Elsa's quarters, finding her having barricaded the door to the bedroom.

"Thank God you're here!" Elsa replied.

"Are you alright, Elsa?" Kristoff asked.

"I'm alright so far," Elsa responded. "Anna, on the other hand…."

"Get back here and fight me, Hans!" Anna screamed.

"Hans?" Kristoff wondered.

"I don't know," Elsa said. "She just started screaming Hans' name an hour ago."

"You fucking bastard! You leave Elsa alone!" Anna cried out.

"How are we gonna get her out of this?" Kira wondered.

"Hang on. I've got this." Kristoff entered the room.

Anna scowled at Kristoff, having transformed into her true form. "Get away you monster!"

"Easy, feisty pants, I'm not gonna hurt you," Kristoff calmly said.

"Like fuck you are!" Anna snarled.

"Hans is dead! Your daughter killed him."

"No! You killed all the sons and daughters of Thespis Prime!" Anna snarled. She charged up an energy blast into her hands and fired it at Kristoff.

Kristoff ducked to avoid it. "Hans is gone! He's not here!"

"Zetan pig!" Anna growled, firing another blast.

"Fuck it." Kristoff drew his phaser and shot Anna, knocking her out.

Kristoff then walked over to the now unconscious Anna and picked her up. "I sincerely hope you forgive me for that, Anna."

"Let's get her to the sick bay," Elsa suggested

"Alright."

Kristoff and the others headed over to the sickbay and Elsa tried to open the door, which appeared to be locked.

"Dr. Strauss?" She inquired, but there was no reply.

"That's odd," Kristoff admitted. "Dr. Strauss would never not answer the door."

Elsa then used her security code to override the lock on the door and walked inside.

What she saw made her gasp. "Oh God." Dr. Strauss was lying on the floor, dead, having slit his own throat with a laser scalpel.

"Well, that's just nasty," Kristoff remarked.

"How did this happen?" Kira wondered.

"He was probably having the same delusions everyone else has been having since we entered that wormhole," Elsa answered.

"That's it, we're getting out of here, right now!" Kristoff ordered. He tapped his commbadge. "Ensign DunBroch, set a course for the wormhole."

No reply.

"Merida, it's me, Admiral Bjorgman. Do you read me?"

Still no reply.

"I'll go to the bridge and see what's wrong," Elsa stated.

Elsa headed out of the medical bay to the nearby elevator. "Bridge."

The elevator began to move upwards and Elsa took a deep breath.

Suddenly, Hans appeared in the elevator. "Boo."

"What?!" Elsa exclaimed, drawing her blaster pistol.

"Hello again, Elsie," Hans cooed. "I've missed you."

"Step away, now," Elsa growled.

He laughed. "Oh, you're just adorable."

"Shut up. You're not real. You're dead. My daughter vaporised you."

"And? Death hasn't stopped me before," Hans smirked.

Suddenly he appeared behind Elsa and grabbed with his arms. "I know you secretly can't resist me, Elsa."

"Get off me!"

"Admit it. That night with me was the best sex of your life."

"No it wasn't!" Elsa pushed him away.

She pulled the trigger of her blaster pistol and fired a shot straight through Hans's head.

Hans collapsed to the floor, dead.

Suddenly, Elsa heard the maniacal sound of Hans's laughter.

Out of the walls of the elevator, large metal hands began to wrap around Elsa like coiling serpents.

"You can't get away from me!"

"NoooO!" Elsa screamed, closing her eyes tightly. When Elsa opened her eyes, she found herself on the bridge, the elevator door open.

"Is everything okay, captain?" One of the crew asked.

"Get us out of here. Now!"

The Archangel turned around and headed on the same trajectory it had entered the subspace pocket.

"Shields are holding," the helmsman reported.

"Good," Elsa responded simply.

Kristoff then joined her on the bridge. "I've found several crewmembers in the corridors, all unconscious."

"What happened?"

"They seemed to have been knocked out by some brute force," Kristoff replied.

Elsa sat down and sighed. "Sapphira."

"Should I send Kira down to look for her?" Kristoff wondered.

"No, we'll be out of this damn subspace hell soon," Elsa responded.

"You might wanna re-think that, Captain," Ensign DunBroch reported.

"What do you mean?" Elsa inquired.

"The wormhole... it's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Kristoff asked.

"It's not where it was last time. I don't know why; it's just not there."

Elsa sat down and put her hand on her forehead. "So we're trapped here. Great."

xXx

 

A while later, Elsa and Kristoff were heading down to the engineering deck, where Sapphira had last been seen. Elsa was wearing Anna's flight armour and Kristoff was in a set of federation armour. Both of them were armed with heavy plasma rifles.

"Is the armour really necessary?" Kristoff remarked.

"Anna's suit has built in Iridium shielding," Elsa explained. "If Sapphira is at her full power, I should be protected."

"Should be?"

"Well, it's more like a 75/25 chance of success," Elsa remarked.

As the two of them headed around the next corner, they saw Melody slumped against the wall.

"E-Elsa?" Melody weakly said, her body bruised.

"Melody, are you alright?" Elsa asked her.

"I'll live," She groaned. "Sapphira went nutso."

"The same thing has been happening to everyone around here," Elsa replied.

"Except me," Melody informed her. "Aquatans have a very strong mental control over ourselves. We don't exactly suffer from hallucinations."

"Well, it looks like Sapphira has suffered, unfortunately."

Melody coughed. "She hid herself in the mess hall."

"Thanks, Melody," Elsa responded. "Kristoff, take her back up to the medical bay."

"And leave you alone with your crazy-ass daughter?"

"If anyone has to calm Sapphira, it's me."

Kristoff sighed. "Alright, but be careful."

"I will be," Elsa promised.

Kristoff then picked up Melody and Elsa headed into the mess hall.

The hall itself was a wreck. Tables and chairs had been thrown about and some of the windows of the nearby kitchen had been cracked. In the corner of the room, Elsa saw a faint golden glow behind a group of smashed tables.

Elsa crept over to the tables and saw Sapphira, in her ultimate warrior form, curled up on the floor. She appeared to be crying.

"Sapphira?" Elsa wondered.

Sapphira kept crying softly.

"Sapphira, it's me, your mother," Elsa said to her.

"I'm so scared," Sapphira whispered.

"I know, sweetie," Elsa responded. "But I'm here now."

"No, they're out there, they want to hurt me," Sapphira stammered, her voice filled with nervousness.

"No one will hurt you," Elsa comforted.

Elsa tried to reach her hand out to touch her scared child, only for Sapphira to fire a blast and knock her back.

Elsa used her suit's jets to push herself back and looked at Sapphira, who had gotten up. Her face had contorted into a mask of utter fury.

"GO AWAY!" She growled, her voice sounding angry and distorted.

"Sapphira, calm down," Elsa held out her hands, but Sapphira kept glaring at her with her white pupil-less eyes.

Sapphira then blasted her mother back with another blast.

Elsa grunted as she was knocked against the wall, the glass of her helmet cracking.

Sapphira began to slowly float towards Elsa, menacingly.

Elsa threw off her suit's helmet and modified her wrist phaser. "I'm sorry for this, Sapphira."

Elsa then fired her phaser at Sapphira, stunning her out of her transformation and causing her to collapse onto the floor.

Elsa rushed over to her daughters side and checked her pulse. Thankfully, she was still alive.

Elsa tapped her commbadge. "Kristoff, I got her."

"Good, I'll see you back in the med bay."

xXx

 

Back in the Medical bay, Elsa, Kristoff and Kira had put the injured crewmen into stasis and Dr. Strauss's body into a coffin.

"From what I can gather," Kira said, looking at the screen, "Something in this region of space appears to have stimulated a portion of our brains that normally are used when we dream."

"So that's how this dimension is affecting us," Elsa surmised.

"So how do we get out?" Kristoff inquired.

"I'm not sure, I'll keep looking through all the data we have," Kria responded.

Suddenly, Elsa's commbadge beeped. "What is it, Merida?"

"Captain, you might want to come to the bridge, there's something here you might wanna see," Merida's voice replied.

Kristoff and Elsa then went to the bridge, seeing a very strange sight on the viewscreen. Out in the murky void that was the dimension they were in was another ship, although this was an older ship, a Zetan ship. It appeared to have been here for some time.

"That's an old Zetan patrol ship," Kristoff remarked.

"A very old Zetan patrol ship," Elsa added. "I haven't seen a ship of that class since before the war."

"There doesn't appear to be any signs of life, Captain," Merida reported.

"Prep the transporter. Kristoff and I are going over there," Elsa instructed. "Maybe we can find something over there that can get us out of this mess."

"Aye, Captain.."

xXx

 

Moments later, Kristoff and Elsa beamed onto the bridge of the old Zetan ship, wearing spacesuits.

The bridge was covered in cobwebs and the crew that had remained on the ship were now skeletons. Some of the corpses were still wearing their uniforms. Other's still had flesh decomposing on their faces.

"Well, this seems homely," Kristoff remarked.

Elsa then dusted off the ship's plaque and read it out loud. "ZES Soaring Dagger."

"Hmm, that name sounds rather familiar," Kristoff said.

"I'm not surprised," Elsa answered him. "This ship was reported missing years ago. The Zetans thought it was some kind of new Federation weapon."

"Well, now we know the truth."

Elsa looked at the ship's computer screens, pressing a few buttons to bring them back online. The screens flickered into life, showing sensor data of the region.

"Looks like they were trying to figure out a way outta this place," Elsa assumed.

"Did they figure out anything?" Kristoff asked.

Elsa looked deeper. "I'm not sure. I'm gonna transfer the ship's logs over to the Archangel. We can take a closer look at them there."

"That's wonderful, Elsa. Perhaps we can make a date of it," a sinister voice replied.

Elsa turned around and saw Hans standing where Kristoff was.

"No, go away!" Elsa shouted.

"Aww, but I just got here," Hans said, walking over to her.

"No, you're not real!" Elsa closed her eyes tightly.

Hans chuckled. "Oh, I'm real, Elsa. And you're gonna be my slave."

"No!" Elsa cried. She lunged herself at Hans, wrapping her hands around his neck.

"Elsa!" another voice cried.

Elsa opened her eyes and realized that she was on top of Kristoff, her hands on his throat.

"Kristoff!" Elsa cried, getting off of him.

Kristoff coughed. "Jeez, warn a guy before you do that."

"I'm sorry," Elsa apologised. "I hallucinated again."

"I figured."

"Come on, let's get back to the ship before we both go crazy," Elsa stated.

"Say no more, Captain," Kristoff agreed.

xXx

 

After returning to the Archangel, Elsa and Kristoff set about analyzing the logs from the Zetan ship.

"Kristoff, look at this," Elsa called him over.

"What is it?" Kristoff wondered

Elsa showed him the logs. "According to the Zetan logs, this dimension seems to be very similar to a digestive system."

"Wait, what?"

"I know, but then I read this." Elsa then showed him a later bit of the log. "Apparently, they analysed the mind of one of the crewmembers that was going crazy like Sapphira and Anna were, and they found some sort of mental energy was being drained from his brain."

"So the people with weaker-willed minds are more easily affected."

"Exactly," Elsa stated. "I think this entire dimension is some kind of massive living organism, and its diet is the minds of the ships that enter its mouth thinking that it's a wormhole."

"So how do we get out of this?"

"Simple: we give it indigestion," Elsa answered.

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

"I think we can use the Archangel's warp engines to generate a pulse similar to the frequencies that our brains operate at," Elsa explained. "That should, in theory, cause the creature to be so full of energy, that it would need to discharge it."

"And therefore want to spit us out by opening the wormhole," Kristoff surmised.

"Yes, but there's one problem."

"There always is."

"The pulse may increase the amount of energy that the creature would be draining from our minds, so we'd essentially all be going crazy."

"Elsa, even if this works...your wife and daughter may be driven insane."

Elsa sighed. "You're right. They could probably wake up from the stasis pods and go berserk all over the ship."

"So how do we keep them sane?"

"I don't know, but we're just gonna have to hope for the best."

Suddenly the two of them heard a loud scream.

"What the hell was that?!"

"That sounded like Merida," Elsa responded.

The two of them headed onto the bridge to find Merida lying on the floor, screaming.

She was screaming in her native tongue, a language somewhat similar to human Gaelic dialects. They could make out one word: "Mordun."

"Merida!" Elsa rushed to her side. "Whatever you are seeing, it's not real. It's only in your mind!"

Merida couldn't hear her, still lying on the floor screaming and crying.

Elsa sighed and pressed a hypospray into her neck, sedating her.

"Well, there goes our best helmsman," Kristoff remarked.

"We'll make do." Elsa picked Merida up. "Take her down to Kira in the med bay and put her in stasis with the others."

"What about you?"

"I've got a warp engine to modify," Elsa replied.

"All right. Let me know if you need anything."

xXx

 

_Personal log, supplemental: I've made the modifications to the Archangel's warp core. Now we all have to pray that this crazy idea gets us out of this nightmare._

Elsa sat at the helm of the Archangel. This was their last hope of getting back to normal space. She pressed her commbadge. "Kristoff, Kira, are the other crew members stable?"

"Yes," Kira answered. "They're strapped in and ready to go."

"Good," Elsa replied. "Well here goes nothing."

Elsa pressed the button on her console that would generate the modified warp pulse.

A massive wave of blue energy then fired out from the ship, causing the dimension that they were in to ripple and distort.

Elsa felt a loud, shrill, noise fill her ears. As she barely opened her eyes, she saw the wormhole that had brought them there open up before them.

"C-computer," she said weakly. "Set a course for the wormhole. Full speed."

"How about a full-speed ride to hell?" asked a dreadfully familiar voice.

"No..." Elsa looked ahead. "N-not now."

Elsa tried to make her way back to the captain's chair, hoping that the computer had heard her was on course for the wormhole.

"You can't ignore me forever."

"No, but I will fight you forever, Hans," Elsa replied. She sat in the captain's chair and saw the wormhole approaching the ship on the viewscreen.

"You know, I recall a certain Knydaxian saying the same thing. And she ended up losing what passed for her mind."

"Leave Anna out of this," Elsa strained. "Computer, activate thrusters."

"Why should I? She's the one who brought us together, after all."

"Shut. Up. Now."

"And now, I'll be the one to tear you apart."

"No, Hans. No one will tear me apart. Because I am Elsa Frost, Queen of Arendelle, and I am invincible!" Elsa stated defiantly.

"NOOO!" Hans screamed.

The ship the plunged into the wormhole at full speed, flying out into normal space.

Elsa sighed and panted heavily. "Kristoff, we made it."

"Yeah," he replied. "We did."

xXx

 

_Captain's log, supplemental: After having escaped through the wormhole, life on the ship has returned to normal. I've made my report to Federation Command, and they have now marked the area of space where the wormhole is located as a restricted area. Hopefully, no more vessels will suffer the same fate as us. However, one question remains unanswered: did my family escape unscathed?_

Elsa headed down to the medical bay, hoping to check on Anna, Sapphira and Melody.

"I saw that we made it back into normal space," Kira said as she arrived.

"Yes, everything should be fine now," Elsa replied. "How are Anna and the others?"

"We'll find out together. They're waking up now."

Elsa headed into the room where her family's stasis pods were.

Anna's pod opened and she slowly opened her eyes, looking at Elsa. "Is...is Hans...?"

"He's gone, Anna," Elsa went over to her. "He wasn't real in the first place."

Anna hugged her wife tightly. "Thank the spirits."

At that moment, Sapphira and Melody woke up as well.

"Oh shit," Sapphira groaned. "What the hell happened to me?"

"It's a long story," Melody answered. "You went loco, babes."

"Oh fuck," Sapphira facepalmed.

"You okay, Sapphira?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, Captain, don't worry, I'm all better now," Sapphira replied.

"I'm glad to hear it, Lieutenant," Elsa accepted.

"Permission for me and my wife to go get back to our lives?" Sapphira requested.

"Permission granted," Elsa replied.

Anna giggled as Sapphira and Melody left the room. "So what did happen exactly?"

"Well, I saved the day again by singlehandedly piloting this ship out of the belly of a space monster," Elsa explained.

Anna rolled her eyes in an amused fashion.

"You know I like to save you in overly dramatic ways," Elsa flirted.

Anna kissed Elsa's lips. "I know, and I love being rescued by you, you Arendellian angel."

Elsa smiled and kissed her wife passionately, feeling safe that they were together again.


	4. Episode 4: Revival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on an undercover mission, Eric finds a young Arendellian woman who helps him and Elsa take down a mercenary group. However, the young woman is revealed to be someone Elsa thought dead long ago.

_Revival_

 

_Personal log: Stardate 49255.7. Captain Eric Ansaris speaking. I am currently undercover on Ilium, an Asari world in the Terminus systems. This part of space is known for having a higher amount of criminal activity than any other sector of the galaxy. Ilium itself seems to be the silver lining of this dark cloud. My mission here is to break up an arms deal between an Asari corporation and a mercenary group known as Eclipse. Hopefully, it will prevent a lot of innocent deaths in this part of the galaxy._

Eric walked into a bar on Illium, dressed in a faded leather jacket and old Zetan body armour from the days of the Empire. His hope was that he could portray himself as a grizzled, disenchanted war veteran looking to settle a score.

He sat at the bar, and an older purple-skinned Asari beckoned to him. "What it'll be, stranger?"

"The strongest stuff you have," he replied.

The Asari smirked. "The Krogan Ryncol then? Your funeral." She poured him a green alcoholic drink and passed it to him.

"Honey, I survived the purge of Thespis Prime. This ain't nothing."

"I bet you did," The Asari remarked.

"I put my life on the line for the Empire. And how do they thank me? By forcing me into retirement and acting like nothing I did ever happened."

"Well, the Empire doesn't exactly exist now, does it?" The Asari told him.

"Exactly. Bunch of spineless bastards."

"Hey, if you want to bitch and moan, fine by me. Just don't ask me for a head massage or things like that. I'm not that kind of Asari"

"I'm not here for you. I'm looking for Eclipse."

"Oh?" The Asari's eyes widened. "And what makes you think you'll find them in this crummy bar?"

Eric shrugged. "Thought maybe you could point me in the right direction."

"Well, I know someone who knows someone in the Eclipse."

"I'm listening."

"There's an Arendellian girl who comes here sometimes. Her name's Amanda. She's apparently had a girlfriend in Eclipse."

"Good to know. If she comes in, tell her I'm looking for her."

"I don't know when she'll be coming around, but if you want something to do right now, I know there's an Eclipse guy recruiting in a strip club not far from here."

"Oh? Why didn't you start with that?"

"I'm 700 years old, sugar. My memory's not as good as it used to be."

"Whatever. Who's doing the recruiting?"

"A Salarian named Gresh. He'll be the only guy there with green skin, can't miss him."

"All right. I'll keep my eyes open. Thanks."

Eric then left the bar and took out a small communicator. "Dashing Prince to Mother Bird."

"Mother Bird here," replied Commander Kira Yamato. "I still say you should've let me pick the codenames."

"Well, Elsa won the coin toss," Eric remarked.

"Any leads?"

"An Asari bartender just informed me of an Eclipse recruiter in a nearby strip club."

"Did you get a name?"

"Gresh. It's a Salarian name."

Kria then looked the name up on a console. "Ah hah, got him. His full name is Gresh Nus. He's one of the top lieutenants in Eclipse, wanted in ten systems for murder, arson, theft and about a dozen other crimes."

"Sounds like he's my kind of guy," Eric remarked.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Well then, I guess I should introduce myself."

"Be careful, Cap."

"I will, and don't call me Cap. I don't like nicknames."

"Melody gives you nicknames."

"She's my daughter. That's her special privilege."

"Yeah, whatever," Kira replied, his tone denoting a verbal eye-roll.

Eric then headed towards the strip club, eager to meet this "Gresh".

The strip club, called "Nightshade", was very busy that night. As Eric entered, one of the dancers, a female Kolechian, approached him. "Hello, handsome."

"Hello," Eric replied, nonchalantly.

"Would you like a dance? My blue skin may be cold, but I'm sure you can warm me right up."

"Perhaps later," Eric told her. "Excuse me." Eric then headed to the back of the bar, where he found his target.

The Salarian known as Gresh was sitting in a private room, sipping on a drink. He was wearing the trademark cream and black armour of an eclipse mercenary. He then eyed Eric with his beady black eyes. "Ah, hello."

"Are you Gresh?" Eric asked.

"Might be," he responded, taking a large gulp of his drink. "Who wants to know?"

"I heard you were recruiting new Eclipse members."

"Yeah, I am. We need some new guys after our base in the Krell asteroid belt was raided by Star Command a few months back. Lousy Space Rangers."

"The name's Dax Olesa. I was with the Zetan Empire for years."

"I see. Kicked you out, did they?"

"More or less."

"Well, what's a old warrior like you wanting from a guy like me?"

"Payback. Plain and simple."

Gresh smiled. "Well, as it so happens, our organisation was recently contracted for some major work here on Ilium. Could be quite profitable and enjoyable for a soldier like you."

"Oh really? What kind of work?"

"Well, I can't exactly tell you in here with all these lovely ladies to distract me," he joked.

"Can't say I blame you."

"Follow me out back. I'll explain everything," he instructed.

Eric followed Gresh out of the club. "So what's the deal?"

"This." Gresh pushed his hand out and a biotic blue energy glowed from it.

Eric was then hit with a powerful blast and pinned against the nearby wall.

"Hey! What the hell?!"

"Did you really think I was that stupid?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play coy with me," He remarked. "I could see it in your eyes as you walked up to me. Those weren't the eyes of a veteran. They were more like those of a stinkin' cop."

"Cop? What are you talking about? This planet has no law enforcement."

"I know you're not who you say you are, pal," Gresh reminded him. "I'm gonna enjoy killing you."

"What are you doing, you lunatic?!"

"Tying up loose ends. Can't have a cop knowing that Eclipse is on Illium."

"For the last time, I'm not a cop! I used to be, when I was with the Empire! They got rid of me because they're a bunch of weak little pansies!"

"Don't lie to me to me, Zetan. I've had enough of this!"

"He's telling the truth," a female voice said. Gresh turned to see a young woman with short brown hair walking towards them. She wore the familiar Eclipse armor as well. "I saw guys like him during the invasion of Arendelle."

"Amanda?" Gresh looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

The woman then pulled out her gun. "Put him down, or I'll make you wish you hadn't hatched from your egg."

"Like hell I am!" Gresh snarled.

The woman then pulled the trigger, firing a bullet into Gresh's head. "I warned you, frog face."

Gresh slumped to the floor, dead, and Eric was freed from his biotic restraint.

Eric brushed himself off. "Thanks for that."

The woman then pointed her gun at him. "Who are you?"

"Woah, easy. I'm not your enemy. My name's Dax Olesa. I was looking to join up with Eclipse."

"Yeah right, I saw the way he was looking and talking to you," the woman growled.

"He was being paranoid."

"That guy was never paranoid. He knew when someone doesn't say who they say they are."

"Everyone makes mistakes."

"Not Gresh," The woman pressed the pistol up to Eric's skull.

"And yet you killed him."

"Because I want to rid Ilium of scum like him. And if you were trying to partner with him or something, then that makes you just like him."

"Wait-you're not with Eclipse?"

"No. Well, I used to be."

Eric's eyes narrowed. "Now who isn't who they said they were?"

"I never said I was Eclipse now."

"You're wearing Eclipse armour."

"As a reminder of my past. You're wearing old Zetan armour under that jacket of yours"

"As a reminder of mine."

"So what are you then, Dax Olesa? If that's even your real name."

"Ex-military. From the days of the Empire."

The woman gave him a look that said, "Seriously?"

He sighed. "Alright. You win. You tell me who you are, and I'll tell you who I am."

"Amanda Moore," The woman introduced herself as she put her gun down.

"You know what I meant, Amanda."

"I want to end Eclipse," Amanda told him. "And all crime on this rock. Because of what it did to me."

"And what, pray tell, did it do to you?"

She looked away. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Suit yourself. I'm Captain Eric Ansaris, of the Alliance starship Minerva. I was undercover to find out about a possible gunrunning operation."

"If that's all you heard, your intel must be really shit. Eclipse is planning something big on Ilium, bigger than simple arms smuggling."

"Well, start talking."

"Not here," she replied.

Amanda then led him back to the bar where Eric had met the older Asari.

Amanda held out a small device that projected a hologram of the city they were in, Nos Astra. "The Eclipse have been working for the Sirta Foundation, a company owned by an ex-diplomat named Suri Dalata. Apparently the Foundation wants to become the top dog here on Ilium and push all other companies out."

Eric nodded. "Okay, I'm with you so far."

"They're currently planning their first big offensive, here," Amanda pointed to a large skyscraper. "The Vortex Industries tower. That company supplies weapons and medical supplies to both the Federation and Alliance."

"And we have to stop them."

"Precisely, all in the name of free trade."

Eric stroked his chin. "Alright, I'll call some of my friends for backup."

"Please do."

xXx

 

Soon, Elsa, Kristoff, and Sapphira arrived in the city. They were all dressed in unmarked body armour so as to not arouse suspicion.

"So where are we meeting Eric?" Kristoff asked.

"He said something about an apartment owned by one Amanda Moore," Elsa answered.

"Sounds good," Sapphira commented.

"Now remember team, if anyone asks, we're just mercenaries looking for work," Elsa instructed.

"I hope I don't have to spend too long in this getup," Sapphira remarked.

"I actually kinda like it," Kristoff commented. "Reminds me of when we were back on Decine. Remember that, Els?"

"We never wore body armour, Kristoff," Elsa reminded him.

"True, but we were still smugglers."

Elsa and the group caught a skycar over to the apartment building and took an elevator up to Amanda's apartment.

"What do you know about Eric's contact?" Kristoff asked her.

"Only that she's Arendellian, and ex-Eclipse."

"Well, let's hope she can be trusted," Sapphira said.

"If Eric trusts her, we should too."

As they entered the apartment, Elsa finally got a good look at Amanda. Her eyes went wide. "No way..."

Amanda raised an eyebrow. "What? Is there something on my face?"

Elsa walked up to her, trying not to cry. "R-Rapunzel...? Is that...you?"

"Who the hell is Rapunzel? I'm Amanda."

"Umm, Elsa? is there something wrong?" Eric wondered.

Elsa shook her head. "N-no. She just...looks like someone I knew a long time ago."

Sapphira looked at Eric. "So what's the plan?"

"Go to Vortex Tower and stop Eclipse."

"That's not much of a plan," Kristoff commented.

"We haven't had a lot of time to think."

Amanda tapped her earpiece and nodded. "Uh huh. I got it." She then looked at the others. "One of my contacts just told me that Eclipse mercs have just stormed the tower."

"Sounds like it's go time," Sapphira stated, cracking her knuckles.

xXx

 

They arrived at the tower via skycab, and Sapphira smiled. "Good thing I charged up before we left."

"Charged up?" Amanda asked, confused.

As they entered the tower and spotted some Eclipse thugs, Sapphira closed her eyes, her tattoos glowing as she transformed into her true Knydaxian form.

"Woah!" Amanda exclaimed.

Elsa, Eric and Kristoff pulled out there guns. "Alright team, let's go!"

Sapphira charged forward, taking out two of the thugs with her energy blasts.

Eric took out a group of thugs on a higher walkway with a sniper rifle.

"More incoming from the left!" Amanda shouted.

Elsa tossed a grenade over at the group, taking them out.

"That's all of them!" Sapphira called out. "Come on!"

Amanda opened up a nearby elevator. "Their commander should be in the main office on the top floor."

As the elevator opened, one of the Eclipse mercs took out a pistol and shot Amanda in the chest.

"Amanda!" Elsa cried out.

Sapphira rushed to her side. "She needs medical attention!"

Amanda opened her eyes. "I'm...I'm okay. It hurts like hell, but I'll live."

Elsa shook her head. "No, the bleeding could get worse."

"I'll get her to the Minerva," Eric replied.

"No way," Amanda said defiantly. "I'm gonna see this through to the end." Amanda then coughed up blood over the floor. "On second thought, never mind." She looked at Elsa. "Give 'em hell for me."

Elsa nodded. "We will."

Eric took Amanda away and Elsa and the others entered the elevator.

"You know, I could've healed her," Sapphira said.

"It doesn't matter, the tech on the ship can heal her a lot better than you."

Sapphira's eyes then widened. "I just realized something. That pulse I sent out, to revive everyone...what if it brought Rapunzel back too?"

Elsa shook her head. "No, Rapunzel is dead. I saw it myself."

"Then why did you call her Rapunzel when you first saw her? Wait… that's why you sent her to the ship, so you could find out."

"She just... I don't know!" Elsa slammed her fist on the side of the elevator.

"Well, we'll find out," Kristoff put in.

As the doors opened on the main office, the Eclipse commander glared at them. "Look at what we got here."

The commander was an Asari, possibly young. She had yellow tattoos on her face. She was holding a human hostage behind a desk.

"Let the human go," Sapphira said calmly. "You've got nowhere to run."

"No, I was hired to kill these people, and I'm not letting some Federation scum get in my way!"

"Go ahead, then. Kill them. And when you do, I'll roast you like a cheap steak."

The commander sighed. She put her gun down and surrendered without a fight. "You win, Federation."

"Smart choice," Sapphira replied, changing back to her normal form.

Elsa's commbadge then beeped. "Elsa? You there?"

"Yes," she replied. "What is it?"

"There's something you should see here, Elsa."

"What?"

"It's about Amanda."

Elsa froze. "Beam us up there. Now."

Elsa was then beamed up onto the Minerva, Kristoff and Sapphira being left behind to take the Eclipse commander into custody.

xXx

 

Elsa went into the medical bay. "What is it?"

The Minerva's medical officer, Dr. Belle Watson, greeted her. "You're friend is not who she says she is, Captain Frost."

"What do you mean?"

"We have found a positive ID match for her DNA," Belle said. "Princess Rapunzel Corona of Arendelle."

"She's your cousin, Elsa," Eric said.

Elsa didn't say anything. She just pushed Belle aside and went into the sickbay, walking up to Amanda.

Amanda smiled at her. "Hey."

"Who are you?" Elsa demanded, tears in her eyes.

"I told you. Amanda Moore. At least, that's the name they gave me."

"They?"

"The Eclipse mercs who found me. I was stuck on some empty planet when they showed up."

"So that's why you were wearing their armour," Elsa realised. "But why did you leave them?"

"Because they killed my sister. We weren't blood related, but we were so close that everyone called us sisters."

"What was her name?"

"Keira. Keira Hallows. She made a mistake on a job we were doing and… paid the price."

Elsa held her hand. "Well, Amanda, would you like to know who you really are?"

"What do you mean?"

Elsa sighed. "Your name is not Amanda Moore. You are not even human."

"W-what...? That can't be."

"Your real name is Rapunzel Corona of Arendelle. I am Elsa Fryst of Arendelle. We're cousins."

"Rapunzel...why do I know that name? I know I remember the invasion for some strange reason… but why do I know that name?"

"The Invasion happened on your wedding day," Elsa explained. " We escaped our homeworld together, but you were killed when we jumped to warp in our ship."

"But...that's not true. I'm not this Rapunzel girl. I'm Amanda."

"You are her, I know you are." Elsa then left her and headed out of the medical bay.

xXx

 

She went to the conference room, where Eric, Kristoff, and Sapphira waited for her.

"I can't believe it!" Elsa slammed her fist on the table. "All these years I thought she was fucking dead!"

"Mom, calm down," Sapphira comforted her.

Tears formed in Elsa's eyes.

"Elsa, whoever this person is, Rapunzel or not, she needs you," Kristoff told her.

"How do we know she is Rapunzel?" Elsa argued. "She could be some kind of clone or something."

"The DNA is an exact match," Eric said. "Nobody but you knows where you buried her after she died."

"Then how did the Eclipse mercs find her then?"

"Must have been a random scan or something," Eric assumed. "But whatever it is, we need to know what to do with her."

"She remembers the invasion of Arendelle," Elsa then said. "She told me that she knows the name Rapunzel."

"She has to be her, Mom," Sapphira interjected. "My energy wave must have travelled out of the solar system and somehow made its way to the moon where you buried her."

"If that's the case, why doesn't she remember me? Or fully remember her past?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe the energy got weaker somehow?" Eric theorised. "And that's what caused her amnesia?"

"If she is Rapunzel, I know a way we can maker her herself again," Kristoff stated.

"How?"

"We could have her memory engrams reconstructed. The Zetans have the tech to do that."

"That's risky," Elsa stated. "It could end up completely breaking her if it goes wrong."

"But it could also bring your cousin back," Kristoff told her.

Elsa sighed. "I don't know what to do."

"Have her go through the procedure, Mom," Sapphira stated. "For her sake, and yours."

"Well...Arendelle does need a leader while I'm out here."

"And if she doesn't take up a leadership role, she can at least start a new life there, in peace and happiness," Sapphira then replied.

"I guess so." Elsa sighed. "Do it."

xXx

 

A while later Elsa and the others were outside of sickbay, watching Rapunzel go through the memory procedure.

Rapunzel was wired up to a machine that was attached to the end of the bed where her head was. The machine was stimulating a current through her mind, allowing her memories to be reprogrammed like code on a computer.

"I hope this works," Elsa said.

Sapphira held her mother's hand. "It will, Mom."

Soon, Dr. Watson left the sickbay.

"Is it done, Belle?" Elsa asked.

Belle nodded. "Yes, the procedure is complete."

"Good, I'll go in and see how she is."

Elsa entered the room and sat by Rapunzel's bed.

The young woman slowly opened her eyes. "W-where am I…?"

"You're in a sickbay, on a starship," Elsa explained. "Please don't try to move; you've just been through a very delicate operation."

She looked at Elsa. "I…I know that voice."

Elsa's eyes widened. Did she finally recognise her?

She sighed. "I can't quite place it…my head feels fuzzy. But…whoever you are, I know you. I'm sure of it."

"Do the names Elsa and Rapunzel ring a bell?"

"I…I'm not sure. I know those names, but I don't know how I know them." She was silent for a few moments. "I…I remember a wedding."

"Yes. Remember that beautiful dress you wore."

She closed her eyes. "I'm at a party…someone just got married. Then…big starships in the sky. People running. Screaming."

"Yes. That was the day of the invasion."

"Someone grabs my hand…we get in a ship and try to run away…I hit my head really hard, and I see someone looking at me. Then…everything goes dark."

"That was the moment you died. But you're alive again now, my cousin."

"Wait—there's more. It's dark. I can barely breathe. I…I'm underground. I struggle, and I claw my way up out of the ground. It's cold. I don't know where I am…or who I am. All I remember is…is the invasion."

"That was when you came back."

"A ship lands near me. People walk out. They're arguing. They see me, and they bring me with them." She sighed, opening her eyes. "I think…some of the haze is clearing. I'm starting to remember."

"That's good."

Elsa sat by Rapunzel and hugged her.

She looked at Elsa again. "The person who grabbed my hand at the party…I think it was you. I remember your face, and your voice."

"It was me, Punzie. It's me, Elsa." Elsa looked into her cousin's eyes.

"Elsa…" She smiled. "I…I remember you. We used to play together when we were kids."

"Yes we did. After my parents died, you were the only person who talked me other than your father and mother. We were so close, the best of friends."

She nodded. "Yeah. I remember all of that. But there's someone else…someone who played with us. A boy."

"Eugene," Elsa said. "He was another of our friends. He eventually fell in love with you and you were married."

"He was the one who got married?"

"To you, yes."

She slowly nodded. "Yeah, I remember now. The fog is lifting. It's all coming back to me now."

"Good," Elsa hugged her. "I'm glad."

She smiled. "I missed you, cousin."

"I missed you too, Rapunzel," Elsa replied, crying tears of joy.

xXx

 

_Captain's log, Stardate 49255.8: Captain Elsa Frost speaking. After retrieving my cousin successfully, we are now preparing a shuttle to take her back to our homeworld of Arendelle._

Rapunzel sat in the mess hall, chatting with Kristoff. "So I've been gone for how long?"

"About 80 years," he told her.

"Wow. I have a lot to catch up on it seems."

Elsa then arrived in the mess hall with Sapphira. "Shuttle's all set for you, Punzie."

Rapunzel looked at her cousin nervously. "It's been decades since I was on Arendelle. Is it…any different?"

"It has changed a little bit, but it's mostly the same."

"I hope so." She hugged Elsa tightly. "Promise you'll come back and visit when you get a chance?"

"I promise," Elsa told her.

"Thank you, Elsa. For everything."

"My pleasure, Rapunzel," Elsa replied, happy to see her cousin once more.


	5. Episode 5: Saren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on the Citadel for some shore leave, Elsa comes across a bounty hunter looking for Saren Artierus, a former Zetan commander who ruled Arendelle while it was under Zetan occupation. Meanwhile, Sapphira and Melody find a young Quarian being chased by a pair of mercenaries for information she has in her possession.

_Saren_

 

_Captain's log, Stardate 49256.1: Captain Elsa Frost speaking. After helping a Star Command team fend off raids from Emperor Zurg on Xawin IV for the past week, I've decided to give the crew shore leave. They've earned it after the past long missions we've been on. We're currently inbound for the Citadel, the space station near the heart of the galaxy. It was built in ancient times by a race called the Protheans, but is now populated by the Citadel alliance, a group comprising of the Turian, Asari and Salarian governments. The Earth Federation is currently enjoying a peaceful alliance with them, with our own embassy on the station. The station itself is also known as a good place to blow off steam, something our crew severely needs._

Kristoff yawned tiredly. "God, I'm glad we're doing this. I need a break."

"Me too," Elsa replied as she sipped her coffee in the ready room.

"You know, I heard a rumour that the Federation, the Citadel, and the Zetans are in talks to integrate into one big government called the Galactic Alliance. You think it'll work?"

"Well, if it gives us less work to do, I'm all for it," Elsa stretched her arms.

"Yeah, that would be nice. It'd certainly make interplanetary trade a shitload easier."

"And defending this whole damned galaxy a lot easier too," Elsa remarked.

"Yep. But enough of that; we're on shore leave. I say we make the most of it."

"Agreed." Elsa tapped her commbadge. "Sapphira, are we nearing the Citadel yet?"

"We just entered the Serpent Nebula now, Mom," Sapphira responded.

"Good, Kristoff and I will meet you up there."

The Archangel approached the massive ring station, entering one of the many docking bays on the stations inner ring. It came to a halt beside a long gantry, where a set of large magnets attached to it to hold it in place.

After the docking tube attached to the ship, Elsa gave the all clear for the crew to disembark.

Sapphira yawned. "Spirits, I'm glad I won't have to sit at this console for another two weeks."

"Me too, lassie," Merida added.

"You kids have have no idea," Anna put in. "As grateful as I am to be allowed on the ship, it gets so boring after a while."

Elsa walked over to her wife and smiled. "Come on, Anna; there's a really good club I wanna take you to here."

Anna smiled. "I'd like that."

"Can I come too?" Kristoff wondered. "I mean, it's been awhile since all three of us went out together."

Elsa nodded. "Sure thing, big guy."

xXx

 

Elsa decided to take Kristoff and Anna to a nightclub in one of the Citadel wards called Chora's Den. The Wards were the five arms that extended out from the citadel, each containing a massive city and Chora's Den was the most infamous bar on the entire station.

Anna looked around, awestruck by the sheer scale of the Citadel. "This station is amazing!" she exclaimed as they flew towards the bar in their skycar.

"I know, right?" Kristoff agreed. "I felt the exact same way first time I came here after Bloody Valentine war in the ORB union."

"I'm surprised it's remained this beautiful these past few years," Elsa remarked.

"Well, the Citadel folks have to make sure they look good."

The Skycar then landed near the bar and Elsa led Kristoff and Anna inside.

"Now Kristoff, whatever you do, don't go gawping at the dancers in here," Elsa warned him.

"Hadn't planned to."

"I might," Anna muttered shyly.

Elsa giggled. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna be jealous."

The three sat down in the bar, and Elsa bought the three of them drinks.

Kristoff sipped his drink, looking out the window. "Pretty impressive setup, huh?"

"It is," Elsa sighed. She somewhat missed the days when she would be in bars like this after her smuggling runs.

Anna then noticed a large Krogan at the bar wearing red armour, a shotgun attached to his back. "Wow, this place is full of different shapes and sizes."

"Don't see a lot of Krogans on this station," Kristoff admitted.

"He's probably a bounty hunter looking for some work," Elsa explained.

The Krogan looked over at them and sneered.

"He seems pissed about something," Elsa muttered.

"If your people were made 99% infertile, you'd be pissed too," Kristoff explained.

"Why did that happen to his people?" Anna asked.

"The Krogans were brought in as soldiers for the Turians and Salarians over 800 years ago during their war with the Rachni," Kristoff explained. "But the Krogans, being the aggressive bastards they are, rebelled against them, so the Salarians created the genophage virus which made them infertile."

"That's… awful." Anna looked down.

"I know, but times have changed a lot since then," Elsa comforted her.

The Krogan got up from the bar. "Hey, you people are Federation, right?"

"Yeah, who's asking?"

"I know you people are good at getting information. I need some help tracking down a target."

"Why should we help you?"

"I thought you'd be the best person to know, Arendellian," He held up a picture to Elsa.

Elsa's eyes widened. "No…. he was sent to jail."

"He just got out," The Krogan explained. "I'm looking take him out before he causes any trouble."

"What is it, Elsa?" Kristoff asked.

Elsa looked at him. "I'm sorry, guys, but I have to be excused for a while."

Elsa then walked out of the bar with the Krogan, a stern, determined look on her face.

"What was that about?" Anna wondered.

"I'm not sure, feisty-pants," Kristoff remarked. "But it doesn't sound good."

xXx

 

Sapphira and Melody, meanwhile, walked around the shopping district with bags full of assorted merchandise.

"Did you really have to buy all this stuff Melody?" Sapphira groaned.

"I couldn't help it!" Melody replied. "Not when everything here is so cheap!"

Sapphira sighed. "When my mother finds out you spent all our credits on this stuff, we're gonna be court martialled for sure."

"No we won't. Besides, it's not like she's gonna care."

At that moment, Sapphira heard something that sounded like a faint moan. "Did you hear something?"

"Oh crap, we're in that nebula again," Melody joked.

"Very funny, Melody," Sapphira replied.

They heard the moan again. "Okay, I hear that."

"C'mon, let's see what it is," Sapphira stated.

They walked around the corner to find a young Quarian lying on the floor, clutching a box. Her enviro-suit had ruptured and she was bleeding from her stomach.

Sapphira's eyes widened. "Oh, kiru!"

"H-help me," the Quarian groaned through her modulated voice.

Melody's face was filled with sadness. "She's really scared, Saph."

The Quarian looked at them, an expression of fear on her masked face.

Sapphira knelt down, carefully examining the Quarian's wound. "What happened to you?"

Suddenly two armed men walked behind them. One was a Salarian with blue-ish purple skin and the other was a human. Both were wearing white armour. "There's the Quarian!"

Melody looked at them, confused. "What did she do?"

"It's not what she did, girl," the Human sneered in an Australian accent. "It's what we're gonna do to her once we're through with you."

Melody smiled. "Oh, really?" She got into a fighting stance. "Let's test that little theory."

The two men pulled out their guns and opened fire.

Sapphira created a wall of energy, blocking their blaster bolts.

Melody took the Quarian away from the battle. "It's gonna be okay," she told her.

"N-no…" the Quarian murmured.

Sapphira closed her eyes. "J'enai henshin!" She transformed into her true form and glared at the mercenaries.

The Salarian tried to jump Sapphira with an energy dagger.

Sapphira grabbed the Salarian's wrist, knocking him back into a wall with a powerful strike to the gut.

The other merc growled and pulled his rifle to her.

Sapphira was about to punch the man in the face when she heard the sound of sirens.

"It's Citadel Security," Melody said. "Let them handle this, Saph."

A group of Turian officers then headed into the alley where the fight had took place, one of them placing a rifle at Sapphira's head. "Don't move!"

As the officers took Saph, Melody and the Quarian into custody, the two mercs made their escape.

"Wait!" Sapphira cried. "They're getting away!"

"Keep moving!" the officer ordered.

"But we're not the criminals here!"

The officers didn't listen and led the two of them to a squad car and took the Quarian to an ambulance.

Sapphira sighed. "How are we gonna explain this to my mother?"

"I think the best thing to do right now is stay quiet about it," Melody replied.

xXx

 

Meanwhile, Elsa had been led to a private apartment by the Krogan. He had wanted to discuss his mission with her personally.

"What do you know about Saren?" the Krogan asked her.

"He's the man who was the prefect of my homeworld, during the Zetan occupation," Elsa replied. "I knew he was taken to jail for his crimes, but I know nothing other than that."

The Krogan snorted. "Well, he was bailed out a few months back by some Asari corporation. Don't know who, don't know why. I was hired by some Arendellian guys who wanted that bastard dead."

"If you're thinking I'm gonna help you commit murder, think again," Elsa remarked.

"You're not helping me kill him," the Krogan remarked. "I just need your help in finding him. I'll be the one squeezing the trigger. Besides, It's not about murder. It's about justice. For all the people of your world."

"Why would a Krogan care so much about Arendellians?" Elsa wondered.

"Because the Krogans understand how it feels to suffer because another race wanted to destroy us. My name is Urdnot Wrex. I'm the chief of the ruling clan of the Krogan homeworld."

"Elsa Frost. Queen of Arendelle, and Captain of the USS Archangel."

Wrex smirked. "I heard of you. You're the girl who snuffed Prince Hans right?"

"Well, I had help from my wife. And technically, the one who 'snuffed' him was my daughter Sapphira."

"Heard about her too," Wrex remarked.

"I'd be surprised if you hadn't."

"Anyway, I heard Saren was on this station somewhere. I tried bartering information from the guys at Chora's Den. I didn't get anywhere. So I need your high tech Federation gizmos to help me hunt that Turian scumbag down."

"Do you have any idea why he came here?"

"Not a clue," Wrex sighed.

"Dammit."

Suddenly Elsa's commlink pinged. "Elsa, it's Kira. We have a situation."

Elsa tapped the badge. "What is it, Lieutenant?"

"Sapphira and Melody have been detained by C-Sec. We don't know the details, but we think they may have been involved with an assault on a Quarian."

"Did he say Quarian?" Wrex overhead them.

Elsa frowned. "I'll head to C-Sec now and have a word with them."

"Let me come too," Wrex insisted. "I have a friend over in C-Sec who might be able to help."

"If you insist."

The two of them headed over to C-Sec HQ via a Skycar.

"I can't believe this," Elsa muttered.

Suddenly a Turian C-Sec officer headed over to them. "Captain Frost, I'm Garrus Vakarian. I'm the one in charge of your officers' detainment." The Turian then eyed Wrex. "Wrex?"

The Krogan nodded in response. "Garrus."

Elsa looked at Wrex. "You two know each other?"

"He's helped me out a few times, and we owe each other a few favours," Garrus explained.

"I see. Anyway, could you please explain why my daughter and her wife were detained?"

"We found them at a scene near a group of mercenaries. There was also an injured Quarian at the scene. I know your people are innocent, Captain, but my superiors don't see it that way."

"Garrus is the only decent cop on the force," Wrex admitted.

"Well, can you explain it to them?"

"I've already tried," Garrus responded, folding his arms. "But you can let them go with your approval. My superiors can't do anything about that."

"Of course you have my approval."

"Good. I'll take you down to detention and we can secure their release."

"Lead the way."

xXx

 

Meanwhile in a darkened room on the other side of the citadel, the two mercs were giving their report to their superior.

"C-Sec showed up, and we had to ditch," the human explained.

"Did you recover the package from the Quarian?" their superior asked, in a deep flanging voice.

The Salarian shook his head nervously. "W-we couldn't. We were lucky to get away."

Their superior growled and a loud ringing noise filled the two mercs' ears, like nails on a chalkboard.

The two of them cowered, covering their ears.

"You imbeciles!" their superior snarled. "If that Quarian gets that data into the hands of the Alliance or the Federation, my operation will be compromised!"

"We were able to wound her," the human explained. "With any luck, she's dead by now."

The superior held up a gun and shot the human in the head.

The Salarian jumped, barely suppressing a cry of fear.

The superior held the gun towards him and growled. "Go, before I change my mind about sparing you."

The Salarian turned and hurried out of the room.

xXx

 

Elsa walked with Sapphira, Melody, and Wrex out of C-Sec HQ. "So you just happened across the Quarian?"

"Yes," Sapphira explained.

"Did she say anything about who she was, or where she came from?"

"I might have a thing to say about that," Wrex said.

Elsa looked up at the Krogan. "Then please, enlighten me."

"I was told about some info that was being escorted by a Quarian when I came to the station. I didn't think it was important, but now I have a hunch she's connected to Saren."

"That does make sense." Elsa looked at Sapphira and Melody. "You two head back to the ship and let Kristoff know what's going on."

"What about you?" Sapphira inquired.

"I need to talk to a Quarian."

Wrex nodded. "She'll probably be in the medical bay. I'll take you there."

"Thank you," Elsa responded.

xXx

 

Elsa and Wrex headed down to the medical bay where the head doctor greeted them. "Ah, Captain Frost," She greeted them with a slight French accent. "What can I do for you?"

"We're here looking for a Quarian," Elsa answered.

"Ah, she's just over there, but be easy on her. Getting a Quarian in and out of that suit can be a bit stressful on her."

"Don't worry. I just need to ask her a few questions."

"Go right ahead, Captain."

Elsa and Wrex walked up to the Quarian, who was lying on a cot. "My name is Captain Elsa Frost. We need to talk to you."

The Quarian looked up at her. "My name is Tali'Zorah."

"Can you tell us anything about the people who were after you?"

"They were after this." Tali held out a small device from her pocket.

"And this is…?"

"A Geth data module. The Geth were a race of AI helpers created by my people centuries ago. Ever since they rebelled and took over our homeworld, we've been trying to find ways to stop them ever since. I cornered a geth drone on Miral and extracted its memory core."

Elsa nodded. "I'm with you so far. I assume you know what's on the memory core?"

"Yes. I have reason to believe that someone is trying to ally with the Geth. I found an audio file in the memory core of someone negotiating with them."

"And you don't have any idea who?"

"No, but I believe the people who attacked me were hired by someone."

"All right." Elsa took the memory core. "We'll take this down to C-Sec and let them have a look at it, okay?"

"No, don't," Tali urged.

"Why not?"

"I need that memory core. I have to take it back to my people."

"What for?"

"For my pilgrimage. When Quarians come of age, we leave our flotilla to find something of importance to bring back home."

"I've heard of that. I thought you were supposed to bring back something more meaningful, like a ship or something."

"This is meaningful. No one has ever brought back an intact memory core before, especially one with data still flowing through it."

Elsa looked at the core, then at Tali.

"We need to have a look at that thing," Wrex reminded her.

"I know," Elsa said. She knew she had a difficult choice to make. "Is it possible to analyze the data on the core without damaging anything?"

"No, but I could present it to the highest authority here on the station," Tali explained. "I'll extract the data you need from the memory core."

"But you said if we tried to analyze it, we'd damage the data."

"Yes, but that is only if you analyse directly from the module. I can extract the data you need from the module without damaging it."

"Oh, I get it now. Whenever you're ready, we'll make it happen."

"Excuse me, Captain," The doctor called her over. "There's an Admiral Bjorgman here to see you. He needs to see you in private."

Elsa walked over to Kristoff. "What's up?"

"Elsa, what the hell is going on?" Kristoff demanded.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been AWOL ever since that Krogan dragged you out of the bar, and what's this about Sapphira and Melody being arrested?"

Elsa sighed. "Come with me, I'll explain everything." Elsa led Kristoff to a quiet corner and they sat down. "Suffice to say, there was a misunderstanding. I went down to C-Sec and cleared everything up."

"Elsa, I know when you're lying. there's more to this than you're letting on, I know."

She sighed. "Look, there's a rogue Turian named Saren out there. He controlled my homeworld during the Zetan occupation."

Kristoff raised an eyebrow. "Why do you care? You weren't even there during the occupation. You were on Decine with me."

"You're right," Elsa replied. "I wasn't on my homeworld during the but there was one time I tried to change that. Remember that time I had to go for like two weeks away from Decine?"

Kristoff nodded, realising what his old friend meant. "You went back to Arendelle, didn't you?"

Elsa slowly nodded in reply. "I'd heard over the Extra-net about the atrocities still being committed on Arendelle. I couldn't see my people suffer, so I knew I had to take Saren out. I hired a group of Mercenaries and tried to storm his dreadnaught in orbit of Arendelle. I almost succeeded in killing him. I cut his arm off with an energy blade, but he got me too." Elsa then lifted her shirt to reveal a faded scar on her stomach.

"Oh. How did you manage to get away?"

"He had his goons capture me. I was tortured on his ship for those two weeks, prodded with weapons, stabbed, sliced, drugged. I was his personal punching bag. He wanted me to feel the pain I had caused him by slicing off his arm. But eventually, I broke out and stole a shuttle. I barely made it to a friendly station, where I was taken to a medical colony. I spent another week being patched up, but I felt I had failed Arendelle because of what happened. I never told you this because I didn't want to be reminded of it. And no, I haven't told Anna or Sapphira either."

He sighed. "I don't think you should. Not now, anyway."

"No, I have to bring him to justice, Kristoff. For the millions of Arendellians he slaughtered in the iridium mines, put to death in the labour camps, forced to grovel at his pointed feet. Saren Arterius deserves to die."

"I'm not arguing with that. I meant you shouldn't tell Anna and Saph about what happened to you."

Elsa sighed. "I know, but I feel bad about having kept this all from them."

"I get it, Elsa, but there's a time and a place for it. If you're going to tell them, wait until the right time."

Elsa nodded. "Now I need to go check on a data module."

"All right, but keep me up to date, okay? I don't want to lose track of you."

"I will, and Kristoff, thank you for understanding."

He smiled. "No worries. Now get out there and kick some ass."

xXx

 

A while later, Elsa, Wrex and Garrus had brought Tali to the Citadel council to present the data that she had found to them.

"Captain Frost," the Salarian councilor greeted her. "We were not informed of your arrival."

"What brings you before us, Captain?" The Turian councilor asked.

"I have reason to believe that there may be a major threat on the horizon that could severely affect this station," Elsa explained.

"This Quarian recently intercepted a transmission from the Geth. We believe that they may be planning an attack on Citadel space," Garrus piped in.

"Go ahead," the Asari councilor responded. "Show us the data."

Tali held out her hand and a small orange hologram of a Geth appeared.

"Do you have the coordinates?" A voice asked the geth.

"Yes, but it is in deep uncharted space," The Geth responded in its robotic voice.

"No matter; I am on the Citadel anyway," the voice responded. "I can hijack a ship and get off the station."

"You may be detected, Master," the Geth said.

"I'll give the Citadel a distraction."

The audio cut out and Tali put the hologram away. "That was all I could recover."

The Turian councilor folded his arms. "This is most someone has allied with the Geth."

"If there is going to be an attack on this station, we need to prepare," the Asari councilor said.

"I would recommend putting C-Sec officers around every place of importance on this station," Elsa stated. "Banks, places of commerce, living areas, anywhere that would be a target for an attack."

"Very well, we shall do just that," the Asari councilor agreed.

xXx

 

_Captain's log, supplemental: I've received word that all important areas of the Citadel have been locked down, but I have a gut feeling that whoever is behind all this is smarter than we think._

Later that day, Elsa received a message on her private terminal. It was an anonymous message that read, "Meet me on the Presidium in one hour." Elsa felt suspicious about it. She pressed her commlink. "Kristoff, Garrus you there?"

"What's up, Elsa?" Kristoff asked.

"I just got a strange message to my holo-phone. It's instructing me to meet someone on the Presidium in one hour. I don't know what it's about, but I'll keep you posted."

"All right."

An hour later, Elsa went to a café on the Presidium. The presidium was the name given to the inner ring of the citadel. It was a rather Earth-like garden section of the Citadel, reserved for upper class embassies and shops, as well as important political areas.

"This is where the message said for me to go," she thought.

Just then, Saren approached her. "So glad you could accept my invitation."

Elsa looked around and growled. Saren was a Turian with dark grey skin. He wore a set of silver body armour and his entire left arm was robotic. "Hello again, Elsa."

"It's been a long time, Saren," Elsa replied venomously.

Saren chuckled. "I see you haven't forgotten our time together, Elsa." He sat down in front of her, a devilish grin on his mandibles.

"How's your arm?"

"Metal and as emotionless as an Elcor," Saren remarked.

"Sounds like a personal problem."

"It isn't, really." Saren sipped a drink. "Pity our little squabble all those years ago burned my tongue. This Horosk would have tasted lovely as well."

"Well, sucks to be you."

Saren looked at her. "I have something to tell you, Elsa. Something that you will find intriguing."

"What makes you think I'll want it?"

"It concerns the information your Quarian friend passed on to the council."

Elsa's eyes widened. "How do you know about that?"

Saren then whispered in Elsa's ear, "Whose voice did you think was on the tape?"

She scowled. "I should've guessed."

Saren sat back. "It's true. I've allied with the Geth. We share a common purpose. We want to bring order and peace to the galaxy."

"I've seen your idea of order. No thank you."

"Hear me out, Elsa. While I was in prison, I discovered something ancient and powerful, something strong enough to change the very fabric of the universe. I want to use its power to unite the galaxy. I'm offering you a chance at my side, Elsa."

"Oh really? And what would I be doing?"

Saren smirked. "That would be for you to decide."

"Well, I'm afraid I'll have to decline," Elsa stated. "Like I said, I've seen your idea of order. I want nothing to do with you."

"As you wish," Saren nodded. "But know that I will be attacking the Council archives later today if you want to change your mind. You may try and stop me, but you won't stop what I've set in motion."

She looked him dead in the eye. "That's where you're wrong."

Saren then got up and left her. "I'll see you around, Princess."

"It's Queen now, actually."

"Sounds like you moved up the world" Saren remarked, before walking away.

Elsa hit her commbadge. "Kristoff, it's Elsa. Saren's the one who was talking to the Geth."

"Crap," Kristoff responded. "Shall I alert C-Sec?"

"Yes, tell them to fortify the archives building," Elsa instructed.

"Will do. Be careful."

"Kristoff, I'm always careful."

xXx

 

Elsa soon arrived outside the Archives, accompanied by Garrus and Wrex. "What makes you so sure he'll come here?" Wrex asked.

"He told me himself," Elsa responded.

The archives building was protected by a large energy barrier, and a small garrison of C-Sec officers stood outside.

"Well, we're more than ready for him," Garrus remarked.

Elsa checked her watch. It had been an hour since she had spoke to Saren, the time he said he would attack. "Be on your guard. He could show at any time."

The troops remained on guard, but no attack came.

"This seems fishy," Garrus remarked.

"No kidding," Elsa agreed.

"You sure Saren was gonna attack the archives?" Wrex wondered. "Just saying, Turians aren't always honest, present company excluded."

"I don't know, all right?" Suddenly, realisation hit her. "Wait…what if he's already been here?"

"If he has, he must be making his escape now," Garrus stated.

Elsa tapped her combadge. "Elsa to Kristoff. Saren was lying. He's already been to the Archives and is probably making his escape right now."

"Shit. I'll get word to C-Sec."

"Too late; he's probably got himself a ship by now. Hunt him down. That's an order."

"Roger that."

xXx

 

The Archangel left the docking bay, heading out into space.

"Sapphira, Melody, Merida, have you girls got anything on the scanners?" Kristoff inquired.

"Nothing, sir," Sapphira replied. "We'll let you know if we get anything."

"Wait, I've got something on my end," Melody reported. "Citadel control just reported an unregistered Turian scout ship leaving a nearby spacedock."

"Bingo. Move to intercept, but don't engage unless he fires on us first."

The Archangel headed in pursuit of the scout ship, matching speed with it.

"What do the scanners say, Sapphira?" Kristoff asked.

"One life form aboard. Turian, from the look of it."

"Must be Saren," Kristoff assumed. "Alright, Melody, get ready to pull it into the hangar with a tractor beam."

"On it."

Just as Melody was about to activate the tractor beam, there was a blinding flash of light.

"What the hell was that?!"

Sapphira looked at her monitor, rubbing her eyes. "I don't know sir, but from the looks of things, Saren's gone."

Kristoff scowled. "Son of a bitch."

xXx

 

A few hours later back at Chora's Den, Kristoff and Elsa were sharing a drink together.

"I can't believe that bastard got away," Elsa said.

"I don't know how he did it."

"I've spoken to Federation command. They've got as many ships as they can muster looking for him. Eric and his crew are helping out as well."

"Good. Did you guys figure out if Saren took anything from the Archives?"

"Yes, Garrus found that only one thing was missing."

"And that was…?"

"An old Prothean data cipher. Basically an ancient flash drive."

"That is strange," Kristoff remarked. " What would he possibly want with it?"

"I'm not sure," Elsa said.

Anna soon approached them, sitting down beside her wife. "Sapphira told me about what happened."

Elsa sighed. "I suppose she told you everything."

Anna nodded. "It's okay. I can understand why you never told us."

"I know, and I'm sorry for keeping it from you."

"It doesn't matter. I still love you, Elsa."

Elsa smiled. "And I still love you, my little Knydaxian."

xXx

 

Meanwhile in deep space, Saren was approaching the coordinates he had been given.

"Where is it?" he growled. He didn't want all his efforts to be in vain.

Suddenly a massive ship approached him. The vessel was dark and resembled an earth fish, with long wide tentacles.

Saren smiled. "At long last…I've found you, Sovereign."


	6. Episode 6: Timeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way back from a debrief about the events of the previous episode, Elsa and her friends are flung back in time to the 21st century. Heading down to Earth on her own, Elsa must find the necessary components to fix her ship in order to get back to her own time.

_Timeless_

 

_Captain's log, Stardate 49256.3. Captain Elsa Frost speaking. Anna, Sapphira, Kristoff and I are heading back from a meeting of the Federation council on Terra Nova, to discuss what happened with Saren on the Citadel. After being cooped up in a meeting room for the better part of a week, I'm glad to be heading back home._

Kristoff sat beside Elsa in the shuttlecraft as it returned to the Archangel. "I still wonder what Saren was up to, siding with the Geth."

"Whatever it is, we might not know for a long time," Elsa surmised.

"Mom, Uncle Kristoff," Sapphira called to them from the helm. "We're almost at the Archangel now."

"Good," Kristoff replied.

Anna was seated beside Sapphira, acting as the copilot. "Shuttlecraft to Archangel," she said into the shuttle's commlink. "This is Anna Frost. Could you open the docking bay so we can land, please?"

"Sure thing!" Kira's voice replied. "Opening docking bay now!"

"Thank God, we're home," Elsa remarked.

Kristoff nodded. "Yep." He then spoke in a low voice, so that only Elsa could hear him: "Remind me to make a note in my personal log commending Sapphira's conduct during the meeting with the Council."

"Conduct?" Elsa giggled. "I've never seen Ambassador Menzel so terrified in all my life."

"She was terrified? Sapphira didn't even do anything. She was very respectful, and she kept her cool the entire time."

"Yes, but you weren't the one who was practically in fear of her heated debate causing an iridium explosion."

"Fair enough, but there was no explosion from either of our resident Knydaxians, now, was there?"

"No, I'll admit I they kept their cool quite well," Elsa stated. "But political debate wasn't meant for words like... whatever Anna said to that one guy who called her 'Googly eyes'."

"I think she called him a fej'ruka," Kristoff mused. "Wonder what that means."

"It means 'idiot' in Knydaxian," Anna answered. "And he was an idiot. He basically insulted me and Sapphira because of our eye colour."

"Let it go, Anna," Elsa said to her wife. "He's probably getting suspended for what he said.."

Anna sighed. "I know. I just wish your government was a little more...grateful to heroes like us."

"They're politicians," Kristoff explained. "Most of the time they only care about themselves. You want praise, you want it from an admiral like me. And I think we all did pretty great over there."

Sapphira chuckled. "I don't think those suits expected me or Mama to be there, did they?"

"I'm pretty sure you were the first Knydaxians they had met in person," Elsa remarked.

Anna shrugged. "Well, I can think of worse ways to introduce our species to them."

Suddenly a massive shockwave rocked the shuttle.

"What the hell was that?" Kristoff asked, concerned.

Anna looked at the monitor. "Elsa, our scanners just picked up a massive buildup of energy near our position."

"That can't be good," Sapphira commented.

Elsa pressed the commlink. "Kira, have you detected an energy build up as well?"

"Yeah. We're not sure what it is, but it might be the shockwave from a supernova. You should get into the hangar ASAP."

"We're on our way now," Sapphira replied.

Suddenly the ship was rocked by another shockwave. Out of the cockpit, the crew could see a large wormhole opening nearby, hearing a loud screeching noise coming from its large blue center.

Kristoff's eyes went wide. "Oh, fuck me."

"Engines to full power, Sapphira!" Elsa ordered.

"Way ahead of you, Mom!" Sapphira turned the engines to full thrust.

The engines didn't do anything, and the shuttle began to be pulled towards the wormhole.

"Get a tractor beam on them, now!" Kira ordered from the bridge of the Archangel.

"We're trying, Commander, but it doesn't seem to be working!" Ensign DunBroch replied urgently.

"Oh crap..." Kira sighed.

"What's going on?!" Anna asked, panic creeping into her voice.

"We're being pulled into the wormhole!" Sapphira responded. "Everyone, grab onto something!"

Finally, the shuttlecraft was sucked into the wormhole. The shuttle tumbled through the vortex, the crew being torn apart and put back together again more times than they could count. Finally, the ordeal ended, and the wormhole spat the shuttle out into space.

"Uhh..." Elsa groaned. "Kristoff, Anna, Sapphira, are you okay?"

"I've been better!" Kristoff agreed.

"I feel like that time Melody tried to offer me Cream Cherry ice cream," Sapphira remarked.

Anna was slumped in her chair, mumbling in Knydaxian.

Sapphira checked her mother's pulse. "She's out cold."

"Get her into the stasis pod," Elsa instructed.

Kristoff looked out of the window. "Umm, girls, do you wanna know where we are?"

Sapphira did as her mother instructed, putting Anna into the stasis pod in the rear of the shuttle. "Where?" she asked as she finished the task.

"Take a look for yourself," Kristoff offered.

Sapphira looked out the window of the shuttle. "Is that…Earth?"

They were in orbit of the Earth's moon, being given a clear view of the human homeworld. However, something seemed different about it. There were no large space stations in the Earth's orbit, nor any sign of space traffic going and from the planet.

"Something's wrong," Elsa muttered.

"Yeah, like where's Andromeda Station and the Earth Defence fleet?" Sapphira added.

"I don't know," Kristoff answered.

Elsa then looked at a nearby computer screen. "That's odd. The ship's chronometer is out of whack."

Sapphira checked it, an eyebrow raised in confusion. "It says…we're in the early twenty-first century."

"That can't be right," Kristoff said. "Unless..."

"We've travelled back in time," Elsa finished.

"Time travel!" Sapphira exclaimed.

"If we've gone back in time," Kristoff said, "then we need to find a way to go forward so we can get back to where we belong."

"Good luck with that," Elsa remarked. "According to this, we burnt out the engine cores. No way this shuttle is flying again."

"Shit," Kristoff swore. "We have to try and land this thing."

"Where, exactly?" Sapphira pointed out. "We're people from the 26th century. We won't exactly fit in."

"I don't know! But we have to land if we're gonna find the parts we need to fix this bucket."

"The emergency transporters are still online," Elsa pointed out. "I think one of us could beam down to Earth and find something to fix the ship."

"I say we all go down," Sapphira suggested. "We need to stay together, just in case."

"That might be hard," Elsa said. "The fusion coils will only have enough power for two trips before they burn out too, and that's only if one person is beamed down."

"So what do we do?"

"I'll beam down," Elsa stated. "I can handle it, don't worry."

Kristoff nodded. "Be sure to stay in contact with us, okay?"

Elsa handed him a communicator earpiece and put a second earpiece in her own ear. "If anything happens…." Elsa then looked at Anna's sleeping form in the stasis pod. "Tell Anna I love her."

"We will," Sapphira promised. "Just be safe down there, Mom."

"The transporter's ready," Kristoff reported.

"Beam me down," Elsa instructed. Elsa then stood on the transporter pad.

The transporter energized, beaming Elsa to the planet's surface.

Elsa looked around, making note of her surroundings. She was in a city of some kind, but she wasn't sure where. Just then, she heard the loud and distinctive tolling of a clock tower. "All right," she muttered. "So this must be London."

A man walked past her and looked at her in a weird manner. "A weird time for Halloween, innit?"

Elsa looked at him, then down at her clothes. "Shit." Elsa then noticed a nearby department store. "Wait—I don't have money."

"Elsa!" A voice crackled into her earpiece. "Did you beam down safely?"

"Yeah," she replied, "I'm fine. I think I'm in London."

"Can you see anything that can get the ship working?"

"No, but I'll let you know if I do."

At that moment Elsa heard a loud scream. "Help!"

Her eyes went wide. What was that?

"Help me!" Another loud scream was heard.

Elsa sighed. "Why me?" she muttered, taking off in the direction of the screams.

Elsa ran into a back alley where a young woman with blonde-ginger hair was being attacked by a mugger.

"Hand over the purse, babe," the mugger said. "Hand it over and you won't get hurt."

"Back off!" Elsa cried out.

The mugger turned around and smiled. "Well, well, well, what have we here? It's a little girl playing space heroes."

Elsa started to reach for her phaser, but stopped. She couldn't risk showing off her technology in this time. She entered a fighting stance and challenged, "Try picking on someone your own size, scumwad."

The mugger then charged at Elsa and roared.

Elsa grabbed him by the back of his neck, tossing him into a nearby wall.

"Ughhhhh..." the mugger groaned before falling to the floor.

Elsa smiled, brushing her hands off. "That solves that."

The woman got up who was being mugged got up and brushed her hair out of her eyes. She wondered who this mysterious person was who had saved her.

"Are you alright?" Elsa wondered.

"Umm, yes I'm fine," the woman replied, in a slight Scottish accent. "Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome." Elsa smiled.

"My name is Gwen. Gwen Lavonne," the woman introduced herself. "You don't look like you're from around here."

"Well, I'm not. It's a really long and complicated story."

Well, if you don't have a hotel to stay at, you can stay at my flat," the woman offered.

Elsa smiled. "I'd appreciate that."

Gwen led Elsa to her apartment on the other side of the city.

"It's not much," Gwen said. "My university loan doesn't exactly offer much, but my home is your home."

"I'm flattered," Elsa accepted.

Gwen yawned. "Go ahead and relax. I'm gonna take a shower."

Elsa nodded in agreement. After gwen left she tapped her earpiece. "Kristoff you there?"

"Yeah," he replied. "You all right?"

"I'm fine. Just been helped out by one of the locals."

"Good. Be careful not to give yourself away."

"I won't. How's Anna doing?"

"She's fine. Still hasn't woken up yet."

Elsa sighed. "Let me know of any changes"

"Will do," Kristoff replied.

Gwen came out of the shower. "Were you just on the phone then, luv?"

Elsa nodded. "Um, yeah."

"Family? Friends?"

"A coworker, I guess."

"Oh I see." Gwen sat down with a towel over her body. "I don't think I ever got your name."

"It's Elsa. Elsa Frost."

"Sounds Norwegian," Gwen commented.

"Arendellian, specifically." Elsa's mouth snapped shut as she realized what she had just let slip.

"Never heard of that place," Gwen admitted.

"I'm not surprised. It's a long way away from here."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Elsa," Gwen stated.

xXx

 

Back on the shuttle, Anna was slowly regaining consciousness in the stasis pod. "Mmm…w-what happened…?"

Sapphira ran over to the pod and opened it. "Mama!"

Anna smiled a little. "Hey, little sapphire."

Sapphira hugged her tight.

Anna looked around. "Where's Elsa?"

"She's down on Earth," Kristoff said. "She's gonna find something to help fix up the ship."

"We're 500 years in the past," Sapphira explained.

Anna's jaw dropped. "We're what?!"

"That wormhole we got sucked into? Turns out it was a rift in time and space."

"Well, what are we still doing here?"

"Our engines are fried," Sapphira said. "Elsa's down on Earth, in London, looking for something to fix them."

Anna sighed. "I hope she's okay."

"Don't worry, feisty-pants," Kristoff remarked. "Elsa'll be fine."

"At least the replicators still work." Sapphira offered Anna some ice cream.

Anna munched on the ice cream, smiling.

xXx

 

The next morning, Elsa woke up on the couch in Gwen's apartment.

"Oh, morning, Elsa," Gwen said to her. "Have a nice sleep?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I did."

"Well I've got to go soon, I have classes today," Gwen explained.

"All right. I'll see you when you get back."

Gwen went to her classes for the day. She was an astronomy student in her second year.

Elsa's earpiece beeped. "Elsa, it's Kristoff."

Elsa tapped her earpiece. "Yes, I'm here."

"Just thought I'd let you know Anna woke up. She's all right."

"Good," Elsa accepted. "I'm free for the day, thankfully. My host has gone to her university."

"Good. Let's see if we can find what we need to fix the engines."

"Give me a list of what we need."

"One warp matrix crystal, two copper cells, and a portable fusion generator."

"We're never gonna find any of that in this time."

"The crystal and the copper shouldn't be hard to find," Kristoff said.

"Maybe, but the fusion generator?"

"I don't know about that one. Fusion generators wont be developed for another 18 years at this point, but they are experimenting on fusion cells as a power source for cars."

"What do you expect me to do?"

"I don't know, but we can't sit up here forever. The backup cells only have a few days left in them."

"All right. I'll see what I can find."

Elsa left the apartment and headed out to a jewelry shop down the street. She looked around and saw a gold ring with a very large diamond within it. It may have been a little small, but it would be alright for a makeshift warp crystal.

Elsa smiled. "How much for that ring there? The gold one with the diamond?"

The assistant looked over at her. "That will be £500 for that."

Elsa frowned. She didn't have any money from this time.

Elsa then reached in her pocket and took out a gold locket. She remembered Ariel having given it to her as a wedding present. "If I sell this," she muttered to herself, "I might be able afford the diamond."

Elsa then headed to a nearby pawn shop and handed in the locket. "How much can you give me for this?"

The pawnbroker looked at it. "Ooh, this is nice! I'd say about 500, give or take."

"C'mon, it's gotta be at least 10,000."

"All right. 1,000."

"Deal."

He took the locket and handed the cash to Elsa. "Pleasure doing business with you."

After using her money to buy the diamond ring, Elsa called up Kristoff. "Kristoff, I've got something you can use as a makeshift warp crystal."

"Good. We still need the copper cells and the fusion generator."

"Where could I find copper cells?" Elsa wondered.

"I don't know."

"Maybe you could find some at a foundry," Sapphira put in.

"That's possible."

"We've done some orbital scanning of the area," Kristoff explained. "There's a car manufacturing plant outside of the city. The company there appears to experimenting with fuel cells to power its vehicles."

"So I just have to go in there, get the fusion generator, and get out?"

"That's the plan, also they use a lot of copper in the electronics there. If you get some of that, we could make our own copper coils using the fabricator on the shuttle."

"I get it. Two birds with one stone."

"Good luck, Elsie," Kristoff told her.

"Be safe, tudko," Anna spoke.

"I will be, Anna. I promise."

xXx

 

Later on, Gwen walked back into the apartment. "I'm home!" she called out.

"Oh hey Gwen," Elsa replied. Crap, she thought.

"So, how was your day, then?"

"Umm, fine," Elsa said.

"Mine as well. Rather dull, though."

Elsa smiled. "I might be going in a few days, just to let you know. You won't have had me around in your place for long."

"Oh, okay, I understand," she said. "To be honest, I was just getting used to you being here."

"Well, I go from place to place," Elsa explained. "Who knows where I'll be next?"

"Isn't that hard?"

"Not really. I don't really meet many people to stay in one spot for too long," Elsa lied.

"Well, maybe you just haven't found the right person to stay with," Gwen said. She then looked at Elsa and kissed her on the lips.

Elsa blushed furiously.

Gwen then pulled away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I barely know you."

"I-it's all right."

Gwen then felt to her room, embarrassed with herself

Elsa sighed got up and walked swiftly out of the apartment, not wanting to make things worse.

Elsa went directly to the factory that Kristoff had told her about. She snuck onto the plant's assembly line, hoping to not be discovered.

She saw where the copper cells were manufactured, and smiled. "Bingo."

She took a pair of copper cells and went to the part of the assembly line where the fusion engines were fitted to the vehicles.

Elsa pulled out a fusion cell from one of the cars and smiled. "26th century here I come."

At that moment, two guards pulled their guns on Elsa. "Don't make a move."

Elsa scowled. "Shit."

xXx

 

Back onboard the shuttle, Kristoff and Anna were worried that Elsa hadn't checked in.

"I don't like this," Kristoff admitted. "Elsa would have called us by now."

"Maybe the factory is preventing her from communicating," Anna suggested.

"Maybe so, but if that's the case, she would have been out of the factory by now," Kristoff reminded her.

"Well, someone's gotta go help her!" Sapphira's voice called to them. Sapphira was standing on the transporter pad. "I'm going to go help her."

"Sapphira, no, we've only got enough power to send you down, we can't bring you back."

"Then find a way to get more power!" Sapphira ordered. "My mother may be in danger down there."

"I could use my powers to keep the power cells charged," Anna put in. "It'll take a lot of energy, but I can do it."

"Anna, I'm not putting you at risk again," Kristoff said.

"Elsa needs our help, Kristoff!" Anna argued. "We have to get her back here before she damages the timestream."

Kristoff sighed. "Alright, we'll do it." Hethen walked over to the transporter console. "Good luck down there, kiddo."

Sapphira nodded and the transported activated, beaming her down to the planet's surface.

Sapphira appeared on the roof of the factory Elsa had infiltrated. "I'm here," she said into her earpiece.

"Do you see any sign of Elsa?" Kristoff asked.

"Not yet. I'm about to head into the factory; I'll keep you posted."

xXx

 

Meanwhile, Elsa had awoken in what appeared to be the factory's break room. She remembered having fought off the guards who had found her, but then she also remembered one of them having a taser.

"Oh, good God," Elsa groaned as she rubbed her head.

She heard the click of the door unlocking, and a police officer strode into the room. "Go ahead and take a seat," he said.

"Who are you?" Elsa wondered.

"PC Jeremy Vaughan, Metropolitan Police," the officer stated. "We received word that you were trying to break into this place."

"Yes, I was looking for something here," Elsa explained. "Please, you have to let me go free."

"And why is that?"

"I can't explain, but you have to trust me."

He rolled his eyes. "Sure."

Just then Sapphira jumped into the room and knocked the officer out with an energy blast. "Come on, Mom. We have to go, NOW!"

"Sapphira?" Elsa inquired. "What are you doing here?"

"I'll explain later," Sapphira told her. "Did you get the things we need?"

"Yeah, but they were confiscated when they captured me."

"Crap," Sapphira said. "Do you know where it is?"

"Not a clue."

Suddenly the two of them heard sirens from outside. Sapphira grabbed her mother's hand. "Come on!"

"But we need to the items I found!"

"I know. We're going to find them."

Elsa sighed. "All right."

The two headed outside and saw Elsa's collection of items in the back of the police van.

Sapphira sighed. "Of course."

"You distract them, I'll get the goods," Elsa instructed.

"Got it," Sapphira acknowledged.

Sapphira blasted one of the empty police cars with her energy, blowing it up. "That should get their attention."

The two officers ran over to the car, which gave Elsa and Sapphira enough time to get their items and get away.

Sapphira hit her earpiece. "I've got Mom and the parts we need. Let's get out of here!"

"We can't yet!" Anna's voice called to them. "I haven't been able to charge up the power cells enough for a transport."

"I know a place we can hide out until then," Elsa replied.

"Then let's go," Sapphira agreed.

Elsa and Sapphira headed to Gwen's apartment, Gwen seemingly not around.

"So this is where you've been staying?" Sapphira asked.

"Yes," Elsa stated. "Unfortunately, the girl who owns this place seems to have an affinity for me."

"Well, that's good," Sapphira remarked.

"I mean she's in love with me."

"Ah..." Sapphira realised. "Crap baskets"

"I was planning on coming back here anyway," Elsa admitted. "I…I wanted to say goodbye to her."

"I see," Sapphira said.

Elsa sat down on the couch. "Before you say anything, no, I'm not in love with her. But I know how it feels to lose someone you love without getting a chance to say goodbye."

Suddenly the door unlocked and Gwen walked into the room. "Elsa?!"

Elsa stood up and walked towards Gwen. "Gwen, we need to talk."

"I know, you're probably freaked out about me kissing you... and I came to say sorry about that."

"No, it's different." She gestured to Sapphira. "This is Sapphira. She's my daughter."

"Oh... So you're already married?"

She nodded. "Do you want to know where I came from?"

"You said you came from a place in Norway, right?"

"I lied." Elsa sighed. "The truth is…I'm from the future. Our ship got sucked into a wormhole, and we were thrown back to this time period."

"So... you're like the Doctor, is that it? Is your ship a phone box?"

"No. It's a shuttlecraft. We were going back to our ship, but the shuttle was pulled into a wormhole and we ended up in your time."

"So all this stuff is to fix your ship then?" Gwen wondered, pointing to the items on the table nearby.

"Exactly."

Gwen sighed. "Can I make one request then? I want to come with you."

Elsa shook her head. "You can't. I'm sorry. We can't risk damaging the flow of time."

"Why not? Who's to say I didn't disappear into the future with you," Gwen argued.

Elsa sighed. "Kristoff is gonna kill me for this but... All right, I'll bring you along."

"Kristoff to Elsa!" Elsa's commbadge then beeped. "You girls there? We noticed your signature came back online."

"We're here, Kristoff. But…there's been a complication."

"Go on."

"The girl I stayed with while I was here wants to come with us."

"What?! But we can't..." He sighed. "I suppose there's a good reason for this, isn't there?"

"I honestly don't know. She just insisted on coming with us."

"Well, if she really wants to come she can come, but there's a complication on our end."

"Which is?"

"There's some atmospheric interference that's preventing us from beaming you out of there. Anna thinks it's because of the amount of pollution that was on earth at the time."

Elsa frowned. "Of course there is."

"We do have a solution," Anna chimed in. "If you can figure a way to get above the atmosphere, we can beam you out of there."

"Above the atmosphere? Are you nuts?!"

"It's a long shot, but I did some research. Tomorrow, the US space agency will launch a capsule to the International Space Station orbiting Earth. According to history, none of the crew arrived on the station."

"Kristoff, there's no way we can pull that off."

"We can beam you over to the space center," Kristoff explained. "You'll just have to figure it out as you go. I know it sounds risky, but it's your only shot."

Elsa sighed. "Okay, fine. But I still say it's a bad idea."

"It's the only one we got."

"I know. Make it happen."

The three of them were then beamed over from Gwen's apartment to the Kennedy Space Center on the other side of the planet.

"Okay, we're here," Gwen remarked. "Now what?"

"We do some sneaking," Elsa said.

The three of them stealthily crawled over to a nearby guard post and commandeered a jeep, Sapphira using an energy blast to knock out the soldiers on duty.

"Do you know how to drive?" Elsa asked Gwen.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Good, drive towards the barracks," Elsa instructed.

"And where are they, exactly?"

"The big white building that looks like a house," Elsa stated.

"Appreciate the help," Gwen muttered sarcastically.

The trio drove to the barracks and Sapphira used her powers to cloak them as they entered the building.

"Okay, the astronauts' quarters should be around here," Elsa stated.

"So we're just gonna go in, swipe the space suits, and go?" Gwen inquired.

"It won't be that easy, but yeah, we do that."

"Then let's go," Sapphira said calmly.

Elsa then found the room of the mission commander and sneaked inside. She looked at the sleeping astronaut, a man who seemed to resemble Hans slightly. The resemblance was more apparent when Elsa saw the guy's name tag. "Colonel John Westergard."

Elsa smiled. This was just too perfect.

"What is it mom?" Sapphira wondered.

"I'll tell you later," Elsa whispered.

Elsa and the others hid the crew inside of a locker room and put on their space suits, their visors hiding their faces.

"Do you think anyone will notice us in these?" Sapphira wondered.

"Not if we're careful," Gwen remarked.

Soon, the Space Center personnel arrived in a bus to drive the three of them to the launch pad.

"Remember, don't say anything," Elsa cautioned them. "Our voices will give us away."

"Got it," Sapphira said.

The three were led to the top of the launch gantry, being placed into the capsule of the rocket.

"God, were these things really this tight?!" Sapphira complained.

"This is worse than when my jeans shrank in the laundry!" Gwen added.

"Jeans?" Sapphira inquired. "Are those like underwear?"

"Sort of?" Gwen responded.

From outside, a voice called out over a loudspeaker: "T-minus thirty seconds and counting."

"Buckle up, people!" Elsa ordered. "We're going for a ride!"

The three girls quickly strapped themselves in.

"3, 2, 1, Lift off!" The loudspeaker voice stated.

The cockpit began to shake and rumble as the rocket's engines ignited.

"Wooohoooo!" Sapphira cheered.

Gwen closed her eyes, gripping her armrests tightly.

The rocket raced out of the atmosphere, jettisoning its first and second stages as they ran out of fuel.

Elsa hit her commbadge. "Kristoff, we've broken through! Get us out of here, now!"

"Roger that!"

At that moment, the three of them were beamed out of the capsule and onto the shuttle.

Elsa grinned hugely. "We made it!"

Anna rushed over and hugged Elsa tight. "Nira!"

Elsa hugged back. "I'm okay, Anna."

"I know, I'm just so happy to see you"

I'm happy to see you too."

Anna then noticed Gwen. "Oh, who's this?"

Gwen slowly opened her eyes, looking around. "What the fuck…?"

"Welcome to a little piece of the future Gwen," Sapphira said.

She slowly stood up. "You weren't kidding. You lot are from the future."

"And with this stuff I stole," Elsa picked up the bag of the items she had acquired. "We'll be on our way back there."

"I hope so," Kristoff replied.

"So, do you think this little time travel adventure was worth it?" Sapphira wondered.

Elsa shrugged. "Well, that's hard to say. But I will admit: I met a very interesting person." She glanced at Gwen.

"I can see the wormhole again!" Anna reported.

"Good," Elsa replied. "Kristoff, install the parts and let's go home."

Kristoff did just that, and soon the shuttlecraft blasted into the wormhole, taking the five of them back into the future.

xXx

 

_Captain's log, supplemental. We made it back to our own time period, and got back to the Archangel in one piece. But there's still one question I'm trying to answer: what should be done with Miss Lavonne?_

Elsa was in her quarters, reading a book on Earth history when she heard a beep at the door. "Come in."

Gwen walked into the room. "Hey, Elsa. Or is it Captain Frost?" She smiled a little.

Elsa chuckled. "You can call me Elsa."

"Alright then, Elsa."

"So," Elsa inquired, closing her book, "now that you're in the 26th century, what are your plans?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could drop me off at the nearest town, or whatever you have that's like that here in your time."

"A space station. What will you do from there?"

She shrugged. "I dunno, really. I'm kinda keen to explore this whole galaxy, see what's happened since my time."

"Will you be okay?"

"I'm sure I'll manage."

Elsa smiled. "Gwen, one more thing."

"What is it?"

"If I weren't married to Anna, I would have reciprocated your feelings."

"I understand, but it's alright. There's probably a cute alien girl who likes me back out there among the stars."

Elsa giggled. "Good luck finding her."

"Thank you, Elsa," Gwen replied.


	7. Episode 7: The Cost Of Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While attending an Asari festival, at which the crew's old friend Dr Liara T'soni is in attendance, a mysterious murder takes place on the Archangel and all clues point to Liara as the culprit.

_The Cost Of Living_

 

_Captain's log, Stardate 49256.6: Captain Elsa Frost speaking. We've been assigned to the Asari homeworld of Thessia to take part in the Asari gratitude festival. I'll admit, aside from speaking to Dr. T'soni, I've not had much experience with the Asari species as a whole. Perhaps it's their all-female structure that distracts me, or that I'm not too fond on them melding with people. Nonetheless, I've given the crew the privilege of being free to do as they please with the Asari. Kristoff says this will be good for the crew. I, however, have my doubts._

Sapphira walked into Melody's quarters, where Melody was putting on her dress uniform. "Hey, Mel."

Melody quickly covered herself up. "Hey! Do you mind?!"

"We're married. What difference does it make?"

"I know, but I'd rather have you not staring at me like a pervert," Melody argued.

Sapphira smiled. "You know you like it."

Melody sighed. "I don't see why we have to wear dress uniforms anyway. I could have asked my mom to send over a fancy gown or something."

"Captain's orders, Melody."

Melody rolled her eyes. "Of course."

"Don't be so down. I hear Dr. T'soni is gonna be at this reception."

"Yeah, so?"

"She's practically your idol, Melody," Sapphira remarked.

"So what if she is?"

"Melody, you loved Dr. T'soni back at the academy. You were always going on about how great a teacher she was, and how you would never have found out about the academy if it weren't for her."

Melody sighed. "Yeah, I know, I know."

"So why are you so... iffy about her?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just worried I won't meet her expectations."

"C'mon. She'll be proud of one of her best students having made a posting on the flagship of the Federation."

Melody smiled. "I suppose you're right."

"I know I am," Sapphira replied.

xXx

 

Meanwhile, Elsa, Kristoff, and Kira were making preparations in the ready room.

"So, what exactly is the deal here?" Kira asked.

"We're holding what is effectively a big fancy party," Kristoff explained.

"Kristoff," Elsa told him off.

"What? That's what it basically is!"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Kristoff, you technically outrank me and you don't know the first thing about a diplomatic reception?"

"Alright, I'll admit. Kira and I never were doing much of this stuff before you came along," Kristoff stated.

Elsa sighed. "We're going to be holding the official reception for the Asari gratitude festival on this ship."

"And what exactly does that involve?" Kira inquired.

"Basically, the Asari leaders will be on this ship, and a formal reception will be held in the mess hall."

"Oh. So it is just a fancy party."

"As I said," Kristoff put in.

"Also, I've extended an order to the crew to be as kind and accepting of the Asari guests on the ship as possible."

Kristoff raised an eyebrow. "Any particular reason for that?"

"The Asari will probably have a very high libido due this time of year," Elsa explained. "Allowing relations to happen will be good for them...and us."

"So it's a sex party too?"

"No. Well...okay, it's a bit like that, but Asari don't really have sex to reproduce. They more or less connect with the minds of people to make babies."

"I'm not even gonna ask."

"Look, if you wanna fuck an Asari, you can," Elsa stated.

"Fair enough, Captain," Kristoff agreed.

"No thanks," Kira declined. "I'm spoken for."

"We know that, Commander," Elsa said.

xXx

 

A few hours later, the reception began.

As the Asari came aboard the ship, one of them stopped in front of Elsa. "Captain Frost, I take it?" she asked.

Elsa nodded. "That's me."

"Consort Sha'ira of the Asari Republic," the Asari greeted her. "I wanted to personally thank you for allowing our people to partake in this festival aboard your ship. This is a symbol of good faith between us."

"Anything for an ally of the Federation," Elsa accepted.

"By the way, you wouldn't happen to have a Melody Ansaris on board, would you? An associate of mine wishes to speak with her."

"Yes. She happens to be my daughter in law."

"Ah, wonderful! I'll inform Liara."

"Oh, and Consort?" Elsa wondered.

"Yes?"

Elsa kissed her on the lips. "Embrace eternity."

The consort smiled. "You know our gratitude greetings well. I sincerely hope no one is offended by that."

"It's alright. I already told my crew. Your people are free to embrace yourselves with any of my crew that are willing."

"Excellent."

xXx

 

Melody and Sapphira started heading down to the mess hall, wearing their dress uniforms.

"Nervous?" Sapphira asked.

Melody nodded. "A little."

"Don't be. It's just a fancy dinner. No big deal."

Melody sighed. "Yeah, you're right."

As they arrived in the mess hall, a familiar looking asari in a white gown greeted them. "Sapphira, Melody, it is good to see you!"

Sapphira smiled. "Dr. T'Soni! It's been way too long!"

Liara smiled. "I see you have done well for each other, being married and all."

"Yeah. And we're working on one of the best ships in the Federation."

"I will admit, this ship is very impressive, more impressive than any starship I have ever been on."

"You bet it is."

"How's the academy been for you, doctor?" Melody asked.

"I have actually retired from teaching," Liara explained.

"Really? Why?"

"I felt that I could do more than being in a classroom at the academy on Earth. I'm now working as an archaeologist on the Ilos ruins." Liara pointed to a large orange planet out of the window, near Thessia.

"Ilos? The Prothean homeworld?" Sapphira wondered.

"That's the one."

"Sounds very exciting," Melody admitted.

Liara smiled. "It is most of the time, but I would rather be on a ship like yours, exploring the galaxy, charting the great unknown."

"Well, if you talk with Mo—I mean, Captain Frost, maybe she can get you a position," Sapphira suggested.

"Thank you, and it's alright. You may refer to her as your mother around me."

"Well, anyway, it's good to see you again, Doc."

"Likewise, Sapphira. And please, do feel free to spend some time with my Asari sisters."

"We just might."

xXx

 

On the other side of the room, Anna was on a couch being courted by two young Asari.

Anna blushed a bit. "Um, I'm sorry, ladies, but I'm already married."

Elsa walked over to her, smiling. "Oh, don't worry about it, Anna. The Asari have a similar sex drive to Arendellians. I wouldn't mind if you got with them."

Anna's nervousness turned to relief. "Thank you, Elsa. I didn't know how to react when these two came over to me."

"Just relax and enjoy yourself, Anna. For tonight, you're single again."

Anna smiled. "If that's the case, you're single too."

"Yeah, I know."

"Have fun, tudko," Anna told her.

"I will." Elsa left Anna in peace.

Anna then looked at her two Asari. "So then, ladies, I believe you wanted to embrace me?"

"Indeed we did."

"Before we do this, I must know your names."

"I am Elrila. She is Jin'sara."

"Your names sound like angels."

"As does yours, Anna."

Anna took their hands. "Come with me. Let's do this embracing of eternity." Anna led the two Asari to her quarters and made sure that they were alone.

Elrila smiled and kissed Anna's lips. "By the goddess, your skin is smooth."

Jin'sara kissed Anna's neck. "It's a shame you are married. We Asari find such things to be of a great pleasure in our bondmates."

"I have more than just soft skin," Anna replied.

Her eyes then glowed a cold blue and she caressed her two Asari playmates, pulling them into a triple kiss.

The Asari's own eyes turned dark, and Anna pulled the two of them onto her bed.

The three women removed their clothes, and the Asari looked in surprise at Anna's tattoos.

"You like my tattoos?" Anna cooed.

"They are very intricate," Jin'sara replied.

Anna's tattoos slowly glowed a bright blue.

"So this is what a Knydaxian's body looks like."

"You may use it however you wish, ladies."

"Oh, we will."

The two Asari pounced on Anna. Elrila kissed Anna's lips, while Jin'sara played with her breasts.

Anna kissed back and giggled softly.

She reached out with her free hand and grabbed Jin'sara's rear.

Jin'sara smiled. "We are excited, aren't we?"

"You have no idea."

The Asari's eyes turned black and a blue energy began to encircle the three of them.

"Join us Anna," Elrila cooed. "Embrace eternity!"

Anna felt a strong desire building within her. She wanted nothing more in this moment than to make love with these beautiful beings.

The two Asari began to caress her body and kiss her.

Elrila reached between Anna's legs and started rubbing her pussy.

"Ohhh!" Anna moaned, her tattoos glowing.

As Elrila teased Anna, Jin'sara continued to kiss and suck on Anna's breasts.

"Ahhh!" Anna cried out. The passion felt so good, she was unable to move.

Elrila slipped a finger into Anna. Anna's pussy tightened around the finger.

The blue finger slipped deeper into Anna and soon joined by another finger. Anna felt her pussy being fingered by both Asari girls.

"Ahhhohhhhh!" Anna screamed. Soon, she came, her juices flowing like a river.

The two Asari smiled in satisfaction.

Anna cuddled them close to her. "Thank you for this."

"You are most welcome."

Jin'sara giggled. "Maybe I'll name my daughter after you."

"I might just let you do that," Anna remarked.

xXx

 

Back in the mess hall, Elsa was making smooth talk with the Asari consort.

Sha'ira smiled. "You are a very interesting person, Captain Frost."

"As are you, Consort," Elsa replied.

"I must admit, I didn't expect you to be royalty."

"Well, it's kind of a long story," Elsa explained. "My parents were the king and queen of Arendelle, but they died when I was very young. My uncle took the throne, and I grew up with him and his family. I recently returned to Arendelle, and I was told that as the last surviving member of the royal family, I was the only heir to the throne."

"That's a very interesting story," the consort remarked.

"But what's unbelievable is that my cousin, the crown princess Rapunzel, is still alive. So she rules in my stead while I'm out here with the Federation. I'm still the queen, but it's really just a title."

"Oh, I was beginning to wonder why a queen would desert her homeworld. I personally never had much of a family, but that could change one day."

"Let's hope your children aren't as powerful as mine. I love my daughter more than anything, but when she was a baby…good grief."

Sha'ira chuckled. "You think fondly of your children."

"Of course I do. Sapphira is my pride and joy."

The consort nodded. "Elsa, I would like to ask something. As leader of the Asari republic, I must undergo a ritual joining of hearts with someone. Will you have the honour of that?"

"Joining of hearts? What exactly do you mean?"

"Basically, we would meld minds like normal Asari would but I would gain knowledge from you to pass onto my people. It's more of a cultural thing, really."

"So we'd be sharing information?"

"More or less. Also, there would a great bonus for you. I am aware that Arendellians have a strong sex drive like us."

Elsa nodded. "I know that."

"So you would get some... sensual gratification from being my bondmate."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she asked, intrigued.

"We would basically have sex during our melding."

She grinned. "You had my curiosity…but now you have my attention."

"Very well. Meet me in my quarters in fifteen minutes."

Fifteen minutes later, Elsa arrived at the consort's quarters. She smiled at Sha'ira. "So, how does this work?"

Sha'ira was now wearing a very revealing white dress. "Just relax, Captain. This is a happy moment for us."

"Indeed it is," Elsa agreed.

Sha'ira walked closer to Elsa, gazing into her eyes. "Kiss me."

Elsa kissed her lips. Sha'ira kissed back, deepening the kiss immediately and pulling them both onto the bed. Elsa wrapped her hands around the consort, holding her close.

Sha'ira pulled back and touched foreheads with Elsa. "Now, we may embrace eternity." A blue aura enveloped them, and the consort's eyes turned black.

A myriad of images flashed before Elsa's eyes. A young Asari taking her first steps; that same Asari practicing her biotic abilities as a teenager; all leading up to this very moment.

A similar set of images flowed through Sha'ira's mind. Elsa losing her parents; the Zetan invasion; meeting Anna for the first time; Sapphira's birth; before finally seeing a mysterious final image in Elsa's future of a large ship with her in command.

"Oh..." Sha'ira pulled away. "That was... incredible."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it's just...the images in your mind were so intense, Elsa."

Elsa grinned. "Now, I believe you promised me some sensual gratification."

Sha'ira removed her dress. "I did, and now you may live up to that promise."

Elsa stripped naked as well, smiling. She got down between Sha'ira's legs and began to lick her pussy.

"By the goddess!" Sha'ira moaned.

Elsa continued licking, spurred on by the Asari's moans.

"Ohhhh!" Sha'ira cried.

Elsa kept licking deeper and faster, bathing the blue pussy with her saliva.

"Nngggghh!" The consort bit her lip.

Elsa devoured the consort's cunt with her mouth, feeling the asari close to climax.

Sha'ira moaned loudly, feeling her muscles tense up. "I…I'm gonna…!" Her voice trailed off into a scream of ecstasy as she came.

Elsa felt the soft, pink, almost goo-like liquid trickle into her mouth.

The consort panted heavily.

"I enjoyed that, Sha'ira," Elsa remarked.

"Me... too..." Sha'ira replied.

At that moment the commbadge on Elsa's discarded uniform beeped. "Mom? you there?"

Elsa picked up the badge. "Yeah, I'm here."

"You better come back here, Mom. Something's happened."

"What is it?"

"Someone's dead."

"Dead?! How?"

"I think it's best you see for yourself."

xXx

 

In the medical bay, Sapphira, Melody and Kira were looking over a dead body with Liara.

Elsa hurried in, straightening her uniform. "What happened?"

"Dr. T'soni found Ensign Kida dead in her quarters," Sapphira explained.

"I was on my way to ask her about her people, for a paper I'm working on. I found her on her bed like this," Liara explained.

Elsa looked at the woman. Her eyes had been burnt out of their sockets and her skin looked very pale. "How did this happen?"

"We're not sure," Liara replied.

"Well, brilliant," Elsa muttered.

"Her brain and most of her nervous system appear to have been disintegrated by some kind of severe electrical shock," Melody explained. "She also suffered a severe brain hemorrhage."

"So, what, she was electrocuted?"

"Not necessarily. There was nothing in the room that could do that."

"Well, if there's a murderer on the loose, we have to keep our Asari guests and our crew safe. Liara, can you deal with the Asari and make sure they stay in our guest quarters?"

"Certainly," Liara replied.

"Alright," Elsa sighed. "And I thought this assignment would be easy as pie."

"Nothing's ever easy, Mom," Sapphira put in.

xXx

 

A while later, Elsa was in her ready room, looking over the details of the murder. " _Who could possibly want to kill one of my crew?_ " she wondered.

Just then, Consort Sha'ira walked into the room. "I heard about the murder, Elsa. I'm very sorry about this."

"It's not your fault."

"I suppose you are wondering who or what killed your crewman?"

She nodded. "Not to mention why."

"I believe I can help with that," Sha'ira sat down. "What do you know about Asari melding?"

"Only what you told me."

"Well, I have reason to believe that an Asari may have melded with your crewman and killed them."

"How is that possible?"

"There exists a...defect in our genetic code. We call it Ardat-Yakshi. Only one in ten thousand Asari are affected with it, and only If they are pureblood."

"What's a pureblood?"

"An Asari born from the union of two Asari. They are rare in our society, and some are seen as inferior to others. Ardat-Yakshi are purebloods whose biotic abilities are unstable. When they meld with people, they don't just connect with their partner's mind. They destroy it."

"And that's what happened to my officer?"

Sha'ira nodded. "Yes, but of the Asari came onto my ship, only one was a pureblood."

"And that was?"

"Dr Liara T'soni."

Elsa's jaw hit the floor. "No way. That can't be right."

"She's the only suspect. She was seen near the body, and she's a pureblood."

Elsa sighed. "But how do you know she's this Ardat-Yakshi?"

"We don't, but she is of the age where Ardat-Yakshi are often diagnosed with their condition."

"Then find out."

"I'm sorry, but I have already sent for the Justicar."

Elsa rubbed her temples. "And what happens if you're wrong?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry. I know she was a friend to some members of your crew, but I can't have my people endanger the safety of others."

"I get it."

"So then you'll comply?"

"I don't have much choice."

xXx

 

Soon after, Elsa went to talk to Dr T'soni about her accusation. Liara looked at Elsa as she entered her quarters. "I see you wished to ask me something, Captain."

"The Asari consort has blamed you for the murder," Elsa explained. "I'm trying everything I can to clear your name."

"Me? But I am innocent! What proof do they have?"

"They know you found the body and that you are a pureblood, which is a catalyst for the condition the consort said killed my officer."

"You don't really believe that, do you?"

"Liara, I don't know what to believe," Elsa responded. "All I know is that one of my officers is dead."

Liara sighed. "I suppose they have sent for a justicar to investigate this matter."

"The consort mentioned something about a justicar, yes. What are they anyway?"

"Justicars are Asari who follow a code of honour. They are sworn to protect the innocent by any means necessary. The closest thing I could relate them to would be an Earth samurai."

"Oh. That actually does make some sense."

"I fear that she will be forced to execute me," Liara sighed.

"I won't let it come to that," Elsa replied. "If we can prove that you aren't the Ardat-Yakshi, then you'll be off the hook."

"Thank you, Elsa."

Elsa smiled. "Hey, any friend of Sapphira's is a friend of mine."

Elsa's commbadge beeped. "Mo-I mea, Captain Frost?" Sapphira asked.

"Yes, what is it?"

"There's a small Asari vessel approaching the ship. It's asking for permission to land."

"That would be the Justicar," Liara put in.

"Let them on board, Sapphira."

"Aye, Captain."

Elsa headed down to the hangar bay, meeting Kristoff along the way. "What's the deal?" he asked. "I thought we had all of the Asari."

"This Justicar is here to investigate Ensign Kida's murder," Elsa explained.

"I see. Based on what the consort told me, that makes sense."

They arrived in the hangar bay, finding a small red and gold shuttlecraft there. The cockpit of the shuttle opened up, and a slightly older Asari wearing a skin tight red and gold armoured outfit got out, walking over to Elsa and Kristoff. "Captain Frost. I am Justicar Samara," she introduced herself, bowing in front of Elsa.

"Welcome aboard," Elsa replied. "We're hoping that you can help us find out who committed this crime."

"Yes, I will need to investigate the quarters of the woman who was murdered first."

"If you'll follow me, I'll take you there now."

Samara nodded in agreement.

Elsa led Samara down to Kida's quarters. "We took the body down to the morgue, but aside from that, nothing's been touched."

Samara held her hands together and a blue aura emanated from her skin. "Yes, an Ardat-Yakshi has definitely been here."

"That much we know. What we don't know is who that Ardat-Yakshi is."

"I was told by the consort that your friend, Dr T'soni, was being accused of the crime?"

"That's correct, but Dr. T'soni contends that she's innocent."

"I believe her."

"What?! You do?!"

"Yes. I studied her dossier on my way here and used my abilities to scan the ship. She is innocent."

"Oh. Well, that's a relief. But if it's not her, then who is it?"

"I do not know, but I have one suspect."

"And who might that be?"

Samara sighed. "Captain Frost, I assume you love your daughter?"

"Of course I do. Why would I not?"

"I am a mother too, and I love my children. But they are all Ardat-Yakshi. Two of my daughters decided to live in asylum on a remote world, where their abilities would not harm anyone or each other. But my third child, Morinth... she became a rogue. I became a justicar to one day hunt her down."

"Let me guess: your daughter is the killer, isn't she?"

"This is her style, yes, but I am unsure."

"I understand. My crew and I will help out in any way we can."

"Thank you. I will need to interrogate the Asari other than Dr T'soni."

"Do whatever you need to."

xXx

 

A while later, Sapphira went to visit Melody down in engineering. "Hey Melody, I've got good news!"

"What's up?"

"Dr T'soni isn't the killer."

Melody smiled. "I knew it!"

"That Asari space cop is currently looking for other suspects. Hopefully one of them is the real killer."

At that moment, one of the Asari walked into the room. "Excuse me, is this engineering?"

"Yes, this is the engineering deck," Sapphira replied.

Melody nodded. "I'm Lieutenant Melody Ansaris. I'm in charge down here. Is there something you need?"

The Asari smirked. "As a matter of fact, there is." The Asari then fired a massive biotic blast at Sapphira, knocking her out cold.

"Saph!" Melody cried, reaching for her phaser.

The Asari pulled out a gun. "Don't think about it, Princess."

Melody scowled. "You're on a Federation starship, honey. You've got nowhere to go."

"No, but I know how to make things go my way. Now, you're gonna overload this ship's warp core, or I'm gonna fire this metal slug straight into your brain."

Melody's eyes went wide. "If the warp core overloads, then the whole ship could go up!"

"That's the general idea."

Melody dropped her phaser. "All right. I'll do it. There's no need for anyone to get hurt." She moved to a nearby panel, surreptitiously turning on her commbadge as she did so.

xXx

 

Meanwhile, Elsa and Samara were interrogating the two Asari girls who had slept with Anna.

Elrila looked up at the justicar from her seat. "Ma'am, we did not harm the Knydaxian in any way."

"That's alright. My wife said you were very kind to her," Elsa put in.

"I sense sincerity from their voices," Samara agreed. "You two are free to go."

As the two walked away, Elsa's commbadge beeped.

"What was that?" Samara wondered.

"My commbadge," Elsa explained. "It's how my officers and I communicate with one another."

"A rather basic communication system," Samara commented.

Elsa then tapped the badge. "This is Captain Frost."

"What was that?" an unfamiliar voice on the other end snapped.

"W-what was what?" Melody asked. "I didn't hear anything."

There was a pause, and then, "Whatever. Keep working!"

"You know," Melody said, "I still don't get why you want to destroy the ship. Especially considering that you're still on it."

"I know that voice," Samara said. "Morinth."

"She's trying to blow up the ship," Elsa realised.

"It will distract those stupid Federation morons! Now get working!" Morinth's voice then said.

"I'm working as fast as I can!" Melody snapped before adding under her breath, "Crazy bitch."

"We need to get down there," Samara stated.

Elsa then tapped her commbadge again. "Kristoff, Anna, Kira, arm up and meet me in engineering, on the double."

"We're on it," Kristoff replied.

xXx

 

Meanwhile down in engineering, Melody had finished setting up the warp core. "Alright, it's done."

"Good," Morinth snarled.

"Morinth!" Samara cried out.

Morinth and Melody turned to see Elsa, Samara, Anna, Kristoff and Kira, all pointing weapons at them.

"It ends here, Ardat-Yakshi!" Elsa growled.

Melody took out her phaser. "Game over."

"Not quite!" Morinth remarked. She knocked out Melody with a biotic strike before rushing past Elsa and company at full speed.

"Fuck!" Elsa swore.

"I'll stay here with Kira to help Sapphira and Melody. We can shut down the warp core while you chase the Asari," Anna stated.

"Alright," Elsa agreed.

Elsa, Samara, and Kristoff chased Morinth to the escape pod bay. "Can you slow her down, Samara?"

"I can," Samara said. Samara then closed her eyes and telepathically said. " _Daughter._ "

Morinth stopped running and closed her eyes, fighting her mother's telepathy.

" _Please do not struggle. You are my child, and I love you dearly._ "

"No!" she cried.

" _Please. For me._ "

"N-never...!"

" _You can stop this killing. It's an addiction that's poisoned who you really are._ "

"You don't control me!"

" _No, but I can help you._ "

"Listen to her, Morinth," Elsa spoke. "She's your mother. She wants to help."

Morinth stopped, pointing her gun between Samara's eyes. "She doesn't know how I feel!" Morinth argued. "Every kill brings a sense of euphoria that nothing else gives me. I won't let her take it away from me!"

"Will you really do that?" Elsa asked. "Kill your own mother?"

"What will happen when you run out of people to kill?" Samara asked.

"I..." Morinth looked down. "I don't know."

Samara put Morinth's gun down. "Daughter... Mirala, please."

"I..." Morinth murmured.

Samara's eyes turned black and she put her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Let me help you, my daughter. Know the pain you have brought is wrong and begin your path to peace."

"Mother, no!" Morinth cried. "I'll kill you!"

"No, you won't kill me. I know we are the same flesh and blood. There is good in you ."

"Mother..." Morinth's eyes filled with tears.

"Daughter," Samara simply replied.

Elsa and Kristoff looked at the scene as Samara embraced her daughter.

Morinth smiled as she pulled away from Samara. "Mother, thank you."

"You are welcome, daughter. You now have a choice: come with me, and face justice for your crimes. Or go, and be free. I will not pursue you."

"What will happen to me if I go?"

"You'll face trial in a Federation court," Elsa explained. "But seeing as how you're willing to reform, I could pull some strings and get your sentence reduced to a few months."

"Will I die?"

"No, you'll be very safe."

"If I may, Captain, I could take her into my own personal custody," Samara offered. "She would still stand trial for her crimes, but I would be responsible for her."

"Very well, but it's her choice," Elsa stated.

Morinth looked at Samara. "What happens if I go with you?"

"If you are in my custody, I will keep you safe at my home, but you will not be allowed to leave my sight according to my code."

"I understand. I'll go with that option."

Samara smiled. "A wise choice, my daughter."

xXx

 

_Captain's log, supplemental: Samara and her daughter have returned to their home on Thessia. Samara says she'll make sure Morinth gets the help she needs. With the Asari festival over, we are now preparing to say farewell to the rest of the Asari._

Anna helped her wife get ready. "I'm glad we got to host the Asari."

"Me too," Elsa replied. "How did you find the two girls who were with you?"

"They were really nice."

"The consort was pleasant as well," Elsa replied. "But she's no Knydaxian." Elsa finished that up with a wink.

Anna blushed softly.

"Come on, let's bid our friends farewell."

"Yes, let's."

xXx

 

Elsa, Anna, Sapphira went to the docking bay to see the Asari off. The consort walked up to Elsa. "Captain Frost, thank you for allowing us to celebrate on your ship."

"And thank you for being such...wonderful guests."

Sha'ira leaned in and kissed Elsa.

Elsa kissed back happily. "Safe journey, consort."

"And to you as well, Captain."

"Goodbye, Sapphira," Liara said to Sapphira. "Tell Melody I look forward to hearing from her."

"I will, Doctor," Sapphira responded.

The Asari then left the ship, Elsa and Anna waving them goodbye.


	8. Episode 8: Memories of Thespis Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding Anna unconscious in their quarters, Elsa and her crew take her wife to the Knydaxian homeworld of Thespis prime in hopes of curing her condition. When they get there however, Anna starts to undergo some unusual changes.

_Memories of Thespis Prime_

 

_Captain's log, Stardate 49256.8: Captain Elsa Frost speaking. After escorting a group of Turian ore transports through pirate controlled territory, the Archangel is heading back to the nearest Federation outpost for new orders._

Elsa sat in her ready room, sipping a cup of freshly replicated coffee. She was going over the reports from the last mission, making sure they were ready to be sent to Federation command.

Soon, Kristoff walked into the room. "Oh, hey Elsa. I didn't think you were here."

"I'll be gone in a bit," Elsa replied.

"Going over the reports?" Kristoff assumed.

"Yeah. Who thought that even easy assignments would need this much paperwork?"

"It's not exactly glamorous, I'll give you that," Kristoff remarked.

Elsa chuckled. "I'm having dinner with Anna later. She wants me to try this Knydaxian recipe she found."

"I didn't think Knydaxians had any such cusine."

"Neither did I. Hopefully, it tastes as good as Anna says it is."

"If it doesn't, you have my permission to go on sick leave," Kristoff stated.

Elsa laughed. "It won't be that bad, Kristoff."

"You can't be sure."

Elsa smiled and got up from her desk. "It's all yours."

"Let me know how dinner goes," Kristoff called to her as she left the room.

"I will," Elsa replied back.

Elsa made her way down to deck 14 where her quarters were. She was looking forward to spending time with Anna, as her duties as captain had meant that they didn't have as much time to be with each other as they used to.

As Elsa walked into her quarters, she entered into a very worrying scene. Anna was nowhere to be found and the quarters were very quiet.

"Anna?" Elsa called to her wife. "Are you here?"

"Sha'rill…" a weak voice called.

Elsa walked into her room to find Anna slumped on the floor with her eyes closed. She was mumbling one word, "Sha'rill", over and over again.

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed. She rushed to Anna's side and shook her to try and wake her up, but Anna did not awaken. Elsa then noticed Anna's tattoos glowing brightly, like a lightbulb that had been turned on and couldn't be turned off.

Elsa tapped her commbadge. "This is Captain Frost. Medical emergency in my quarters!"

xXx

 

A few hours later, Elsa was in the medical bay. Anna had been placed into a stasis pod in order to try and heal whatever was wrong with her.

"Mom!" Sapphira cried as she ran into the medical bay. "Is Mama okay?"

"I'm sorry, Sapphira, I don't know what's wrong with her," Elsa responded.

"Have the medics run tests on her?"

"Yes, they found that her iridium levels are off the charts and that her body temperature has increased."

"So… she should be alright, but she's not."

Elsa sighed. "I wish I could help her. I've been there for her every step of the way ever since I found her on my ship all those years ago."

Sapphira put her hand on her mother's shoulder.

Elsa smiled. "At least she has us both to protect her."

"Sha'rill…." Anna weakly said in the pod.

"Sha'rill?" Sapphira repeated.

"Yes, she's been saying that ever since I saw her in our quarters," Elsa explained. "I'm not sure what it means though."

"I do. It means home."

Elsa looked at Sapphira. "You're sure?"

"Positive."

Elsa looked on at Anna. "But why is she saying that. What does she mean by that?"

"Maybe she misses our house on Aquatus?" Sapphira guessed.

Elsa shook her head. "No, I don't think it means that. The way she said it…. It was in a way I've never seen her speak."

"Sha'rill…." Anna groaned again.

"I think it's an ancient dialect," Sapphira observed. "Mama used to say her words like that whenever she read off those stone tablets she bought."

Elsa stroked her chin. "Maybe it's some sort of ancient ritual Anna decided to undertake."

"Well, we've got to get her out of this!" Sapphira then argued. "She could die!"

Elsa embraced Sapphira in her arms and stroked her hair. "I know, little one."

Sapphira began to cry, "Please help her."

"I will," Elsa replied. "I promise you, Sapphira."

xXx

 

Elsa spent the next few hours on the computer, searching through every database she could think of. The galactic knowledge on Knydaxians wasn't exactly of the highest quality, but it was the only thing she could do. After combing the extranet for what seemed like an age, Elsa had almost given up. There was no data available on anything related to Anna's condition.

"Elsa, we found something!" Kristoff called as he and Kira walked into her quarters.

"What is it?"

"We did some digging in an old Zetan medical database," Kira explained. "It was hard to get into, but I was able to hack into it using-"

"Kira," Kristoff directed him to get back on topic.

"Right, right," Kira corrected himself. "Anyway, we found that some Knydaxian prisoners sometimes exhibited symptoms similar to what's going on with your wife."

"And what did the Zetans find?"

"They found that the symptoms usually went away when the prisoners were exposed to an environment suitable for Knydaxians."

"There's only one place like that in the whole galaxy," Elsa realised. "Thespis Prime."

"I can have my shuttle ready in an hour," Kristoff offered.

"Good, we'll bring Sapphira along with us," Elsa agreed. "I bet she'd enjoy the chance to visit her homeworld."

"And Anna too, when she gets better," Kristoff added.

xXx

 

Kristoff's private shuttle dropped out of hyperspace over Thespis Prime. Elsa, Kristoff, and Sapphira stood in the cockpit, looking out at the planet. "So this is Mama's home," Sapphira remarked.

"It's your home too, kiddo," Kristoff remarked.

Elsa looked on at the large desert. Thespis Prime had once been a lush jungle planet, but after the Zetans had mined the planet dry, it became the wasteland it was today, although there were still some plant life left on the world.

"Take us in Kristoff," Elsa instructed.

Kristoff nodded. "Aye aye."

Elsa walked back into the cargo hold where Kira was monitoring Anna's stasis pod. "Is Anna holding up okay?"

"As far as I can tell, yeah," he answered.

"Good. Hopefully, once we open that pod up on the surface, Anna should be alright."

The ship descended into the atmosphere of Thespis Prime, landing near the ruins of what was once a village.

"Wooo," Sapphira remarked. "This is one ugly place."

"Anna told me this world was beautiful before the Zetan invasion," Elsa responded.

"Wish I could've seen it then," Sapphira muttered.

"Hey, Elsa!" Kristoff called. "We're ready to open up Anna's pod."

"Good bring it out here," Elsa instructed.

Kira rolled the stasis pod off the shuttle and opened it. Anna collapsed out of it, but her eyes slowly opened. "Sha'rill," she murmured. Her eyes suddenly glowed a bright golden colour and she leaped to her feet. She growled in an animalistic fashion before dropping to all fours, racing away at high speed.

"What the hell?!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"After her!" Elsa ordered as she and Sapphira began to give chase.

Anna kept running faster and faster away from them, racing towards the village.

"Mama was never this fast," Sapphira stated, transforming to her true form to keep up with her.

"Something is seriously wrong with her," Elsa remarked.

"Brilliant deduction, Nancy Drew."

Anna then arrived in the middle of the village and turned around to face her wife and child. "Weita! KAH!" she growled. She then began to dig her fingers into the ground, burrowing into the sand like a mole.

Sapphira and Elsa watched as Anna disappeared into the hole she made, seeming vanishing into the ground.

"Well, that just happened," Sapphira said.

Elsa stared in wide-eyed horror. "Oh God, Anna."

xXx

 

A few hours later, Elsa was in the shuttle, trying to tune the scanners to pick up Anna's signature.

"Any luck?" Sapphira inquired as she walked by her mother.

"Not really. This shuttle's sensors aren't exactly the most cooperative," Elsa said.

"We'll find her, Mom."

"I know." Elsa sighed. "I just hope she isn't hurt...or worse."

"Kristoff and Kira are out looking for her now. If they find her, they'll let us know."

Elsa sighed. "I hope they find her soon."

xXx

 

Back in the desert, Kristoff and Kira were searching the area with a scanning device.

"I must say, Admiral, this is a great place for a vacation," Kira joked.

"I'm still wondering what got into Anna," Kristoff replied.

"Maybe she was super excited? I remember that time she baked a cake for Ensign Prince's birthday. She was pretty jumpy then."

"No, I've known Anna for more than 20 years. I've never known her to be like that," Kristoff explained.

Suddenly, Kira's scanner started to beep. "Wait, I got something!"

"Is it Anna?"

"No, but it's an iridium signature."

"What kind?"

"Not sure, but it's by that small wooded area just ahead." Kira pointed to a small collection of charred barren trees in front of them.

"Let's take a look," Kristoff agreed.

The two of them headed towards the trees.

"Alright, we should be right on top of it," Kira said.

Kristoff saw the iridium source straight ahead of them. "There." They headed to a nearby tree where they found a strange organic shell that had been burst open. It resembled a smashed fruit.

"What is this?" Kristoff wondered.

"I dunno, but I'm getting a lot of iridium readings from it."

Kristoff touched the shell, feeling a sticky residue on its surface. "It feels like some sort of... goop."

"I'm picking up a lot of proteins from it. Something was growing inside of this thing... whatever it is."

Suddenly the two of them heard a loud screeching noise from far away.

"What was that?" Kira wondered.

"Sounded like some kind of animal," Kristoff responded.

"I thought there was no animal life on this mudball?"

"Seems like we were wrong."

"Well, let's hope we don't cross its path."

At that moment, something rushed past the two of them at high speed, causing a breeze to rush past them.

"What the-?!"

Kristoff pulled out his blaster pistol, his heartbeat increasing. "Stay calm, Kira," he instructed.

Suddenly, something rushed up to them and knocked Kristoff into the nearby tree.

"Ugh!" Kristoff grunted.

"Admiral!" Kira cried in alarm.

Whatever had attacked Kristoff then rushed at Kira and slashed him across the chest.

"Kira!" Kristoff exclaimed.

Kristoff then crawled over to Kira and tapped his commbadge. "Kristoff to Bleeding Edge, two to beam back."

The two were then beamed away in a flash of light.

xXx

 

"What happened over there?" Sapphira wondered as she patched up Kristoff's bruise.

"We got attacked by some local predator," Kristoff stated. "Ah! Do you mind?"

Elsa then joined them. "I've put Kira in the stasis pod. He seems to be stable for now."

"Good."

Suddenly they heard a loud screeching sound from outside of the ship.

"Oh shit, it came back for dessert!" Kristoff exclaimed.

Elsa looked out of the window of the shuttle and saw the creature in its full form. It looked like a humanoid with large green eyes and blue veiny skin. It had a long tail was covered in spikes, and there were a set of horns on it's forehead.

"What is that thing?" Sapphira wondered.

Elsa looked closely at the creature and saw something familiar in it, like she had seen its face before... "No, it couldn't be her, could it?"

"Mom?" Sapphira wondered.

"I think that monster is Anna," Elsa stated.

"What?!"

"I don't believe it either, but somehow it makes sense."

"Mom, there's no way that's possible."

"I know, but it's the only thing we've got," Elsa replied. "Kristoff, can you modify the shields to generate a stun blast strong enough to knock out Anna?"

"I can try," he responded.

"Do it," Elsa instructed.

Elsa looked out of the window and saw the creature preparing to charge at the ship. "Okay, get ready."

The creature bared its sharp teeth and scraped its clawed heels along the sand. Suddenly it began to charge at the ship, ready to leap onto the roof and tear Elsa and the others to pieces.

"Now, Kristoff!" Elsa commanded.

A massive wave of energy fired from the ship and the creature was knocked out.

Elsa wiped her brow. "That was close."

xXx

 

A few hours later, Elsa was looking at the creature that she knew was her wife.

"I can't believe that's Mama in there," Sapphira stated.

Kristoff looked up from his scanner. "She's unconscious, but her body has undergone some sort of mutagenic change."

"Can we get her back to normal?" Elsa wondered.

"We might. We could try re-writing her DNA, but the process could take a while."

Elsa nodded in agreement. "We'll do it once we're back on the Archangel."

"We could do it in the stasis pod," Kristoff said. "But…it's never been done before."

"We need a way to help Mama quickly before she wakes up," Sapphira put in.

Elsa sighed. "Alright, prepare the pod for the procedure."

Kristoff walked over to the stasis pod and pulled Kira out of it. "Sorry Commander, but the lady needs her makeover."

Elsa picked up Anna in her arms and lowered her into the stasis pod.

"Alright," Kristoff said, keying in the command sequence into the pod. "Here goes nothing."

A wave of blue light bathed Anna inside of the pod.

Elsa looked on as Anna's mutation began to reverse itself. The tail, horns and claws all disappeared as Anna returned to her normal form.

Anna then opened her normal yellow eyes. "Oh, hello everyone."

Elsa's eyes widened with glee. "Anna!" She picked Anna out of the pod and hugged her tight.

Anna looked at Elsa and Sapphira in confusion. "Did something happen to me?"

"Umm…" Sapphira tried to explain.

"We'll explain later, Anna," Elsa then said.

xXx

 

_Captain's log: Supplemental. With my wife returned to normal, we have rendezvoused with the Archangel and are continuing on our current course._

"So you don't remember any of it?" Elsa wondered.

Anna shook her head. "No. Did I really turn into a monster?"

"Yes, I saw it with my own eyes."

Anna sighed. "I was worried this might happen to me."

"Care to explain?"

"Basically…when Knydaxians become fully mature, we undergo strange changes. Some of us gain higher powers while others… become creatures. Nihelgo, we called them."

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I thought it wouldn't happen to me, since the mutation only happened to a very few Knydaxians."

Elsa sighed and hugged Anna. "I understand."

"I'm sorry, Elsa."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Anna," Elsa told her.

Anna smiled. "Do you still wanna try my recipe?"

"As long as it doesn't turn me into a mutant, I'll happily try it," Elsa responded cheerfully.

The two of them giggled, and Anna headed over to the replicator to prepare her meal for Elsa.


	9. Episode 9: Best Left Buried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Elsa helps a new officer settle in on the Archangel, an old Earth space probe is beamed onto the Archangel, covered in a mysterious green substance that seems to devour everything it touches.

_Best Left Buried_

 

_Captain's log, Stardate 49257.1: Captain Elsa Frost speaking. The Archangel has just departed Vega Station to our next assignment. We are to rendezvous with an Asari archaeological team in the Julpus system, but before that, I have to take a new recruit through the basics of life on this ship._

"So this is the Archangel!" a young Arendellian woman remarked in a Swiss accent. "I've heard so many things about this ship."

"I'm sure you'll fight right at home here, Doctor," Elsa told her. The young woman was Dr Angela Zeigler, an Arendellian doctor who was to serve as the Archangel's new medical officer.

"Indeed I will. It should be a lot better than serving at the clinic in the captial, Your Majes-I mean, Captain."

Elsa chuckled. "It's alright, Doctor, I run an informal ship around here. Call me whatever you want."

"Thank you… Elsa."

Elsa smiled and showed the doctor to the med bay so she could start working.

"I hear we are on a mission right now?" Angela inquired.

"Yes, but don't worry, it's nothing major. You probably won't get many casualties on this assignment."

"Oh, good. When I heard about the sort of things you and your crew get into, I was worried I would be overworked."

Elsa giggled. "Well, most of the time, we try to keep our wounds to a minimum."

Suddenly Elsa's commbadge pinged. "Mom, we've arrived at the Julpus system," Sapphira reported.

"On my way," Elsa replied. She then looked at Angela. "Sorry, Angela, I've got to go. But if there's anything you need down here, just give me a call."

Angela saluted her. "Aye, aye."

Elsa then headed up to the bridge and sat in the captain's chair.

Sapphira looked over from her station at her mother. "So, how's our new medical officer doing?"

"Settling in well," Elsa replied. "Have the Asari team contacted us yet?"

"Yes they have, but there seems to be some interference."

"Alright, try and patch us through."

The viewscreen flickered in front of them as the face of an Asari appeared, with static covering the image.

"Captain Frost?" The Asari said in a rather distorted voice.

"Yes, that's me," Elsa replied.

"I apologise for the video quality. The planet we are on has some very severe sandstorms that can mess with communications."

"It's not that bad," Elsa remarked. "Your transmission to Federation command said you had found something?"

"Yes, we're going to beam it to your cargo bay now."

"Captain, I'm getting a transporter signal from a nearby desert moon," Melody reported.

"Clear it through, Melody," Elsa stated.

The Asari on the screen nodded. "I hope you make good use of this treasure that we found captain."

The transmission ended and Elsa got out of her seat. "Alright, let's see what we got."

xXx

 

Elsa, Kristoff and Sapphira exited the cargo elevator to see the security team holding a barrier in front of the transporter pad. On the pad was an objected that appeared to be covered in some kind of green slime.

"That's what we got sent?" Sapphira asked in a somewhat annoyed tone. "A giant pile of goop?"

Elsa walked over to the object and wiped some of the slime off it. "Well, I'll be damned."

Kristoff joined her and looked at the object. "Is that what I think it is?"

What Elsa had revealed was a plaque with the words "Vega 7" written on it.

"It's the Vega 7," Elsa stated. "I remember reading about it. It was one of the earliest interstellar probes that was launched from Earth."

"It got lost in a solar storm, didn't it?" Kristoff wondered.

"That's what everyone assumed, but now… we know that little rumor wasn't always true." Elsa then looked over at Sapphira. "Sapphira, contact the Federation Museum on Earth. I think they're gonna want to add this to their collection."

Sapphira nodded. "I'll do it right away."

xXx

 

"Sounds like we made a hell of a find," Anna remarked as she and Elsa had dinner together.

"I can't believe it ended up on that desert moon. Think of it, Anna. That probe is like a time capsule from over 400 years ago."

"Your stomach is gonna be a time capsule in a minute," Anna joked. "C'mon, I spent hours cooking up this Kuplek. I expect it to be eaten."

Elsa giggled. "Alright, alright."

Anna smiled. "So, the probe is going to a museum now?"

"Yeah. I've got Sapphira and Melody on guard duty, at least until the transport arrives."

"Why does it need to be guarded?"

"I don't know, but it's just when I touched that goo the probe was covered in, it felt…unnerving."

"In what way?"

"Like it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and do the can-can."

Anna put her hand on Elsa's cheek. "Don't worry, it'll be fine."

Elsa smiled. "I love how you just saying things will be fine makes me feel better."

"What kind of wife would I be if I didn't make you feel like the greatest girl alive?"

Elsa kissed Anna on the lips. "Fair point."

xXx

 

Meanwhile, Sapphira and Melody were still in the cargo bay, Sapphira reading a holo-book while Melody was getting slowly frustrated.

"I hate guard duty," she pouted.

"Relax, Melody," Sapphira replied. "Just a few more hours till the transport arrives and you'll be as free as the solar wind."

Melody sighed. "It's just-we signed up for this to go explore the universe and protect the Federation, not sit in the cargo bay watching this piece of junk."

Sapphira laughed. "Quit being such a diva. We are exploring the universe. We're on one of the Earth Federation's finest starships."

"Diva!" Melody growled. "Sapphira Frost-Ansaris, why I ought to!" She began to storm over to Sapphira but slipped in the goop and landed on her back.

Sapphira burst out laughing. "Are you okay?"

Melody wiped the goop of her face. "Oh, crap. And I just had my uniform washed today."

"Better get clean. Don't want the captain removing you from duty for being dirty."

"Hah hah," Melody remarked. "I'll just go to our quarters and get a shower."

Melody tried to get up, but found she was stuck in the goop. "What the?!"

Sapphira looked concerned. "What's wrong?"

"This weird goop's got me stuck!" Melody grunted as she tried to free herself.

"Here let me help," Sapphira tried to reach out and grab Melody's hand, but found it impossible to grip due to the goop.

"What even is this stuff?" Melody asked in annoyance. Melody then looked at her hand as it began to melt into the goo. "Oh my God!"

"M-Melody? What's happening?!"

Melody's voice began to turn into series of gurgles as she began to sink into the goop.

"Hang on!" Sapphira exclaimed. She then transformed into her true form and used her energy tail as a rope for melody to try and grab onto. "MELODY!" Sapphira screamed, hitting her commbadge. "Security to the cargo bay! NOW!"

But it was too late. Melody had been swallowed completely by the goop.

Sapphira turned back to normal, clawing frantically at the goop in a futile effort to save Melody.

Elsa and Angela then arrived. "What happened?!"

"The goop... it ate her!"

"What?!" Angela exclaimed in shock. She knelt down and scanned the goop. "I'm definitely picking up a mix of Aquatan and Orphenian DNA in there."

"Can you get her out?"

"I'm not even sure what this stuff is," Angela remarked. "I've never seen anything like it in my life."

"Take a sample and analyze it," Elsa ordered. "Whatever this is, we have to find out if we can save Melody."

"Right away, Captain."

xXx

 

A few hours later, Elsa, Angela and Kristoff were in the medical bay, Angela having finished the analysis of the goop.

"Well?" Kristoff asked. "What is this stuff?"

"I'm not sure what to make of it," Angela began. "It's a kind of semi-organic compound that appears to absorb any kind of organic matter it comes into prolonged contact with. This is quite normal with microorganisms, like white blood cells, but this doesn't consume the matter it absorbs; it seems to be re-purposing it."

"Into what?" Elsa inquired.

"I'm not sure, but it's rearranging the DNA of Lieutenant Ansaris in some way."

"Can you get her out?"

"We could try using the transporter to beam her out of it," Angela theorised. "But I don't know how much her DNA will have been altered."

Elsa sighed. "I'd rather not be the one to tell Eric his daughter was absorbed by alien sludge."

Angela nodded. "Have all the goop be brought to the lab and hold it in a containment field. Once I have pinpointed Melody's DNA, I'll beam beam her out."

"Alright," Elsa accepted. "Come on, Kristoff. We've gotta clean up that goop."

xXx

 

_Captain's log, supplemental: After several hours of back breaking labour, Kristoff and I have managed to transfer all the goop that was covering the probe to sickbay, in hopes of saving Melody's life._

Elsa sat in her ready room when the door chimed. "Come in," she responded.

Sapphira entered. "Mom?"

"What is it, Sapphira?"

"I just wanted to know what you found out about that stuff."

"The goop appears to have absorbed your wife and is now altering her genetic structure, but for what purpose we can't be sure," Elsa explained. "Are you okay?"

Sapphira began to tear up. "It's my fault she's in this mess, Mom. If I hadn't got her mad, she wouldn't have slipped in the goop."

"Don't blame yourself. You didn't know." Elsa hugged her child. "We all make mistakes, even queens like me."

"Captain Frost?" Angela's voice chimed in.

Elsa pressed her commbadge. "What is it, Angela?"

"We're ready to begin the procedure."

Elsa looked at her daughter. "We're on our way."

They headed down to the med-bay, where the goop was being contained in a force-field.

"We're all set, Elsa," Angela reported.

"What are you gonna do?" Sapphira asked.

"We're going to try and beam Melody out of there," Elsa explained.

"And if it doesn't work?"

"It has to work. It's our one chance of saving her."

Angela pressed a few buttons on her console. "Alright, activating transporter."

The beam of light from the transporter shimmered over the goop for a few seconds before the familiar humanoid form of Melody appeared on a hospital bed on the other side of the med-bay.

"Melody!" Sapphira cheered. She ran over to the bed, but found herself a bit unnerved. Melody had been restored, but her eyes and skin had been altered so that they appeared an eerie green colour, the same as the goop.

"Saph?" Melody groaned, weakly.

"Melody, are you okay?"

Melody then threw up on Sapphira, a large mass of the green goop coming out of her mouth.

"Ahh!" Sapphira cried. Suddenly, the goop started to spread over her body, absorbing her. "Mom!" She exclaimed.

Elsa was about to rush over to her child, but Angela stopped her. "No; if you touch the goop, you could end up like her."

Elsa looked on in horror as her child was slowly dissolved into a puddle of the green goop. "No…"

Melody looked at Elsa. "Join us," she said in a rasping tone.

"What?" Angela remarked. "She's not…"

"Angela…. The goop is alive," Elsa realised. "What are you?"

"We are not like you," Melody replied. "We have seen you inside and out, and we find your form hideous. We will fix that, by making you one with us."

"By turning us into goop?!" Elsa snarled.

"By becoming one with us, you will find perfection."

"You've absorbed my daughter!" Elsa snapped. "I'm going to give you one chance to release her. In exchange..." She sighed. "I'll give myself to you."

The puddle that Sapphira had become then spat out Sapphira, who now had green skin and eyes like Melody.

"That will not be necessary," Melody replied.

Sapphira then looked at Elsa. "We are one now, as will all flesh creatures on this ship."

Elsa scowled. "I don't know what you are, but I swear, I will destroy you if I have to."

"We cannot be destroyed. All matter is never destroyed, merely changed into another form. We are every form, we are everything. You cannot destroy us."

Elsa grabbed Melody by the collar, her eyes burning with rage. "GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER!"

Sapphira then puked up more of the green goop and picked it up in her hand. "We will make you part of us."

Elsa slowly released Melody. "What do you want from us?"

"We want you," the two girls said in unison.

"Elsa, we should go," Angela warned her.

"But-" Elsa started.

"Now, Captain! We can't do anything now," Angela told her

Sapphira and Melody both turned to them. "Become one with us." They then started to regurgitate a stream of the goop from their mouths

"Duck!" Elsa cried, pushing herself and Angela out of the way.

Angela then sealed the medical bay. "That should hold them off."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then the stars help us all."

xXx

 

_Captain's log, supplemental: The intelligence that has possessed Sapphira and Melody through the goop has been kept under watch in sickbay. I've posted a quarantine warning on the ship so any passing vessel will know to stay away...for their own good._

Elsa was in her quarters, staring out into space. She feared for the safety of Sapphira and Melody.

Anna walked up to her. "Angela told me what happened. Is...is Sapphira...?"

"We don't know..." Elsa replied somberly.

Anna held Elsa's hand. "May the spirits protect her...and you."

"It's just... I had a feeling about that goop from the moment I first touched it."

"It's okay, Elsa. You couldn't have known."

Elsa sighed. "We have to save her from that... thing."

"How did it become alive in the first place?" Anna wondered. "When it was on that probe, it was just that goop, nothing else."

Elsa then had an idea. "Maybe it copies the traits of the things it absorbs. It gained intelligence when it absorbed Melody."

"But how did it learn to posses Sapphira?"

"Because it's like a virus!" Elsa realised. "Melody had a cold a few days ago, so the genetic structure of the germs that gave Melody her cold must have altered the goop so it acted like a virus." Elsa tapped her commbadge. "Angela, come to my office. I have a plan to save Melody and Sapphira."

A while later, Angela, Elsa and Kristoff were in the briefing room, studying the security footage of the med lab and the goop creatures that were Sapphira and Melody.

"So.. you're saying the goop is like a virus now?" Angela wondered.

"Yes, and Melody and Sapphira are acting like carriers, like how an Earth mosquito passes malaria."

"In that case, we'd better just shove some kind of antibiotic in there," Kristoff stated.

"No, the goop will probably absorb that."

"Where did the goop come from?" Angela asked.

"A desert moon," Kristoff answered. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that a desert would be hot and would cause most matter like this goop to dry up, like water or ice. If this goop is like water, we need to turn up the heat in the medical bay."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Kristoff agreed.

"Alright, but we need to be careful," Elsa cautioned them. "Let's move."

xXx

 

Elsa and Kristoff went down to the medical bay, which was shielded behind a force field as well as being guarded by a security team.. The goop had expanded and filled the entire room now, like jelly in a bowl.

"Crewman, stand down a moment," Elsa instructed the security officer.

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied, stepping aside.

"What are you gonna do?" Kristoff wondered.

"I'm gonna keep it talking," Elsa explained. "When I give the signal, Angela will turn up the heat in there, and hopefully it should fry itself off of Melody and Sapphira."

"Gotcha. If things go to bad, the guys here and I will open fire."

"No, don't," Elsa stated. "We don't want to hurt Melody and Sapphira."

Kristoff nodded. "As you wish, Captain."

Angela looked at Elsa nervously. "Captain...are you sure this will work?"

"I don't know. I know I've said that a lot today, but this life form is the textbook definition of unknown. We don't know what will happen." Elsa walked over to the med bay window and placed her hand on the glass. "I'm back."

The goop in the room coiled and flowed into the shape of Sapphira's face and looked at Elsa. The being which had once been Sapphira looked at her. "You will join us, Captain."

"I understand that now." Elsa stated. "It will be futile to keep you in that room, when a being of your vast ability will eventually break through our defenses."

"Your bodies are weak. We shall make you like us. For eons, we sat on that moon. We were on the verge of death. Your probe gave us a new home...and your crew gave us a new body."

"I only ask one favour," Elsa made a request. "When we become part of you, let us remain as individuals. I want to be with my daughter again."

"We shall grant you that request, flesh creature," the being accepted. "Free us from your containment, and we will grant it."

Elsa looked over at Angela. "Do it."

"At once, Captain." Angela said, pressing a button on a nearby console.

The temperature began to rise in the med bay. "What is this?! What are you trying to do?!"

"We are going to free something today, creature," Elsa responded. "My daughter and the woman she loves."

The goop melted off of Sapphira and Melody in a noise that sounded like a scream of pain, and the two women collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

Elsa had the team lower the force field and rushed to Sapphira's side.

Her breathing was shaky, and her pulse, although faint, was definitely there. "She's alive," Elsa muttered, relieved.

Sapphira opened her eyes. "Mom...?"

"It's alright. You're safe now."

"Safe from what? What happened?"

"Ughhh," Melody groaned. "Can someone tell me what the hell is going on? I feel like someone poured water down my ears."

Elsa chuckled. "Later. Right now, Dr. Ziegler needs to take a look at you."

Angela leaned down and scanned Melody. "No trace of the goop. She's in perfect health."

"Good," Elsa said. "But I want both of you to shower, just to be safe."

Sapphira giggled. "Fine by us, Captain."

xXx

 

_Captain's log, supplemental: We have burned off the rest of the goop using flame throwers and have now rendezvoused with the archive ship to collect the probe. I can now also report that Sapphira and Melody are fully back to normal._

Elsa was in her ready room filing the mission report when she heard a beep from her door. "Come in."

Angela entered the office. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Not at all, Angela," Elsa replied. "I was actually just thinking about you."

"I wanted to inform you that we were able to isolate a very small sample of the goop, and we're keeping it under very heavy confinement for further study."

"Is that wise? What if it duplicates itself again?"

"We'll try and take every precaution," Angela explained. "Our intent is to hand the sample over to the Federation Science Division. They have much better equipment; maybe they can figure out what that stuff is."

"As you wish," Elsa accepted. "You did a good job today, Angela. I'm glad I chose you as our new chief medical officer."

"It's an honour to be serving on the Archangel, Captain."

Elsa smiled. "Dismissed, Doctor."

"Thank you, Captain," Angela said as she left her office.

Elsa felt a great sense of confidence in Angela. She knew she could count on her, no matter what.


	10. Episode 10: Test Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Liara are assinged to watch the test flight of a new federation ship, captained by Commander Shepard, who immediately butts heads with Elsa. When Emperor Zurg hijacks the ship, Elsa and Shepard must put aside their differences in order to save the Citadel from destruction.

_Test Flight_

 

_Captain's log, stardate 49257.4. Captain Elsa Frost speaking. I am currently on Andromeda Station in Earth orbit, at the request of Federation command. I have been assigned to supervise the test flight of a new Federation starship, one that could theoretically revolutionise space warfare._

Elsa was in the observation lounge on Andromeda Station, watching the starships fly past the window. She was starting to miss being on the Archangel with her family and friends, but she knew it was only for a few days and that Kristoff would keep things running as normal until she returned.

"Elsa?" a familiar voice called to her.

Elsa looked around to see a young Asari woman enter the room. "Dr T'soni. I thought you were still on Thessia."

The Asari smiled and sat next to her. "Actually, I've been transferred."

"Oh?"

"The Asari government said they needed a representative on this mission," Liara explained. "And seeing as how I know you and your crew best…."

"You were the obvious choice," Elsa finished.

"Exactly," Liara confirmed. "Besides, it's much better being on a starship than as a teacher."

"I don't know about that. Melody was always praising you as the best teacher she ever had," Elsa joked.

"Flattering me, Elsa? You should remember: you are a married woman."

Elsa chuckled. "I know. Don't worry, Doctor; I'd never hit on a beautiful woman like you over my wife."

"You embraced eternity with my people's consort."

"That was as a sign of good faith," Elsa justified.

Suddenly there was a beep on the door. A woman wearing an admiral's uniform entered the room. "Captain Frost?"

Elsa and Liara stood up and saluted the woman. "Vice Admiral Shepard."

"At ease, Elsa," the admiral replied. "I assume you both have read the reports on the Normandy?"

"Yes, she seems like a fine ship," Elsa stated.

"Good, good," the admiral accepted. "But that's not what I truly wanted to talk to you about."

"I'll be outside if you want some privacy," Liara informed Elsa.

"Thank you, Liara."

Liara walked out of the room, leaving Elsa and the Admiral together.

"So, what is it you needed to talk to me about?" Elsa inquired curiously.

"It concerns the commanding officer of the Normandy," the admiral began. "You see…she's my daughter."

"Ah, I see."

"I suppose you have experience with that with your own daughter, Sapphira?"

"Yes, I most certainly have."

"Good. This is the first time she's been in command in three years."

"What happened?"

The admiral sighed. "Her whole unit was killed on the planet Akuze. Thresher maw attack. She was the sole survivor."

Elsa then realised who the admiral's daughter was. "Wait… is your daughter Commander Jane Shepard?"

"The very same," the admiral responded. "The hero of the Skyllian Blitz herself."

"So then…why do you need me along?"

The admiral sighed. "I wasn't there much for Jane while she was growing up. When her father died, I tried to be the best for her…. But I guess being a mother wasn't my strong point."

"So you want me to be there as a motherly figure as well for her?"

"It would help, Elsa," the admiral said.

Elsa smiled. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of her."

xXx

 

Some time later, Elsa and Liara walked across the docking bridge to the Normandy. It was a sleek ship, with a slender curved body. It had long wings with thrusters attached and was painted in a pure white, with a blue stripe along its hull. It had been developed as a cooperation between the Federation, the Zetans, and the Citadel Alliance.

"That's one high tech ship," Liara remarked.

"Most high tech ship ever built," Elsa agreed.

As they walked onto the bridge, a strange robot greeted them. The robot appeared to resemble a metallic human woman, with a structure similar to hair on its head and a holographic orange visor over its eyes. "Hello. I am EDI."

"What the-?" Liara asked in surprise.

"I don't recall androids serving in the Federation," Elsa stated.

"Forgive me, Captain," the robot excused herself. "I am not technically a robot, nor an android. I am an artifical inteligence installed directly into the ship."

"How do you know who I am?" Elsa inquired.

"My program was created by Tadashi Hamada," EDI explained. "I believe you knew his brother, Hiro Hamada."

"I knew him," Elsa responded. "He died a long time ago."

"Yes. Tadashi informed me. It is most tragic."

"So... are you in any way related to Baymax?"

"I suppose you could say that. Baymax's core programming was the basis for my own code. In a way, Baymax was my father. However, my programming is far more sophisticated. I am able to perform a wide variety of functions."

"How interesting," Liara commented.

"Hey EDI, stop embarrassing the newcomers," a voice called from the cockpit of the ship.

"I am not embarrassing them," EDI replied. "I am informing them of my origins."

"Who is that you're talking to?" Elsa wondered.

"That'd be me," the voice called again. A chair at the cockpit turned around to reveal a man in his mid twenties with brown hair and a beard. He had a cap with the words "SR2" printed on it. "My name's Jeff Moreau, but most people call me Joker."

"You're the ship's helmsman?" Elsa wondered.

"More like kickass pilot," Joker remarked.

"I fail to see how physically abusing a donkey is relevant," EDI stated.

Joker chuckled. "It's an expression, EDI. You'll get the hang of it."

"I see. I still have much to learn about humanoids."

Soon, a young woman with short red hair in a crewman's outfit stepped onto the bridge. "Commander on the bridge," EDI announced.

Commander Jane Shepard looked around, her eyes widening as she saw Elsa. "Captain Frost? What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to show up for another two days!"

"Apologies, Commander," Elsa said. "Things changed last minute."

"And you didn't think to let me know?"

"Your mother, the admiral, insisted on it."

Jane sighed. "Of course she did."

"I've heard a lot about you, Commander," Elsa politely stated. "I hope our time together is most beneficial."

"Yeah, yeah, me too. Just remember: you may outrank me...but this is MY ship."

"I understand, Commander," Elsa accepted.

Jane then looked at Liara, a sense of regret mixed with happiness crossing her face. "Liara...it's good to see you."

"It's been a long time, Shepard," Liara replied somberly.

Elsa looked on, confused. Clearly, the two of them had some kind of history together.

"I'll make sure you two are seen to your quarters," Jane stated.

As Shepard walked away, Liara turned away, sighing.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked.

"I'm fine...but let's go to our quarters first." Elsa and Liara headed to their quarters on the ship and Liara sat on her bed. "I get the feeling you're going to ask me something.

"What's the deal with you and Commander Shepard?"

Liara sighed. "Before I became an archaeologist, I was an information broker on Ilium. Jane was an ensign at the time. She and her team were trying to rat out an Eclipse group that was hiding out there. I gave her the info, but we became...attached."

"Attached? In what way?"

"A romantic way... We were in love."

"Oh...sounds serious."

"Very serious. But Jane's military career always seemed to come first."

"I guess it must have come to a head at some point."

She sighed. "But there was one night...one night that I'll never forget. We'd been at a bar, and we'd both had a little too much to drink. And...we embraced eternity together in the most beautiful way possible."

"I guess it must have been heaven for you," Elsa quipped, referencing the Asari mating practice of melding.

Liara chuckled. "It was, but the week after that, she left. Aside from the occasional message, we never saw each other again until now."

"Oh..." Elsa was silent for a few seconds. "Do you think you might wanna try...sorting things out between you two?"

"Perhaps," Liara stated.

Elsa smiled. "Come on, let's go see what there is to eat on this ship."

Elsa and Liara headed down to the mess hall, grabbing some food from a replicator. Elsa got a plate of fermented shellfish while Liara decided on a traditional Asari dish, made from the ink of a jellyfish-like species native to her homeworld.

"I wonder what Sapphira would say if she were here," Elsa mused.

"Do you miss her?" Liara wondered.

"Of course," Elsa answered. "I miss her and Anna."

Liara smiled to cheer Elsa up. "I'm sure you'll get back to her once this mission is over."

Elsa smiled. "Maybe I'll take Anna to Ortalko. That's a great vacation spot."

"You have shore leave coming up?"

"Three weeks worth," Elsa remarked. "Perhaps Sapphira and Melody could come as well. Then again, maybe they should go somewhere on their own. Kids can really ruin a vacation."

"Even when they're fully adult?"

Elsa chuckled. "My little Sapphira is always a kid to me."

A woman in a blue skirt and two men in crewman's uniforms then arrived nearby. "Excuse me, is anyone else sitting here?"

"No," Elsa answered.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" one of the men asked.

"Sure, go ahead."

The three of them sat at the same table as Elsa and Liara. "Thanks. Mess hall gets real crowded on this ship."

"I can imagine, on a ship as small as this," Liara commented.

"Anyway, I'm Ashley williams," The woman introduced herself. "That's Kaidan Alenko and James Vega."

"Hey," Kadian said.

" _Hola_ ," James greeted them.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Elsa."

"We know," Kadian remarked. "Everyone in the whole damned Federation knows who you are."

"Yeah, they even sang songs about you back at the school where I grew up," Vega joked.

"Seems like you've got a fan club," Liara joked.

"So what are your jobs on this ship?" Elsa wondered.

"I'm the armoury chief," Vega explained. "I keep all the guns we carry nice and shooty."

"I'm gunnery chief," Ash informed. "I'm in charge of the ship's weaponry."

"I'm in charge of the marine detachment here," Kadian explained. "Although the commander usually takes charge when she's not on the ship."

"I thought this ship hadn't been launched yet?"

"Not officially," Ashley told her. "We've been going on unofficial missions for about six months now."

"Well, that's certainly interesting," Liara remarked.

"It helps with a ship like this," Kadian stated. "Our ship is sleek and has low warp emissions; we can practically slip past enemy radar without a cloaking device."

"I didn't think that was possible," Elsa inquired. "Crystallic fusion drives have to have high warp emissions, otherwise the warp field will overload."

"Not this ship," Vega butted in. "Our ship's engines are based on Zetan tech."

"It's like the iridium drives they used to use," Ashley finished. "Only instead of that, we use eezo."

"Like a biotic, then?" Liara wondered.

"Exactly," Kadian confirmed.

"Wait-what's 'eezo'?" Elsa asked.

"It's the shortened term for Element Zero," Ashley explained. "It's the basis for a lot of biotic technology."

Suddenly, the sound of a communication ping rang throughout the cafeteria. "Attention all crew, report to launch stations."

"Looks like we're up," Elsa stated.

xXx

 

The five of them went up to the bridge, Ashley, Kaidan and James taking their places. Elsa and Liara stood near the rear of the bridge as Commander Shepard stepped forward.

"Glad you could join us, Captain," she remarked. "Just remember: I give orders."

"Your ship, your rules, Commander," Elsa accommodated her.

"Alright boys and girls, we're good to go," Joker reported.

"Take her out easy, Joker," Shepard stated. "Nice and slow."

"Aye," Joker accepted.

The Normandy detached from its docking port and began to fly away from the station, the blue light of its four engines pushing into interplanetary space.

As the ship headed out into space, Joker called out, "Commander, I'm picking up some kind of fluctuation in the ship's warp drive."

"What? What's wrong down there?"

"I'm not sure, but-" The ship suddenly jolted forward as it went into warp, racing faster than the speed of light.

"Joker, I didn't give the order for you to jump to warp!" Shepard argued.

"I didn't!"

"I think we have a situation here," Elsa put in.

"No we don't," Shepard told her. "Joker, shut down the warp core."

"I'm trying! There's no response! It's like the warp engines are jammed on!"

"Well, unjam them, goddamn it!" Shepard argued.

"No, leave it," Elsa ordered. "Something has gone very wrong on this ship."

"I'm trying to fix the warp engines," Joker called.

"I think we should get down to engineering," Liara stated.

"You're right, I'll go," Jane stated. "Captain Frost, you have the bridge."

"No, you're gonna need backup," Elsa told her.

"I'll go with her," Liara volunteered.

Shepherd then looked at Liara as if to say no to her, but then changed her mind. "Alright, let's go." Liara and Shepard then left the bridge.

Elsa went to the main command console and activated it. "EDI, I'm gonna need your assistance."

An opening on the wall then revealed EDI's robotic body, which then walked towards Elsa. "What do you need, Captain Frost?"

"Bring up a schematic of the ship and highlight where Commander Shepard and Liara T'soni are," Elsa instructed.

"Affirmative." EDI brought up the schematic, with two pulsing dots on it.

"Alright," Elsa looked closely. "Commander, Liara, go down to deck four and that's where the engine core is."

"I know my way around my own ship, Captain!" Jane argued over the radio.

Down in the engine core, Liara and Shepard had reached a control console, and Shepard was running a diagnostic scan to see what was going wrong. "I can't find anything."

Liara then looked at the large spherical mass that was the engine core. She noticed a small purple disc attached to it, the logo of a red and yellow Z in its centre. "I think I found the problem."

Jane then looked at the engine core. "Elsa, do you see this?"

"I do," Elsa responded.

"Can you tell us what it is?" Jane wondered.

"From that logo, I'd say it's Zurg tech," Elsa assumed.

"Zurg? Why would that tin-headed despot want to hijack this ship?" Liara asked.

"Good question, but we'll worry about it later," Jane answered her. "We have to get it off there!"

"I'm afraid I can't quite do that!" a metallic voice then responded. On the bridge and in the engine core of the normandy, a large hologram of Emperor Zurg appeared, a devilish constant grin on his armoured purple face. "Hello, pitiful Federation scum!"

Elsa growled. "Zurg."

"Hello, Your Majesty," Zurg curtseyed. "It's so good to see you again."

"What have you done with my ship, you maniac?!" Jane demanded.

"I'm just putting it through its paces," Zurg cackled. "You see, your ship is now currently travelling at warp velocity. And due to that, it's picking up quite a bit of kinetic energy. In fact, it's picking up so much it could almost be considered a bomb. Which, unfortunately for you, is what I'm using it for!"

Elsa looked at Zurg in shock. "My God."

"And what better place to detonate my new super bomb than on the capital of the galaxy itself, the Citadel!" Zurg then broke into maniacal laughter.

"You insane bastard!" Jane yelled. "You'll kill millions of people."

"Flattery will get you absolutely nowhere," Zurg chirped. "And now I must bid you farewell and bon voyage of the damned!" Zurg broke into laughter again and his hologram disappeared.

"Well, that was certainly dramatic," Liara admitted.

"That's Zurg for you," Elsa remarked. "I don't care what you do, but get that thing off the engine core!"

"I could try pulling it off with my biotics," Liara admitted.

"No, it's too risky," Jane stated. "I'm not risking your life over my mission."

"Jane...I can do this," Liara told her.

Jane sighed. "Liara, I love you, I still do love you. I won't let you die."

"Shepard, please. Trust me."

"Um, girls? Are you gonna do something?" Joker's voiced called in. "Because we're on a collision course with the Citadel here."

"We're on it, Joker," Shepard replied. She then looked at Liara. "Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?" Liara asked.

"That you'll always be with me."

Liara leaned in, pressing her blue lips against Shepard's soft pink ones. "I will." She then walked over to the engine core and her body glowed with a blue biotic power. Her hands reached out towards the device on the core and she began to pull at it with her invisible strings, trying to pry it free of the core.

"Come on," Jane encouraged.

Liara began to strain slightly as she started to gently undo the bolts that held the device in place.

"Almost...got it..."

"You can do it Liara," Elsa cheered her on.

"Forty seconds to impact!" Joker called out.

"Just need to...undo this...last bolt...!"

Jane went behind Liara and held her. "It's okay."

Liara closed her eyes, the sweat pouring down her forehead like a waterfall. "The ship...is it...?"

"It's going to be fine," Jane told her, wrapping her arms around her waist.

At that moment, the last bold fell and the device fell to the bottom of the engine core and Liara collapsed to the floor in exhaustion.

"The device is off!" Shepard shouted. "Joker, _STOP THIS THING!_ "

The Normandy then dropped out of warp space just in time, only a few light years from the Citadel.

"Did we make it?" Jane asked.

"We made it," Elsa reported.

Liara opened her eyes and looked up at Shepard. "I always loved being in your arms."

Back on the bridge, Elsa got a call on her radio. "Captain Frost, are you receiving us?"

Elsa smiled, recognising the voice. "Is that you, Anna? Where are you?

"Elsa! Thank the spirits! I thought something bad had happened. We were just on patrol in this sector. Are you alright?"

"Don't worry about it," Elsa replied. She then looked at the hologram of the engineering bay, seeing Shepard and Liara now kissing in each others arms. "Anna, What would you say to a second honeymoon?"

"I'd love to!" Anna cheered. "But, umm…why do you ask?"

"Let's just say I have new appreciation for the ones I love."

xXx

 

_Captain's log, supplemental: The Archangel has arrived to tow the Normandy into the Citadel docks. Hopefully a team of Federation engineers can figure out how Zurg's little device got there._

"Sounds like you had one hell of a trip," Kristoff remarked as he and Elsa had coffee together.

"And I thought being away from here would be boring," Elsa joked.

"I'm still trying to figure out how Zurg got that thing onto the Normandy."

"Hopefully we find out soon. I'd prefer that this sort of thing not happen again."

Suddenly the door to Elsa's ready room pinged.

"Come in," Elsa stated.

Commander Shepard stepped into the room. "Captain Frost?"

"Shephard," Elsa greeted her.

"I...wanted to thank you for your help."

"Oh?"

"You see, if you hadn't alerted me to the danger that we were in... we could have all been fragged."

"Well," Elsa replied with a smile. "I was glad to be of help."

Jane looked at Elsa happily. "By the way, Liara is going to be staying on the Normandy from now on."

"As a science officer?"

"More like captain's wife," Liara replied, entering the room. She then showed off a silver engagement ring to Elsa. "I would have preferred the traditional Asari necklace of bonding, but Jane wanted to be more...Earthly in her approach."

"Well congratulations," Elsa remarked.

Jane and Liara both grinned. "We'll be sure to send pictures once we're married."

"I'm sure you will."

Elsa got up and shook the Commander's hand. "It was a pleasure working with you, Shepard."

"Likewise, Captain. If you're ever flying in our sector, give us a call," Jane agreed.

Elsa smirked. "You know, I might do just that."


	11. Episode 11: Treading The Fine Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A smuggler vessel is stranded on the border of Federation space and the cruel Zangack Empire. As Elsa and the crew try to move the vessel out of the way, things get complicated when a Zangyack ship arrives on the scene.

_Treading the Fine Line_

 

_Captain's log, Stardate 49257.6. Captain Elsa Frost speaking. We're enroute to the Zangyack neutral zone, a region of space that marks the barrier between Earth Federation territory and that of the Zangyack Empire. The Empire is ruthless and cruel, and has been at a cold war with the rest of the galaxy for a number of years. Now, a smuggler ship appears to be on the verge of igniting another galactic war._

"Kristoff, any sign of the smuggler vessel on the scanners?" Elsa asked.

"Nothing yet, Captain," he reported. "I still can't believe one ship would go this close to the neutral zone."

"Well, someone was clearly being very stupid," Kira remarked.

Sapphira looked at her console. "Mom, I'm picking up the ship now. It's an RTS 11, very old cargo vessel."

"RTS 11?" Elsa mused. That type of ship was very familiar to her. "Bring it on screen."

The viewscreen in front of them activated, revealing a rusty green cargo ship, with yellow windows and what appeared to be battle damage along its hull.

"That's quite a lot of scars," Kristoff admitted.

"There are crew aboard, Captain," Kira reported.

"Can we beam them to sickbay?" Elsa asked.

"Negative. Their warp core's overloaded. Half of that ship is now one giant sea of radiation."

"Crap," Elsa muttered. "Alright, Kristoff, Sapphira, we're going over there."

"Aye aye," Kristoff said, getting up from his seat.

"I'll try and use my powers to shield us from the radiation," Sapphira stated.

"Be very careful, Sapphira," Elsa cautioned. "Your iridium powers might cause a chain reaction in their warp core."

"I'll do my best, Mom," Sapphira replied.

xXx

 

Just a few moments later, Elsa, Sapphira and Kristoff beamed aboard the cargo ship. There seemed to be crew scurrying around, and alarms were blaring everywhere.

"Excuse me!" Elsa called to them. "Who's in charge around here?"

One of the crew, an alien man who resembled a shark, looked at her. "That would be the captain, Miss."

"Where can I find them?"

"Last we heard, she was still on the bridge."

"Damn it," Elsa swore. "Sapphira, come with me to the bridge. Kristoff, see if you can help down here."

"I'll do what I can," Kristoff explained.

Elsa and Sapphira then found the elevator that led to the bridge. As they stepped inside, Sapphira noticed her mother was becoming unusually tense.

"Mom, are you okay?"

Elsa sighed. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"You're getting agitated."

"I said I'm fine. Let's just get this over and done with."

The elevator then arrived on the main bridge of the cargo vessel. At the front of the bridge, there appeared to be a woman at the controls.

"Stupid warp crystals!" she complained. "Why do they have to blow up at just the wrong time?"

"Are you the captain?" Elsa asked.

The woman then got up. "Who wants to know...Elsa?" The woman had pale skin, was wearing a purple jumpsuit, and had maroon hair in a ponytail.

Elsa looked at her in surprise. "Megara?"

The woman then ran up to Elsa and hugged her tight. "Elsie!"

Elsa then hugged the woman back. "I've missed you too."

Sapphira raised an eyebrow. "Umm, Mom, do you know this girl?"

Megara scoffed. "Know her? Elsa's one of my oldest friends!"

Sapphira looked confused, but Elsa then gave her a reassuring look and said, "We'll discuss it later."

"So what's a big hero like you doing all the way out here?" Megara inquired.

"We came to rescue you," Elsa responded. "Can you get your engines online?"

"Nope. We can't even get the lights working on most of the ship."

"What caused all this?"

"Our last batch of warp crystals decided to explode mid-reaction," Megara explained.

"Explode?" Elsa wondered.

"Yeah, as in kablooey!" Megara affirmed, mimicking the explosion with her hands. "We managed to seal off the decks that were contaminated, but it's only a matter of time till we lose auxiliary power."

"Alright, since we can't beam back over till the ship is fixed, we need to start making repairs," Elsa stated.

"Elsa?" A voice crackled over the radio.

Elsa tapped her earpiece. "What is it, Anna?"

"There's another ship arriving in this sector," Anna reported.

"Must be a Zangyack ship," Sapphira remarked.

"Shit," Elsa scowled. "Anna, can you get over here and use your powers to hide this ship? If the Zangyack see us, we're toast."

"On my way!"

Anna left the Archangel in her flight suit and transformed into her true form. She then flew over to the cargo vessel, the boots on her suit magnetising her to its hull. She then placed her hand on the deck and the ship started to become coated in Knydaxian energy, causing it to become invisible.

"Cloak complete," Anna replied.

"Good work, Anna," Elsa praised her wife. "Kira, Melody, are you there?"

"We're here, Captain," Melody responded.

"I need you to stall the Zangyack ship. I don't care how, but keep their attention away from us for as long as possible," Elsa ordered.

"We'll do our best, Captain," Kira acknowledged.

"Sounds like you've moved up in the world," Megara remarked. The maroon haired woman then went over to a console and began to make repairs.

"So are you gonna explain how you know that girl?" Sapphira asked.

"Megara and I…we were once lovers," Elsa explained. "It was before I met your mother, a long time ago."

"Is she Arendellian?" Sapphira asked. "Because she doesn't look as old as she should be."

"Half Arendellian," Elsa stated. "Her mother was human."

"Ah. And you never mentioned this to us why?"

"Like I said, it was a long time ago," Elsa stated. "Now come on. We've got to get this ship fixed up."

xXx

 

On the bridge of the Archangel, the situation was starting to become tense. Melody, sat in the Captain's chair, was trying her best not to panic. "I can't believe they put me in charge," she muttered.

"Hey, Admiral Bjorgman said you needed the experience," Kira explained.

"I'm an engineer, Kira!" Melody snapped. "I don't belong in this chair!"

"But you're still one of the ship's senior officers."

Melody sighed, a hand on her temple. "I know, I know."

"Commander Ansaris?" Merida reported. "That wee Zangyack ship is just coming into visual range now."

"Alright, put it on screen," Melody stated.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Kira asked.

"What the fuck do you think?" Melody snarled.

The ship then came on the viewscreen. It was a large white vessel that resembled a chariot, with two large cannons along its bow.

"That's the Giant Horse," Kira remarked. "The Zangyack flagship."

"It's okay," Melody said, taking a deep breath. "We'll play it cool."

"They're hailing us, Commander," Merida stated.

"Put them through," Melody instructed.

The viewscreen then changed to show an alien on the screen. He appeared to have grey skin with blue lines crisscrossing what appeared to be scales. His eyes glowed blue and his shoulders and upper chest were a gold armour, with tufts of what appeared to be white hair along the side of his head. "My name is Prince Vrak, heir to the Zangyack empire," he said in a cold but gentle voice. "If I may ask, why is a Federation vessel this close to our border?"

"Your Highness," Melody greeted him. "We're currently doing…a stellar cartography survey of star constellations in this sector."

"I see. And why have you remained here?" Vrak then asked.

"Our warp core is...damaged slightly. We're making repairs as I speak; we'll be on our way shortly."

"I understand," Vrak stated. "My ship and I will remain here to assist you if you require it."

"No! No! We've totally got this!" Melody excused. "No need for you to remain here."

"On the contrary, my dear," Vrak replied. "I would prefer to remain here as a show of…good faith between our two governments."

"I see," Melody said through gritted teeth. "Thank you anyway."

"You are most welcome." And with that, the communication channel closed.

"Well, that complicates things," Kira remarked.

Melody sighed. "Poseidon give me strength."

xXx

 

Meanwhile, on the cargo vessel, Elsa and Kristoff were helping move some heavy equipment.

"Well, I never expected to have a reunion with her on this ship!" Elsa said in a strained voice as she tried to push a heavy crate.

Kristoff helped Elsa, picking up the crate with ease. "So how long has it been since you last spoke to her?"

Elsa wiped her brow. "35 years."

"Wow, that's a long time."

"And neither of us has aged a day. That's Arendellian DNA for you."

Kristoff pushed the crate into one of the cargo bays. "How do you feel about it?"

"Confused, but I'd rather get this mission done," Elsa stated.

"Is that all?"

"Yes that's all," Elsa remarked.

"I get the feeling there's something you're not telling me about Megara," Kristoff said.

"What is there to tell? We were together for a year, then things didn't work out, so we went our separate ways."

Kristoff sighed. "Elsa, you can lie to me, but you can't lie to Anna and Sapphira about this."

"What makes you think I'm lying to them?"

"Your whole attitude on this mission," Kristoff said. "Look, I'm not gonna pretend that I know anything about you and this Megara girl, because I don't, okay? But whatever it is, I know you don't wanna be open about it to Anna and Sapphira, but you have to be."

Elsa sighed. "Alright, I'll go tell them as soon as this is over."

"No, go tell them now. I can handle things here," Kristoff replied. "That's an admiral's order."

"As you wish," Elsa accepted. "And never pull rank on me again, alright?"

"I'm only doing it for your benefit, Elsa," Kristoff justified himself.

xXx

 

"So apparently you used to date my wife," Anna remarked as she assisted Megara in the communications center. She had just come onboard to assist in the repairs of the ship, wanting to do her part for the mission.

"It was more than just dating," Megara remarked. "It was dancing, watching holo-movies, running from the law together."

"Sounds like you and her were close," Anna noted.

"Well, yeah, we were," Megara smiled. "We were even married for a little while."

Anna's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Oh yeah, totally happened. Ceremony, kisses, everything," Megara then sipped a drink she had brought down there.

Anna looked down. "So I really wasn't Elsa's true love then."

Megara sighed. "You are, Anna. Elsa and I were only married for a few months, but then things just didn't work out. She gave back her ring to me and we broke up."

"I just…. I'm sorry."

Megara put her hand on Anna's shoulder. "And for what I've heard about you, Elsa made a good choice. You're the perfect woman for her."

"Anna?" Elsa's voice then called to them.

Anna looked over her shoulder. "Elsa?"

"Anna, there's something we need to talk about," Elsa began.

"Don't bother," Anna put her hand up. "Your ex-wife just told me."

Elsa's eyes filled with regret. "I know, I should have told you a long time ago…."

Anna sighed. "No, It doesn't matter." She walked up to Elsa. "You were always my tudko, and always will be my tudko."

"You're not upset?"

"No, of course I'm not," Anna said, taking Elsa's hands. "I still love you, no matter what."

Megara folded her arms.

Elsa looked at her former lover and smiled. "Thank you, Megara."

"Hey, just because your ring isn't on my finger anymore doesn't mean I can't look out for you," she quipped.

"Okay, now that's all said and done," Anna stated, "we've got a ship to fix"

xXx

 

_Acting Captain's log: Lieutenant Commander Melody Ansaris speaking. Captain Frost and the away team are still aboard the freighter, and the Zangyack ship is still hanging around. I'm afraid that this Prince Vrak's patience may be wearing thin._

Melody tapped her fingers on the armrest of the captain's chair, silently praying for this whole ordeal to be over.

"Melody, Prince Vrak is hailing us again," Kira told her.

"Dammit," she whispered. "Put him through."

Vrak's face then appeared on the viewscreen. "Hello again, Federation. Have you repaired your engines yet?"

"Not yet, Your Highness," Melody responded. "It's taking a lot longer than we thought, but we're progressing nicely."

"I understand, but you must remove yourselves from our space soon. We're preparing to use a radon scan to try and pinpoint the cause of your problem."

"A radon scan?!" Kira exclaimed.

"No! Please, no need for the radon scan!" Melody excused.

"Do not worry, it will be quick," Vrak told them before closing the transmission.

"Son of a BITCH!" Melody growled. "Radon scans are the one thing than can penetrate Knydaxian cloaks."

"I'll call the captain," Kira stated.

xXx

 

Back on the cargo ship, Elsa, Sapphira, Anna and Megara were standing outside a containment field in what was once the ship's engine room.

"That's one big mess," Sapphira remarked.

"This field won't hold for long," Megara admitted. "We tried to hold the explosion in the actual warp chamber."

"And did it work?" Elsa asked.

"No, the explosion kept on going. Our only choice was to flood the deck with radiation to sterilize the reaction."

"Well, we've got to get this ship moving somehow," Anna said.

"Why didn't you try putting a tractor beam on us?" Megara asked.

"Our ship can't cross the Zangyack border," Elsa explained.

"What if Mama and I get out and push the ship?" Sapphira suggested.

"They've got a point," Megara commented.

"No, this ship is massive," Elsa replied. "Even at full strength, you couldn't push this thing."

"Well, we could try detaching the cargo bays," Megara offered. "That would make us a bit lighter."

"It's worth a try, isn't it?" Anna interjected.

Elsa's earpiece then pinged. "Captain, you there?"

Elsa pressed the earpiece. "What is it, Kira?"

"Elsa, the Zangyack are gonna do a radon scan. It's gonna break the cloak that Anna is using!"

"What?!" Elsa exclaimed. "Prepare the tractor beam and power the engines to maximum. As soon as I give the all clear, pull us out of here and go to max warp."

"Max warp? But the ship will be torn apart!"

"I don't care!" Elsa shouted. "Just be ready!" She then looked at Megara. "How do we detach the cargo compartments?"

"There's a master control console in the control center of cargo bay 3," Megara explained.

"Kristoff should be there," Elsa mused. She then pressed her commbadge. "Kristoff, we need your help?"

"What is it?"

"Are you in cargo bay 3?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We need you to get to the control console in that cargo bay, now!"

"On it!" Kristoff reported. Kristoff made his way up the control console and pressed his commbadge. "Alright I'm here."

"Good work," Elsa told him. "Now you've got to activate the compartment separation sequence."

"How do I do that? Is there a button?"

"There should be a big switch on the console," Megara answered.

"Found it," Kristoff said, pulling the switch. "Now what?"

"Get the hell out of there!"

"On my way!" Kristoff called back. He started to run along the corridor that acted as the spine of the cargo ship as the cargo bays started to detach from the ship in modular components.

The ship's cloak started to fade immediately, revealing its presence to the Zangyack ship.

"A cloaked ship?" Vrak mused on the bridge of his vessel. "So, the Federation were hiding something after all…. Charge main guns, target the Federation ship."

Back on the cargo ship, Anna and Sapphira were floating outside of the ship in their true forms, ready to push the ship towards the Archangel.

"Elsa, we're ready," Anna stated.

"Good, now do what we planned," Elsa stated.

"Ready, Mama?" Sapphira asked.

"You know we were born ready," Anna remarked.

The two of them flew against the hull of the ship, pushing onto it with their hands. The ship began to slowly drift towards the Archangel.

"Come on, Sapphira!" Anna strained.

"I'm pushing as hard as I can!" Sapphira groaned.

The ship was pushed close to the Archangel and the tractor beam activated, holding the cargo ship in place.

"We did it!" Sapphira cheered. "Now, let's get out of here!" The two rushed into a nearby airlock.

The Zangyack ship charged up its main lasers, but before it could fire the Archangel had already gone to warp, with the cargo ship in tow.

"Damn it!" Varak grunted, smacking his fist on his chair.

"Shall I report this to your father?" inquired his bodyguard, a bronze-skinned alien called Damaras.

"No, don't bother. I'd rather not my idiot brother get word of this," Vrak stated.

"As you wish, sire," Damaras acknowledged.

Vrak scowled. "I'll be back, Federation. Just you wait."

xXx

 

Back on the Archangel, Melody was making sure everything had gone okay with the jump to warp. "Did we make it with the cargo ship in tow?" she asked.

"We made it," Elsa's voice stated.

Melody turned around to see Elsa, Anna, Sapphira and Megara arrive on the bridge. "C-captain!"

"At ease, Melody," Elsa calmed her.

"Do you want me to get up?"

"If you like my seat, you can have it," Elsa remarked. "Just make sure it's the way you found it when you give it back."

Melody blushed. "Yes, ma'am."

Megara looked around. "Wow! This ship is a lot cooler than that old tug you used to fly around in. And a damn sight prettier too."

Elsa smirked. "We could always have you around, Megara. I could put a word in to Federation command and you could get a post on this ship with us."

Megara shook her head. "Nah, I'm fine the way I am. Just drop me at the nearest station." She then kissed Anna's cheek. "You take of Elsa now, Anna. Make sure she gets all the love she needs."

Anna's cheeks went rosy pink, and she smiled. "I will."

Elsa then walked over to the front of the bridge. "Ensign DunBroch, set a course for Niva Station."

"Aye, captain," Merida replied dutifully.

Elsa stood by the chair that Melody was sitting in. "Engage."

The Archangel then rocketed into space at full warp, heading to the location of the crew's next adventure.


	12. Episode 12: The Haro Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira Yamato's girlfriend, Famous singing sensation Lacus Clyne, pays a visit to the Archangel, bringing with her a group of small robots called Haros. What no one realises is that these robots are the front for Emperor Zurg's latest evil plan.

_The Haro Rebellion_

 

_Captain's log, Stardate 49257.9. Captain Elsa Frost speaking. We have received a request to rendezvous with a shuttle carrying Lacus Clyne in the Bemuda sector. Miss Clyne is a very popular singing sensation throughout the galaxy, so her presence may be good as a boost for crew morale._

"I guess this makes this our first VIP visit," Kristoff commented as he smartened his dress uniform.

"You told me that Lacus is Kira's girlfriend, right?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, yeah," Kristoff responded. "I'm sure he'll be really happy to see her."

Elsa chuckled. "I know that Melody and Sapphira are gonna go crazy over this news."

"Why's that?"

"They're both big fans of her music."

"Oh!" Kristoff realised. "So should we allow autographs?"

"I don't see why not," Elsa stated. "I mean, we can't disappoint her fans, can we?"

"You know, Elsa, you used to be a good singer too if I remember," Kristoff joked.

"Hey!" Elsa argued. "I told you not to bring that up!"

"You could do a duet with her."

"Don't push it, Kristoff," Elsa warned him.

Kristoff laughed. "I'm just kidding, Elsa."

Elsa's commbadge beeped. "Captain," Ensign DunBroch said, "the shuttle is in range now."

"Alright, Merida," Elsa replied, tapping her badge. "Have it tractored into the hangar bay and order all senior staff to meet me down there to greet our new guest."

"Aye, Captain."

"Well, looks like we should roll out the red carpet, then," Kristoff said with a smirk.

xXx

 

As the shuttle came into the hangar, Elsa and Kristoff arrived, followed closely by Sapphira and Melody.

"Is that her?!" Sapphira squealed.

"Oh my God, we're finally gonna meet her!" Melody squealed as well.

"Calm down, you two," Elsa said softly. "You want to make a good impression on her, not deafen her."

The shuttle's door slowly opened, and Lacus Clyne stepped out. "Hello there!" she said cheerfully.

Elsa walked over to the young woman. She had long pink hair with a gold clip in her hair and wore what appeared to be a white and purple Idol's outfit with a long skirt and gloves. "Welcome aboard the Archangel, Miss Clyne," Elsa greeted her. "I'm Captain Elsa Frost, the ship's commanding officer. That's my first officer, Admiral Kristoff Bjorgman; my daughter, Lieutenant Sapphira Frost-Ansaris; and her wife Lieutenant Commander Melody Ansaris. We're very happy to have you aboard."

"Thank you for coming to my assistance," The young woman said gratefully. "I feel so fortunate to be on the flagship of the Federation."

"It's our pleasure, Miss Clyne," Elsa stated.

Sapphira's face beamed. "It's so amazing to finally meet you. I listened to all of your songs growing up."

"Really?" Lacus asked. "Which was your favourite?"

"Definitely 'Rise Above,'" Sapphira answered. "Although a close second would be "Realise."

"Ah, I had fun recording that one," Lacus chirped.

Suddenly, a small pink ball rolled out of the shuttle. It then rolled over to reveal it had a face and began to bounce. "Haro!" it squeaked in a robotic voice.

"What the hell is that?" Kristoff inquired.

Lacus smiled as a small green one rolled out as well. "These are some little friends I received as a gift. I call them Haros."

"They seem rather cute," Elsa admitted as the pink one jumped into her arms.

"Yeah. They keep me company."

"Do they just roll like that? Or is there something more to them?" Kristoff asked.

"Not that I know of," Lacus admitted. "I just received them as a gift. I don't know how they work."

"Well, all right," Elsa acquiesced. "Just keep them in your quarters. I don't want my crew tripping on them.

"I'll try my best," Lacus responded.

Kira walked briskly into the hangar. "Sorry I'm late."

Lacus' face lit up. "Kira!"

Kira grinned. "Lacus, baby! It's good to see you!"

Lacus ran over and hugged him tight. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. How did your big tour go on Pandora?"

"It was great, although I wished you were there."

"Me too. Sorry, I wasn't able to make it," Kira excused. "We kinda had a run in with the Zangyack Empire."

Lacus then kissed his lips "At least you're here now for me."

"Ahem," Elsa coughed.

"Oh." Kira turned to Elsa. "Miss Clyne and I are in a relationship, Captain."

"I know that part," Elsa stated. "But we would prefer if you went somewhere a bit more...private."

"Right. Sorry."

"It's alright, sweetie," Lacus accepted. "You can show me to your quarters." She then held his arm and looked in his eyes lovingly.

Kira smiled. "Don't you mean YOUR quarters?"

"I thought you would have made the arrangement already," Lacus winked.

"Oh ummm... Captain, does Miss Clyne have permission to reside in my quarters?"

"Permission granted," Elsa stated. "But try not to let her distract you. You're still an officer on my ship, remember?"

"Yes, ma'am," Kira stated. "Come on, Lacus."

As the two of them left, Sapphira smiled. "They're such a cute couple."

"I didn't even know they were together," Melody commented.

"I didn't either, but still."

"Well, we're all full of surprises around here, aren't we?" Kristoff remarked.

"No kidding," Elsa replied. "Now let's get back to work. We're due at Aquatus in three days for the Federation conference, so I want this ship running like clockwork."

"You got it, Mom!" Sapphira answered with a salute.

xXx

 

Later that evening, Anna was preparing the table for a four person dinner. She and Elsa rarely had guests to dinner back home on Aquatus, save for the occasional visits from Ariel, Eric, and Kristoff.

"So," she asked Elsa, "what's she like?"

"Lacus?" Elsa replied. "She's actually rather nice. I'd expected her to be kind of stuck-up."

"Well, not all people are what you imagine them to be," Anna responded. "You thought I was just feral when we first met."

"And now I know you're a precious cinnamon roll," Elsa complimented Anna, stroking her cheek.

Anna blushed.

"So what are you preparing for our little couples' get together?" Elsa wondered.

"I'm thinking an old Earth delicacy: barbecue!"

"That's not really a delicacy, Anna," Elsa admitted. "It's more of a collection of foods."

"You know what I meant, nira."

"I know, I know," Elsa cooed. "I'm just messing with you."

Anna giggled. "Anyway, do you think they'll want pork or chicken?"

"I don't know, Maybe do pork. I think Lacus is a bit of a fancy girl."

"Barbecue pork isn't a fancy food, Elsa."

"I know, but pork in general is," Elsa replied.

Anna shrugged. "If you say so."

The door to their quarters the pinged. "That's probably them now," Elsa stated.

"All right. Let them in; I'll finish the cooking."

Elsa went to the door, seeing Kira in his dress uniform and Lacus in a beautiful pink gown.

"Hello, you two!" Elsa greeted them.

"Good evening, Captain," Lacus replied. "Mmm, something smells lovely in here."

"That's my wife cooking," Elsa explained.

"Cooking? You mean you don't use replicators?"

"Anna prefers to cook the old fashioned way," Elsa explained.

"The food's ready!" Anna called.

Elsa, Kira, and Lacus sat down at the table. Anna brought out a tray of sizzling pulled pork, drizzled with barbecue sauce.

"Ooh, this looks yummy!" Lacus chirped.

"Mrs. Frost does pride herself on her cooking," Kira added.

"All made with my fair Knydaxian hands," Anna stated with a grin. As they served themselves, Anna said, "Our daughter is a big fan of yours."

"So she said to me. It's nice to know I have my fans, even out here," Lacus stated.

"I've never heard your songs," Elsa admitted. "Music wasn't one of my strongest tastes."

"Really, Captain?" Kira put in. "Admiral Bjorgman told me that you had a great singing voice."

Elsa sighed. "Dammit, Kristoff."

"You can sing too?" Lacus wondered. "May I hear it?"

Elsa groaned. "I suppose I have no choice."

"I wanna hear it as well," Anna said, putting her hand on Elsa's arms.

Elsa looked at her wife. "Alright. For you, then." She cleared her throat and began to sing.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation,

And it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well, now they know!

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door!

I don't care

What they're going to say

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway!"

Everyone at the table applauded.

"Your singing was beautiful," Lacus commented.

Anna pulled Elsa into a kiss, crashing their lips together. "Told you, you could do it."

Elsa smiled. "I suppose i did."

xXx

 

Down in Melody and Sapphira's quarters, the two of them were listening to Lacus' songs, reliving their childhoods.

Sapphira smiled. "I never thought I'd actually meet her."

"Same here, Saph. Who would have thought? The girl who saved the galaxy meeting the woman who's a hero to millions," Melody remarked.

Sapphira crawled over to her wife. "You know, It's been awhile since we had some alone time like this."

Melody nodded seductively. "What did you have in mind?"

"This." Sapphira kissed Melody's lips.

Melody moaned softly, letting Sapphira press her lips to her own. She wrapped her hands around Sapphira, holding her beloved close. Melody was just about to reach her hand towards Sapphira's rear when her commbadge beeped.

"Damn it," She groaned as she pulled out of the kiss. She tapped her commbadge. "Ansaris here, what is it?"

"Umm, Commander?" a voice said to her. "There's a bit of a problem in Engineering."

Melody sighed. "I'm on my way, Milo." She closed the communication and looked at Sapphira. "I'm sorry, Saph."

"It's fine," Sapphira said. "You just go and do your thing; I'll wait for you."

"Thanks, babe."

Melody headed down to Engineering, immediately finding the ensign on duty, Milo Thatch. "What's the problem, Milo?"

"The warp matrix appears to be lower than normal," Milo explained.

"Lower? While we're mid-warp?"

"I know it sounds strange, but that's the situation," Milo replied.

"Let me check the diagnostic. You probably took a reading wrong." As Melody checked the monitor, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. A small orange ball of some sort was under the desk at one of the Engineering consoles. "What have we here?" Melody wondered aloud, walking over to the desk.

The orange ball turned around and bounced over to her, revealing it to be one of the Haro robots. "Haro!"

"What are you doing here, little guy?" Melody asked.

"Haro, Haro!" the robot repeated itself.

"Here, let me take you back to where you belong." Melody reached to pick it up, but it moved away from her.

"Haro!" the robot chirped defiantly.

"Look, you can't be here," Melody told it. "I have to take you somewhere where you won't be damaged."

"Haro!" the robot responded in an aggressive manner. Suddenly, its upper half split apart from the rest of its body, lifting up to reveal a stun gun which fired an electric shock at Melody.

"Ahhhh!" Melody cried as she was electrocuted. She then fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Commander Ansaris!" Milo exclaimed.

The Haro rolled over to him and jumped in the air. It then started to split apart again, revealing several other component parts inside of it. These parts then started to rearrange themselves until the Haro had transformed itself into a humanoid shape, with a blaster for one hand.

"What the-?" Milo looked on in horror.

The robot then looked at Milo with its conical head and raised its gun arm, opening fire on him.

xXx

 

Meanwhile on the bridge, Kristoff was in command, making sure everything was running as shipshape as possible.

"I wonder how the Captain is doing on her little romantic dinner?" Merida joked.

"I bet the food they're having is delicious," another ensign with purple-streaked black hair added.

"DunBroch, Tomago, let's stay focused here," Kristoff said. "Just because we have a VIP onboard, doesn't mean it isn't business as usual."

Ensign Tomago then looked at her console. "Sir, the engines are decreasing in power. We're coming out of warp."

"What?!" Kristoff exclaimed. "That can't be right. We're light years away from Aquatus." He then pressed his commbadge. "Engineering, why have we stopped?" No reply. "Engineering?"

"Something must be wrong," Merida assumed.

"I'm gonna head down there," Kristoff stated. As he opened the door to the bridge, he saw two Haros on the floor in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

The haros then jumped up and transformed into humanoid forms, opening fire with their blasters.

Kristoff ducked behind a console and pulled out his blaster, firing on one of the robots, but his blaster blot bounced off of its armour.

Kristoff tapped his badge. "Security to the bridge, on the double!"

One of the robots then grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up. "You will surrender!" it stated in a deep robotic tone.

"Like hell I will, you walking bucket of bolts," Kristoff retorted. He slammed his fist into the robot's head, causing the robot to let go of him. Kristoff quickly ran for the elevator, closing the door behind him.

"Deck 7," He ordered as the elevator began to move. He tapped his commbadge once again. "Elsa, are you there?"

"Kristoff! What's going on? I've been hearing reports of crew being attacked over the ship!"

"It's those Haro things," Kristoff informed her. "They're some kind of killer robots!"

"What?! But I thought they were innocent," Lacus' voice chimed in.

"Elsa, try and get yourself somewhere safe, I'll meet you on deck 7."

"On it, Kristoff, and be safe."

"I will."

The elevator door then opened and Kristoff made his way down the hall, determined to save the ship at any cost.

xXx

 

"I can't believe this!" Anna complained as she and Elsa snuck out of their quarters with Lacus and Kira. "Those things were so cute and now they're trying to kill us!"

"Doesn't matter now," Elsa told her. "We have to stop these things."

As the four of them turned around the next corner, they found Sapphira in her true form, wrestling with one of the robots.

"Mom!" She grunted. "I could use some help here."

"Hang on," Elsa pulled out her blaster and fired it at the robot. The blast bounced off the robot and it turned around, letting go of Sapphira.

Sapphira then rushed behind it and blasted it with an energy pulse from her hands, forming a great hole in its metal chest.

"Sapphira!" Elsa cried as the robot fell down, deactivated. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," She panted. "I went to to Engineering to check on Melody and found her unconscious. Her assistant was dead and this thing was doing something to the engines."

"Is Melody okay?"

"I managed to get her to sickbay," Sapphira explained. "Dr. Ziegler is keeping the crew that's managed to survive these things safe, but for how long I have no idea."

Lacus stroked the robot's cheek. "Oh poor Haro. Why would you do such a thing?"

Kira put his hand on Lacus' shoulder. "We can't stay here, baby."

Lacus sighed. "Alright."

Kristoff then came running towards them, clearly out of breath. "Okay, bad shit happened down there."

"You okay, Uncle Kristoff?" Sapphira asked.

"Yeah…." he gasped. "God, those things are fast."

"Who do you think built them?" Anna wondered.

Elsa looked out of a nearby window, seeing something large move into view. "I think we just found out."

Moving alongside the archangel was a large purple and black dreadnought, with a logo of the letter Z imprinted on it's side.

"Zurg," Elsa growled.

A large boarding tube then extended from the dreadnaught to a nearby airlock. Kristoff and Kira pulled out their blasters, and Sapphira charged her fists with energy. A hatch on the end of the boarding tube then opened and the familiar armoured form of Zurg stepped onto the Archangel, accompanied by two robotic henchmen. "Well, well, well, if isn't the former captain of the Archangel, Elsa Frost."

"Zurg, you're the one behind this," Kristoff growled.

"Oh please, my dear admiral," Zurg remarked. "It wasn't all me. My little machines in camouflage were the ones who did most of the work."

"Don't you mean robots in disguise?" Sapphira wondered.

"No!" Zurg snapped. After a moment's pause, he said, "Well, technically yes, but that's a massive can of legal worms that I'd rather not open. In any case, I am the one who designed the robots currently taking control of this ship."

"Why bother, Zurg?" Elsa asked. "You'd rather destroy us, not kidnap us."

"Oh, but it's more fun this way. With your ship under my control, I'll be able to sneak past the Federation defenses and obliterate your little conference with ease."

Sapphira growled. "That's cowardly, even for you."

"Maybe, but you won't be around to see it," Zurg sneered. "Hornets, get them!" Zurg's robots pulled out their weapons and began to open fire on the team.

Elsa and the others got behind cover, avoiding the laser fire.

"We're pinned down here," Kristoff argued. "We've got to take back the ship!"

"I know," Elsa replied. She thought for a moment before she spoke again. "Anna, Sapphira, you get down to Engineering and try and get the engines online. Kristoff, you and Kira take control of the bridge. I'll take care of Lacus and provide a distraction."

"Be safe, Elsa," Anna told her.

"I will," Elsa promised her wife.

The three groups split up, and Elsa walked around the corner to face Zurg. "Hey Zurgy! Come and get us, you metal-faced coward!"

Zurg glared at Elsa as she ran away. "Hornets, after her!"

Elsa grabbed Lacus by the hand and pulled her away towards an elevator, making sure they escaped to safety.

xXx

 

Down in Engineering, Anna and Sapphira were trying to reactivate the engines using their powers.

"I wish Melody were here," Sapphira admitted. "She knows all this tech stuff a lot better than I do."

"We can do it, little one," her mother urged.

Suddenly a laser bolt came from across the room and hit Anna in the chest, causing her to transform back to her normal form.

"Mama!" Sapphira cried. She then saw three of Zurg's robots walking to the room, one of them pulling its blaster on her.

"Okay, now you're gonna die!" Sapphira growled. She clenched her fists and charged up with energy, golden light forming around her body. The robots started to open fire on her, but the shots just bounced off. Sapphira roared as she transformed into her advanced form. "Let's see how you fucktards deal with the _ikaru shantoria_!" Sapphira then held her hands together, creating a ball of golden energy in her hands. She then launched a beam of energy at the robots, obliterating them. She panted heavily, as her energy had been drained. "Okay, that was too much, even for me."

xXx

 

Meanwhile, Elsa and Lacus had made their way down to the hangar and had constructed a barricade by Lacus' shuttle. "What do you plan on doing?" Lacus asked.

"I'm gonna try buying our guys some time," Elsa explained. "If things don't go great, I'll order Kristoff to activate the self-destruct mechanism."

"But what about me?!" Lacus cried, worried for her own safety.

"Don't worry, that's why I brought you here. You can get in your shuttle and rocket out of here as fast as possible. I had my engineers fix the engines for you."

"But Kira….."

"Will die to save you, just like I would for Anna," Elsa explained. "Now get in the shuttle, Lacus; things could get dicey."

Lacus sighed. "Just...tell Kira I love him, okay?"

"I will," Elsa vowed.

The elevator doors opened, and Zurg and his forces poured into the hangar.

Elsa got up from behind her barricade, and fired a few shots from her blaster. "Go, Lacus! I won't be able to hold them off for long!"

Lacus fired up her shuttle and took it out of the hangar. Elsa looked on at Lacus, knowing she had done the right thing. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her by the neck and pulled her upwards. Zurg's menacing face then glared at Elsa. "How the tide has turned, Captain Frost."

"If you kill me, my crew will fight to the last one standing to stop you," Elsa spat.

"And I'll kill every 'last one' of them," Zurg remarked. "Do you have any more last words, or would you rather this be quick and painful?"

"Do your worst, you maniac," Elsa groaned.

Just then, a high-pitched sound resounded through the air. Elsa and Zurg both turned and saw Lacus' shuttle approaching the hangar at full speed.

"Oh, no," Zurg whimpered.

Lacus jumped out of her shuttle as it rammed into Zurg, knocking Elsa out of the way.

"Oof!" Elsa grunted.

"Captain!" Lacus exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"I've been through worse," Elsa remarked, wiping the blood from her lip. "I thought I told you to get the fuck out of here?"

As the shuttle smashed into the hangar wall, Lacus said, "And let you guys die? Fuck no."

Zurg crawled from the wreckage, his armour damaged. "Oh, curse you, Captain Frost."

"Surrender, Zurg," Elsa ordered him. "Otherwise, I'll throw a whole mobile suit on your metal horned head."

"Not this time!" Zurg then teleported away.

"Damn it," Elsa growled. "I hate it when they get away."

"Elsa, are you there?" Kira's voice asked.

Elsa tapped her commbadge. "I'm here, Kira."

"Zurg's ship just detached from us and warped away. Those robots have all been destroyed by Sapphira."

"Good work," Elsa complimented.

"What about Lacus?" Kira asked. "Is she...?"

"I'm fine, sweetie!" Lacus chimed in. "I helped save the day!"

"What?!" Kira asked in disbelief.

"I'll explain it later, Kira," Elsa told him.

"I hit Zurg with my shuttle!" Lacus cheered.

"What?!" Kira exclaimed.

Elsa chuckled. "It's alright, Kira, I'll tell you the full story once this mess is cleaned up."

xXx

 

_Captain's log, supplemental: Miss Clyne has left the Archangel, as we have now arrived at Aquatus. Everything has returned to normal, and the remains of Zurg's Haro robots are being disposed of._

"Mmm, this pulled pork really was good," Anna admitted as she lay in bed.

"Easy now, Anna," Elsa said. "You already got one bump on the head; I'd rather you not throw up from eating too much"

"Don't worry, Elsa, I'll be fine."

"I know you will be. I'm just slowly becoming an old woman."

"Well, your hair's certainly the right color," Anna teased.

Elsa laughed heartily. "Oh Anna, I love you."

Anna kissed Elsa on the cheek. "I love you too, tudko."

"By the way, Lacus gave me something before she went," Elsa stated. She then held up a ticket. "A lifetime ticket to all of her concerts."

"I think Sapphira and Melody would be interested in that," Anna admitted.

"I dunno. Considering the time we've spent with the girl, I think we could all go, one big family get together."

Anna giggled. "You? Wanting to go to a pop concert? Elsa, you're not having a midlife crisis, are you?"

"No! I just want to spend some time with our daughter."

"Elsa," Anna cooed in a voice Elsa couldn't resist.

Elsa sighed. "Fine, you got me, I'm old."

Anna held her wife close. "It's okay, I'd love to go as well."

Elsa smiled and embraced Anna, the two holding one another close.


	13. Episode 13: Shattered Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a new member of the crew joins the Archangel, coming from a planet that exists outside of time, the ship becomes trapped in a region of space where time is distorted. Realising the situation, Sapphira's new friend Lena is selected to assist in getting the ship free of this predicament.

_Shattered Time_

 

_Captain's log, Stardate 49258.3. Captain Elsa Frost speaking. We're currently patrolling the edge of Federation space, having just left Jenlee Station with a group of new recruits in tow. This relaxed experience will be most beneficial for the new crew members to get adjusted to the ship._

Sapphira led a young woman through the ship. "Anyway, here's Engineering. My wife Melody is in charge down here."

"Wicked!" the young woman remarked in a British Cockney accent. Her name was Lena Oxton, but most people just called her Tracer. She had brown hair and looked very similar to a human, but on her chest she wore a large device that glowed a bright blue.

Sapphira smiled. "We try."

Tracer followed Sapphira through the ship. "So, how many of my people have you met out here?" she asked.

"Temporians? You're the first, actually," Sapphira admitted.

"Well, I hope I'm making a good first impression."

"You're doing great, Lena," Sapphira stated. "Trust me, I felt the same way when I first came onboard."

"Easy for you to say. You're the captain's daughter."

"That doesn't mean I'm not treated like any other member of the crew," Sapphira stated. "My mother treats me as an equal on this ship, not just as her child."

"Well, that's good."

Sapphira's commbadge then beeped. "Sapphira," Elsa's voice asked, "can you bring Ensign Oxton up to my ready room?"

"I'll bring her right there, Mom," Sapphira replied. "Good luck up there, Lena."

Tracer smiled. "Cheers, love!"

xXx

 

A while later, Sapphira brought Tracer up to Elsa's ready room near the bridge. "Ensign Oxton as requested, Captain."

Elsa smiled at her daughter. "Thank you, Sapphira. I'll let you know when we're done." Sapphira then left Elsa and Tracer alone. "Take a seat please, Ensign," Elsa instructed. Tracer sat down across from Elsa, meeting the captain's eyes. "I was quite surprised to hear you were coming onboard, Ensign," Elsa admitted. "You're the first Temporian in the Federation navy, correct?"

"That's right, Captain," Tracer confirmed. "I wanted to set an example for my people."

"You do understand that certain areas of the ship might not be able to accommodate your... device," Elsa pointed to the device on Tracer's chest

She nodded. "This thing allows me to survive off of DeLoreas."

"I understand that, but chronal accelerator technology has been known to interfere with our systems," Elsa stated. "I'm sorry, that's just the way things are."

Lena sighed. "I understand, Captain."

"It's alright. Just don't go too close to the warp core or any of the mobile suit power systems, and you'll be okay. Have you been given your duty assignment?"

"No, Captain."

"I'll have it sent to your quarters soon," Elsa stated. "Dismissed, Ensign." Tracer left the ready room and returned to her quarters.

Elsa sighed as Kristoff joined her, having been waiting in a side room. "Well, that went well."

"Not as great as I'd hoped," Elsa admitted. "I hope I didn't hurt that girl's feelings."

"You did your best, Elsa," Kristoff stated. "She isn't the first unusual individual to be accepted into the Federation navy."

"I know, but I'm worried about her. I did some research; apparently, Temporians have always had bad experiences on alien vessels."

"Well, maybe she'll be the first to turn a negative into a positive," Kristoff told her.

Elsa smiled. "I suppose you're right."

xXx

 

"So, how's the newest member of the crew?" Melody asked as she and Sapphira ate together in the mess hall.

"She's settling in well, Mel," Sapphira admitted. "But I have my doubts about her. I read up on Temporians before she came onboard."

"Oh? What did you find?"

"Her planet, DeLoreas, exists outside of the space-time continuum," Sapphira explained. "Her people can't exist off their homeworld without those things strapped to their chests; otherwise, they'd experience chronal disassociation."

Melody frowned, confused. "Chronal what now?"

"They'd basically be a ghost," Sapphira went on. "They'd just fade in and out of existence, pretty much at random."

"Sounds like a harsh life," Melody admitted. "And I thought I was different for having gills. It takes guts to be here, even with her difficulties."

Sapphira nodded in agreement. "I think she'll do fine, though."

Melody reached for her fork, but Sapphira noticed something off. It was as if she was moving in slow motion.

"You okay, Melody?" she asked.

Melody looked at Sapphira, puzzled. "Of course I'm okay, Saph. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You sure?" Sapphira wondered. "You seemed to be in slow motion when you were getting your fork."

Sapphira reached over to Melody's fork, but Melody saw Sapphira moving slowly as well. "You're going slow now!"

Sapphira pulled her hand away. "That's weird."

Melody looked around and saw two people, frozen in place near the doorway. "What the hell?"

"I think we should go tell my mom," Sapphira stated. "Something must be definitely wrong around here."

"No argument here," Melody agreed.

xXx

 

"Frozen in time?!" Elsa exclaimed. "How is that possible?"

"I'm not sure," Sapphira admitted.

"Do you think that new girl had something to do with it?" Kristoff wondered.

"No, Temporians don't generate temporal fields like that," Dr. Ziegler put in. "They can control their own time so they can jump a few seconds forward or backward in time, but it only affects the individual, not others around them."

"Well, it's something we should at least consider, Doctor," Elsa replied. "So far I've heard a dozen reports of people either moving too slow, too fast, backwards, or not at all."

"Mom, Lena can't be the cause," Sapphira argued. "She was in the academy for years, and nothing like this ever happened."

"We know, Sapphira," Elsa told her. "But we can't rule that out just yet."

Elsa's commbadge then beeped. "Captain, something's gone wrong," Ensign DunBroch reported. "The engines have stopped."

"Stopped?" Elsa asked. "What the hell do you mean, 'stopped'? We're supposed to be at maximum impulse, Merida."

"I don't know, but Commander Ansaris is reporting that the engines seem to be...stuck."

"Tell Melody I'll meet her down there," Elsa replied. "Sapphira, Angela, with me."

The three of them went down to Engineering. "Melody, what's going on?"

"I don't know, Captain," Melody reported. "I just started my duty shift, and the engines just froze up."

Angela observed the warp drive. "The drive is still online, but I can't hear any noise coming from it."

"Well, there's your problem." Sapphira pointed to the engine core, which appeared to be frozen in time.

"Well...that's just prime," Melody groaned.

xXx

 

_Captain's log, supplemental. The temporal anomalies have been growing worse and worse all over the ship. If we don't figure out something soon, I fear that the ship will be permanently trapped in a temporal prison. Fortunately, Dr. Ziegler appears to have found the cause of the problem._

"As you can see here," Angela stated, pointing to a diagram on the viewscreen in the conference room, "the Archangel appears to have crossed into a region of space where time is distorted. This whole sector is riddled with temporal bubbles where time flows at different speeds, and in some cases, in different directions."

"So how do we get out?" Elsa asked. "Our engines are frozen in time. We're not exactly moving any time soon."

"Elsa's right," Kristoff agreed. "I say we evacuate the crew in the fighters and blow the ship up. If we can't get the ship out, maybe destroying it will ensure that no other ship will get through."

"That's not actually possible," Angela went on. "Time is like energy. It can't be destroyed or changed; it simply exists."

"Damn it," Kristoff groaned. "Science was never one of my strong points."

Sapphira then had a brainwave. "I know someone who could help us!"

"Who, Sapphira?" Elsa asked.

"Lena! Her people have probably dealt with this stuff! I say we bring her in on this!"

Elsa stroked her chin. "Alright, bring her in."

Tracer and Sapphira entered the room a few minutes later. "You wanted to see me, Captain?" Tracer asked.

"We did, Ensign," Elsa replied. "We're currently experiencing some problems we thought you might be able to help us with."

"The Archangel is currently trapped in a minefield of temporal anomalies," Kristoff explained.

Tracer nodded. "I see. What do you want me to do?"

"We thought since you're the expert, you might be able to help us get out of here," Elsa told her.

"I'll do my best."

"Good," Elsa said.

Tracer then looked at the diagram on the viewscreen. "Hmm. This'll be a bit tricky, but I think I can do it."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'll head into the anomalies and try to counteract them with my accelerator," Tracer explained, patting the device on her chest. "I'll get rid of the anomaly in the engine core first, and then go out in space and guide the ship to safety."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Sapphira remarked.

"I'll go through with it, but Sapphira will be by your side when you're outside the ship," Elsa explained. "To make sure you're safe."

"Sounds fair," Tracer replied. "We'll be careful."

"Good. Let's do this."

xXx

 

Some time later in Engineering, Tracer was standing near the engine core, ready to get to work.

"Are you all set, Tracer?" Elsa called to her from a nearby walkway.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be!" Tracer responded.

"I hope this works," Kristoff admitted.

"You and me both," Tracer muttered.

"Alright, Lena, do your thing!" Elsa instructed.

Tracer walked towards the temporal anomaly, then stepped into it. The anomaly began to contort and form around her, before it all started to absorb into the center of the device on her chest. "I'm absorbing the anomaly into my chronal accelerator!" Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light as Tracer fell to the floor, the engine core resuming its normal function.

"Lena!" Sapphira cried.

"I...I'm alright." She slowly stood up, wobbling slightly. "Just a bit dizzy."

Elsa's commbadge beeped. "Captain, our engines are back up."

"Good. Don't put us at any speed till I give the word," Elsa replied.

Sapphira placed her hand on Tracer's shoulder. "You think you're alright for a spacewalk?"

Tracer groaned. "I think so. Just let me take five first."

"Take all the time you need, Lena."

xXx

 

_Captain's log, supplemental. Sapphira and Tracer are outside of the Archangel, ready to lead us out of this temporal minefield. I pray to the stars that Tracer can handle anomalies as large as the ones that are in front of us._

Tracer made her way towards the first anomaly. "I hope this works."

Sapphira was in her true form, floating near tracer. "If it gets too much, I'll try channelling some of the energy."

"No, I should be fine with this one," Tracer stated.

"You sure?"

"Positive, love. Now let's do this."

Sapphira pressed her earpiece. "Mom, we're ready to go."

"Good luck out there," Elsa's voice urged them.

Tracer headed out into space, with Sapphira following behind, wearing a grey version of her mother's flight suit

"Alright, we're coming up to the first one!" Tracer reported. Her chronal accelerator activated and the anomaly began to absorb into her body. Soon the anomaly was no more, and they moved on to the next one.

"You holding up?" Sapphira asked.

"I'm fine," Tracer called back. "Just one more anomaly after this one." As they headed towards the next anomaly, the Archangel slowly followed behind them.

"Alright, but don't exhaust yourself, Lena," Sapphira cautioned. "I don't want you frying yourself on your first big mission."

"No sweat, love. I'll be fine," Tracer remarked as she began to absorb the second anomaly.

Sapphira watched on as the temporal energy was absorbed into Tracer's accelerator. As the energy flowed into the device, Tracer moaned softly in pain.

"Lena!" Sapphira cried.

"I'm fine..." she said weakly.

Sapphira jetted over to her and held her. "No, you're not. Your accelerator can't handle much more of this. And if it fails, you're basically dead!"

"No...I'm gonna make it. I'll prove myself."

"By killing yourself?! You don't need to prove yourself, Lena," Sapphira told her. "You're one of the best officers I've seen."

Tracer sighed. "You're right. I guess all the excitement went to my head, love."

"It's okay," Sapphira said. "Come on, we'll do the next one together."

"Is there even a way to get the excess temporal energy out of you?"

"Hey, I'm a Knydaxian," Sapphira remarked. "My powers can do pretty much anything. Now come on, let's go save our ship."

"Right!"

The two of them flew towards the final anomaly, Sapphira radiating a blue glow around herself and Tracer.

Tracer looked back at Sapphira. "You ready?"

Sapphira nodded. "Let's do this!"

The two of them flew into the anomaly, the energy being absorbed into them. Tracer moaned again. "Sapphira...get me...back to the ship...!"

"No; we can do this!" Sapphira urged. "Just hold in there, Lena."

"I'm trying...!"

Sapphira's tattoos started to glow with a golden light as she began absorbing the energy. "It's okay; I'm handling it all now."

"You can't...you'll be torn apart!"

"No, I won't!" Sapphira cried out. Her body glowed gold for a brief moment as the energy was all dispersed..

Tracer looked shocked. "What did you just do?"

"I dispersed it," Sapphira panted heavily.

"Tracer, Sapphira, are things okay?" Elsa's voice radioed in.

Sapphira tapped her earpiece. "We're fine, Mom. You can bring the ship out now."

"What about Ensign Oxton?"

"I'm still here," Tracer replied in a weak but cheery voice. "I just need to get the excess energy out of my accelerator."

"Good. And Ensign, come to the bridge once you're ready. I've got a surprise for you."

Sapphira giggled. "I think things are looking up for you, Tracer."

xXx

 

_Captain's log, supplemental. The Archangel has cleared the temporal field and has now resumed its normal patrol route. It's clear that we owe a great debt to Ensign Oxton._

On the bridge of the Archangel, Elsa was waiting in her dress uniform for Tracer to arrive. Tracer soon walked onto the bridge, escorted by Sapphira. "Ensign Oxton, as requested, Captain," Sapphira said dutifully.

"Thank you, Sapphira," Elsa replied. She then walked over to Tracer. "Ensign Lena Oxton. In light of your recent act of bravery for the safety of this ship, I hereby present you with the Earth Federation Medal of Valor." Elsa then pinned a silver medal to the shirt of Tracer's uniform. "I'll also be putting in a recommendation that you be promoted."

Tracer grinned. "Thank you, Captain."

"After saving the flagship," Elsa replied, "you earned it. I know you'll do us proud, Ensign."

Sapphira nudged Tracer's arm. "I told you that you'd make a good impression, Lena."

Tracer hugged Sapphira. "And you were right, Sapphira. Absolutely right."


	14. Episode 14: Quarian Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While assisting a Quarian reaserch mission, the Archangel crew come under attack by the Geth. When the Quarian ship is destroyed, Sapphira, Elsa and the Archangel's friend Tali, must try and prove Sapphira innocent when she is blamed for the ship's destruction.

_Quarian Justice_

 

_Captain's log, Stardate 49258.9. Captain Elsa Frost speaking. The Archangel is assisting a Quarian research mission near the planet Halestrom. The Quarians are currently courting the planet as a possible new homeworld, but since this system is in Geth space, we are here to provide extra security._

The Archangel floated on the outskirts of the star system, its sensors constantly tuned onto the Quarian ship that floated near the system's sun.

"Archangel to Alarei," Elsa stated. "Do you read us, Admiral Zorah?"

"Affirmative," a Quarian voice called in. "The radio link is working fine."

"Good," Elsa replied. "We'll be on the lookout for any Geth vessels that enter this system."

"Understood. We'll prep the ignition booster now," the Quarian responded.

"Captain, we have a visitor on the bridge," Kristoff stated.

Elsa turned around in her chair to see a familiar female Quarian arrive in the room, her suit appearing to be pristine. "Tali'Zorah vas Neema, reporting for duty," the Quarian introduced herself.

"Good to see you again, Tali," Elsa responded.

Tali joined Elsa next to her chair. "Has my father begun the process yet?"

"Not yet. They're still making final preparations," Elsa responded. "Hard to believe they're going to partially collapse a star."

"It's necessary if anyone is to survive in this system," Tali explained. "That sun's radiation damages all types of shielding, so if we are to build a new home here, it must be taken care of."

"I'm glad our shields are still working," Elsa remarked. "But taking a star back to an early point in its life cycle is just…astounding."

"My father is quite the miracle worker," Tali admitted.

"Captain Frost?" Admiral Zorah's voice called in. "We're about to begin."

"Good luck, Admiral," Elsa stated.

"Good luck, Dad," Tali hoped.

"All will be well, little one," her father told her. "Once this is done, you'll have a new home. I promise." A hatch on the Quarian ship opened, and a large, cannon-like device extended from it. It then charged up and fired a continuous beam of energy into the nearby star.

"It's working!" Tali cheered.

"Hold on, Tali," Elsa cautioned. "It's only just started."

"Stellar mass reducing by 1%," the admiral reported. "3%. 5%."

"The process will be complete at 45%," Tali stated.

Suddenly an alarm blared on the ship. "What's going on?!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Elsa, we've got Geth ships coming out of warp on the other side of the system," Kristoff informed her.

"Order Kira and Sapphira to launch," Elsa instructed. "Tell them to keep the Geth away from the Quarians."

"Already on it."

The Archangel's hangar doors, opened and Kira's Strike Freedom mobile suit moved into position.

"You alright back there, Saph?" he asked his partner.

Sapphira's new mobile suit, a blue mech known as the AGE-1, moved into position behind him. "Yeah, I'm ready." she replied. "I can't wait to see what this thing can do."

"Just stick behind me," Kira said to her.

The two mobile suits then launched out of the hangar and into space, escorted by a squadron of fighters. A group of Geth warships, which resembled large ellipses, started to head towards their position.

"Those are the Geth ships!" Sapphira stated.

"Alright, you know the drill," Kira replied.

The Geth ships deployed fighters, which then headed towards Kira and Sapphira. Sapphira pulled out her suit's main blaster rifle and managed to shoot down a couple of fighters.

"Got 'em!" she cheered.

Kira and a group of the Federation fighters flew over to one of the Geth warships, Kira activating all of his suit's weapons to obliterate the warship.

Back on the Archangel, Elsa had ordered the ship move closer to the Alarei in order to provide better cover support for the Quarians.

"Admiral Zorah, what's the percentage at now?" Elsa asked.

"About 17% stellar mass reduction," the admiral answered. "Just keep those Geth off our backs, and we'll be fine!"

"Dad, is there any way you can speed up the process?" Tali inquired.

"Not without causing a supernova," the admiral responded. "You and the others are going to have to hold out for as long as you can."

"Damn it," Elsa growled. "Merida, turn us around and prepare the main cannons. We'll take a direct shot at the Geth ships and see how that slows them down."

"Aye, Captain," Merida acknowledged.

The Archangel turned around at a ninety-degree angle and prepared its main cannons, locking on to two of the Geth ships that were closing in. "On my mark," Elsa instructed. "Fire!" The Archangel's cannons fired, blasting the Geth ships to pieces.

Back out in the fight, Sapphira was pursuing a Geth fighter that was dodging her shots.

"Come back here, you little robotic bastard," Sapphira taunted her opponent. "Let me show you some real firepower." Sapphira pulled the trigger, firing a volley of three shots at the fighter from her mobile suit's rifle. Two of the shots destroyed the fighter, but the third one kept on going past its target, and started to head towards the Alarei.

"Oh shit," Sapphira swore. "Mom, you've got tell the Alarei to put their shields on max! My shot missed and is heading towards them!"

"What?!" Elsa's voice exclaimed.

"It was an accident! Please hurry!"

Elsa tapped her commbadge. "Admiral Zorah, we have a problem."

"I heard," the admiral replied, "but we can't do anything about it. The device is already draining power from our shields and we can't stop it now."

"Dad!" Tali cried. "Get out of there!"

"No, Tali," the admiral told his daughter. "You have to be strong now. Captain Frost, order your mobile suits back to the ship and get the hell out of the system."

"No, Admiral," Elsa replied. "We're not leaving you."

"Please, Captain. This isn't your mission. It's ours. Just get my daughter someplace safe."

Sapphira scowled. "Mom, I have an idea. It's insane, but I think it'll work. Kira, stay close to me."

"No, don't bother," Elsa instructed. "Get back here now, both of you."

"No, Mom," Sapphira replied, taking off in pursuit of the stray missile. "I'm not about to be responsible for their deaths!"

"Now, Sapphira!" Elsa responded in a commanding tone. "That's an order!"

Sapphira looked at the missile, then sighed. "Aye, aye." The two mobile suits then flew back to the Archangel, landing in the hangar bay.

"Our suits are back aboard, Admiral," Elsa informed the Quarians. "When that missile hits, it will cause a nova."

"I know, but tell Tali I love her."

"Dad…." Tali sobbed.

Elsa looked down, regretting what she had to do. "Merida, plot us a course out of the system. Full warp."

"Aye, Captain."

The Archangel began to turn around as the missile struck the side of the Alarei. The explosion caused a chain reaction that spread across the ship to the device on its hull, sending a wave of energy down into the star. As the Archangel warped away, the star exploded in a supernova, sending out a wave of energy that destroyed everything in the system.

As the ship left warp in a nearby system, Sapphira climbed out of her mobile suit and watched the destruction on a nearby viewscreen. "I...I'll be in my quarters," she said, her voice shaking.

"Saph," Kira expressed. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be," Sapphira responded, starting to cry. She went into her room and locked the door, sitting on her bed. Because of her mistake, an entire system had been destroyed.

On the bridge, Elsa rested her hand on her head in sorrow. "Casualty report."

"No survivors, captain," Kristoff stated. "The Quarian ship was annihilated in the supernova."

Tali sat in the corner of the bridge, crying heavily in grief.

Elsa groaned. "Stars help us all."

"Federation Command will want a report on this," Kristoff stated.

"I know, I know," Elsa sighed. She tapped her badge. "Anna?"

"Yes, Elsa?" her wife replied.

"Go check on Sapphira, please. I just want to make sure she's okay."

"I can't. She's locked herself in her quarters," Anna explained. "I'm outside there with Melody and Tracer right now."

"Then use the security override."

"I don't want to," Anna replied. "She's hurt, Elsa. We should just leave her be."

"Anna, she needs us. She needs her family. Computer, override the lock on Commander Frost-Ansaris' quarters. Authorization: Frost-gamma-2-7."

"Unable to comply," the ship's computer replied. "Authorisation codes disabled by order of Lieutenant Sapphira Frost-Ansaris."

Elsa sighed. "Find some way to get in there!"

"This is Ensign Oxton, Captain," Tracer chimed in. "I think I can help. I might be able to phase through the door if I disable my accelerator for a few seconds."

"No, there's a Knydaxian barrier around the room," Anna said. "No one can pass through there. I'm sorry, Elsa."

Elsa hit her fist on the chair. "Damn it!"

Kristoff went over to Elsa. "Elsa?"

Elsa started to cry as well. "I'm sorry, Sapphira. I'm so, so sorry."

xXx

 

_Captain's personal log. The mood on the Archangel is grim. The failure of the Halestrom mission has taken its toll on everyone, and now I have to report to Federation Command._

"Captain Frost," the Asari councilor stated. "We are saddened by what has transpired on your ship."

"Thank you for your condolences, Madam Councilor," Elsa said. "I only wish that I could help my daughter in this case."

"What about the Quarian, Tali?" the Arendellian councilor wondered. "Is she alright?"

"She's coping, but Sapphira has it the worst of all of us," Elsa replied regretfully.

"That poor child," the Turian councilor put in. "Even Turian children shouldn't go through that much pain at that age."

"The Quarians want justice, Captain," the Salarian councilor informed her. "They're already calling for your crew to be put on trial for what happened."

"It was an accident, Councilor," Elsa explained. "If anyone should be put on trial, it's me. Sapphira wanted to stop the missile, but I ordered her to come back."

"We all know it was too late by then," The Turian councilor put in.

"Elsa?" Kristoff called to her.

"What is it, Kristoff?" Elsa replied.

"It's the Quarians. They've ordered us to the Migrant Fleet. They want to put us on trial for what happened."

The councilors then all looked at Elsa. "We're sorry, Captain. There's nothing more we can do."

Elsa sighed. "Alright. Thank you, councilors." Elsa then closed the communication. "Set a course for the migrant fleet."

"Aye, aye."

Elsa went down to outside of Sapphira's quarters, were Anna was still waiting. "Hey," she greeted her wife. "Anything new?"

"Not really," Anna admitted. "I'm worried for her, Elsa."

"Me too," Elsa replied.

Elsa touched the door and sighed. "Sapphira, I know you're in there. I know you've shut us all out, and...we're sorry. So, so, so sorry."

"You've never experienced guilt like this," Sapphira's voice murmured in response. "You've never felt the blood on your hands."

"You're right. I haven't. But I have felt something close to it. When the Zetans invaded Arendelle."

"That wasn't your fault, was it?"

"No... I'm sorry."

"Just leave me alone, please," Sapphira begged.

"Sapphira, we can't. We're your family. Everyone is worried about you. I've been crying over you for hours."

"Just go away!" Sapphira snapped. The door then opened to reveal Sapphira, tears in her eyes and her hair in a mess, seething with anger. "Mom, just go! Leave!"

Elsa felt heartbroken seeing her child like this. "No... I can't." Elsa wrapped her arms around Sapphira and hugged her. "You need a mother's love now."

"And double the mother's love," Anna added, joining the hug.

Sapphira started to cry. "Moms... I'm scared."

Elsa comforted her child. "Don't be. We're here now."

"Shh," Anna whispered. "It's okay, little sapphire."

Sapphira pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault," Elsa explained. "It was mine. If I hadn't ordered you to come back, you would've saved them."

"Mom...there was no way I could've saved them," Sapphira admitted. "What's done is done...even if i tried, my missile would have still hit. I thought that if I went into my true form and blocked the missile with my mobile suit, things would have been different...but I realised it was foolish."

Elsa held her. "Come on, I'll take you to the mess hall. You look like you could use something to eat."

Sapphira sighed. "Okay."

"And Sapphira?"

"Yes, Mom?"

Elsa and Anna held hands and both looked at their child. "We love you."

For the first time since she'd gotten back to the ship, Sapphira smiled. "I love you too."

xXx

 

Sometime after getting some food, Sapphira went to go find Tali, who was in one of the guest quarters. "Tali?"

The Quarian looked up. "Hello, Sapphira."

"I...I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault," Tali told her. "It was an accident."

"Tell that to your people. They want to put me and Captain Frost on trial."

Tali sighed. "My people are angry a lot. We always have been since we lost our homeworld, Rannoch. But I will defend you and Elsa, because that's what my father would have done."

Sapphira sighed. "Thank you, Tali."

"What about you? How do you feel?"

"I feel...I don't know what to feel, to be honest. But for a while there...I wanted to die. I felt like I deserved it. But now I realise it wasn't my fault."

"I can sympathise," Tali agreed.

Sapphira's commbadge beeped. "Sapphira, Tali, we've arrived at the Migrant Fleet."

"We're on our way, Mom," Sapphira responded.

The two of them headed up to the bridge, where they could see on the viewscreen the massive group of ships that made up the Quarian Migrant Fleet. The fleet was essentially the new Quarian homeworld, comprised of the many ships that had fled Rannoch over 800 years ago when the Geth rebelled.

"Archangel to Quarian fleet," Elsa contacted. "We have arrived."

"Proceed to docking bay 54 on the Rayya," a Quarian voice replied.

"That's my homeship," Tali remarked.

The Archangel flew to the docking bay in question and docked at a nearby tube. Elsa and Sapphira put on combat armour and helmets, as there was no oxygen on the Quarian ship. They then walked down the docking tube with Tali onto the Rayya.

"This ship looks so old," Sapphira commented.

"This was the first ship in the fleet," Tali explained.

They left the docking tube and saw a group of Quarian marines pointing guns at them. "Easy, we're not armed," Elsa told them.

The marines put their guns down as another female Quarian walked in between them. "Captain Frost, I'm Admiral Raan. Welcome aboard the Migrant Fleet."

"Auntie!" Tali cried in joy, running over to hug the other Quarian. "It's good to see you."

"And you too, Tali."

"You know her, Tali?" Elsa wondered.

The other Quarian nodded. "I was one of her father's oldest friends. Don't worry, Captain Frost, I'm not against you in this. In fact, I've actually been told to stand down during the trial."

"Why?!" Tali exclaimed.

"Due to my apparent closeness to the case. But don't worry; I'll be watching from the sidelines," Admiral Raan explained.

"Well… thank you for the support, Admiral," Elsa said gratefully.

The admiral nodded. "Come on, the hearing will start soon."

Elsa and Sapphira were led into a large garden area of the ship, where three other Quarians, the other admirals of the fleet, were standing on what appeared to be judges' plinths.

"That's Admirals Xen, Koris and Gerrel," Tali informed Elsa. "They made up the Admiralty board with my father and Auntie Raan."

"Good to know," Elsa replied.

Admiral Xen stepped forward as a large crowd gathered. "Fellow Quarians, we gather here today to present the case of negligence against Captain Elsa Frost of the Archangel in the act that resulted in the death of our dear friend, Admiral Rael'Zorah."

Admiral Koris then looked at Elsa. "Do you have anything to say in your defense, Captain?"

"I do. What happened was a complete accident," Elsa answered. "My daughter's mobile suit fired a weapon at a Geth vessel, but the shot missed and ended up destroying the Alarei."

"Is that what you believe, Captain?" Xen accused. "Or is this part of some plot against us constructed by your Federation?"

"Stay out of this, Xen," Koris remarked. "Elsa has spoken the truth. Zorah died in an accident."

"You're defending one of your adversaries, Koris. I thought you found Rael's ideas wrong."

"I did, but I had great respect for the man, Xen. Something you lack for anyone."

"Admirals ,please," Gerrel pleaded. "We're here to conduct a hearing, not argue amongst ourselves. Lieutenant Frost-Ansaris, would you care to explain to us exactly what happened during your flight?"

Sapphira looked at Elsa, who gave her a comforting look. She sighed and moved forwards. "Very well, your honour."

"Please begin," Gerrel instructed.

"Admiral Zorah was attempting to reduce the mass of a star near the planet Halestrom," Sapphira began. "He was hoping that doing so would eliminate the harmful radiation it emitted, thus allowing your species to live on a new homeworld. Since they were in Geth space, Admiral Zorah requested that the Archangel accompany them for additional security."

"I see. And what happened once the mission began?" Gerrel inquired.

The Geth attacked," Sapphira went on. "Kira and I were deployed in our mobile suits to hold them off so that Admiral Zorah could continue the mission uninterrupted. We were able to destroy them, but...one of my missiles missed its target and started heading towards Admiral Zorah's ship."

"Did you intend for the shot to miss?" Xen asked.

"Stay out of this, Xen," Gerrel told her. "You'll get your chance to ask questions later." He cleared his throat. "Please continue, Lieutenant."

Sapphira looked at Xen. "No, ma'am. I didn't realise it would miss. When I realised it was going to hit the Alarei, I attempted to intercept it. My plan was to block it with my mobile suit, then eject and hitch a ride with Kira." She sighed. "But Captain Frost ordered me to return to the Archangel."

"Did you know this plan would work?" Koris then asked her. "After all, this was possibly made up on the fly, so you might not have had time to think it all through."

"You're correct," Sapphira admitted. "I didn't know if it would work. But it was the only plan I had." She looked down. "I wanted to save the Alarei. I'm just sorry I couldn't."

"We understand that, Lieutenant," Gerrel finished. "Captain Frost, is there anything you would like to say at this point that might be of interest to the court?"

Elsa stepped forward. "If anyone should be held responsible for the loss of the Alarei, it should be me. I gave Sapphira the order to return to the Archangel. I'm her commanding officer...and her mother."

"Very well," Admiral Xen agreed. "Well, as soon as we have combed through the data transmit from the Alarei, we will deliver the verdict."

"Data transmit?" Sapphira wondered.

"When a ship of the fleet is destroyed, all information from it-personal logs, reports, and so forth-are transmitted to the flotilla," Koris explained. "So no data is lost when a ship is destroyed."

Elsa thought for a moment. "If I may make a request, I'd like to view this data transfer as well."

"To try and forge evidence to clear yourself?" Xen assumed.

"Enough, Xen," Gerrel argued. "Captain Frost, you will be given full access to the Alarei's data."

"Thank you. If nothing else, I want to clear my daughter's name."

"We're sure you are," Xen remarked.

xXx

 

_Captain's log, supplemental. Kira, Kristoff, and I are currently going through the Alarei's information logs, trying to find something that can help clear our names._

Elsa was seated at her personal console with a cup of black coffee. She had been staring at the data for hours now, and still hadn't found anything.

"Having trouble?" Kristoff asked her as he arrived in her ready room.

Elsa groaned. "None of this data even remotely makes any sense. And I'm not even sure what we're looking for!"

"Maybe try looking through the admiral's logs?" Kristoff suggested. "If there's anything worth looking for, it might be in there."

Elsa started to look through the captain's logs, beginning at the newest entry. As she scrolled through the text on screen, something caught her eye. "No way!"

"What is it?"

Elsa showed Kristoff what she had found. "That's going to clear our names."

"Is there a holo version?" he asked.

Elsa looked closely. "Yes, there is."

"Alright, I'll tell our new Quarian friends about it then."

xXx

 

Back in the courtroom, Elsa and Sapphira marched towards the judges, with their evidence in hand.

"Captain Frost, you have found something in the data?" Koris asked.

"Indeed we have," Elsa stated.

"It's an audio log by Admiral Zorah," Sapphira explained. "I'm sure you'll find it's contents most interesting."

Elsa placed a small projector on the floor and activated it.

"Personal log," a hologram of Admiral Zorah stated. "I've gone over the figures countless times, and have come to one inescapable conclusion: reducing the star's mass...is impossible. However, I am determined for this to not be a fool's errand. If I cannot give my people a new home...I will help them get our old home back. I will destroy the star; the shockwave created by the supernova will eventually reach Rannoch. It will weaken the Geth and allow us to strike."

The crowd gasped in shock.

"Dad…." Tali said weakly.

"So...he played us all for fools," Koris remarked.

"No, he's right. We've been in hiding for too long," Gerrel admitted. "I say we take back our home, in his memory."

"I second that," Xen agreed.

The three admirals then looked at Elsa and Sapphira.

"Captain Elsa Frost, as of this moment, you are acquitted of all charges against you," Koris stated. "That also is true for you, Lieutenant Frost-Ansaris."

"Thank you, admirals," Sapphira said gratefully.

"And if you decide to retake your homeworld," Elsa added, "be safe. Don't let it be in vain."

"We will take it under consideration," Koris replied. "Court adjourned."

As the various Quarians left the area, Elsa approached Tali. "Tali...if you want, you're welcome to come aboard the Archangel."

Tali sighed. "I would like that. To be honest, I wasn't much good around here."

"You could help out in engineering with Melody," Sapphira offered. "She could always use help down there."

"Thank you both," Tali said gratefully. "I know you can't see it, but I'm smiling."

"Then welcome aboard, Tali'Zorah," Elsa accepted.

"No," the Quarian corrected. "Tali'Zorah vas Archangel. You see, we Quarians usually take the name of our ship as part of our name."

"Well, then, Tali'Zorah vas Archangel," Elsa said, "welcome to the team."

As Sapphira left with Tali to help her get settled in, Admiral Xen approached Elsa. "Captain Frost, do you have a moment? I would like to congratulate you on holding your own during the proceeding. I haven't seen that much fun in a long time."

Elsa frowned. "Forgive me, Admiral, but you and I have very different definitions of the term."

"Let me tell you something. I knew everything about Rael'Zorah and what he was planning. I kept quiet about it because I knew it was good for our people."

"I see."

"He also did it for Tali. He wanted to give her the chance to have a home at last; a home on Rannoch."

"That's going to cost a lot of lives," Elsa argued.

"They are expendable, Captain. The present does not matter, only the future."

"That's something else we disagree on, Admiral. No life, no matter how insignificant, is expendable."

The Admiral smirked under her mask. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Captain. I do hope we cross paths again soon." And with that, she walked away.

"Don't count on it," Elsa responded. With that, she went to rejoin her crew.


	15. Episode 15: Cerberus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa is kidnapped from her visit to Arendelle by a terrorist organisation named Cerberus, who want her to hijack an experimental Mobile Suit.

_Cerberus_

 

_Captain's log, Stardate 49259.2, Captain Elsa Frost speaking. For the past six months, I've been under a lot of pressure as captain, but now I'm taking some time off on my homeworld of Arendelle. Hopefully, this will help relieve me of any concerns of duty._

"It's so good to see you home, Elsa," Elsa's cousin Rapunzel said as she sat on the balcony of the palace with Elsa. "I get lonely when you're not here."

"I miss you too, Punzie," Elsa remarked. "Being on the Archangel is fun and all, but here is my true home."

"Yeah." Rapunzel hugged Elsa.

Elsa hugged her back, a warm smile on her face. "So what have you been up to back here on Arendelle?"

"Oh, this and that," Rapunzel explained. "Mostly helping to keep things happy and prosperous here."

Elsa smirked. "Punzie, you're not thinking of becoming Queen, are you?"

"Nah, that's your job," Rapunzel giggled.

"If I may be honest," Elsa replied, "it'd be a lot easier if you were queen. Then I could focus on my duties as a starship captain."

"Well, I have considered taking over fully," Rapunzel admitted. "But I was never confident about being much of a leader. That was always you, Elsa."

Elsa sighed. "I suppose you're right, Punzie."

"Still, that doesn't mean I've left you out of things around here," Rapunzel stated. "They're holding a party for you here, tonight. Big ball, fancy dresses, lots of cute girls...probably."

"I'll probably skip the cute girls part," Elsa admitted. "I'd rather Anna not be jealous. Although it would be nice to have a party around here without a meteor threatening to destroy the place."

Rapunzel chuckled. "Oh Elsa, we're gonna have fun tonight."

"I hope so," Elsa replied.

xXx

 

Later that night, a royal ball was held in the castle. Elsa was wearing her blue formal party dress, and Rapunzel was wearing a cute pinkish-purple gown with a tiara.

"Isn't this party great?" Rapunzel remarked.

Elsa nodded. "The food's gotten better since last time."

"Well, thank the trade agreements I put in place for that," Rapunzel boasted. "We get to import fancy food straight from Aquatus."

"And no invaders or meteors to be found!" Elsa replied. "That's a win by my standards."

Just then, a beautiful woman with black hair walked up to them. She was wearing a long red dress and elbow-length gloves. "Excuse me," she said in Australian-accented English. "Which one of you ladies is Queen Elsa?"

"That would be her," Rapunzel replied, pointing to Elsa.

The woman grinned. "My queen, it's a pleasure to meet you. I hear you don't come to your homeworld often."

"Not as much as I'd like, no," Elsa admitted.

"My name is Yvonne," she introduced herself. "I work for a company that's looking to start business here on Arendelle."

"Sounds rather interesting," Elsa replied.

"Would you care for a dance?" Yvonne offered.

Elsa blushed. "Well, I..." She then looked at Rapunzel, who was urging her on. "I don't see why not."

Yvonne took Elsa's hand and led her out onto the dance floor, where they started to waltz together. "Well, you're certainly elegant on your feet," she remarked. "Especially in that cape."

"That's what my wife tells me."

"Oh? I didn't know you were married."

"I'm married to a beautiful woman named Anna," Elsa explained. "She's back on my ship, the Archangel, right now."

"And you're just here, on your own?"

"That's right. I wanted a little personal vacation."

Yvonne smirked. "That's just what I needed to know."

"Why do you say that?" Elsa inquired.

"This," Yvonne replied. She suddenly pulled Elsa close to her, crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Elsa's eyes went wide, and she pushed away quickly. "What the hell?!"

Yvonne chuckled.

Elsa felt her eyes growing heavy. "What...what did you...do to me?" Darkness ate at the corners of her vision, and she soon passed out.

xXx

 

When Elsa came to, she found herself lying on a metal floor that appeared to be rattling. She also seemed to be wearing a uniform that was unfamiliar to her. Instead of the usual blue tones of the Federation uniform, Elsa was instead wearing a uniform that was orange, black and white.

"Ah, you're awake," a familiar voice said to her. Yvonne walked over to Elsa, now wearing a skin tight black and white outfit. "Hello, Captain Elsa Frost."

"What the hell…? What is this?" Elsa demanded. "Where are we? What have you done with Rapunzel?!"

"We're on a shuttle currently speeding away from Arendelle, and your cousin is just fine. I gave her the excuse that you wanted to lie down."

Elsa groaned. "What did you do to me?"

"A local anesthetic administered by lip contact," Yvonne explained. "You'll feel a bit groggy for a while."

"Not as groggy as you'll feel when I'm done with you," Elsa retorted.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you, Captain," Yvonne responded. "Especially since I injected a micro-explosive at the base of your skull."

Elsa felt the back of her neck, finding a small lump under her skin. "You bitch. You'd better hope I don't get this thing out of me."

"If you try and get it out of you, it will explode. Oh, and if you try and double cross us, it will explode. If you want it taken out, you'll cooperate."

Elsa looked up. "Who even are you?"

"My real name is Miranda Lawson," the woman re-introduced herself. "I'm an operative for an organisation known as Cerberus."

Elsa scowled. "I've heard of you. You can't seem to decide if you're vigilantes or terrorists."

"Please, Elsa, don't make this hard on yourself. Our organisation is only working in humanity's best interests, just like your Federation does."

"You've killed Federation dignitaries! How the fuck is that in humanity's best interests?!"

"Look, are we going to argue, or are you going to let me explain myself?" Miranda remarked.

"I just have one thing left to say. If you expect me to kill anyone...you're wrong."

"We don't want you to kill anyone, Elsa. We want something that only you can get us access to."

"Like what?"

"The Federation is currently developing a new power source for its mobile suits known as a solar reactor. We know that a prototype exists and is about to be tested on a new mobile suit unit. We want you to bring it to us."

"Really? What do you plan to do with it once I've handed it over?"

"That's none of your concern," Miranda informed her. "Do as you're told, and we'll let you go."

"Considering that you're asking me to commit both espionage and treason, I think it _is_ my concern."

"Do you want to see your wife again?" Miranda asked her.

"Do you want to see tomorrow?" Elsa shot back. "Give me answers, dammit!"

Miranda sighed. "I suppose I'll have to show you that we mean business." She pressed a button on her omni-tool, and Elsa's neck started to heat up.

Elsa grimaced in pain, and after several seconds, she cried out, "I'll do it! I'll do it! Just make it stop!"

Miranda pressed her omni-tool again. "That's what I thought you'd say."

xXx

 

_First Officer's log, Stardate 49259.3. Admiral Kristoff Bjorgman speaking. The Archangel has been deployed to the Federation proving grounds on Ramalion III. We're to assist in the field test of a new mobile suit called the Exia. It's powered by a new energy source known as a solar reactor, which makes it a highly valuable target for spies. Thankfully, with us around, things should go very smoothly._

"I hate sand," Melody groaned as she sat on the Archangel's deck. "I mean, I like it on the beach, but the desert? No thank you!" The Archangel had landed on the desert planet of Ramalion III, next to a large Federation training base.

"Relax, love," Tracer commented. "We're not on this planet for long. We'll be on our way soon enough."

Melody sighed. "Easy for you to say, Lena. You can just ping five minutes into the future, and it wouldn't make a difference to you."

Tracer giggled. "I can't do that. Best I could do is five seconds, maybe ten."

"Hey guys!" Sapphira interjected as she arrived on deck, holding two ice cream cones. "You waiting to watch the fireworks?"

"Considering it's the only good thing to do on this mudball," Melody remarked. She took one of the ice cream cones and started licking it. "Mmm, nice and cold."

"I treat you well," Sapphira remarked.

Down at the base, Kristoff was in an observation room with a lot of other Federation big shots. He hated being here, and he was slightly envious of Elsa being on vacation away from this misery.

"Psst, Admiral, you're pouting again," Kira whispered to him.

"Yeah, I know," Kristoff muttered. "I just wish I wasn't in this boiling room. It's so hot in here."

"I dunno. I grew up in the ORB Union; it was this hot nearly every day," Kira stated. "It's not that big of a deal."

Kristoff sighed. "I'm glad I chose you as first officer, Kira."

At that moment, an official stood up in front of one of the large windows. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention." All the people in the room fell silent and looked at the official. "Thank you. Now, as you are aware, there is a growing need for enhancement in military technology. Today you will witness the fruit of these labours." Out in the desert, a large angular mobile suit stood ready. It was thin, and had a white and blue colour scheme similar to Kira's Strike Freedom suit. On its arm was a shield-like weapon with a long sword attached. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you: the Exia!" The crowd in the room applauded.

"It doesn't look so tough," Kira remarked.

"Trust me. It's probably more than meets the eye," Kristoff told him.

The official cleared his throat. "The Exia was designed around a new power system called a solar reactor. The reactor absorbs kinetic energy and transmits it as GN particles."

The Exia came online and flew over to a nearby firing range, a stream of green particles following it. It held up its arm and fired laser shots at all the targets on the range, hitting each one in turn.

"The Exia also has a very precise targeting system. Not only for its ranged weapons, but its melee weapons as well." The sword weapon on the Exia's arm then extended and the suit rushed forward with great speed, slicing into each of the targets like a hot knife through butter. The crowd in the observation room applauded once more.

"Okay, I've got to get me one of those," Kira remarked.

"Now that our little demonstration is over, are there any questions?"

Kristoff's eyes widened. "Yeah, I have one. Why is the Exia heading towards us?!"

The official turned around to see the Exia rushing towards the observation tower, firing its lasers at the supports.

"Get everyone out now!" Kristoff ordered.

The Exia continued its assault on the base, destroying tanks, fighters, and whatever else it could find.

Kira watched in horror as the Exia then took off into the air, flying at high speed. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that wasn't part of the test."

"No, it wasn't," Kristoff replied. He tapped his commbadge. "Anna, Sapphira, you girls better suit up. We have a runaway mobile suit."

"We're on it!" Anna replied.

On the deck of the Archangel, Anna and Sapphira stood together in their flight suits, transforming into their true forms and taking off after the Exia. The Exia was still flying away at high speed, trailing the green particles as it did so.

"This mobile suit is fast!" Anna remarked as she and Sapphira caught up to it.

"Really fast," Sapphira added.

Anna fired an energy blast at the solar reactor on its back, but the mobile suit was protected by a large shield. "Crap. It's clearly got some high-tech shielding."

The Exia then stopped in mid-air, hovering in place.

"Now what's it doing?" Anna wondered.

"Maybe it's giving up?" Sapphira suggested. "I'll tell the pilot to surrender." She then cleared her throat. "Attention, Exia pilot! You are under arrest for the destruction of Federation property. Power down the suit and come quietly!"

The Exia looked at them with its green optics.

"You don't understand what's going on here," a deep, distorted voice replied. The Exia quickly lifted its blaster and fired on Anna, knocking her out of the air.

"Mama!" Sapphira cried.

Anna fell towards the ground at high speed, only to be caught in the hands of Kristoff's mobile suit, the Akatsuki. "It's alright, I got her!" he called up to Sapphira

Sapphira glared at the Exia. "That was my mother, you bastard!"

"I'm sorry," the distorted voice replied.

Sapphira growled, her eyes glowing a bright yellow. "Sorry don't cut it, pal." She then transformed into her _ikaru shantoria_ form and flew straight through the shield of the mobile suit, knocking it to the desert sand below. She fired an energy blast to slice off the suit's gun arm before landing onto its chest, ripping the canopy off with her bare hands. "Now you're going to pay!" She reached into the canopy to pull out the pilot, but froze, gasping in shock and horror. The pilot was Elsa, wearing what looked like a suit of Cerberus armour with a helmet. "Mom…?" Sapphira asked. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, Sapphira," Elsa muttered regretfully. "I have no choice."

"Mom, no!" Sapphira cried in horror.

Elsa used the mobile suit's remaining arm to smack Sapphira aside, then fired its thrusters and took off into the sky.

Sapphira got up from the sand and saw her mother fly away. She then tapped her earpiece. "Sapphira to Archangel. The Exia pilot is my mother, Captain Frost. If you see it, treat it as hostile."

The Exia started to climb up into the atmosphere, Elsa overcharging the reactor to boost her upwards. "Come on, you stupid pile of junk!" Elsa growled. She then pressed a button in the remains of the cockpit and a hologram of Miranda appeared. "I have the suit, but the Archangel is on my tail."

"Don't worry about them," Miranda responded. "I have a transport waiting for you in low orbit. Just land the suit in the hangar, and we'll be on our way."

"You'd better let me go after this," Elsa snarled.

"We will," Miranda promised. "We at Cerberus are men and women of our word."

The Exia broke through the atmosphere, heading towards a transport vessel nearby. The transport opened its hangar bay, and Elsa landed the Exia inside. As Elsa climbed out of the suit, Miranda walked up, examining it. "Hmm. Some damage, but the reactor's intact."

"You wanted the reactor, not the suit," Elsa remarked. "Now get this stupid thing off my neck."

"All in due time, Captain," Miranda responded, holding up a hand.

One of the Cerberus officers walked up to them. "Miss Lawson, the Archangel is taking off after us."

"Go to warp," Miranda instructed. "Begin scanning the solar reactor, and have the schematics uploaded to our headquarters."

"Yes, ma'am."

Elsa looked on as the hangar door closed, a tear rolling down her cheek.

xXx

 

The Archangel caught up to the transport ship as it went to warp, chasing after them in hot pursuit. "Stay on them, Merida!" Kristoff ordered.

"Aye, sir!" Merida replied.

Sapphira looked on at the ship they were chasing, still struggling to come to terms with the fact that her mother was on that ship. "Why would Mom do this?"

"I don't know," Kristoff stated. "But I do know one thing. Elsa wouldn't be doing this willingly."

"You think they've brainwashed her?" Kira wondered.

"No, Mom looked and acted like her normal self," Sapphira replied. "If she was under some kind of mind control, I would have sensed it."

"Admiral?" Tracer called from her desk on the bridge. "I'm picking up some kind of buildup in their warp core."

"What kind of buildup?" Kristoff inquired.

Tracer looked at her console again. "It appears to be…. Oh, no. They're gonna blow up the transport!"

"What?! That's it. Kira, Sapphira, we're beaming over there, now!"

"Roger that!" Kira acknowledged.

Sapphira sighed. "Please be okay, Mom."

The three of them teleported over to the Cerberus ship, seeing that it was deserted save for the damaged Exia in the hangar.

Kristoff tapped his badge. "Tracer, what's our status?"

"The ship will blow in about five minutes, sir," Tracer replied.

"Alright," Kristoff looked at Sapphira and Kira. "Split up and find Elsa."

"Yes sir," the two acknowledged.

Kira checked the hangar bay, not finding Elsa there. Kristoff checked main engineering, and still no sign of Elsa.

Sapphira arrived on the bridge to find Elsa on the floor, groaning in pain. "Mom!" She rushed to Elsa's side and tapped her commbadge. "Sapphira to Archangel. Emergency medical transport, now!"

Sapphira and Elsa disappeared in a flash of light, as did Kira and Kristoff. As they made their escape, the Cerberus transport exploded in a ball of fire.

xXx

 

_First Officer's log, supplemental. Captain Frost is recovering in the medical bay, but we still don't know why she did what she did. Maybe once she's ready, she'll tell us._

Elsa opened her eyes in the ship's medical bay, groaning wearily. "Where am I...?"

"You're safe now, Elsa," a kind voice said to her.

Elsa looked up and saw Angela standing beside her. "Angela."

"Easy, Captain," Angela comforted her. "I wouldn't move so much if I were you."

Elsa then remembered. "The bomb! Oh, God…."

"Don't worry. I've just spent two hours removing it from you. It's fine."

Elsa sighed in relief. "Thank God."

"Sapphira and Anna are waiting outside for you. Shall I let them in?"

"Please. I need to explain myself."

Angela nodded, opening the door. "She's ready to see you now."

Sapphira and Anna walked into the room, warm smiles on their faces. "Hello, tudko," Anna greeted her.

"Hey Mom," Sapphira added.

Elsa smiled. "Hello, you two."

"Are you okay?" Anna asked, sitting next to Elsa's bed with Sapphira.

Elsa nodded. "For the most part."

"What happened, Mom?" Sapphira inquired. "Why did you go AWOL on us?"

Elsa sighed. "I was manipulated...blackmailed by an organisation called Cerberus."

"I've never heard of them," Sapphira admitted.

"They've been behind some of the worst atrocities in the past year," Elsa explained. "They captured me and forced me to steal the Exia for them, and now they have the solar reactor tech."

"It's okay," Anna stroked Elsa's cheek. "All is forgiven."

"Anna…. I'm sorry for shooting you with the Exia."

Anna chuckled. "It's okay. You didn't actually hit me."

"What?!" Sapphira shocked. "You mean you saw through the suit?"

Anna nodded. "I realised that if Elsa really wanted to kill us, she would have done so already. So when she shot at me, I pretended I'd been hit."

"Then what about Elsa slapping me?"

"I had no choice," Elsa admitted. "I had to make myself look good for Cerberus."

Sapphira sighed. "So, none of it really meant anything?"

"No… but there is one thing," Elsa said, looking at Dr. Ziegler. "Cerberus told me that only they could disarm the explosive. They said they had an override code. How did you disarm it, Angela?"

"The code was transmitted to the Archangel not long after the Cerberus ship blew up," Angela explained. "But I don't know where it came from."

"Obviously, Cerberus wanted you alive," Sapphira noted. "But why, though?"

"We may never know," Elsa remarked. "But I don't think we've seen the last of them."

xXx

 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the galaxy, Miranda Lawson walked into a large office on a space station, with a large window showing a sun behind it. In front of the window was a desk, and seated at the desk was a gray-haired man in his forties, wearing a suit. He held a lit cigarette between his fingers. "I take it things went well?" he asked. His voice had a very slight Southern twang to it.

"Yes sir," Miranda stated. "The solar reactor tech now belongs to Cerberus."

The man chuckled. "Good. Did you send the Federation the disarm code for the explosive implant?"

"I did. Captain Frost is alive; of that I have no doubt."

"Excellent," the man acknowledged. "It'd be a shame to lose Elsa at this point. She's going to be a very valuable asset to us."

"Indeed she is, sir," Miranda agreed.

"All right. You're free to go, Miss Lawson."

Miranda then left the room, and the man turned his chair around, gazing at the star with cold cybernetic eyes. "And now, Queen Elsa...the game is afoot."


	16. Episode 16: The Search For Atlantis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa leads a mission to recover a lost Federation vessel on an ocean planet, but her team is attacked by Saren and the Geth, who want the ship for themselves.

_The Search for Atlantis_

 

_Captain's log, Stardate 49259.6. Captain Elsa Frost speaking. Federation intelligence has recently picked up a distress signal from an ocean planet. We believe it is from the prototype starship known as the Atlantis, which disappeared over thirty years ago. I have agreed to lead a mission to the planet in hopes of finding the lost ship._

A Federation carrier ship, the Ultimas, dropped out of warp over a small ocean planet. The ship was long and pointy, with three large engines on its stern. In the ship's vast hangar, a submersible vessel was being prepared to be dropped onto the planet. Its mission was to find the any trace of the Atlantis.

In a briefing room, Elsa and her crew, wearing blue wetsuits, were going over the details of the plan. Her crew consisted of her daughter Sapphira, her wife Anna, her first officer Kristoff, her daughter's wife Melody, and her third officer Kira.

"The Atlantis was a prototype ship," Elsa explained. "Thirty years ago, a group of Federation scientists tried to pair a Temporian chronal accelerator with a conventional warp drive. They thought it would revolutionise space travel."

"Let me guess," Kira remarked. "It didn't work?"

"No. The ship went to warp on its first test flight, but was never seen again. It became some sort of an urban legend in the galactic community."

"Until now," Kristoff put in. "Are you sure the beacon was from the Atlantis?"

"It was on the frequency that Federation ships used during that era," Elsa stated. "If it isn't the Atlantis, it could be another lost federation ship."

"What's it gonna be like on the planet?" Melody asked.

"As you know, this planet's ocean has been unmapped by Federation scans. That means we don't know what we'll find down there."

"I bet there are sea monsters down there," Sapphira remarked. "There are alway monsters in uncharted oceans."

"Nah, I bet it's some ancient race that have lived down there in a domed city for centuries," Kira joked.

Elsa cleared her throat. "So, in order to succeed in our mission, I've called in the help of an old friend."

The door to the briefing room then opened, and a familiar red-haired woman entered the room, dressed in her own white-and-blue wetsuit. She waved. "Ariel Ansaris, reporting for duty."

"Mom!" Melody cheered.

Ariel hugged her daughter. "I missed you too, little seashell."

"Hey, Mrs. Ansaris," Sapphira greeted her. "It's good to see you."

"You as well, Sapphira. You've grown quite a bit since I last saw you."

"No offense, ma'am, but what's Melody's mother doing with us?" Kira inquired.

"Underwater exploration is a bit of a hobby of mine," Ariel informed him. "When I was younger, I would scavenge what I could find from the wrecks of old ships at the bottom of the Aquatan sea."

"Ariel will be helping us search for the Atlantis," Elsa explained. "Plus, it helps to have two people on this mission who can breathe underwater."

"Wait-what?" Kira asked, confused. "I know Mrs. Ansaris can do it, but-"

"That'd be me," Melody said, raising her hand. "I'm only half Orphenian."

"I thought you were all Orphenian," Kira excused.

"Well, look closely at my neck, and you'll see some gills," Melody remarked.

Sapphira nodded. "I've seen them," she confirmed.

"Alright, everyone get on the sub," Elsa ordered. "We drop in twenty minutes."

xXx

 

A few minutes later, Elsa and her crew were in their sub, having taken their places in the cockpit. "Elsa to control, we are go for launch procedure," Elsa reported.

"Roger that," Tali's voice replied. "Good luck, Captain. Keelah be with you."

"Thanks, Tali," Elsa replied. "You and Tracer keep things warm up here."

"We will, Captain."

Anna smiled. "Thanks for letting me come along, Elsa."

"You're welcome, Anna," Elsa responded gratefully.

"It's just that whenever you bring me on a mission, it makes me feel so glad to be part of the crew. I'm more than just a passenger on the ship."

"We're just above the ocean now!" Kristoff called.

"Alright, everyone buckle up!" Elsa instructed.

The lower section of the bow of the Ultimas opened up to reveal the large submersible in all its glory. Elsa pressed a few switches on a console above her. "Okay, detaching in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1!" A set of small engines fired on the underside of the submersible as it detached from the mothership, allowing it to touch down gently on the water's surface.

"Touchdown!" Kristoff cheered.

"Elsa to Ultimas," Elsa radioed. "We're all clear."

"Copy that," Tali replied. "We'll retreat to standard orbit."

"Activating water inlets," Kristoff reported. "Igniting hydro thrusters."

"Preparing to submerge," Sapphira added.

"Alright, let's take her under," Elsa stated. The ship then descended under the water's surface, moving forward at a steady speed. "Ladies and gentlemen," Elsa informed her crew, "this is your captain speaking. You're now free to move about the submarine."

Sapphira rolled her eyes. "Really, Mom?"

Elsa smiled. "Why not?"

Ariel stared in awe at the ocean surrounding them. "This water is beautiful."

Melody nodded. "Yeah. I wish Dad could see it."

"Alright, let's start looking for the Atlantis," Kristoff remarked.

"Bringing sonar systems online," Sapphira stated. The pong sound of a sonar then began to resonate through the cockpit.

"That's not loud at all," Kira joked.

Just then, Ariel groaned, rubbing her temples. "Oooh."

"You okay, Mom?" Melody wondered.

"I'm not sure... I just sensed this strange feeling of loneliness."

"Loneliness? From where?"

"I don't know…." Ariel sighed. "I think I need a lie down."

"You do that, Ariel," Elsa said. "There are some rooms on the sub."

"Thanks, Elsa," Ariel replied, getting out of her seat and heading to her quarters.

Kira stared out of the window. "How come there aren't any fish in this ocean?"

Melody shrugged. "You got me."

"Maybe a big shark ate them all," Sapphira laughed.

"I'm not sure," Elsa answered. "If there's water of any kind, on any planet, there's usually some form of life-if not fish, then at least some kind of microorganisms."

"So what are you saying?" Kristoff asked. "We're in a lifeless ocean?"

"I don't know... but I have a bad feeling about this."

"Scanners aren't showing anything," Sapphira reported.

"Keep them open," Elsa instructed. "And see if you can locate the Atlantis' signal. If we find that, we can follow it right to the source."

"Roger that!" Sapphira acknowledged.

xXx

 

_Captain's log, supplemental. We've been at sea for nearly six hours now, and still no sign of the Atlantis. But I'm not about to lose hope._

Elsa knocked on the door of Ariel's quarters. "Ariel? Are you okay?"

"Elsa…." Ariel's voice groaned. Elsa opened the door and found Ariel lying on her bed, clutching her temples. "Make it stop…" Ariel said weakly.

Elsa sat next to Ariel. "Make what stop? Ariel, what's happening?"

"I don't know…." Ariel whimpered. "It's just…this feeling of sadness, despair…I've never felt anything like it before."

"Do you have any idea what's causing it?"

"No…."

Elsa tapped her commbadge. "Anna, could you come down here for a moment?"

"On my way, Elsa."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna have Anna create a Knydaxian barrier over your empathic nerves," Elsa answered. "Hopefully, it should allow you to keep going with the mission without these heavy emotions."

Anna walked into the room. "I'm here, Elsa."

"Good. Use your powers on Ariel," Elsa instructed.

Anna nodded and pressed her hands on Ariel's temples. "Easy, Ari."

Her hands glowed and Ariel breathed softly. "That's a lot better. Thank you."

"Do you think you're alright to come back up to the cockpit?" Elsa wondered.

"I think so," Ariel agreed.

"Mom!" Sapphira's voice radioed in. "I think I've found the Atlantis' signal!"

"We're on our way," Elsa replied.

They all headed to the bridge as the submersible coasted over what appeared to be a large coral reef, with small fish-like creatures swimming along. "Looks like we found the fish," Melody remarked.

"Now, where's the Atlantis?" Sapphira wondered aloud.

Ariel touched the glass, trying to pick up the faint emotional pulse she had felt earlier. "I'm going to try sensing it."

"Is that alright?" Elsa inquired.

"Don't worry; with Anna's barrier, I should be fine," Ariel explained. She then pressed her hand on the glass again, feeling the emotional echo. "It's just over that ridge!"

"You hear that, Saph?" Elsa passed the message along.

"Already on it, Mom," Sapphira replied, turning the sub towards the nearby ridge.

"You sure it's over there, Ariel?" Anna asked.

"No, but I know that's definitely where these emotions are coming from," Ariel informed her.

Kristoff then looked ahead. "Well, will ya take a look at that." The crew then saw behind the rock ridge was the wreck of a massive red and white Federation ship. It had an unusual shape and design, and was much larger than any Federation vessel currently in service. On its hull was the words "USS ATLANTIS." This was what they had been looking for.

"The Atlantis," Melody muttered in awe.

"It's still completely intact," Elsa remarked. "Must be something in the water that prevents corrosion."

Kira then scanned the vessel. "No life signs onboard, Captain."

"Doubt that anyone would still be alive," Kristoff admitted. "They probably either died in the crash or drowned."

"I don't know if it did crash," Ariel observed. "There's no marks in the sea floor to suggest that it hit the ground."

"Well, we found it, at least," Elsa stated. She then tapped her commbadge. "Elsa to Ultimas. Do you read me, Ultimas?"

xXx

 

Up in orbit of the planet, on board the Ultimas, Tali was on the bridge with Tracer, assisting the crew on the ship. "This is Ultimas," Tali responded to Elsa's hails. "Have you found it, Captain?"

"We have, Tali," Elsa explained. "It's just sitting here at the bottom of the ocean, fully intact."

"That's odd," Tracer remarked. "I though ships were supposed to rust underwater."

"They are," Tali replied.

"Whatever the case, we're going in for a closer look," Elsa stated.

"Keep us posted, Captain," Tracer instructed.

As they closed the communication, Tali mused, "I can't bear to imagine what happened to the ship that let it end up down there." Suddenly, an alarm sounded onboard the Ultimas.

"What's going on?" Tracer asked nervously.

"Geth ships coming out of warp!" one of the officers exclaimed. Tracer and Tali looked out to see a group of Geth command ships drop out of warp, followed by a massive dreadnought.

"Keelah," Tali spoke in a hushed whisper.

"Oh, shit," Tracer swore.

The Geth dreadnought charged its main cannon and took a shot at the Ultimas, ripping through the carrier's shields. "Gahh!" Tracer grunted as she was knocked onto the floor.

The captain of the Ultimas, an African-American man, then arrived on the bridge. "What's going on?"

"Geth attack, Sir," Tali reported. "Our shields are already down."

"Bring all weapons online!" the captain ordered. "We have to hold out."

"Sir, they're deploying fighters!" one of the bridge crew reported. Small Geth fighters launched from the Geth command ships, making bombing runs on the Ultimas.

"Damn!" the captain swore. "Ensign, try and contact Captain Frost."

"I can't, sir," Tracer explained. "They've damaged our communications relay!"

The Geth dreadnought then charged its main cannon again, taking a direct shot at the Ultimas' engines.

"Engines down!" Tali cried.

"Everyone, get to the escape pods!" the captain ordered.

Tali and Tracer ran to the escape pods. As their pod was jettisoned from the ship, the Ultimas exploded in a massive burst of flame and metal.

Tracer looked out at the dreadnought. "Well, this is just brilliant."

"I just hope the captain is having better luck than we are," Tali remarked.

xXx

 

Down on the planet, Elsa had ordered Sapphira to take the sub closer to the Atlantis. "We're about as close as we can get, Mom," Sapphira reported.

"Alright, leave us here," Elsa stated. "Melody, Ariel, you two head out onto the Atlantis and try and open the hangar bay."

"Aye, Captain," Melody replied. The two Aquatans swam out of the vessel, not requiring helmets due to their gills. "I still can't believe we actually found it," Melody said to Ariel.

Ariel found an airlock on the hull and entered it. As she walked through the airlock, she found herself walking into air. "There's oxygen in the ship."

Melody joined her mother. "Wow, you're right."

"You'd think this whole ship would have flooded," Ariel remarked.

"Then why didn't it?"

"That's a very good question, little seashell."

The two of them made their way to one of the hangar bays on the ship. "So if we open the door to let the guys in, who's to say this room won't flood?" Melody asked.

"Only one way to find out," Ariel replied, pressing the button that would open the hangar door.

Melody watched the hangar door open, waiting for the water to start flowing in, but it never did. "What the crap?"

"I think it's the shields," Ariel theorised. "They must be keeping the water out."

"Maybe, but how are they still functioning?"

"I'm not sure."

Melody tapped her commbadge. "Captain, we got the hangar door open. Come on in; it's nice and dry in here."

The sub landed in the hangar bay, and Elsa and the others got out.

"Welcome aboard the USS Atlantis," Melody said cordially.

Elsa looked around. "Have you found any bodies?"

"No, the ship is basically deserted," Ariel informed her.

"Let's check the bridge," Sapphira suggested. "We'll probably find some answers there."

"Good idea," Elsa agreed.

The crew headed up to the ship's bridge, finding it full of the skeletons that once were the ship's crew.

"Well, now we know where the crew ended up," Kira remarked.

"Look around," Kristoff instructed. "There might be something that can tell us what happened here."

As they examined the bridge, Elsa walked up to Ariel. "Are you picking anything up?"

"Only faint emotions," Ariel explained. "If Anna's barrier weren't there, I would feel it all... but it would be painful."

"Do you want it gone?"

Ariel shook her head. "No, I'd rather not be driven to insanity."

"Hey, Elsa!" Anna called to her wife. "I think I found something,"

The others approached Anna. "What did you find?" Elsa inquired.

"I think it's a log from the ship's captain," Anna informed them. "Here, I'll play it." Anna's hand glowed as she pressed a button on a nearby console.

A female voice then crackled over the audio channel. "To anyone receiving this message, this is Admiral Tessa Soler of the USS Atlantis. If you've seen the ship, then you'll know we're at the bottom of an alien ocean. Our ship's chronal drive malfunctioned when we first went to warp on our test flight, and it teleported us here. We all know that we won't make it out of this. Our replicators are broken, and two crewmen are already dead. We've rigged a backup generator that should keep the ship nice and dry for a couple hundred years, but if you're receiving this message, know that we didn't die in vain. This is Admiral Soler, signing off."

"So...it was a malfunction that caused them to end up here," Melody commented.

"Looks like it," Kristoff agreed.

The ship was then rocked by an explosion. "What the?!" Sapphira exclaimed.

Elsa and Kira headed to the front of the bridge, seeing Geth walkers dropping under the water near their position and opening fire.

"Crap," she growled. "We've got Geth down here."

"What do we do?" Ariel asked nervously.

"I don't know."

"Surender would be the best option," a voice cackled to them. The group of them turned around to see a hologram of a familiar cyborg Turian standing behind them. "Hello, Elsa."

"Saren," Elsa growled.

"I see you helped find the Atlantis; a remarkable find for an Arendellian. I suspect you aren't willing to hand it over to me."

"This ship is Federation property, Saren," Elsa informed him. "You and your Geth friends aren't getting your hands on it."

"Really? Well, allow to me to help you reconsider." Saren then showed Elsa his prisoners, Tali and Tracer, who were tied up in energy chains. "We captured their escape pod after we destroyed your ship."

"Well...that's just prime," Kristoff groaned.

"Captain! Don't give them the ship!" Tracer cried out.

"We don't intend to," Elsa told her.

"It's them or the ship, Elsa," Saren sneered, delivering his ultimatum. "The easy way...or the hard way."

Elsa sighed. "You win, Saren. Just give us time to get this ship up and running."

Saren smiled wickedly. "Glad you see my way, Frost."

As his hologram disappeared, Anna became distressed. "You're not actually agreeing to help him, are you?"

Elsa looked at her wife and smirked. "Anna, I'm a master of deception."

"So what's our plan, then?" Ariel wondered

"It's simple," Elsa said. "If Saren wants the Atlantis...let's give it to him." She smiled slyly.

"You mean we try and get this thing flying?!" Kira exclaimed. "Elsa, if we turn on those engines, we could be teleported to the other side of the galaxy."

"Exactly. And if we aren't, I'll lock this fucker on a collision course with Saren's ship."

Melody then thought for a moment. "I could try disconnecting the chronal accelerators, but we're still gonna need power for the engines."

"The shields that keep the water at bay," Ariel replied. "They must run on some kind of power source."

"Hang on," Anna interrupted. "Let's assume that this plan works. How do we get out?"

"The escape pods are still here," Elsa replied. "But what about Tracer and Tali?"

"Well, if we're giving the ship to Saren," Kristoff put in, "he'll probably keep his word like the honourable Turian he is."

Sapphira snapped her fingers. "I know! Maybe we can convince him to let them go so they can help us fix the ship!"

"Good point," Elsa stated.

"Try and contact him, Mom. Say that we need their engineering expertise."

Elsa tapped her commbadge. "Saren, we need some help."

Saren's hologram then appeared again. "Hello again, Captain. Is the ship ready?"

"No, it's not. We need some help that only your prisoners can give us."

Saren stroked his chin for a moment or two. "Very well. I'll have them sent down, but don't try anything."

"Rest assured," Elsa said evenly, "we won't."

Seconds later, Tracer and Tali were transported to their location. "Captain!" Tracer exclaimed.

"Ensign Oxton, Tali, it's good to see you," Elsa said with a smile.

"Let's get to work, then," Sapphira stated.

xXx

 

_Captain's log, supplemental. It's taken a good few hours of work, but the repairs to the Atlantis are finally complete. I just hope that my plan works._

"Everything's all set, Captain," Tracer reported.

"Good," Elsa acknowledged. " Sapphira, Anna, have you got your barriers in place?"

"Yeah," Anna replied. "I just hope they hold."

"Tali, Melody, are the engines ready to go?" Elsa then asked.

"I think so," Tali answered. "We won't be going faster than warp five, though."

"Alright. Kira, fire up the engines."

Kira pressed a series of buttons on a nearby panel, and the engines hummed into life. The ship started to shake.

"Anna, are the barriers holding the water back?" Elsa asked, raising her voice to be heard over the engines.

"Just about!" Anna answered through gritted teeth.

"Well, keep them going!" Elsa ordered. "Kira, take us up!"

"Aye, Captain!"

The Atlantis began to rise up from the bottom of the water, the massive ship breaking the surface heavily. "We're airborne!" Kira cheered.

"Alright!" Elsa smirked. "Let's give Saren what he wants."

The Atlantis then flew upwards, on a collision course with the Geth dreadnought.

Elsa called over to Saren. "Hey! You want this ship so badly, Saren? Well, here you fucking go!" She then turned to her crew. "Everyone, get to the escape pods!"

"No need to tell me twice!" Tracer exclaimed.

Everyone got to the escape pods and jettisoned away quickly as the Atlantis rammed into the Geth dreadnought, destroying it and the Geth fleet.

Elsa sat back, sighing in relief. "We did it."

A small hologram of Saren then appeared at the centre of the escape pod. "Bravo, Elsa," he said, clapping slowly. "Turning a priceless ship against me. That was a very bold approach. And now it's destroyed, along with the chronal accelerator engines."

"What the- _how are you even still alive?!_ " Elsa demanded.

"I wasn't actually on the ship," Saren explained. "What you saw was a hologram of a hologram, as it were."

"This isn't over, Saren," Elsa threatened. "Not by a long shot."

"Finally, something we agree on." He smirked. "Until next time, Captain." With that, the hologram faded away.

"Well," Kristoff remarked. "Who wants to place bets on how long it is till a rescue ship arrives?"

Elsa sighed. "I'll send out a distress call."

"Can I just say I hope this doesn't become a habit?" Tracer put in. "This is the second time today I've been in one of these bloody pods."

Sapphira chuckled. "Don't worry, Lena. You'll be back on the Archangel soon enough."

Tali then moved over to Elsa. "Captain, can I speak to you about something? In private?"

Elsa looked at Tali, gesturing to the pod around them. "Well, considering our surroundings, there's not much we can do for privacy."

Tali sighed. "Alright. But no one outside of us talks about it, okay?"

"You have our word, Tali," Anna promised.

Tali then looked at everyone. "Well...on the Geth dreadnought, Tracer and I weren't the only ones captured. You see...the entire crew of the Ultimas was on there. We were kept alive, but the rest..."

"What is it, Tali?" Elsa asked. Then, her eyes widened with horrible realisation. "Oh...oh, God...Saren killed them all, didn't he?"

Tali nodded slowly. "Butchered them. With his bare hands."

Tracer nodded. "I...I saw one of them get dragged away...he was begging for his life."

Elsa sighed. "That bastard will pay for what he's done. I swear it."

Anna held Elsa's hand. "And we'll do it together, Elsa. Just like we did with Hans."

Elsa smiled. "Together then. As one."


	17. Episode 17: Hostage Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff and Kira assist Eric and the Minerva crew with security for a peace conference. One of the delegates, Kira's sister Cagali, is kidnapped and held to ransom by Reaper. Now, Kira and his old friend Athrun must race to her rescue, while dealing with personal problems of their own.

_Hostage Crisis_

 

_Captain's log, Stardate 49259.8. Captain Eric Ansaris speaking. The Minerva has been deployed to the ORB union, a group of star systems that declared independence from the Zetan Alliance after the Bloody Valentine Conflict. We're here to hold a peace conference for our two governments to ensure that a good relationship continues between us. To assist with security, Admiral Bjorgman and Commander Yamato from the Archangel have joined us for the mission._

Kira Yamato walked down to the crew quarters aboard the Minerva, waiting outside the quarters of his old friend, Athrun Zala. The two had grown up in the ORB Union together, but while Kira had gone off to the Federation, Athrun had joined the Zetan military.

"Athrun, you in there?" he asked, knocking on the door. "It's me, Kira."

"Yeah, I'm here," his friend replied.

Kira entered the room to see Athrun putting on his dress uniform. "Well that's a classic look for you."

Athrun smiled. "Thanks, Kira. I just wanted to look my best for Cagali."

"Hey, if I know my sister, she'll love that suit. I remember the first time you took her out, after the war." Kira stated. For some reason, Athrun appeared different to him.

Athrun chuckled. "That was certainly a magical night."

"How long's it been since you last saw her?"

"Six months."

"Wow…. I can understand if you're worried."

"I'm not worried. I'm happy to see her again."

Kira smiled, a strange hopeful feeling in his heart about his friend. "And me?" he inquired.

"I'm happy to see you, too," Athrun told him, grinning.

xXx

 

Down in the Captain's ready room, Eric and Kristoff were enjoying a long-overdue catching-up.

"It's good to have you with us, Kristoff," Eric said. "We don't get nearly as much action as you do on the Archangel."

"Hey, it beats being on Arendelle with Elsa and the others for the solar festival," Kristoff joked.

"How about Melody? What's she been up to?"

"Your girl? Oh, she's the best engineer on the ship. She's even got a couple of new crewmen on her team: a Quarian named Tali, and a Temporian named Lena."

"A Quarian? On a Federation ship? You do carry around a bunch of colourful people."

"Yeah, we do." Kristoff chuckled. "It's been awhile since we were in the ORB Union."

"No kidding," Eric agreed. "I can remember when we were both deployed here during the BVC."

"That was a part of my career I'd rather forget," Kristoff admitted.

Eric's commbadge then beeped. "Captain Ansaris? The ORB ship Kusanagi is requesting permission to dock."

"That would be our friend, the ambassador," Kristoff remarked.

Eric smiled. "Come on. Once the party starts, the drinks are on me."

xXx

 

Approaching the Minerva from the planet nearby was a small diplomatic vessel known as the Kusanagi. It wasn't as high tech as most Federation or Zetan ships, but it was quite capable.

Down in the cargo hold, two security guards were making inspections. "All clear over there?" asked one of them, a man with dark black hair.

"Yep," his partner, an African-American man with a short beard, responded. "Things are just peachy."

"Good. I'll head back up and make sure everything is ready with the ambassador."

"Wait," his partner responded. "There's something we need to do."

"What's that?"

His partner's eyes then glowed a deep purple. "This." The man then lunged forward at the other, digging his arm deep into the guard's chest. The guard screamed in pain as the life was drained out from his wound and he was reduced to nothing but a shell.

His killer grinned as he dropped the corpse to the floor. The killer then went over to a nearby foot locker, pulling out a familiar looking hood and skull-like mask and putting them on.

"Thanks for the recharge, pal," Reaper sneered. He took out his shotguns and tapped the side of one of the larger containers. "All right. Let's begin combat operations." The container opened to reveal three of Reaper's fellow mercenaries. The first was a Krogan wearing black armour, one of his eyes covered by an second was a female Turian wearing a blue and white coat with holographic goggles. The third was a humanoid female with green skin and red hair.

"About time you got us out," the Krogan grunted. "I was starting to suffocate in there."

"You should have held your breath, Morak," Reaper remarked.

The Turian went over to a nearby security console, inserting a device into it. "I'm in."

Reaper smirked. "You're a lot better than that turncoat who used to work for me, Vetra."

"Just know that I'm still getting my cut of the profits from this," the Turian reminded him.

The woman with the green skin walked over to a wall and felt it. "There's a lot of guards behind here."

"I can handle them, Sela," Reaper stated. "Besides, I don't think my batteries are fully charged."

xXx

 

Meanwhile, by the airlock on the Minerva, Kira, Kristoff, Athrun, and Eric had gathered to welcome the dignitaries aboard. "I hope this goes smoothly," Eric muttered.

"It will, Eric," Kristoff assured him.

The door to the airlock opened, and a group of officials and dignitaries exited it first. Following behind them was a young woman with blonde hair and gold eyes, wearing a white dress uniform. A happy look beamed on her face. "Athrun!" She ran up and hugged her boyfriend tightly.

Athrun hugged her back. "Hey, Cagali. I missed you too."

"You look good, sis," Kira remarked.

Cagali jabbed her brother's arm in a friendly manner. "Flatterer."

Kristoff walked over to them. "It's been some time, Princess."

"Yes it has, Captain Bjorgman."

"It's Admiral Bjorgman, actually," Kristoff explained. "I've moved up in the world. And from the looks of things, you've done alright for yourself too."

"Considering what we all went though, that's a compliment to me," Cagali remarked.

"It's alright. I know most of us would rather forget those days."

The group began to walk to the observation lounge of the Minerva, where the conference would be held. "So, how's the Akatsuki been doing?" Cagali asked Kristoff.

"Works like a beauty," Kristoff explained. "Your government really knows how to make a mobile suit."

"We try," Cagali replied.

xXx

 

Soon, the conference was underway. Dignitaries spoke with dignitaries, and old colleagues had a chance to catch up with each other. Meanwhile, Cagali took the opportunity to chat with Kira.

Kira smiled. "I missed you, sis."

"You've done well for yourself, Kira," she stated. "A post on the Federation flagship! And under the legendary Elsa Frost, no less."

"You'd like the captain," Kira remarked. "She's strong and fearless, but kind to those she meets. Plus, she's royalty, like you."

Cagali smiled. "I'll have to request an audience with her, then."

Kira rubbed the back of his neck. "Cagali, there's...something I need to talk to you about."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Well... it's about me and Athrun."

"What about it? You two having a hard time?"

"No, it's not that; we're the best of friends. But..." He blushed.

She giggled. "Come on, Kira, you big lug! You can tell me."

Kira sighed. "I think I...might have a crush on him."

Cagali blushed. "W-what?!"

"I know...it's kinda crazy."

Cagali met her brother's eyes. "Look, Kira I knew you were biseuxal and all; hell, I am too. But...what about Lacus? She might be hurt by this."

Kira sighed. "I know, I know. I guess I'm gonna have to tell her about it. And Athrun...and a lot of other people."

"You don't have to tell people..." Cagali told him.

"I know, but it helps to talk for me."

Cagali sighed. "This is pretty heavy."

"I know, I know, I just... knew you would understand best."

"Well, you were right about that," Cagali admitted. "Kira, I'm fine with you and Athrun. Really, I am. And Athrun will probably return your feelings, but Lacus...well, she might not be quite so understanding."

"I know that. And I still love her, truly I do."

"I know you do. Hell, I knew her back when we all first met, but still...you need to understand."

"I know...thanks, Cagali."

"Something the matter over here, guys?" Athrun inquired, walking up to them.

Cagali gave Kira a look that said he needed to explain himself.

Kira sighed. "Athrun, there's something we need to talk about."

"Is it about Lacus? Because what was between me and her was over years ago."

"No, no, no, Ath, it's nothing like that." Kira cleared his throat, but then stopped as a strange odor hit him. "Wait-what's that smell?"

"I can't smell anything," Cagali admitted.

Suddenly, one of the air vents in the room blew open, and the familiar gaseous form of Reaper entered the room. "Everybody down on the ground!" he shouted, whipping out his shotguns.

"What the fuck is that?!" Kira exclaimed.

"Call me the Reaper...because death now walks among you." He grabbed Cagali by the throat. "Aren't you cute. It'd be a shame to have to splatter the inside of your skull all over the wall."

Cagali growled. "Let go of me, you edgelord!"

Kira and Athrun pulled out their blasters. "Let her go!"

Kristoff and Eric burst into the room, holding rifles. "Reaper," Kristoff said. "I'd know that voice anywhere. What are you doing here?"

"Getting back into business," Reaper remarked. "Now back off, or I turn this little lady into a walking corpse."

"Leave her alone!" Athrun shouted, charging towards Reaper.

Reaper butted Athrun aside with his gun before transforming into his wraith form and ghosting out of the room, dragging Cagali along on an ethereal red tentacle.

"Kira! Athrun!" Cagali screamed as she was dragged away.

"Hang on, sis!" Kira cried as he and Athrun chased after her.

Reaper led them through the ship until he eventually reached the airlock, tossing Cagali onto the docked ship. "Stay in there!"

"Reaper, stand down!" Kira ordered as he and Athrun arrived.

Reaper cackled. "So long, weaklings." The airlock then closed in front of him and the Kusanagi detached from the Minerva, flying away at impulse speed.

"Damn it!" Athrun growled.

Kira tapped his commbadge. "Admiral Bjorgman, Reaper has hijacked the Kusanagi and taken my sister hostage."

"Fuck!" Kristoff swore.

xXx

 

Onboard the Kusanagi, Reaper was tying up Cagali on a chair on the bridge.

"You're not getting away with this!" Cagali remarked. "My brother and my boyfriend are gonna kick your edgy ass to the other side of the galaxy."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, bitch," Reaper growled.

"We're almost out of the system," Vetra reported.

"Good," Reaper replied. "I'll make my demands once we've got enough distance between us."

"Really? That's your big plan?" Sela scoffed. "You drag us all into this just so you can be Mr. Big Shot again?"

"Listen," Reaper snarled. "Once this whole operation is over with, you'll be one of the richest beings in the galaxy."

"I'd settle for weeds rather than your stinky money," Sela remarked.

"You wanna be petty about it? Fine! I don't care. Either way, I'm still in charge." Reaper looked around. "Where's Morak?"

Sela scoffed, cleaning dirt from under her fingernails. "Do I look like that Krogan's keeper?"

Reaper facepalmed. "This is why I work alone."

xXx

 

Back on the Minerva, Kristoff and Eric were talking with Elsa and Sapphira via hologram about Reaper's kidnapping of Cagali. "Reaper's back?" Elsa asked in disbelief.

"Again," Kristoff groaned. "God, he's like a fucking cockroach. Why can't he ever stay dead?"

"I thought he got turned into a robot?" Sapphira put in.

"Well, obviously it didn't work out for him," Eric replied. "I heard rumors that a group of ex-Talon members had stolen some experimental genetics tech, so maybe he used that to get his old form back somehow."

"However he did it," Elsa stated, "he's taken a hostage that needs saving."

"But how do we get to her?" Kristoff asked. "The Kusanagi is probably at warp speed by now, and knowing those fusion cells, they could be at max warp for weeks."

"Admiral," Kira stated as he and Athrun entered the room. "We might have come up with something that can help save my sister."

"What is it?" Eric asked.

Athrun walked over to the console, and a hologram of a mobile suit attached to what appeared to be a booster appeared. "This is a METEOR warp booster. The ORB Union have been developing it for some time."

"I say we plug my suit and Athrun's into those things, and we use them to catch up to Reaper," Kira finished.

"Those are only prototypes, Kira," Eric told him.

"We don't have a choice, sir. The woman I love is in the hands of that lunatic," Athrun responded.

Kristoff sighed. "Alright, but be careful."

"Good luck out there, guys," Elsa told them.

Eric's badge then beeped. "Lieutenant Hawke to Captain Ansaris," a female voice said.

Eric tapped his badge. "What is it, Lunamaria?"

"There's a transmission on all frequencies, sir. We traced it back to the Kusanagi. It's Reaper."

"Patch it through to the communications room," Eric instructed.

A hologram of Reaper's head and shoulders flickered to life in front of them. "Attention, Zetan Alliance. I have on this ship the ambassador of the ORB Union, Princess Cagali Yula Altha. My demands are simple: I want one million credits, a personal fighter craft, and the biggest cache of weapons you can get." A set of coordinates flashed up below Reaper's face. "Bring them to these coordinates within forty-eight hours, or she dies _._ "

"Why do you need them, Reaper?" Kristoff asked.

"A man's gotta eat," Reaper answered simply. "And the weapons aren't just for me. I've got a whole team in need of firepower."

"We're not making any deals, Reaper," Eric remarked. "You held my daughter hostage and killed her once. Who's to say you won't do the same with Cagali?"

"It was Hans who killed your kid. Not that it matters."

Kristoff sighed. "We'll consider your demands."

"That's better. The clock is ticking, gentlemen. Don't keep me waiting." With that, the hologram switched off.

As Reaper's hologram faded away, Kristoff sighed. "We can't give him what he wants."

"He'll do it, you know," Eric cautioned. "Even if we do what he says, he'll kill Cagali. I know what guys like him are like."

"I know, but I know Cagali. She won't go down without a fight." He then looked at Kira and Athrun. "I'm counting on you two with those prototypes. Good hunting."

Kira and Athrun both saluted their superiors. "Thank you, sirs."

xXx

 

Back on the Kusanagi, Reaper was relaxing on the captain's chair, draining the life force out one of the crew's severed limbs.

"Ugh, How can you even live with that?" Sela remarked in disgust. "It's like you're some kind of vampire."

"It's a side effect of the genetic cloning process that was used to create my new body," Reaper explained. "Besides, draining the life from my victims is somewhat…satisfying. I like to think of it as feasting on their souls."

"They're still going to come and get me," Cagali butted in. "My friends."

Reaper chuckled. "I know they will. In fact, I'm counting on it."

Just then, Morak stomped onto the bridge. "Sorry I'm late, boss."

"Where the hell have you been?!" Reaper demanded.

"Busting some stuff down in the hold," Morak excused. "This ship is way too cramped for me."

"Well, take the girl down to the brig and hold her there," Reaper ordered. "I don't want her getting in the way."

"On it, boss," Morak acknowledged. He then picked Cagali up, slinging her over his shoulder and carrying her off the bridge.

"Hey! Put me down!" she shouted. She struggled to get free, but the Krogan was too strong

Reaper sighed. "It's so hard to find good help these days."

xXx

 

_Captain's log, supplemental. Admiral Bjorgman speaking. The ORB Union has agreed to lend two of its METEOR units to us in an attempt to rescue Cagali from Reaper._

The Minerva's main hangar doors opened to reveal the Infinite Justice and Strike Freedom mobile suits, their pilots Athrun Zala and Kira Yamato at their controls.

"You ready, Kira?" Athrun asked.

"I'm ready," Kira answered confidently. "Let's go save my sister!"

The two of them flew out away from the ship. An ORB transport ship approached them, deploying two of the booster units.

"Those are our rides," Kira stated.

The two of them docked a booster unit to each of their suits and prepared to warp.

"Admiral? We're ready to go!" Kira reported.

"Excellent," Kristoff replied. "We're actually picking up a transmission on a faint frequency. It appears to be some kind of homing signal."

"Is it the Kusanagi?" Athrun asked.

"Looks like we're gonna find out," Kira remarked. "We'll warp to those coordinates now, sir."

"Good work, men, and good luck," Kristoff told them.

Kira and Athrun powered up their warp boosters, accelerating away at warp speed.

"Whoo!" Kira cried.

"This works! This actually works!" Athrun cheered.

Kira smiled and sat back in his seat. He and Athrun were alone now, and now was a good a time as any to tell him how he felt. "Athrun? Can I tell you something?"

"Is this what you were trying to tell me back in the observation lounge?"

Kira sighed. "Yeah. You see…I think I'm getting a crush on you."

Athrun went bright red. "Oh."

"Yeah. For some reason, when you were in your uniform when I went to see you, something just…hit me."

"Ah…well, to be honest, I've actually had thoughts about you."

"In...that way?"

"Yes, Kira," Athrun admitted.

"I told Cagali as well."

"She probably took it well," Athrun joked. "But then there's the real problem."

Kira sighed. "Lacus…. I don't wanna lose her, Ath."

"I know you don't. I'd hate for you to lose her too."

"It's just...I know I love her, but..."

"At the same time, you think I'm kinda cute as well."

"Yeah... took the words straight out of my mouth."

"Kira, it's fine," Athrun said. "I love you, and you love me. We'll call Lacus together, once we get back from this mission, Alright?"

Kira smiled. "Alright. Thanks, Athrun."

"Don't mention it. Now let's go save Cagali."

xXx

 

In the brig of the Kusanagi, Cagali was locked behind an energy barrier, her Krogan guard watching her every move.

Reaper made his way down to the brig. "Hey."

"What do you want, Reaper?" Morak inquired.

"Just wanted to check up on our little guest."

"Don't you have better things to do?" Morak argued.

He shrugged. "Not really."

"If you've got something to say, say it to my face, edgelord," Cagali spoke up. "Or are you too much of a psycho to even understand normal conversation?"

Reaper chuckled. "I'm not a psychopath. I'm a high-functioning psychopath."

"Whatever. You're not getting anything out of me," Cagali argued. "No money or weapons will stop the Federation or the Zetans from hunting you down and locking your spectral ass behind bars."

"And when they do..." He entered his wraith form and passed through the force field. "I'll just do that."

Morak growled. "Easy, Reaper. Do you at least want to be paid?"

"Sorry," Reaper excused. "My stomach is a bit feisty right now."

"Paid?" Cagali inquired. "You mean you're not even the brains of this?"

"Of course he's not," the Krogan stated. "He's too stupid to plan something this big."

Reaper growled and left the brig. "One of these days…."

"That had to hurt," Cagali remarked.

Morak then walked over to Cagali's cell. "Listen, kid. I just want you to know something."

Cagali scowled. "I'm 18. I'm not a kid."

The Krogan then removed his eyepatch. "My name's not Morak. It's Urdnot Wrex."

Cagali's eyes widened. "You're the Krogan chieftain!"

"And all-around galactic nice guy," the Krogan remarked. "I'd heard some rumours about Reaper starting up again, so I decided to do a little undercover work."

"But why?"

"To stop innocent folks like you getting hurt," Wrex explained. "The galaxy already hurt my kind enough, but I'm trying to bring some peace back. Look, I've already activated a homing beacon down in the cargo bay. Pretty sure some people are coming to get ya right now."

"But what if Reaper finds you out?"

The Krogan put his fists together. "Let him try. I've dealt with worse fuckers than him."

The sound of a shotgun being cocked chilled Cagali's blood. "There's no one worse than me," Reaper growled, holding his shotgun to the back of Wrex's head.

Wrex sighed. "You never actually left, did ya?"

"No. I always had some feeling you were hiding something, Morak," He remarked. "Now I realise you're a Federation do-gooder."

"And you're real boring," Wrex growled. The Krogan then twisted around and headbutted Reaper.

Reaper whipped out his other gun, using both guns to pump Wrex full of holes. "DIE! DIE! DIE!"

Wrex put up a biotic barrier to block the shots. "You're a one-trick pony, you know that?"

"Do you even know what a pony is?" Reaper sarcastically retorted.

"No, but I hear they're real cute. Which is something you aren't!" Wrex quipped as he tackled Reaper to the ground.

Reaper sank into a portal on the floor, reappearing a few feet away with his guns at the ready. "Bitch...I'm adorable." With that, he shot Wrex squarely in the face.

The bullet merely crushed as it Wrex's face. "You do realise my hide is thicker than steel, right?"

Suddenly the ship started to shake as it was rattled with laser fire.

"Ugh!" Reaper grunted as he was knocked to the floor. "What's going on?!"

"Federation mobile suits, boss!" Vetra radioed in. "They came out of nowhere!"

Reaper scowled. "Vetra, get us out of here. I'm not leaving this job empty-handed!"

Wrex then smashed the console of Cagali's cell. "C'mon, kid. Let's get you to your friends."

"Okay." Cagali jumped on Wrex's back. "But call me kid again, and you'll wish that bullet had killed you."

Wrex smiled. "Hah! That's the kind of fight talk I like!"

Reaper scowled. "Oh, no you don't!"

Wrex charged out of the room with Cagali on his back as Reaper began to open fire.

xXx

 

Meanwhile outside the ship, Kira and Athrun were quickly taking out the ship's defenses.

"Keep your fire on that turret!" Kira ordered

"I've got a better idea!" Athrun remarked. A large energy sword extended from the METEOR unit, which Athrun then used to slice the turret of its mountings.

"Nice moves!"

"I know. Now let's get that hangar open!"

Kira detached his Strike Freedom from the METEOR unit and flew to the hangar at the front of the ship, cutting the door off with his beam saber. Kira and Athrun then landed in the hangar, climbing out of their suits and heading into the ship, blasters in hand.

"Any sign of Cagali?" Kira asked.

"Nope," Athrun replied.

"I'll take you to her!" a seductive female voice called to them. Suddenly the two of them were caught up in a pair of plant like tentacles and were dragged towards Sela. "Hello, boys. My name is Sela. Welcome aboard the Kusanagi. Is there anything I can offer you along the lines of a quick and painful demise?"

"I'll handle them," Reaper interjected, walking up behind Sela. "They might have information we could use."

"I thought you were with the prisoner?" Sela asked.

"She escaped," Reaper admitted. "But don't worry, our employer will have much use for these two."

"So no money for us, then?" Sela remarked. "That's very unlike you, Mr. Edgy who makes demands when he shouldn't."

Reaper glared at her, holding a shotgun to her face. The barrel rubbed against the tip of her nose. "You wanna run that one by me again?"

"As a matter of fact," Sela replied with a smirk. She then spat a seed into the barrel of the shotgun that grew into a long vine.

Reaper dropped his gun, raising the other one and shooting Sela in the face. "Two guns are better than one."

Sela's head then grew back. "Did you forget my species can regenerate body parts?"

Reaper growled. "Why, you!" The two mercenaries began to fight one another.

"Now, Kira!" Athrun remarked. "While they're distracted!"

"Already on it." Kira managed to free his arm from the grip of the tentacle, then used the wrist laser on his suit to free him and Athrun. The two managed to sneak away from the fight and headed into the ship.

"They got away, you bitch!" Reaper scowled as he noticed what had happened.

"That's not my fault, is it?" Sela argued.

Reaper then back slapped her with all his might, knocking her near the hangar door. "No one talks to me like that!" he snarled. "Let's see you regenerate in the vacuum of space."

"No! Reaper!" Sela cried.

He pressed the button for the airlock. "This is what happens. You make a lot of threats...and somebody's going to shut you up."

Sela screamed as she was sucked out of the hangar and into space.

xXx

 

On the bridge of the Kusanagi, Vetra was trying to keep things under control. "C'mon you blasted ship, work for me."

"Hold it right there!" Kira called to her.

Vetra sighed. "Fine, I give up. I wasn't exactly in this to fight."

"Then why?" Athrun inquired.

"I'm a techie, not a fighter," Vetra remarked.

Wrex and Cagali then arrived. "Just the two people I was looking for!" Wrex said.

"We've at least got one prisoner ready to face justice," Athrun stated.

Cagali ran over to Athrun and gave him a passionate kiss. "I missed you."

Wrex then walked over to Kira. "Commander Yamato."

"Do I know you?" Kira wondered.

"No, but I'm a friend of your captain."

"Where's Reaper?" Cagali asked.

"Right here," Reaper answered from behind them. "And I'm going to make you a little deal."

Kira sighed. "Crap baskets."

"Hey, skull-face!" Wrex grunted. "You ready for another pounding?"

"I'm not here for you," Reaper said calmly. He then pointed to Vetra. "I'm here for her. As for the rest of you...get the hell off my ship."

Vetra sighed. "No, Reaper. I already surrendered."

"See, she's with us now," Wrex remarked. "So you can go teleport off to fuck knows where, because we're out of here!"

"Exactly. And I don't want you telling them anything." He raised his gun. "Have a nice death."

Suddenly an alarm blared. "Warning," a computerised voice droned. "Self-destruct activated!"

"Too late, Reaps," Vetra smirked.

Reaper scowled. "You'd better hope I don't find you. Because when I do...I'll snap your neck like a toothpick." With that, he ran off the bridge and headed for the escape pods, taking off in one of them.

Kira and Athrun then led their friends to their mobile suits and took off, clearing the ship as it exploded.

xXx

 

_Captain's log, supplemental. With Cagali safe, the peace conference between The Zetan Alliance and the ORB Union has proceeded as scheduled._

"Ugh!" Wrex groaned as the Minerva's doctor, Belle, saw to the scratches on his face. "Easy. I don't like bandages."

Kristoff walked into the room. "Hey, Wrex."

"Bjorgman," Wrex remarked. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Yeah. I'm representing the Federation at the peace conference."

"Funny how things go, huh?" Wrex said. "Ow!" He groaned at the treatment. "Your doc on the Archangel is a lot better than this woman."

"Oh, stop being such a big baby," Belle scolded him.

"Do you have any idea why Reaper did this?" Kristoff asked.

"Not a clue. But when he hired us, he said something about getting paid by a Federation organisation. I wouldn't be surprised if it's that Cerberus group you've had a few run-ins with."

Kristoff sighed. "Well...that's just prime."

xXx

 

Up in Kira's quarters, he and Athrun were having a long awaited holo call with Lacus Clyne.

"Hey, Kira!" Lacus said cheerily. "What's up?"

"Lacus, there's something we have to talk about," Kira began.

"I think you need to know this, Lacus," Athrun agreed.

Kira rubbed the back of his neck. "You see...me and Athrun...we've..."

"You've what?"

"Got feelings for each other," Kira finally admitted.

Lacus giggled. "Oh my gosh! That's so cute!"

Kira's eyes then widened. "W-what?!"

"Yeah, that's totally cute!" Lacus giggled in her girly manner. "I always thought you and Athrun were a good pair."

"So you're not upset?" Kira wondered.

"Of course not, sweetie. I love you, and love is about being happy and accepting of people you care about."

Athrun smiled. "That means a lot for him to hear that, Lacus."

"Thanks, Athrun. I've gotta go now; I have a recording session in five minutes. See you soon!" Lacus's hologram then vanished.

Kira smiled. "That went better than I hoped."

Athrun looked at his friend. "You know, we don't have to act on this."

"I know, but it just feels...right." Kira blushed. "Athrun...can we..."

Athrun nodded. "I thought you'd never ask."

The two of them leaned in close to each other, and their lips pressed together in a gentle kiss.

xXx

 

On the other side of the Galaxy, Reaper was reporting to his employer in a dark room illuminated by the light from a nearby star. His employer, an older man in a dark suit with cybernetic eyes, sat behind a desk glared at him. "So. Would you care to tell me what went wrong?"

"I couldn't keep the girl," Reaper explained. "The Federation intervened, and my crew wouldn't listen to me. Had to kill one of them."

"Well, that's your own fault, isn't it? When we brought you back, we gave you one simple instruction: bring us the Coordinator girl. You're the one who had to bring in outside help and start making demands of your own."

"I'm only working for you because I don't have any other options," Reaper retorted. "And you didn't exactly supply me with a team."

"We gave you the contacts, that's chose to ignore our advice and go your own route."

"Well, I don't need them. I know two people who'll be of use to us." He smiled beneath his mask. "See if you can track down a woman by the name of Amélie. She's a Lacroix who used to work for me. She'd be a lot better to work with than the bozos who botched my assignment."

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Reyes." The man lit a cigarette, taking a drag from it. "We're not going to bother with you anymore, or your contacts. I should have known better after reading about your involvement with Commander Hans."

Two shadowy figures then snuck up behind Reaper and knocked him to the floor, dragging him out of the room.

"Aghhh!" Reaper grunted in pain. "What's going on?!"

The man regarded him with a cold, almost emotionless gaze. "Mr. Reyes...consider yourself fired."

As Reaper was dragged away, Miranda Lawson entered the room. "I assume the mission was a failure then, sir?"

"Yes, Miss Lawson, I'm afraid so," her employer remarked, taking another drag from the cigarette. "It seems we'll have to go for a more direct means of getting our genetic sample."

"Might I suggest an alternative target?" she offered, showing the man a hologram.

Her employer looked at the hologram, the corners of his mouth turning up in a smile. "You've done well, Miss Lawson. Very well indeed."


	18. Episode 18: Galaxy's Most Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa, Buzz Lightyear and Amélie go undercover in a group of mercenaries hired by Emperor Zurg to attack the Archangel while the ship is under repairs.

_Galaxy's Most Wanted_

 

Outside a large warehouse on Ilium, a group of mercenaries had gathered. None of them knew each other, but they were all there for the same reason. Suddenly, three figures stepped onto the scene. One was a man wearing bluish-black armour and a helmet hiding his face; all that could be seen were a pair of glowing red eyes. The other two were women: one had green skin and eyes, unruly black hair, and wore a black trenchcoat over a suit of combat armour, with two blaster pistols at her hips; the other had purple skin, raven hair, and wore a skin-tight black jumpsuit and a set of black-and-red goggles atop her head, with a sleek high-powered rifle strapped to her back.

One of the mercs, a Batarian wearing blue-and-white armour, looked them over. "You here for the job as well?"

The green skinned woman walked over to him. "Yep," she confirmed. "Is this the spot where we're all supposed to meet?"

"You and half a dozen of the galaxy's most wanted," he remarked. "Do you know who's hired us all?"

"Don't know, don't care," the armoured man responded in a robotic voice. "All we care about is getting paid."

"Well, I guess we better get the introductions done," the Batarian said. "I'm Oparn, of the Blue Suns." He cocked his thumb at a Turian in armour similar to his own, who was working on his omni-tool. "That's my buddy Casmus."

Casmus looked up, nodding a hello.

"Over there is Sieslea D'linaria," Oparn continued, pointing to an Asari in yellow-and-black armor who seemed to be meditating. "She's Eclipse. Then there's Judrax Dekari, from the Blood Pack." He gestured to a female Krogan who seemed to be pacing back and forth impatiently. "I'd watch out for her if I was you. She's a helluva fighter. Piss her off, and she'll rip your arms outta the sockets."

Oparn opened his mouth to continue, but was interrupted by the sound of a loud screech coming from above. A large creature swooped down from above, dressed in camouflage-green armor. She seemed to resemble a cross between a Human and some form of pterosaur.

Oparn sighed. "Where the hell did you go, Quetza?"

"I got bored," she answered. "I went out for a fly-around to stretch my wings."

Oparn returned his attention to the green-skinned woman. "This is Quetza. She's a...well, we don't know what the hell she is. But let's get to the point: who are you?"

"I'm Elphaba," the green-skinned woman explained. "This here's Shiv Katall, and that's Amélie."

"I know her," Casmus remarked. "She used to go mooching with Talon before they broke up."

Amélie frowned slightly. “Widowmaker isn’t my name. Not anymore. I am Amélie, of the Noir Lacroix.”

"Lost a few of my buddies to you," Casmus went on, smirking. "If you get fragged on this job, I won't be crying any tears for you."

"Easy, pal," Shiv growled. "You wanna hurt my teammate, you gotta go through me."

"Calm down, Shiv," Elphaba stated. "We'll be getting plenty of action soon enough."

Just then, the sound of someone playing the saxophone filled the air. Oparn rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah. Almost forgot." He led the trio over to a man sitting on top of a crate, a saxophone in hand. He wore a red collared shirt, a brown vest with a crosshair logo painted on the breast pocket, dark pants and boots, sunglasses, and a fedora. Leaning against the crate beside him were a large backpack and an old-fashioned sniper rifle.

The man looked up at them, putting down the saxophone. "G'day, mates," he said, his voice laden with an Australian accent. "You can call me Sniper."

Amélie knelt down, examining his gun. "What sort of weapon is this? It looks...ancient."

He smirked. "That right there's a Barrett fifty-caliber sniper rifle. Old Earth military issue. She's helped me make plenty o' money."

Elphaba then heard a beeping sound. "Excuse me; I have to check something."

"Does the little green girl need to powder her nose?" Casmus jeered.

Elphaba ignored the Turian and went behind a wall nearby. She made sure no one was looking at her, then pressed a button on a device she wore around her wrist. "Elsa to Kristoff."

"We read you, Elsa," Kristoff's voice crackled in. "What's the situation down there?"

"Lots of mercenaries, all very eager to break our skulls in."

"How are Buzz and Amélie?"

"Blending in nicely."

"And you?"

"Well, no one has recognised me yet, so I'm good so far."

"Keep it up. Eric and I will be tracking you."

"Thanks." Elphaba closed her communicator and went back to the others. "Alright, boy and girls. I'm back!"

Quetza then glided over to Elphaba. "Wow. Now that I get a good look at you, you're pretty hot."

Elphaba smirked. "Sorry, sweetie; I already have a girlfriend. And she's a damn sight prettier than you."

Quetza laughed. "I don't know who you are, but you have the best sense of humor."

"That's our leader," Shiv remarked. "You should see her on stand-up night. She's a real killjoy."

"Shiv, you flatter me," Elphaba chuckled.

The doors of the warehouse then opened, and a familiar purple-armoured figure with a cybernetic arm walked out.

"Nice turnout," Warp Darkmatter remarked. "I see Zurg picked some of the better mercs."

"Darkmatter," Shiv called to him. "It's been a while."

"Shiv Katall. I thought you were doing five to ten in a Federation prison colony?"

Shiv then held out his arm, which then transformed into a drill. "I managed to get out early."

"Zurg will be very happy to see you," Warp stated. He then turned his eye to Amélie. "A Lacroix? Don't see many of you out here. Did you give up on making your web?"

Amélie frowned. "It would be a shame if something were to...happen to you during the course of this mission. _Ne pensez-vous pas, Monsieur_ Darkmatter?"

Warp laughed. "Oh, you."

Elphaba stepped forward. "Are you gonna tell us what we're here for? Or are you gonna keep picking on each of us?"

"I'm merely making observations, my dear," Warp said smoothly. "But since you asked so nicely, please follow me." Warp headed back into the warehouse, the various mercs following him.

"I think this is going well," Shiv muttered.

"Keep to yourselves, guys," Elphaba told them. "Don't break character."

"I am my character," Amélie remarked evenly.

xXx

 

In orbit of Ilium, onboard the Normandy, Kristoff, Eric and Commander Shepard were gathered around a console. "Looks like they're heading into that warehouse," Jane stated.

"Must be shielded," Eric remarked. "We're not picking up their signal anymore."

"Maybe I can help with that," Shepard told them. "EDI?"

EDI's robotic form walked over to them, pressing a few buttons on the console. "I am attempting to boost the signal so we can still…." She tilted her head to one side. "Hmm. That is odd."

"What is?" Shepard asked.

"The signal is gone."

Eric raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean, gone?"

EDI re-calibrated the tracking systems. "Their signal has disappeared somehow."

"Well," Eric remarked. "Looks we're gonna have to find it."

"Liara and I will head down in a shuttle," Shepard stated. "We'll try and see where they went."

Eric nodded. "Be careful."

xXx

 

Back on Ilium, Warp had led the mercs into the warehouse, instructing them all to enter a secret tunnel underneath the floor. "Be careful not to bang your heads down here," he remarked sarcastically.

The mercenaries were led towards what looked like a glowing green gateway. "What's that thing?" Shiv asked.

"That, Shiv, is a prototype transmat portal," Warp explained. "It's a nice easy way of getting off world."

"I heard those things were really unstable," Elphaba commented.

"Not to Zurg," Warp told her. "Now get moving through there!"

The mercs walked through the gateway, ending up on the bridge of a large starship. "Where have you taken us?" asked Amélie.

A chair then descended from the ceiling, carrying a familiar figure in royal purple armour and a long black cape. "Greetings, my minimum-wage lackeys!"

"Emperor Zurg," Shiv observed.

Zurg stood up. "You were expecting Megatron or Darth Vader?"

"Not really," Shiv remarked. "You usually hire me solo, not with a bunch of these other clowns."

"Well, considering who I'm paying you to kill, I figured you'd need it."

Elphaba smirked. "You're paying all of us? to kill one person?"

"Not just any person," Zurg explained, showing another hologram. "The Federation's golden girl: Captain Elsa Frost."

"The one who killed Commander Hans?!" Judrax exclaimed. "You gotta be joking."

"Yes, she's been a real pain in my backside," Zurg stated.

"Why not just send your robots after her?" Amélie queried.

"I've tried that," Zurg replied. "It didn't exactly end well."

"I thought you were all about that Space Ranger moron, Lightbeer," Shiv pointed out. "Why the change in target?"

"It's a very long and rather ugly story," Zurg answered, rolling his eyes.

Elphaba shrugged. "We've got time."

"Yes, but I've got better things to do, so I'll just go over the plan," Zurg then displayed a hologram of Andromeda Station. "This is Andromeda Station, where Captain Frost's ship is currently docked. You'll board the station and take the Archangel over, killing all the crew onboard. And whoever kills Elsa...gets the lion's share of the money."

"So it's a shooting contest," Sniper mused. "I'll bang that sheila in no time flat."

Elphaba looked at the Australian. "Dude. Phrasing."

"Hah!" Judrax declared. "I'll stomp her face with my foot!"

"Well, now that I've told you the plan," Zurg concluded, "I'll make sure you've got transport to Andromeda Station. And remember: the first one to kill Elsa wins."

"Follow me, folks!" Warp announced, leading Elphaba and the others off the bridge.

As the group headed down the corridors, Shiv went up to Elphaba. "Umm, Elsa," he whispered. "Do you have a plan to... save yourself?"

"Not really, Buzz," Elsa responded. "I guess we're going with the flow."

Warp led them into the ship's hangar, directing them to a large shuttle. "This ship has already been pre-programmed with the coordinates of the station, and the shields will hold against their defenses."

"I'd prefer to use my own ship," Shiv excused.

"Well, too bad, Katall."

"Let's just get in," Elphaba remarked.

As they all got in, Amélie said, "It's a little cramped."

"Zurg isn't known for hospitality," Shiv stated.

Elphaba pressed her communicator, sending out a homing signal.

"What's that for?" Sieslea wondered.

"Oh, it's part of my hearing aid," Elphaba answered. "My species has very poor ears."

"What exactly are you, anyway?"

"Wickenian," Elphaba answered.

"Never heard of ya."

"I'm not surprised," Elphaba replied dismissively. "We mostly keep to ourselves."

The shuttle then went to warp, leaving the space near Zurg's ship.

xXx

 

Back on the Normandy, which was still in orbit of Ilium, Kristoff was getting worried. "What do you mean there's no sign of them!?" he fumed. "Liara, Elsa is down there. I know it."

"She's not here, Kristoff," Liara told him. "Shepard has scanned the entire structure. She must have been transported somewhere else." Just then, Liara's screen pinged. "Hold on. I'm picking up Elsa's homing signal."

"Where are they?" Kristoff asked.

Liara's eyes widened. "They're off-world."

"Off-world?! Where?"

"Probably another ship in the system," Liara theorised.

"I knew it," Kristoff remarked. "Joker, set a course for the coordinates of Elsa's signal. Liara, you and Jane get back here ASAP."

"Already on it, sir," Joker reported.

"We're on our way back now," Shepard put in.

xXx

 

Meanwhile, at Andromeda Station, the mercenary shuttle had just come out of warp. "And here we are," Shiv remarked. "I think our best bet is to try and get on board the Archangel as passengers."

"Who put you in charge?" Oparn asked, annoyed.

"It's just an idea," Shiv said, raising his hands. "Let's not fight amongst ourselves. Way I see it, if we all pitch in...we all get paid."

"I say we blast our way in!" Elphaba exclaimed. "Zurg wanted a contest, so let's give him one!"

Amélie smirked. "It doesn't matter. All I need is a good vantage point and a clear line of sight." She took out her sniper rifle. " _Un tir...un mort._ "

The shuttle rammed into the nearest hangar bay and all the mercs then began to split up, taking out the Federation troopers.

Elphaba, Amélie, and Shiv, however, remained on the shuttle, as this was part of a larger plan.

"Remind me what your big plan is again?" Shiv asked.

"Simple," Elphaba responded. "Divide and conquer. They'll be easier to take down on their own."

Amélie cracked a small smile. "I'm going to enjoy this far more than I should."

xXx

 

Sapphira groaned on the bridge of the Archangel. She had been given command of the ship while it was in dock, along with her wife Melody. "This is so boring!"

Melody sat down beside her wife. "Hey, it could be worse."

Sapphira sighed. "Mom and Uncle Kristoff go on some secret mission with Commander Shepard and your dad, Mama goes to Aquatus to visit your mom, and Kira goes to see Lacus. And we get stuck here!"

"Well, we still have Lena and Tali to talk to," Melody remarked. "And there's Ensign DunBroch as well."

"Attention, Archangel. Attention, Archangel," a computerized voice warned. "The station is under siege. Initiate lockdown immediately."

Sapphira's eyes widened in shock. "That's bad, right?"

"Probably very bad," Melody added. "Tali, could you activate the lockdown?" There was no response. "Tali? Do you read me?"

"Is she there?" Sapphira asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure," Melody stated, pulling out a blaster. "But I think we should go have a look."

Sapphira shook her head. "No way. You stay here; I'll go check it out."

Melody sighed. "Fine, you go. But be safe."

Sapphira crawled down to engineering, finding it deserted. "Tali? You down here?"

"Sapphira..." Tali's voice weakly said.

"Tali?" Sapphira called. "Are you here?"

Tali groaned as she lay on the floor. "Keelah..."

As Sapphira walked towards Tali, she was grabbed from behind.

"Shit!" she shouted.

"Well, well, what have we here," Sniper remarked. "If it ain't the captain's little half-spawn. Suppose I could hold you as a hostage to lure her out."

"Let me go, you big dingo!" Sapphira grunted, trying to escape.

Suddenly a bullet raced through Sniper's head, and he dropped dead next to Sapphira.

"What the fuck?!" Sapphira exclaimed.

"Well, looks like I save you yet again, Sapphira Frost," Amélie remarked, slinking into the room.

"Amélie? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to save this ship, surprisingly."

"But why? What's going on?"

"Mercenaries have raided the station. Don't worry, your mother and Commander Lightyear are dealing with it."

"Buzz? What's he doing here?"

"Do not worry," Amélie repeated. "The situation is under control."

Sapphira then went over to Tali. "You okay, Tali?"

"I'll be okay," the Quarian groaned. "Just a bit groggy."

"I'll take you to your quarters to rest," Sapphira offered.

"Okay," Tali agreed.

"In the meantime, I will see to the rest of this scum's colleagues," Amélie remarked.

"Good hunting," Sapphira replied.

xXx

 

Down on the promenade of the station, Elsa was dragging the bruised body of the female Krogan onto the pile of captured mercs. "Only Casmus and Oparn to go now."

Buzz flew in, removing his armour. "I'm glad to be out of that thing!"

"Where do you think they are?"

"That's a very good question," Buzz admitted.

"Traitors!" Oparn growled as he and Casmus arrived. "I had a gut feeling we couldn't trust you, Elphaba."

"My name is Elsa Frost," Elsa revealed herself. "And you two are under arrest for conspiring to assassinate me."

"What she said," Buzz added.

Casmus rushed forward, but Elsa kneed him in the gut and pounded him with both her fists, with Buzz using his wrist laser to blind Oparn before knocking him out with a punch to the face. In less than a minute, both mercs were unconscious on the floor.

"Well, that takes care of that," Elsa remarked.

"Yeah, but what about Zurg?" Buzz asked. "When these guys don't come back, he'll know something went wrong."

"Don't worry," Elsa reassured him, smirking. "I already have an idea to take care of that."

"Elsa, you there?" Kristoff's voice radioed in.

"Yeah, I'm here," Elsa replied.

"Phew. We got a bit worried about you over here. How did the undercover op go?"

"Pretty fine, Kristoff," Elsa responded. "Say, do you know if Commander Shepard has any explosives left on the Normandy? I think we might need some."

"I'll see what I can do."

xXx

 

Back on Zurg's warship, the evil tyrant was getting bored. "What is taking those incompetent fools so long?!" the villain groused. "I hired nine of them; surely ONE of them was able to kill Frost!"

"You should have just sent me after them, Evil Emperor," Warp scoffed. "She'd be dead by now."

Zurg scowled. "Damn you, hindsight."

"Master," one of Zurg's robots responded. "We are picking up Shuttle 2-0-1-3 on our scanners and are detecting an incoming transmission," the robot reported.

"So, they're finally back," Zurg remarked calmly. "Put it on screen."

The viewscreen turned on to reveal the face of Elphaba. "Hello, Zurg. This is Elphaba. Although you'd know me better as..." She wiped off her facepaint. "Captain Elsa Frost."

"What?!" Zurg shrieked. "She was right under my nose the entire time!"

"If you're watching this, then Amélie, Buzz, and I outsmarted you and your hired guns," Elsa went on. "But don't feel bad; I took the liberty of loading the shuttle with a little consolation prize. Think of it as a gift from the Federation to you."

"It's coming towards us!" Warp exclaimed.

"Wait...they couldn't... Oh, no," Zurg groaned. "Abandon ship!"

The shuttle crashed into Zurg's warship, exploding on impact and destroying the ship.

xXx

 

Back on the Archangel, Elsa was rinsing off her camo paint in the shower.

"Hey, Mom," Sapphira called to her, walking into the quarters. "Mama's shuttle just arrived."

"Oh, brilliant," Elsa groaned.

"What's the matter?"

"It's this camo paint. It's not coming off right."

"I thought it was easy to get off?" Sapphira wondered.

"Only for the paint that was on my face," Elsa groaned. "Anna's gonna freak out when she sees me like this."

"Elsie!" Anna's loving voice cooed. "Guess who's home!"

"Shit," Elsa panicked.

Sapphira giggled. "Mama, she's in here."

"Sapphira," Elsa growled, embarrassed.

Anna walked into the room. "Elsa? You here?"

Elsa gulped turning around, naked, her green skin and normal coloured face in full view of Anna. "Oh, hey tudko," she greeted her sheepishly, her cheeks a rosy pink.

Anna stared. "Elsa...?"

"I can explain," Elsa excused. "You see I had to go on an undercover mission, and I went in disguise and I'm having trouble washing my paint off and-"

"You...you look so hot..."

Elsa blushed. "W-what?"

Anna stepped closer, starting to take off her own clothes, smirking seductively. "You're sexy in green."

Sapphira smiled, leaving her mothers in peace as they began to make out.


	19. Episode 19: Avatar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Sapphira is visiting her old friends Alex and Sadako on Hosido colony, and their friends Korra and Asami, she is attacked by a strange creature from another dimension who wishes to fight a challenger in a battle to decide the fate of the planet.

_Avatar_

 

_Captain's log, Stardate 49260.7. Captain Elsa Frost speaking. The Archangel is currently delivering supplies to the Hoshido colony, a small farming world colonised by a group of people from the United Republic, a small planetary government that has a good relationship with the Federation. The colony itself has been undergoing some unusual weather fluctuations, and will therefore need as much help as it can get._

"Thank you for arriving so quickly, Captain Frost," stated the colony's leader, a man named Tenzin. He was a rather tall man-an inch or two taller than Elsa herself-with a blue arrow tattoo atop his bald head and a thick, chocolate-brown beard. "The storms have been getting quite destructive of late."

"So I heard," Elsa acknowledged. "Has your weather control system broken?"

"Not that we know of," Tenzin replied. "We checked it two days ago, and it was working perfectly then."

"And yet half of your farmland was ravaged by a wildfire that was started by a lightning strike," Elsa mused. "That sounds suspicious to me."

"If you can do anything to help us, it would be most appreciated. Most of my people have tried to do something about these problems, but they seem to be out of our control."

Elsa sighed. "Well, if we can't do anything, you might have consider moving the colony to another site."

Tenzin looked down. "It took us ages to find this site. It would take much longer to relocate everyone."

Elsa nodded. "Alright. We'll do what we can to help."

xXx

 

Meanwhile, in one of the houses in the colony, Sapphira was talking to an old friend, Sadako Yamamura. "It's so good to see you, Saph," Sadako remarked.

"Likewise, Sadako," Sapphira agreed. "I'm surprised you came back here after we graduated."

Sadako shrugged. "They needed an engineer, and Alex figured he'd be perfect for the job."

"Well, he did save me in engineering class that one time," Sapphira joked. "And look, you're pregnant!"

Sadako smiled, feeling the large bump in her belly. "Just two more months to go."

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

She shook her head. "No idea. Alex doesn't want to know."

Sapphira chuckled. "I think my mom was like that when she was pregnant with me." She then looked at Sadako's wrist. "Hey, what's that?" On Sadako's wrist was a strange marking, in the shape of an eye.

"Hmmm, not sure," Sadako mused. "I think Alex might have done it as a prank."

Sapphira giggled. "He always did have an offbeat sense of humor."

Alex then entered the house, seeing Sapphira. "Sapphira! Well, aren't you a pleasant surprise."

She smiled, hugging him. "It's good to see you again, Alex."

"I see you've met the newest addition to the family," Alex remarked.

Sapphira chuckled. "I know. I hope he's just as strong as you. If the baby is a he, that is."

"Well, it won't be long now," Alex replied. "Have you seen the rest of the colony yet?"

"Not yet," Sapphira answered. "I'm supposed to be back on the Archangel in an hour."

"Well, how about I give you the guided tour?" Alex offered.

Sapphira nodded. "Sure."

Alex, Sadako, and Sapphira left the hut, Alex leading them to the centre of the colony. As Sapphira looked around, she noticed that it had a similar look and feel as old Earth Asian buildings.

"This is one beautiful place," Sapphira admitted.

"The people who live here are from New Earth," Sadako said. "They all have this strange power, like you."

"Yeah, it's called bending, right?" Sapphira commented. "I've heard of it, but never seen it before in my life."

"Oh, then you'll be in for a treat," Sadako stated.

At the centre of the colony, there was a young woman with raven-black hair working on a radar dish. "Damn it!" she snapped

"Is something wrong?" Sapphira asked, noticing the woman.

The woman sighed. "Yes. This stupid comm relay is broken. Again."

"Here, let me help." Sapphira's hand glowed, and the radar dish reactivated. "There! All it takes is a little iridium spark."

The woman smiled. "Thanks a lot; you just saved me a week of work."

"You're welcome," Sapphira replied.

"I'm Asami, by the way," She introduced herself. "Asami Sato."

Sapphira's eyes widened and she blushed. Whoever this woman was, she was very beautiful. She then processed her name in her mind, remembering it from somewhere. "Wait, you're not THAT Asami Sato, are you? The one who runs that big company Future Industries?"

"That's me." Asami smiled. "You're from the Archangel, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Sapphira affirmed. "We're making a supply run here."

"Asami here is one of the few engineers in the colony," Alex explained. "It's me, her, and like two other people. You'd think she'd have better things to do, being a CEO, but she's been a lifesaver around here."

"Oh, I'm not that great, Alex," Asami replied modestly. "We don't even have tech this good where I come from. Speaking of which, did you go check the weather control station?"

"Yeah, it's fried as well. Seems everything is going wrong around here."

"Do you guys have any idea why?" Sapphira asked.

"Not a clue," Asami responded. "My girlfriend went up to check on the fisheries, but she'll probably find all the fish dead again."

"Again? You mean this has happened before?"

Suddenly, a large sack of fish was dropped in front of them. A young woman with light brown skin and dark brown hair approached them, wearing a blue robe with fur on the waist. She was riding on the back of what appeared to be a large white dog. "Looks like the fish were finally biting today!"

Asami smiled. "Korra!" She ran over to the woman and kissed her lips. "I was worried about you."

"Sorry, babe," she apologised. "There was a big rockslide in the valley, and Naga isn't too fond of heights." She patted the dog's head.

"Woah, you're really strong," Sapphira stated.  _And very cute too_.

Korra smiled. "Thanks, I am the Avatar, after all. Name's Korra, by the way."

"Avatar?" Sapphira asked. "What's that?"

Korra looked at Asami, confused. "Wait, she doesn't know?"

"She's not from around here, Korra," Asami told her. "She's from the Federation."

"Oh, she's from space!" Korra replied. "Alright, let me explain it to you. See, where Asami and I come from, the majority of the population are what we call 'benders', able to control one of the four elements: water, fire, earth, and air. Normally, people can only control one, but I can control all of them. I'm kinda like our planet's superhero, if that makes sense."

Sapphira looked at Korra skeptically. "Prove it."

Korra smirked. "If you insist." She held out her hands, conjuring a ball of fire in one and a ball of water in the other. "Ta-da!"

Sapphira smiled. "Alright, I'm convinced. That's actually pretty cool."

Korra then noticed the black tattoos peeking out from under the collar of Sapphira's uniform. "Hey, you're a Knydaxian!"

"You've heard of Knydaxians?" Sapphira replied.

"Only though what the offworlders here have told me," Korra said. "Our people don't exactly go around space much."

"I'm only half Knydaxian. The other half is Arendellian."

"Then you must be...Sapphira, right? Sadako told me all about you, and how you kicked that one guy's butt…umm, Asami, what was his name?"

"Hans," Asami said to her.

"Thanks," she replied. "Sorry; as I said, we don't get much news about the rest of the galaxy here."

The blonde blushed. "I didn't realize I had a reputation."

"Oh, trust me, you do," Alex remarked. "You and your moms have a whole fan club here."

Asami kissed Korra. "But my girlfriend here has a reputation just as big."

Suddenly, the wind began whipping through the colony. "What the hell?!" Sapphira exclaimed.

Korra held up her hands, and a barrier of rocks formed to protect them from the high wind. "Okay, that's one bad wind."

"Is it a storm?" Alex asked. "Or maybe one of the airbenders?"

"No, this feels worse!" Asami answered, shouting to be heard over the wind.

Sapphira looked up into the sky, seeing what appeared to be a portal forming in mid-air. "That's no storm."

Suddenly, a huge bolt of lightning crashed down in the centre of the colony. When it faded, a being stood before them. The being was clad in black and gold armour, with a red visor on his helmet with a long singular horn. His body was covered in a long robe of a similar colour. He glared at them, raising his hands and hovering just above the ground. "Cower before me, mortals!" he declared. "I am Eysa!"

Sapphira gazed in shock at the being. "What the hell are you?"

The being looked at them. "I await my challenger."

"Well, you got one!" Sapphira growled. She closed her eyes and transformed into her ikaru shantoria form, charging at the being. Eysa held out his hand and a blast of lighting fired from it, electrocuting Sapphira.

"Ahhh!" Sapphira cried in pain. She fell to the ground, reverting to her normal form.

"Sapphira!" a voice cried out. Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff then arrived, training rifles on Eysa. "By the authority of the Earth Federation, we order you to surrender!"

Eysa glared at them. "I do not surrender to mortals like you."

Kristoff trained his blaster rifle on Eysa. "Well, unless you want us to perforate you with laser fire, you probably should."

Eysa held out his hand and pulled the rifle from Kristoff's grip, then clenched his fist and crushed it. "You humans are even weaker than I recall."

"Ah, crap baskets," Kristoff groaned. "That was my favourite gun, too."

Elsa looked at the being. "Who are you?" she demanded. "And what are you doing here?"

"I am Eysa," the being answered. "And if you do not bring me my challenger now, I shall reduce this settlement to rubble!"

"Challenger? What challenger?"

Eysa turned away and walked towards the large temple at the other side of the colony. He then held out his hand and fired a blast of energy at it, destroying it. "If the challenger does not come to the ruins of that building by sunset, then this world will pay the price."

Anna picked up Sapphira. "Elsa, we need to get Sapphira back to the Archangel."

Elsa sighed. "All right. Let's go."

xXx

 

_Captain's log, supplemental. The strange being that calls itself Eysa has sealed itself in the center of the colony and is generating a strange field that's preventing the Archangel from taking off. My daughter Sapphira is currently recuperating in sick bay._

Elsa sighed as she entered the conference room. "Status report, Kira."

"That Eysa thing, whatever it is, is drawing in massive amounts of energy from its surroundings," Kira explained. "It's gearing up for something big."

"What even is it?" Kristoff put in. "It crumpled up my gun like a tissue."

"And it knocked out Sapphira with one blast," Sadako added. "I thought Sapphira was supposed to be strongest being in the galaxy."

"Well, that's clearly not the case," Kristoff groused.

"Captain Frost?" a voice asked. Elsa turned around and saw Korra, Asami, and Tenzin standing in the doorway. "Do you mind if we join you?" Korra inquired.

"Not at all," Elsa told them. "Come in."

The three entered, with Korra and Asami standing off to one side while Tenzin approached the window in the centre of the room. "I knew this day would come," the older man stated grimly.

"What day?" Elsa asked. "Do you know something about this Eysa?"

"Yes, I do," Tenzin replied. "Eysa is from the spirit world, a dimension linked to our homeworld. He came from one of our portals not long after I was born, and he sought to take over our world using his army of dark spirits. My father Aang, the previous Avatar, fought him in battle and drove him away, but Eysa swore vengeance on us all."

"So what's this about a challenger?" Kira asked.

"Eysa was a spirit of trickery and deceit, playing devilish games for his own amusement. He would select a challenger to decide the fate of our world. My father was the previous one."

"Then who's the new one?" Anna asked.

"I had alway assumed the challenger would be Korra, since she is the new Avatar. But from what I have felt, and from my own meditations into the spirit world, I believe that the challenger which Eysa seeks…." He then looked at Sadako. "...is your child."

Sadako looked confused. "That...that can't be! I'm an Andresian; how could I be connected to this? I'm not even human!"

"You have the mark of Eysa on your wrist, Sadako. I noticed it while you were at dinner the other night."

"Then I'll fight," Alex stated. "It's my kid who's gotta do this; I'll fight on their behalf."

"But he'll kill you!" Sadako exclaimed, sounding scared.

"I have to try, baby," Alex responded. "For the sake of the galaxy and our child."

"Alex, let me fight," Korra said. "Your baby is gonna need its father. I've had more experience fighting monsters like that."

"Korra's right," Asami added. "You don't need to do this."

"Yes I do, Asami," Alex told her. "Sadako is the best thing to ever happen to me, and I'm not gonna let her baby die because some freak from another dimension said so."

"And what are you going to do when that monster kills you?" Elsa then asked him.

"I…." Alex looked down, sighing in defeat. "You're right, Captain."

"I say we all go and fight," Anna put in. "If we work as a team, we can beat this guy."

"Are you sure?" Korra asked. "This is from my planet, after all. You don't have to get involved in this."

"That may be true, but we can't just sit idly by and let him destroy this planet and all of you," Anna responded. "Besides, he hurt my kokuri."

Elsa sighed, hitting her commbadge. "Frost to sick bay."

"Angela here," Dr. Ziegler replied.

"How's Sapphira doing?" Elsa inquired. "When will she be back on her feet?"

"I'd estimate a few hours at best," Dr. Ziegler informed her. "The concussion she received was very severe."

"Sunset is in a few hours, though," Alex stated. "I say we go now. For her sake."

"All right, fine," Elsa acquiesced. "We'll go in together."

"For Sapphira," Anna added.

"For Sapphira," everyone repeated in unison.

xXx

 

As the sun began to set over the Hoshido colony, Elsa and the others made their way to the temple ruins. Elsa, Alex, and Kristoff wore federation armour, while Anna wore her flight suit. Korra arrived as well, wearing her robes, and Asami was wearing a simple battle outfit from their homeworld. On her right hand was a device which she had called a "shock glove"; this was unfamiliar technology to the Archangel crew, but given its name, its function seemed fairly obvious.

"Eysa!" Elsa called. "We're back!"

Eysa appeared before them. "I demanded my challenger! Where are they?!"

Elsa clenched her fists. "Right here."

Anna then rushed at Eysa, blasting him with her energy.

Eysa shrugged off the blast. "Surely you can do better than that! Besides, I can clearly sense you are no challengers."

"You'd be surprised," Korra remarked as she launched a blast of fire at Eysa, striking him in the back. Asami followed up with an electrical blast from her shock glove.

"Gah!" Eysa cried out in surprise and pain. He turned around and blasted her, but Elsa and Kristoff fired their blasters into his back. "This is unfair!" Eysa argued.

"Unfair?" Elsa retorted. "After what you did to my daughter, this is more than fair."

Eysa discarded his robe, revealing a more sleek form underneath. "I'll kill you where you stand, mortal!" He then fired an energy blast at Elsa.

Elsa dove aside, narrowly avoiding the blast.

Alex then stabbed Eysa in the arm with an energy blade. "That's for my child, you bastard!"

As Eysa shouted in pain, Anna hurled an energy blast at him. "And for my daughter!"

Eysa collapsed to his knees, his form beginning to crack. "No…." he groaned. "After all these eons…I am on the verge of death? At the hands of mere mortals?!"

Before Alex could strike the finishing blow, a voice shouted, "STOP!" Everyone turned around to see Sadako walking towards them. "Eysa," she said in a dangerously low voice. "I am Sadako Yamamura. I come from the planet Matanui. You wanted your challenger...well, here I am." She took Alex's energy blade. "And now...I'll destroy you once and for all." With that, Sadako rammed the blade squarely through Eysa's heart.

Eysa screamed as his body exploded in a ball of light, distergrating on the spot.

Alex stared in awe at his wife. "Remind me never to piss you off, baby."

Korra smiled. "I think I can see why Alex likes you."

"Let's hope that he doesn't come back," Asami put in.

Sadako smiled, patting her belly. "If he does come back...we'll be ready."

Asami hugged Korra. "We did good there.

Anna smiled. "No thanks to your girlfriend," she said sarcastically.

Korra blushed. "C'mon, I helped."

Asami kissed her girlfriend's cheek. "Don't tell me you're gonna be going with these guys after this?"

"And leave you on your own?" Korra asked. "Not a chance. But I do kinda wanna see space someday."

Elsa stroked the ground where Eysa had been destroyed. "Nothing but the soil of the earth."

"Ten credits says he's coming back," Kristoff predicted.

"Well, as our old Andresian friend said, these people will be ready for him," Elsa stated. "Come on, let's fix this place up and get back to the Archangel."

xXx

 

_Captain's log, supplemental. The Archangel is getting ready to leave Hoshido, but before we leave, I want to make sure my daughter gets the chance to say goodbye to her friends._

Sapphira gave Sadako a big hug. "Good luck with the baby."

"Come back soon, Saph," Sadako responded. "Korra will probably wanna spar with you."

Sapphira chuckled. "She can spar with me all she wants, just as long as she doesn't fight dirty."

Sadako then looked at the burned remains of the temple and the rest of the damage to the colony. "It's gonna take some time to rebuild things here."

"You sure you'll be fine?"

"We will," Sadako reassured her. "Don't worry. Asami and Alex are more than capable of fixing things."

"You know, when the baby is born and you have some free time, there could be spot on the Archangel for you. Alex could come along as well; maybe he can help out in engineering with Melody."

Sadako shook her head. "Thank you for the offer, but this is our home."

"Have it your way, Sadako," Sapphira acknowledged.

"Hey Sapphira!" Korra called over to her. She and Asami walked over to them, holding hands. "You're going already?"

"Yeah, sorry Korra," Sapphira looked down.

Asami smiled. "It's alright. We'd love to see you again."

"Yeah, and plus I'd like to have a sparring partner who's a bit more… equal."

Asami smirked. "Are you saying I'm not equal?"

"No, but it's just… I don't wanna hurt you and all."

Sapphira looked down. "Well, I'd love to come back and see the pair of you sometime, because… I quite like you."

Korra kissed her cheek. "My girl and I will be waiting."

Sapphira blushed from the kiss. "I should get going now; Mom's gonna be worried that I'm not back at the ship."

"Goodbye, Sapphira," Sadako stated. "And tell Melody I said hi."

"I will," Sapphira responded. The young girl then headed back to her ship, ready to join her friends and family.

Sadako then went to the ruins of the temple, placing a rose where the battle had been fought. "This is where I fought for you, little one," she told her baby. "And I will always fight for you."

Asami and Korra looked up at the sky, seeing the Archangel take off into space.

"When we get married, I'm buying you a spaceship," Korra promised her girlfriend.

"Just as long as I'm the one flying," Asami told her.

The two of them smiled and walked back home with Sadako, returning to their peaceful colony life.


	20. Episode 20: Under The Desert Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Archangel comes to the aid of a group of federation Marines pinned down by Batarian troops on a desert planet, one of them being an old friend of Angela's.

_Under The Desert Sun_

 

_Captain's log, Stardate 49260.9. Captain Elsa Frost speaking. The Archangel has been dispatched to the desert world Tantoiulec V. We're to assist an archaeological team that has been attacked by raiders in recent weeks._

"So what's the situation down there, Mom?" Sapphira inquired as she and her mother headed to the bridge.

"The ruins are the site of an old Prothean temple," Elsa explained. "The Citadel Council said the archeological team could go and investigate the ruins."

"I sense a but coming."

"But," Elsa continued, "the Batarians say this world is in their space and that the team is treading on their world without permission."

"And that gives them the right for their militia to attack the archaeologists?"

"I know it's weird. The Federation has already sent in a squad of marines, but things are probably still gonna be messy."

"Let's hope we can up clean that mess," Sapphira remarked.

Elsa smiled. "I sure hope we do."

Elsa's commbadge then beeped. "Ziegler to Captain Frost," Dr. Ziegler's voice stated. "Could I see you for a moment down in sickbay?"

Elsa tapped her badge. "I'm on my way, Angela." To Sapphira, she said, "Head on up to the bridge. I'll catch up with you." She then headed down to the medical bay, but Angela was nowhere to be found. "Angela? Are you there?"

Angela then entered the room. "Ah, Captain."

Elsa looked at Angela. She seemed to be wearing a blue and white armoured suit, accented by what looked like wings and a halo. "It's a bit early for Halloween, isn't it, Angela?"

Angela shook her head. "No, this is my old Valkyrie Response suit from my days in the Arendelle Defense Forces. I thought I could use it to assist on away missions."

"That thing is tech?"

The wings on Angela's suit glowed blue, and she hovered in mid-air. "Ta-da! I can float like Anna can."

Elsa sighed. "Angela, does that suit have any shields?"

"Not as such."

"Angela, we often get shot at. A lot. We always have shields, but you don't."

"Don't worry, I can stay at the rear. Just let me try it out this once."

Elsa groaned. "Alright."

"Super!" Angela clapped her hands. "Also, call me Mercy on missions."

"Why?"

"It was my old codename."

Elsa shook her head, sighing in exasperation. "Alright, alright."

"Oh, and one more thing." Angela walked into her office, then returned holding a long metal staff. "This is a little something I've been working on: a device that, when activated, sends out a stream of nanoparticles at the target. The particles heal both internal and external wounds."

Elsa smiled wryly. "You've been looking forward to this, haven't you?"

"Captain?" Kira radioed in. "We're picking up a transmission from the planet. It appears to be the marines on the surface."

"Put it on the main viewer," Elsa responded. "I'm on my way."

xXx

 

Elsa and Angela arrived on the bridge, seeing a rather grainy picture on the viewscreen. "Is this the best you can get?" she asked.

"There's a lot of interference from the planet," Sapphira explained. "I'm doing the best I can."

"This is Lieutenant Commander Fareeha Amari!" a garbled female voice exclaimed. "My unit is pinned down! The Batarians are using Zetan mobile suits, and our shield bubble is on the verge of collapsing! We need reinforcements!"

"Sounds bad down there," Elsa noted.

"What's our plan of attack, Mom?" Sapphira inquired.

"We'll give the Batarians something else to shoot at," Elsa stated. "Sapphira, Kira, you fly down there your mobile suits. Keep the Batarians away from the team down there until we can boost their defenses."

"Roger that," Sapphira acknowledged.

"Melody, use the scout pod to scan the shield bubble while the Batarians are distracted. Try and secure a landing zone for us."

"On it, Captain," Melody replied.

As Sapphira, Melody, and Kira left the bridge, Angela went up to Elsa. "Captain, I think there's something you should know about the marines."

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

"Lieutenant Commander Amari is…an old friend of mine."

"Oh?"

"Her mother was a Federation officer who was serving on Arendelle after the Zetans left the planet. I promised to look out for her daughter."

"You want permission to join the mission, don't you?"

"Yes," Angela confirmed.

Elsa thought for a moment, then nodded. "Permission granted, but be safe down there."

xXx

 

Down in the hangar, Kira climbed into his Strike Freedom, Sapphira into her AGE- 3 core fighter, and Melody into a small pill-shaped pod.

"Hey, Melody, you sure you'll be okay in that scout pod?" Kira asked.

"Relax, I'll be fine," Melody replied. "I can use this to scout the force field while you two are kicking the crap out of those Batarians."

"Okay, guys," Sapphira told them. "Let's roll out." The Archangel's hangar bay opened, and Kira and Melody took off. Sapphira's fighter moved into position, preparing to launch as well. "Let's see what this thing can do," she muttered, smirking. Sapphira's fighter then launched into space, a large unmanned drone following soon after. The fighter and the drone then combined into a single large suit, armed with a large cannon. "AGE-3, ready," Sapphira stated.

The three mobile units then headed towards the planet, entering the atmosphere. "Any sign of the Batarians?" Melody asked.

"Not on my scanners yet," Kira reported.

"Keep them open, guys," Sapphira told her friends.

"I've got something!" Melody exclaimed.

"What is it?" Sapphira asked.

As they passed through the clouds, the three of them saw a group of mobile suits firing on a large shield dome.

"Well, looks like we found them," Kira remarked.

"Alright guys, let's take them out!" Sapphira commanded.

Kira fired on the group of suits first, taking out a few with one shot of his cannon. Sapphira landed and opened fire on the suits as well, while Melody flew over to the shield dome. "Captain, their shield is still holding, but not by much," she reported. "But there's a big area just behind it. It's the perfect landing zone."

"We're entering the atmosphere now," Elsa replied. The Archangel then appeared in the sky, opening fire on the remaining mobile suits. The Batarian suits immediately retreated, knowing they were outgunned.

The Archangel landed near the shield dome, and Sapphira and the others landed as well. "Looks we drove them off," Sapphira remarked, climbing out of her suit.

"I'm not counting on it," Kira responded. "Ten credits says they'll be back."

A tan-skinned woman in a blue flight suit similar to Anna's walked over to them. "Are you the ones in charge?"

Elsa stepped forward. "Captain Elsa Frost, of the Federation starship Archangel. To whom am I speaking?"

She saluted. "Lieutenant Commander Fareeha Amari, Federation marines. Are you all that command sent?"

Elsa nodded. "Considering we're the flagship, they figured we'd be all you needed. If you don't mind my asking, Commander Amari, what exactly do you do here?"

"I'm in charge of security for the archaeology team," she answered. "Those Batarians have been attacking us for weeks now."

"Have they stolen anything?"

"Not that we know of. The archaeologists have been holed up in our bunker for a few days."

Kristoff examined the remains of one of the Batarian mobile suits. "ZAKUs," he remarked. "Zetan-made mobile suits from the days of the Empire. Long since outmoded, but still powerful. Whoever these Batarians are, they managed to get their hands on some pretty advance tech."

"They're Batarian militia," Fareeha explained. "Those bastards can get their hands on pretty much anything."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Elsa asked.

"You can start by getting us off this mudball."

"But what about the survey?" Sapphira asked. "Wasn't it important?"

"The archaeologists have given up already; too much fighting here. And I agree with them. So Captain, I'd like to request that we be taken to the nearest Federation space station."

Elsa nodded. "Alright. Tell the archaeology team that a Federation ship has come to pick them up."

"Very well," Fareeha agreed.

"Fareeha?" a voice called to her.

Fareeha looked over her shoulder to see Angela join the scene. "Angela."

The blonde Arendellian smiled and placed her hand on the soldier's armour. "I see you joined the military. Your mother would have been proud."

Fareeha blushed. "Angela, talk to me later, okay? I have to sort things out with the team." Fareeha then left them in peace, heading back to her squad.

"What was that all about?" Sapphira wondered.

"Those two are apparently old friends," Elsa answered. "Come on, everyone; let's get these people and their equipment onboard."

xXx

 

_Captain's log, supplemental. The crew are helping to transfer the archeological equipment over to the ship. Hopefully by the time the sun comes up tomorrow, we'll be able to get everyone off this planet._

"How much more do we have to move over?" Elsa asked Kristoff.

"Not too much more," he answered. "Just some heavy mining equipment the archeologists were using to dig up parts of the temple."

"Has Kira reported back yet?"

"Not yet, but I wouldn't be surprised if he's found the Batarians gearing up for a big offensive."

"Where's Angela?" Elsa wondered.

"She said she was going to see if any of the marines needed medical treatment," Kristoff stated. "But I bet she's off to see that Commander Amari."

"I did some reading on her, actually," Elsa admitted. "Her mother is Ana Amari. She was regarded as one of the best soldiers in the Federation military. She retired about 10 years ago."

"Didn't she win a medal for most sniper kills?"

"That's her."

"Sounds like this Fareeha kid has a lot to live up to," Kristoff remarked.

"Well, we'll see, won't we?" Elsa responded.

Down in the camp where the marines were, Angela walked into Fareeha's tent. "Fareeha? Are you here?"

Fareeha smiled. "Mercy, it has been too long." Now that she had removed her armor, Angela could see the soldier's long black hair, and the kohl makeup she had around her right eye.

"It's just Angela now," she said. "You've grown a lot since I last saw you."

Fareeha blushed. "And you haven't aged a day."

"Arendellian aging at its finest," Angela replied with a smile.

Fareeha sat down. "I'm surprised you are with the Federation now. Mother told me you decided to set up a little clinic on Eden Prime."

"Captain Frost requested me personally," Angela explained. "And when you get a request from your planet's queen, you don't exactly refuse it."

Fareeha chuckled. "You still have your sense of humor."

"And you're still in your family's business," Angela replied with a smile. "I'm not surprised. When I saw you as a little girl, I knew you'd grow up to be a soldier."

"Well, I just wanted to make my mother happy," Fareeha replied.

"How is Ana, by the way?"

Fareeha then looked down. "She's not been great."

An expression of concern fixed itself on Angela's face. "What's wrong?"

Fareeha sighed. "She got an infection in her eye a few months back. It got to the point that she had to have her eye removed. I tried to convince her to get an ocular implant to replace it, but...you know my mother."

Angela nodded. "Stubborn as a mule."

"Yes. And just before I came out here, she gave me more bad news. She's in the early stages of Moffat's syndrome."

"How far along is it?" Angela asked. "There's a cure for stages 1 and 2."

"Stage one," Fareeha explained. "But she won't take any treatment, even if there is one."

"Why not?"

"Stubborn as a mule, remember?"

Angela sighed, placing her hand on Fareeha's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Fareeha."

"Don't worry," she said. "I've already come to terms with it. Besides, Ana wouldn't want you to be sad over her."

"I know. It's just...she was like a sister to me. She was always looking out for me, and I did my best to look out for her."

"You were like family to us, Angela," Fareeha admitted. "I...loved you."

Angela smiled. "I know you did."

"No... I really did love you, Angela. It was because of you that I realised I liked girls."

Angela blushed. "You...really mean that?"

Fareeha nodded. "I was always an honest girl, wasn't I?"

Angela smiled. "Yes, you were."

Fareeha stroked Angela's cheek. "Angela, may we... kiss?"

Angela hesitated. "Well...all right. But just once."

Fareeha leaned close, slowly pulling Angela's face closer to her own. They closed their eyes, and moments later, their lips touched. Angela couldn't help the faint moan caught in her throat; the Egyptian's lips were soft, and they tasted faintly like cinnamon.

After several seconds, Fareeha pulled away, breathing gently. "That...felt good."

Angela gazed into Fareeha's eyes. "Fareeha...I think I would like another kiss.

Fareeha smiled. "Of course, Angela." She wrapped her slender, well-toned arms around Angela, kissing her again. But this time, it was stronger and more passionate.

"Mmm…." Angela sighed. She parted her lips, inviting Fareeha to deepen the kiss. Fareeha did just that, her tongue sliding into the Arendellian's mouth. Fareeha pushed Angela onto her bed, their lips never parting. Finally, Angela broke the kiss. "Fareeha...my body is getting hot. I think...it's that time again."

Fareeha smiled. "Then allow me to satiate you." Fareeha removed Angela's clothes, then her own.

Angela reached forward and stroked Fareeha's muscles, feeling the hard texture of her lover's skin. "You've been working out..."

"I have to stay in shape."

Angela blushed as Fareeha moved closer to her pussy, seeing it drip wet. "Be gentle, please."

Fareeha leaned in and started to lick Angela's pussy.

"Aaahhh…!" Angela moaned.

Fareeha kept licking Angela, tasting the Arendellian's sweet juices. She drank it in, her tongue tracing the soft pink flesh of her lover's cunt. As she licked, she gently rubbed Angela's clit with her thumb, using her other arm to hold Angela in place as she squirmed in pleasure.

"Fareeha…." Angela moaned. "Oh, stars…you're so good…I…I'm gonna…."

"Not yet," Fareeha replied.

Fareeha kept devouring Angela, the salty taste of her folds rubbing on her tongue. She could feel her own pussy growing wetter and wetter with every moan, whimper, and scream of pleasure that was ripped from Angela's throat.

Angela threw her head back and forth, lost to the pleasure. She placed her hand on top of Fareeha's head, threading her fingers through the soft black hair. She looked down, taking in the sight of the beautiful Egyptian woman's face between her legs. Fareeha looked up, her eyes meeting Angela's. She moved up slightly and took Angela's clit into her mouth, gently sucking on it.

Angela had already been teetering on the edge, but that little bit of contact sent her over the edge. "Fareeha...oh, fuck...Fareeha…! _FAREEHAAAAAAAA!_ " Angela's hips thrust upwards as a tsunami of warmth and ecstasy crashed over her, her cum flowing forth like a river.

Fareeha smiled, seeing the Arendellian's pussy winking and dripping with cum. She lapped it up hungrily, licking her lips. When she was finished, she embraced Angela.

Angela grinned as she looked at Fareeha. "Now it's my turn."

She rolled over, flipping Fareeha onto the bottom. She then intertwined Fareeha's legs with her own.

Fareeha held Angela close as their pussies started to rub together. "Ahhh!" Fareeha groaned. "You're so strong…!"

"I've got the best sex drive in the galaxy," Angela moaned as she rode Fareeha. "Let me show you its full potential."

"Don't you stop now!" Fareeha demanded, grabbing Angela's ass.

"Ohhhh!"

The two rubbed against each other, moaning their names over and over again.

"Fareeha! I love you!" Angela cried.

"I love you too!" Fareeha exclaimed.

Finally, both women started to cum, their hips thrusting wildly against one another.

Fareeha panted as she felt the climax fade and Angela fall on top of her, the Arendellian holding her close.

"That was so fun," Angela whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I think I'll ask your captain if I can transfer over," Fareeha replied. "Because I don't wanna be away from you after that."

"Then let's hope she says yes."

xXx

 

The next morning, Elsa and the others had gotten the team that was on the planet aboard the Archangel. "Kristoff, are all systems go for takeoff?" Elsa asked.

"Melody says the engines should be coming online soon," Kristoff informed her.

"Looks like the Batarians knew when to quit," Sapphira noted. "We drove them off this mudball for good."

"I'm not so sure about that," Kira replied.

"Come on, Commander," Merida interjected. "You flew over this bloody desert for hours and you still found nothing. I say those four-eyed beasties already up and left."

Just then, a loud shockwave rumbled through the ship. "You were saying, Ensign?" Kira sarcastically inquired.

"We got Batarian fighters coming in from the sky," Sapphira reported. "And ground forces coming in fast."

Kira smiled. "This should be fun."

"Captain Frost?" Fareeha's voice radioed. "I would like permission to take one of your fighters."

"Permission granted, Commander," Elsa replied. "Just come back in one piece."

The Archangel's hangar doors opened and the mobile suits deployed: Kira in the Strike Freedom, Sapphira in the AGE-3, and Fareeha in one of the Archangel's Skygrasper fighters.

"All right," Fareeha said. "Commander Yamato, you take the left side. Lieutenant Frost, take the right. I'll take the center."

"That's not a bad idea," Kira remarked.

"It sounds like a good plan to me," Sapphira agreed.

Kira took the left side and opened fire on the enemy suits and fighters, and Sapphira did the same on the other side. Fareeha took the center, opening fire with her missiles.

Suddenly a gigantic mobile armour hovered onto the battlefield, armed with a large laser cannon. The vehicle resembled a large horseshoe crab, its massive cannon locking onto the Archangel.

Sapphira gulped. "Okay, that's one big robot."

"Don't be intimidated," Fareeha commanded. "Focus your fire on it; weaken its defenses."

Sapphira did as she was told, opening fire on the mobile armour. Kira quickly took the hint, following Sapphira's example. "Alright, Commander Amari," he said. "We've got it on the ropes; time for the coup de grace!"

Fareeha smirked, flying up over the mecha. "Justice rains from above!" With that, she fired a barrage of missiles at the mobile armour, causing it to explode in a blaze of glory

"Nice shooting, Commander Amari," Elsa congratulated her.

"Thank you, Captain," Fareeha replied.

"Return to the ship," Elsa instructed. "We're about to take off."

"Aye aye," the three of them acknowledged.

xXx

 

_Captain's log, supplemental. We have now left Tantoiulec V, and are on our way back into Federation space. I am also pleased to report Lieutenant Commander Amari will be joining our crew._

Elsa sat in her ready room, working on her computer and sipping a glass of water. Just then, her door pinged. "Come in!"

Fareeha walked in, saluting. "Hello, Captain."

"I was just finalising your transfer documents," Elsa explained. "I'm sure we'll all be happy to have you onboard, especially Dr Ziegler."

"Thank you, Captain. It's an honor to be serving aboard the flagship of the Federation."

"But that isn't the reason why I called you here," Elsa then pinned a medal to Fareeha's chest. "Consider yourself promoted, Commander Fareeha Amari."

Fareeha smiled. "Thank you very much, Captain. If I may, I would like to volunteer myself as the chief of security on the Archangel."

"Well, considering we never had one previously, I'll allow it."

"Thank you. I'll make you proud."

"I'm sure you will, Commander. Now get back to your new quarters; Angela's probably waiting for you."

Fareeha blushed. "How do you…."

"I'm the one who told her to," Elsa replied with a wink.

"I…. Thank you, Captain." Fareeha left Elsa in peace, hoping to join her new love.

"You're most welcome," Elsa responded. She sipped her drink, her lips curled up in a sly smile.


	21. Episode 21: Plague On Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Elsa head to Omega, a lawless space station in the terminus systems on the hunt for Warp Darkmatter, who plans to auction off a deadly Turian bio-weapon.

_Plague On Omega_

 

_Captain's log, Stardate 49261.4. Captain Elsa Frost speaking. Anna and I are heading towards the Omega station, located in the Terminus systems. The station is a wretched hive of villains, mercenaries, pirates, and gangs; if it's illegal, it's probably here in droves. But now it's under threat. We received word that Warp Darkmatter stole a biological weapon from a Turian research team and is probably going to sell it on the black market here. Mine and Anna's mission is to get this weapon back…by any means necessary._

The Federation shuttle dropped out of warp space near Omega, the large station looming ominously before it.

"So this is Omega," Anna commented. "Seems like the perfect vacation destination."

"I just hope we find Warp quickly," Elsa admitted. "That station is a breeding ground for violence, drugs, and a shitload of other things the rest of the galaxy deems illegal."

"I'm usually quite good on space stations," Anna remarked.

"The first time you were on one, you almost burnt someone's face off."

"Yeah, but I'm getting better, right?"

Elsa chuckled at her wife's optimism. "Don't worry, Anna. I'm sure you'll do fine."

"I hope so." Anna smiled. "Maybe when the Federation hears your report, they'll make me an officer!"

"Let's focus on the mission first, okay?"

The shuttle then docked on the station, Elsa and Anna disembarking into a dirtied corridor.

"Wow," Anna muttered. "This place is nasty."

"Get used to it," Elsa remarked. "I have a feeling we're not on Aquatus anymore."

"No kidding," Anna muttered. "I'm gonna stay close to you."

"That's a good idea," Elsa commented. "Trust me, I know my way around here."

"You've been here before?"

"Loads of times, back in my old smuggler days."

"So where do we go first?"

"Afterlife. It's the biggest club on the station; the woman who owns it runs the whole damn station."

Anna held Elsa's hand. "Just for security."

Elsa held Anna's hand back, smiling in a protective manner. The two of the exited the corridor, seeing the large skyline of Omega towering above them. The dust of the asteroid on which the station was built made the stars barely visible.

"Repent!" a madman cried out, a small crowd in front of him. "The end is nigh!"

Anna huddled close to Elsa. "This place doesn't look safe for me."

"Just stick close to me, sweetie," Elsa told her wife.

As they approached the entrance of Afterlife, Anna said, "How will we know who we're looking for?"

"She'll be the woman trying to seduce me," Elsa explained.

"Oh, okay." After a couple of seconds, Anna looked at Elsa, confused. "Wait-what?"

"I used to date this woman, a long time ago."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "How long?"

"Very long ago. She had only just become the queen of this station and I had only just escaped Arendelle from the Zetans."

Anna giggled. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna let her steal you away."

The entered the club, loud music blaring in their ears. There were people drunk at the bar, making out with dancers-the typical atmosphere for a nightclub on a station such as Omega.

"Don't drink anything," Elsa warned Anna. "Most of the stuff they sell here won't agree with your stomach."

"Okay." Anna stayed very close to Elsa, eyeing her surroundings anxiously.

Elsa and Anna then walked up to a Turian holding a rifle. "We're here to see Aria," Elsa explained.

"I don't recognise you," he said gruffly.

"No, you wouldn't. Go and tell her that Elsa Fryst of Arendelle wants to see her."

"Whatever," the Turian responded. He walked up a nearby set of steps to a private area, moving out of Elsa's line of sight. After about thirty seconds, he returned to her and Anna. "Aria said to let you through, but you only. Your Knydaxian friend here stays with me."

Elsa then looked at Anna, silently telling her she was sorry. "Alright, I accept."

Anna looked at the guard. "Meep!" she whimpered.

Elsa sighed and headed into the private area. The room was a small balcony overlooking the club. Sitting on a couch was a violet skinned Asari wearing a white coat and black leggings. "Well, well, well," she said, looking at Elsa. "Look who finally came back to the nest."

"Aria T'loak," Elsa replied. "It's been a long time."

"Too long, my sweet," the Asari cooed. "I heard you're with the Federation now."

"Yeah. I'm officially a captain now."

Aria smirked. "So tell me, what brings you back to this place? I'm pretty sure it wasn't to see little old me again."

"I'm looking for someone. A man with a cyborg arm. He's a mercenary named Warp Darkmatter. He stole something highly dangerous, and I have to track him down."

Aria stroked her chin. "I've seen a lot of cyborgs here, sweetie. But if he stole something and came here with it, he might be trying to sell it to some dealer here."

"Can you be more specific?"

"Well...I might be able to make it specific, if you make it worth my while."

Elsa sighed. She had a feeling this was coming. "What do you want?"

"You," Aria simply said. The Asari got up and placed her hands on Elsa's shoulders, looking into the Arendellian's eyes. "I want you. You used to be such good company to me, Elsa."

Elsa frowned. "I'm married, Aria. My wife is outside."

Aria sighed. "You always knew how to break a deal." Aria then kissed her passionately.

Elsa pushed Aria away. "I...I can't. I shouldn't..." She could feel her libido building within her, her body growing warm.

Aria smiled slyly. "You want to embrace eternity, don't you, Elsa?"

Elsa looked away, forcing herself to resist her urges. "N-no. I don't."

Aria sighed. "I guess you really have changed, then. Alright; the dealers are probably in the residential district. You'll be able to find an elevator near the entrance to my club."

"Thanks." Elsa quickly walked away.

As Elsa left the private area, Anna walked over to her. "Elsa, are you okay?"

Elsa looked away. "I'm fine..."

"You don't look fine."

"I am fine, snowflake," Elsa told her wife.

Anna nodded reluctantly. "Did you at least get the information?"

"Yes. We need to head down to the residential area."

Anna kissed Elsa's cheek. "I'm right behind you."

Elsa smiled. "Thank you, Anna."

xXx

 

Anna and Elsa made their way into the Omega markets, finding the elevator that Aria had told Elsa about. However, there appeared to be a large force field blocking it, and a group of angry people arguing with some of the guards.

"Our homes are in there!" one of the people implored.

"We understand, ma'am," one of the guards replied, "but the entire district is under quarantine."

"What's going on here?" Anna wondered.

"Let's find out," Elsa replied. She walked over to the guard. "Excuse me, what's the deal?"

"There's some sort of virus going about the residential district," the guard answered. "On Aria's orders, we're to stop people going in. No exceptions."

Elsa's eyes widened. "Son of a bitch. It's Darkmatter! He set off the bio-weapon!"

"We need to get in there!" Anna exclaimed.

The guard shook his head. "Sorry, Miss. No one gets in there."

"Listen. We're with the Earth Federation," Elsa explained. "We have reason to believe a biological weapon was detonated in there."

"Federation?" the guard sputtered. "R-right this way." The force field dropped, and Elsa and Anna entered the elevator.

"Hey, how come she got to go through?" one of the angry citizens demanded.

"We'll fix this!" Anna called to the crowd. "I promise!"

The elevator closed and began to descend to the lower levels of the station.

"Anna, we might not make it through this," Elsa admitted.

"We've both died before," Anna reminded her wife.

"I know, but Sapphira isn't with us this time."

Anna hugged Elsa. "Don't be scared, nira," she said. "We'll make it."

Elsa hugged Anna tight, kissing her forehead. "I love you, tudko."

Anna smiled. "I love it when you speak Knydaxian."

The elevator opened on a darkened street near a warehouse. The street was littered with the corpses of those affected by the plague, and a green mist hung in the air.

Elsa scowled. "Damn you, Warp."

Anna then heard a coughing noise from a nearby alleyway. "What's that?"

Elsa started towards the alley. "Anna, stay close to me. I don't want you getting infected."

"Me? What about you? You could get infected as well."

Elsa sighed. "We can discuss this later."

Elsa and Anna headed into the alley, finding Warp Darkmatter lying on the ground, having torn off most of his armour.

"Darkmatter," Elsa growled.

Warp coughed heavily. "Oh, look who's here. If it isn't the Federation super cops."

"And look who's still here," Elsa retorted. "What's wrong? Can't handle your own medicine?"

"It wasn't mine!" he argued before coughing again. "I brought the thing here to sell it. How was I supposed to know the fucking canister was gonna blow up?!"

"What do you mean, blow up?" Elsa asked.

"Well, the virus came in a canister. I decided to sell it off here; figured the guys here would pay a lot better than Zurg. But noooo, one of them just _had_ to go examine it and press the wrong fuckin' button. Now it's gone all over the station." Warp chuckled. "To think my long and dignified career goes out like this."

Anna's tattoos suddenly started to glow. "Umm, Elsa?!"

Elsa did a double-take, looking at her wife. "Anna, what are you doing?! Turn your powers off now!"

Anna fired a blast of energy at a wall, causing an explosion.

Warp chuckled. "Oh... she's gonna get it bad."

Elsa glared at the mercenary. "What did you just say?"

"I think your pet Knydaxian is infected with the virus," he sneered. "And from the looks of things, you're gonna be dead in a few hours." Warp then began to cough heavily, spewing up a deep blue blood from his mouth. "Looks like this is it...at least I had the last laugh on you fucktards." He coughed up even more blood, then started to laugh. "Lightyear…I'll see you…in hell…." He kept laughing madly for several seconds before finally falling silent, his last breath hissing out of his mouth.

"Elsa...what did he mean?" Anna wondered nervously, her hand starting to glow again.

"I don't know," Elsa replied.

Anna then suddenly transformed into her true form. "I didn't do that!"

"Just calm down, Anna. It's okay."

"No!" Anna hurled another blast at Elsa.

Elsa dodged out of the way. "Woah! Anna!"

"I'm sorry!" She then curled up, groaning in pain. "Ahhh! What's wrong with me?!"

"It's okay, Anna," Elsa reassured her. "We can fix this."

"No!" Anna sobbed. "I don't wanna die again!" Anna's body then erupted in a ball of blue Knydaxian flame.

"You won't die," Elsa said. "I promise."

Anna jumped to her feet and ran away at top speed.

"Anna, wait!" Elsa called after her.

"Stay away!" Anna shouted. "I'm gonna hur-unh!" She grunted in pain, then slowly collapsed to the floor, reverting to her normal form.

"Problematic," stated a calm, methodical voice. "Knydaxian rage on station. Most unusual." A Salarian walked up to Anna, examining her.

"Who the hell are you?" Elsa demanded.

"Dr. Mordin Solus, former Salarian STG," he answered, not looking up. "Who are you?"

"Elsa Frost, captain of the Federation starship Archangel. What the hell have you done to my wife?!"

"Sedated. Mild tranquilizer. Will be fine in two hours."

"What are you going to do with her?"

"Will take her to clinic. Not far from here. She'll be safer there."

"You can treat her?"

"Hopefully. Been swamped. Plague affecting entire residential area. Hoping to develop a cure soon."

Elsa picked up Anna. "I'll save you, sweetie. I promise."

Mordin looked Elsa over. "Distinctive blonde hair, bright blue eyes. Arendellian?"

"Yes, I'm an Arendellian."

"Lucky. Quite a few Arendellians on Omega. All showing immunity to the virus."

"Why?"

"Haven't figured out yet. Will possibly need blood sample from you."

"Are there any other races who are immune?"

"No," Mordin answered. "Salarians least affected. Virus manifests as mild stomach pain."

"So the virus affects people differently?"

"Correct. Thus far, only two species known for whom virus is not fatal: Salarians and Arendellians."

"So... what's happened to Anna?"

"Unknown. Never had a Knydaxian patient. Virus is most likely fatal."

The two of them arrived at Mordin's clinic, Mordin leading Elsa into the back. "Lay her here," he instructed, pointing to a large table. "Will see to her in a moment."

Elsa lay Anna on the table, stroking her wife's head. It pained her to see Anna this way, but she knew she was going to save her, somehow.

"I am the very model of a scientist Salarian," Mordin sang as he worked at his desk. "I've studied species Turian, Asari and Batarian."

"Are you singing?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. Helps to soothe my nerves as I work."

Elsa chuckled. "Remind me to tell Lacus Clyne she may have some competition."

"Not that good of a singer," Mordin stated. "Come here, please. May have found probable cause of virus."

Elsa walked over. "Whatcha got?"

"Virus very familiar. Similar in structure to Krogan genophage."

"That's bad, right?"

"No, not as bad as genophage. But yes, very bad."

"Can you keep her alive until we find a cure?"

"Possibly, but I already have cure plan in place."

"And that is?"

"Ventilation control," Mordin informed her. "Activate purge sequence; will remove virus from air. Prevent further spread of infection. In meantime, will work on cure for those already infected."

Elsa nodded. "Alright."

"Be careful, though; Vorcha have moved into territory." Mordin then offered Elsa a blaster and an earpiece. "Take this blaster. Old STG model; may come in handy. Earpiece is to maintain contact. In case of trouble."

"Thanks," Elsa said, leaving the clinic.

xXx

 

Elsa made her way through the streets of the residential district, eventually finding the building that had the ventilation controls. "Mordin, I'm here."

"Any sign of Vorcha?"

"Not yet," Elsa replied.

"Head to ventilation control. Find reboot switch."

"Working on it." Elsa headed into a corridor, immediately seeing two Vorcha. "Shit."

The Vorcha both screeched and started shooting at her. Elsa took cover behind a corner.

"Elsa?" Mordin inquired.

"I found the Vorcha," she responded.

"Are they near the ventilation controls?"

"Yes."

"I recommend use of excessive force."

"They've got me pinned down!"

"Use the blaster; it has a built in micro-grenade launcher."

Elsa fired a grenade, blowing the Vorcha to pieces. "Huh. That was surprisingly effective."

"Have you found ventilation controls?"

Elsa headed to a nearby console. "I found it."

"Good. Activate reboot sequence."

Elsa did as Mordin instructed. Suddenly, a large Krogan grabbed Elsa from behind, tossing her across the room.

"Woah!" Elsa cried.

"Elsa, are you still rebooting the system?"

"Got complications here," Elsa remarked.

"You spread plague!" the Krogan snarled. "Arendellians don't get infected."

"Hey, I didn't do anything," Elsa argued.

"YOU LIE!" the Krogan roared.

Elsa blasted the Krogan, but the shots bounced off him. "Shit; forgot your hides could withstand pretty much anything."

The Krogan charged at Elsa, who rolled out of the way as he slammed into a wall.

"Hah! Gotcha!" the Krogan chanted. He tried to free his large head, but found it stuck. "Hey! What the?!"

"You got your head stuck in the wall, big guy," Elsa informed him. "And that gives me time to fix this system." She went over to the console and activated the reboot sequence.

"Ventilation system rebooted," a computerised voice stated. "Foreign viral strain detected. Initiating purge."

"Excellent work, Elsa," Mordin complimented.

"Let's hope we can cure those who've already been infected," Elsa remarked.

xXx

 

_Captain's log, supplemental. The virus has now been successfully cleaned out of the Omega residential area, but the matter now turns to helping those already infected. Dr. Solus has started to work on a cure based on a sample of my blood._

"Cure is ready," Mordin said, holding a hyposyringe. "Now I need to test it."

"Try it on Anna first," Elsa explained. "I think your sedative might wear off soon."

"Good point. Unstable Knydaxian abilities; could prove fatal," Mordin agreed. The Salarian then injected the cure into Anna's arm.

"Is it working?" Elsa asked.

"Wait and see."

Anna slowly opened her eyes. "Elsa...?"

Elsa jumped for joy and ran to Anna's side. "Anna! Are you okay?"

Anna smiled. "You saved me again."

Elsa put her hand on Anna's cheek. "I guess I did."

Mordin smiled. "Well, I'll leave you two in peace. Have cure to distribute and whatnot."

"Thank you, Doctor," Elsa told him.

"Always pleasure."

Elsa then looked at her now healed wife and smiled. "So…you still want that promotion to officer?"

"Fuck yes," Anna remarked.

Elsa grinned and leaned close, kissing her wife passionately.


	22. Episode 22: Suddenly Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being kidnapped by Cerberus, Sapphira finds herself transformed into a human being due to Cerberus stealing her DNA. While Angela works on a cure for Sapphira's condition, Elsa embarks on a one woman mission of vengeance.

_Suddenly Human_

 

_Personal log, Stardate 49261.6. Lieutenant Sapphira Frost-Ansaris speaking. I'm on my way back from paying a visit to Sadako and Alex on Hoshido Colony. It was nice seeing them again, especially now their little girl has been born, but I'm looking forward to be being back home on the Archangel just as much._

"Okay, computer," Sapphira asked, "how much longer until we get back to the Archangel?"

"Approximately four hours, forty-five minutes," the computer responded.

"Damn," Sapphira groaned. "I should have just flown back in my _ikaru_ form." She then walked over to the shuttle's replicator. "Computer, strawberry-banana smoothie, with straw." The replicator created the beverage for Sapphira, and she picked it up and sipped from it. "At least I've got an infinite supply of food."

"Replicator power is low," the computer reported.

Sapphira sighed. "Never mind." She then sat at the controls, looking at the star map to check how far she had to go. "Aw, man, that's way too long a route. Computer, are you sure this is the best way to get to the Archangel?"

"Affirmative."

Sapphira banged her head on the desk. "Crap." Suddenly, her ship was rocked by laser fire. "Hey!" Sapphira cried, falling out of her seat. "I thought this was Federation space!"

Two troopers then beamed aboard the shuttle, wearing Cerberus armour. "You will come with us."

"I don't come easily," Sapphira retorted, her hands glowing with Knydaxian energy. She fired a blast, knocking out one of the soldiers, but the other one shot her with a stun gun, knocking her unconscious.

xXx

 

When Sapphira awoke, she found herself strapped to a table in a darkened room, the sound of unfamiliar voices in her ears. "Where am I?" she asked.

"It's alright, my dear," a calm voice told her. "You're going to be a part of something incredible."

Sapphira looked up to see a man in a dark suit and holding a cigarette looking over her. "Who are you?"

"The one who is about to shape your destiny," the man told her.

Sapphira felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck, and she fell asleep once again.

xXx

 

When she awoke this time, Sapphira found herself in the familiar surroundings of the Archangel's medical bay. She gasped and leaned upwards, a strange feeling in her stomach.

She heard Dr. Ziegler's voice: "Captain, she's awake."

Elsa and Angela entered the room, standing at her bedside. "Sapphira, are you alright?" Elsa asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Sapphira rubbed her head. "What happened?"

Both Elsa and Angela looked down. "Sapphira…." Angela murmured. "Don't look at yourself."

"Why?"

Elsa sighed. "It's just…."

"Mom, what's happened?!" Sapphira cried, grabbing her mother's hand. As she looked at her arm, she froze. Her eyes widened in horror. "What the fuck…?" She jumped out of the bed, pushing Elsa aside and heading to a nearby mirror. The reflection staring back at her looked nothing like her; it had blank skin where Knydaxian tattoos should've been, pale blue eyes instead of yellow, and strawberry blonde hair instead of platinum blonde. It wasn't until Sapphira blinked that she realized: that _was_ her reflection. Tears began to stream down her face.

"Sapphira…." Elsa put her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"UUWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" An ear-splitting shriek of pain and despair echoed from the girl's mouth. She then began to sob uncontrollably, sinking to her knees.

Elsa wrapped her arms around her, holding her close. "Shhh. It's okay."

"What...what am I...?"

"We don't know exactly what happened," Elsa explained. "Angela tells me that all of your Knydaxian and Arendellian genes have been replaced. Sapphira…you're human."

Sapphira was still crying. "They did this to me…."

"Who did?"

"Mom…how did you find me?"

"We found you in a stasis pod, floating in the Phylax sector," Elsa explained.

"You were barely breathing, and you were very, very cold," Angela added. "You've just spent the past two hours in sick bay recuperating."

"I was captured…." Sapphira murmured. "I was in a dark place…and they put me to sleep…all I remember is a symbol." She looked at her mother. "Mom…Cerberus did this."

Elsa scowled. "Don't worry, Sapphira. Cerberus will pay for this."

Sapphira looked up at Angela. "Can you…fix me?"

Angela sighed. "I'm already trying to work out a treatment, but I'm not making any promises."

Sapphira looked down. "Does anyone else know?"

"Mama knows," Elsa informed her. "And Melody knows. But other than them, we've kept it quiet. Didn't want too much attention on you."

Sapphira sighed. "Until I'm back to normal...I request to be temporarily relieved of duty."

Elsa nodded. "Consider it done, sweetie"

"Thank you. I'm gonna go back to my quarters. And please…don't let Melody see me like this."

"Whatever you want," Elsa agreed. As Sapphira left the room, Elsa looked at Angela sternly. "You have to get her back to normal, Angela."

"I know, Elsa, I know, but..."

"Don't 'but' me, Doctor. Just get it done." Elsa then left the room as well.

Angela sighed. "All right. Let's get to work."

xXx

 

Some hours later, Melody arrived outside of Sapphira's quarters, sitting down by the door. "Sapphira? Are you in there?"

"Go away, Melody," Sapphira whimpered.

"Everyone's been asking where you've been. I'm worried. Your mother told me something happened."

"Yeah. That's all you need to know. Please, just leave me alone."

Melody sighed. "Come on, Saph. It's me, Melody. Your wife."

"It doesn't matter. I don't want to be seen this way."

"Sapphira, you don't have to shut me out. I'll love you no matter what."

"Melody...please, just go."

"No, Saph. I'm your wife; I have to be there for you. I didn't agree to in sickness and in health for nothing, you know."

After a few seconds, the door opened. Melody saw Sapphira on the bed, curled up under a blanket. She had covered her head with a pillow. "Promise you won't freak out?"

Melody sat on the bed. "I promise."

Sapphira pulled the pillow down gently, revealing her new appearance. "This is what happened."

Melody gasped slightly.

Sapphira nodded. "I know. All the things you loved about me…all gone in an instant."

"Sapphira…."

"Don't. Please...just don't."

"It's not just what's on the outside, Saph. I love you for what's on the inside. I don't care what you look like."

"But…I'm not the same as I was. Everything about me is different now…."

"That's not true," Melody comforted her. "You still have your beautiful voice."

"Yeah, but…I'm not…I'm not Sapphira anymore."

"Look, whoever did this to you will pay. I'm pretty sure that's what your mom is doing right now. And as for you, this will be fixed."

Sapphira sighed. "I just wish I knew why they did this to me."

Melody smiled. "Come down to the mess hall. Tali and the others wanted to do something for you."

Sapphira chuckled a little. "An early birthday party?"

"I guess you could say that," Melody replied. "And was that a a chuckle?"

"I think...it was."

Melody kissed her wife. "See? I really do make you feel better."

"You really do, Melody. You really do."

xXx

 

Down in the hangar bay, Kristoff and Kira were working on one of the Archangel's Skygrasper fighters. "So, how was your weekend on Eden Prime with Lacus?" Kristoff asked Kira.

"It was fine," Kira answered. "Nice to be in that big house of hers. Although she has asked me if it's alright for her to come aboard the Archangel sometime. She kinda misses this place."

"She's perfectly fine to come aboard, old friend," Kristoff stated. "Just as long as she doesn't bring any unexpected surprises with her like last time."

"I agree to that," Kira chuckled. "I'm still trodding on Haro parts to this day."

The door to the hangar bay opened and Elsa stepped into the room, wearing her old smuggler's outfit. "Hey guys."

Kristoff looked at Elsa. "Hey Elsa. What brings you down here?"

"And why are you wearing that outfit?" Kira wondered.

"Oh, no reason," Elsa answered with a shrug. "I just need to borrow something."

"What's that?"

Elsa pulled out her blaster and pointed it at Kristoff and Kira. "That fighter you're working on over there."

Kristoff looked at Elsa, confused. "Elsa, what's the meaning of this?"

"Sorry, Kristoff, but I need to go solo," Elsa told him. "Now back away from the fighter."

"Elsa, put the blaster down. Now."

Elsa sighed. "I can't do that, Kristoff. This isn't about me; it's about Sapphira." She then shot Kristoff in the chest with a stun blast, knocking him out.

"Admiral!" Kira exclaimed. He tapped his commbadge. "Kira Yamato to Commander Amari. Security situation in the hangar bay!"

Elsa then shot Kira as well and got into the fighter. "Sorry, Kira."

Fareeha rushed into the hangar, with Anna right behind her. "Captain, what are you doing?!" Fareeha demanded.

"I'm going to make the ones who hurt Sapphira pay," Elsa stated as the engines of the fighter powered up.

"Elsa, wait!" Anna called out. "Please, don't do this!"

"I'm sorry, Anna. But Cerberus hurt our little girl. This one…is personal." The fighter's cockpit closed up, and Elsa flew out of the hangar bay.

Anna scowled. "I'm going after her. Fareeha, get my flight suit."

Fareeha stopped her. "No, Anna."

"She's my fucking WIFE! I'm not gonna let her get killed!"

"I know, but this is Elsa's fight. Not yours."

"I need to help her!"

Fareeha looked at her. "You don't think I want to go after Elsa as well? I do. She's my captain. But she is also a mother whose child was hurt. She is a mighty falcon, and a hunter has injured one of her chicks."

Anna sighed, admitting her defeat. "You're right." She looked out of the hangar doors to the stars outside. "Be safe, nira."

xXx

 

"She's what?!" Sapphira exclaimed after she found out the news about Elsa.

"She took off on her own," Anna explained. "She's going after Cerberus to make them fix what they did to you."

"No. I should go with her. I have to fight them."

"Cerberus hurt Elsa before," Anna explained. "Remember when they forced her to attack us with that mobile suit?"

Sapphira nodded, her expression falling. "Yes, I remember."

"Elsa hasn't forgotten that. We have to let her do this on her own. It's her fight."

Sapphira nodded. "I understand, Mama."

Anna smiled. "Good girl."

Sapphira sighed. "Mama, will you do something for me?"

"What's that, my daughter?"

"Pray to the spirits for Mom to come home safely." She looked down. "I'd do it myself, but..."

Anna hugged her child. "I already have done, Sapphira. Don't worry. The spirits will guide her and bring her back to us safe and sound."

Sapphira hugged back. "Thank you."

"You're most welcome."

Angela then entered the room. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"What is it, Doctor?" Anna inquired.

"I believe I have come up with a treatment for Sapphira. We still have her original DNA on file, so we may be able to reconfigure her DNA like Captain Frost did on Thespis Prime when you mutated into that creature."

"I remember that," Anna replied. "But you seem a bit uncertain about it."

"Well...the process might be more complicated for Sapphira, since she is half Arendellian and half Knydaxian. There are a lot of things I would need to alter and replace. It could take a long time; possibly more than one treatment."

Sapphira stepped forward. "If it'll change me back...I'll do it."

"I understand. We can begin the procedure in a few hours. Just let me sort out the equipment first."

"Very well," Sapphira agreed.

"Angela?" Anna then said. "Thank you."

"Anything for the queen's daughter," Angela replied.

xXx

 

Elsa's fighter landed on Omega. Elsa was determined to find the location of the nearest Cerberus base, and if anyone could give her that information, it would be her old flame Aria T'loak. She got out of the fighter and headed for Afterlife.

The Batarian guard on duty stopped Elsa as she tried to head into Aria's area. "Hold it. I need to see some ID."

Elsa punched the Batarian squarely in the jaw. "That's my ID."

The Batarian slumped to the floor as Elsa made her way upstairs. Aria was there, watching the scene in the club over the balcony when Elsa arrived. "You know, most people are polite when they want to see me."

"I don't have time for games, Aria," Elsa growled. "I need information."

"What kind?"

"The location of the nearest Cerberus outpost."

"Now why would I know something like that?"

"Because you run the most wretched hive of scum and villainy in the entire galaxy."

"Well, that is something I do pride myself on. But I'm sorry; there's a price for that kind of info."

Elsa grabbed Aria by the collar and forced her onto the couch, straddling her. "Don't toy with me, you tentacle-headed bitch!"

"Elsa, what are you doing?!"

Elsa glared at Aria, her eyes filled with fury. "Location. Tell me. Now."

Aria gasped in horror. "I...don't have it."

Elsa took out her blaster. "Then why am I still talking to you?"

"No, wait! Elsa! Please! There's always the Shadow Broker! They'll probably know."

Elsa then fired her blaster at the couch, just next to Aria's head. "If you're lying to me, I'll call the Archangel here and have my crew blast this entire station to pieces."

"I'm not lying. I swear."

"How do I contact the Shadow Broker?"

"I don't know to contact them directly, but one of their agents is in the bar right now. He'll probably have the information on him."

Elsa got up. "You better be telling the truth, Aria." She left Aria in peace and headed down to the bar, looking for the Shadow Broker agent. As she walked through the bar, she saw a heavily armored human standing off to one side.

She noticed he was wearing distinctive black armour; something that made him stand out amongst the crowd. Elsa had a hunch he was the Shadow Broker Agent.

Elsa walked over to the man. "Excuse me. I'm looking for information that I think you have."

"Come again?" he asked.

"I know you work for the Shadow Broker," Elsa stated.

The man scoffed. "Well, I suppose it doesn't take much for you to figure someone out, does it, Captain?"

"How do you…never mind."

"What information are you looking for?"

"The location of the nearest Cerberus outpost."

"I know of that, but it'll cost you."

"How much?"

"3000 credits worth of Federation bonds."

"Not a chance," Elsa spat. She grabbed the man by his hair and smashed his face into the bar. "You're gonna give me the info, or so help me, I'll turn your face into a fucking bloody pulp with my bare hands!"

The agent chuckled. "You don't scare me, Captain."

"Really?" Elsa put her blaster on the table and took the thermal clip from it. "Why don't we see how scary I am after I do this." Elsa pressed the still boiling-hot thermal clip on the side of the agent's face.

The agent cried out in pain.

"Feel that? 1,200 degrees celsius of heat, burning that smug face of yours."

The agent screamed with agony.

"Where is the outpost?!"

"Vestal! In the Amazon system!" the agent cried. "It's an underground bunker!"

"Don't fucking lie to me, you bastard!" Elsa shouted. By this point, everyone in a five-foot radius was staring.

"It's the truth!" the agent cried in pain as the skin began to melt from his cheek. "Please! Make the pain stop!"

Elsa pulled the clip away and put it back into her blaster. "You should be glad I'm letting you live." The agent collapsed to the floor, whimpering as Elsa walked away.

xXx

 

Back on the Archangel, Sapphira was preparing to enter surgery. She had high hopes that the treatment she would undergo would restore her to her normal self.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Saph?" Melody inquired. "I mean I know you want this, but I don't mind you as you are right now; no one does."

Sapphira nodded. "Yes, Melody, I want this. I lived as I was for most of my life. I'm not good with change, so I want things to go back to how they were. I want to do this."

Melody smiled. "Just making sure you didn't have cold feet."

Angela walked out of the medical bay. "Alright, Sapphira, we're ready to begin now."

Sapphira took a deep breath. "Let's do this." Sapphira walked into the medical bay and lay in the stasis pod as Angela instructed.

"Anything you want to say before we start?" Angela asked.

"Don't make my hair too dark," Sapphira joked. "I want my hair nice and platinum blonde."

Angela smiled. "I'll try my best, Lieutenant."

"I know you will," Sapphira replied as the hatch of the stasis pod closed over her.

xXx

 

Elsa's fighter dropped out of warp over the planet Vestal, an icy world in the Amazon system. This was where she could find the ones she was looking for. The ones who had turned her against her friends. The ones who had violated her daughter.

"Computer, scan for any anomalous readings," Elsa requested.

"Acknowledged. Scanning now."

Elsa knew that Cerberus was on that planet somewhere, hiding from the rest of the galaxy on this barren world.

"Scan complete. Reading found in quadrant Zeta-Gamma-565."

"Lock on coordinates, maximum impulse," Elsa instructed. "Plot collision course."

The fighter raced into the atmosphere at breakneck speed. Elsa waited as the fighter broke through the clouds, seeing the bunker's entrance. She pulled a lever and was ejected from her ship as it crashed into the bunker with a fiery explosion. Elsa came down in a parachute before detaching it and proceeding on foot to the bunker.

The fighter had breached the bunker, a large gaping hole in the snowy ground. Elsa descended into the hole, but strangely found no one in the bunker. No guards, no personnel, nothing. What Elsa did find was a corridor leading to a darkened room. She went into the room, curious as to its purpose. As she entered, a strange orange force field scanned her body. In front of her, Elsa saw a hologram of a man in a dark suit sitting behind a desk, smoking a cigarette.

"Captain Frost," the man greeted her. "It's about time we met."

"I don't believe I know you," Elsa replied.

"And you'd be right. You don't. But I know you."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the leader of the organisation known as Cerberus. Most people call me the Illusive Man."

"Fitting name," Elsa remarked. "Now tell me what you did to my daughter."

"We extracted her genetic code," Illusive Man explained. "Her hybrid DNA had reached its full potential."

"Potential?"

"That's correct. You see, humans, like a lot of other races, are a genetically flawed species, but we have potential. Some humans have already reached it, like the Newtypes and Coordinators. But by studying your daughter, a fully evolved Knydaxian, we will make humanity stronger and better than ever."

"And you violated her, altering her very DNA."

"Such was the price to pay."

Elsa scowled. "I'm going to break you."

"You can try, but you'll never find me. This communication can't be tracked by any source. It uses a quantum entanglement field."

"I'll find you eventually," Elsa promised. "And when I do, I'm going to snap your fucking neck."

"Such aggression. I'm surprised at how you Arendellians live so long."

Elsa growled at him.

"I do apologise, Elsa, but I'm afraid I have to cut this short. Don't worry; we'll be seeing each other again."

"And I'll be waiting."

The hologram disappeared and Elsa tapped her commbadge. "Kristoff, it's Elsa. I need a pickup. Here are my coordinates."

xXx

 

_Captain's personal log, Stardate 49261.7. My return to the Archangel feels a little futile. I tried to take down Cerberus, and all I did was anger a load of people on Omega. But on the positive side, I hear my daughter Sapphira has been returned to normal._

Elsa was in her quarters, sitting in the darkness. She was pondering whether her actions today had been worth it.

Anna then opened the door. "Hey, nira."

"Hello, Anna," Elsa replied.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Of everything."

"I can relate to that."

Elsa sighed. "I failed her, Anna. I failed our little girl."

"You didn't fail her, or me. You did what you had to do."

"I shot Kristoff and Kira."

"They both forgave you, and you only stunned them."

"I know, but…I was so focused on getting justice for Sapphira."

"Vengeance can cloud us all, Elsa," Anna explained. "It takes time for people to realise that justice and vengeance don't always go hand in hand."

Elsa looked at her wife, smiling. "You sure about that?"

"Knydaxian wisdom," Anna stated.

"How is Sapphira?"

"Still recovering. The regeneration process was long for her. She needs to rest."

"I think that's what we all need right now," Elsa agreed. "I'll request ship-wide shore leave on the Citadel for the crew; hopefully things will go better this time."

Anna held Elsa's hand. "So, do you want to go see her?"

Elsa nodded. "Sure."

Elsa and Anna headed down to the medical bay. Elsa was overjoyed as she saw her little girl sat up in bed reading a holo-book, her body fully restored to its original form.

"Hey Mom," Sapphira said with a smile. "Guess who's back."


	23. Episode 23: The Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While looking for a present for Melody for their anniversary, Sapphira finds her wife a necklace with a strange symbol. Little does she know that the necklace holds an alien spirit that takes over Melody's body.

_The Anniversary_

 

_Captain's personal log, Stardate 49262.3. Captain Elsa Frost speaking. The Archangel is currently docked on the Citadel for maintenance, and I've given the crew shore leave. Let's hope it goes better than last time._

"Hmmm, what about this?" Sapphira wondered as she looked in the window of a store on the Citadel.

"Too expensive," Tracer replied. "Besides, you don't want to spoil Melody."

Sapphira sighed. "I guess you're right." The two of them were out shopping for a present for Sapphira to give to Melody for their one-year wedding anniversary.

"You'll find something, love; you just have to keep looking."

"I know, I know."

"What does Melody like?"

"Well, I know she likes collecting antiques," Sapphira mused. "Although to find something in my price range would be a sheer miracle."

"I say we check out the nearest antique store," Tracer stated. "There's probably dozens of things in there that Melody might like."

"Good idea," Sapphira agreed.

Sapphira and Tracer then found an old antique shop, run by an elderly Asari woman. "Welcome to Be'lara's Antiques," the Asari greeted them. "Are you ladies looking for something in particular?"

As they walked in, Sapphira approached the Asari. "Um, yes. I'm looking for a present for my wife. Our anniversary is coming up in a couple of days."

"Ohh, that's lovely to hear," the Asari remarked. "Is there anything in here you think she would like?"

"Well..."

"Oi, Sapphira!" Tracer called. "I found something!"

"What is it, Lena?"

The Temporian held up an old silver locket with an eye-like symbol on it. "Oooh, this looks...I don't know what this is."

The Asari at the counter examined the locket. "I don't know about this either," she admitted. "But if you think it's good for your wife, you're welcome to have it."

"Great!" Sapphira said. "How much?"

"150 credits"

Sapphira paid for the locket, and the Asari put it in a small bag. "There you are, child."

"Thanks," Sapphira chirped.

"So, how are you gonna give this to Melody?" Tracer inquired.

"I dunno."

"You should surprise her in bed with it." She smirked.

Sapphira smiled. "I think I'll do just that"

xXx

 

The next morning on the Archangel, Melody Ansaris was sleeping in her quarters, having been overworked in engineering for the past few weeks. "Mmmmm, seashells," she mumbled in her sleep. "Pretty seahorses."

Sapphira lay beside her, watching her wife sleep. Dreaming of the oceans on Aquatus, no doubt.

Melody's blue eyes slowly opened, and she smiled at Sapphira. "Oh hey, Saph."

Sapphira kissed Melody's nose. "Happy anniversary."

"I was worried you would've forgotten."

"Are you kidding? I would never have forgotten the day we married," Sapphira told her.

"So...what's my present?" Melody wondered.

Sapphira handed Melody a small box that was wrapped up in paper.

"What's this?" Melody asked.

"Open it," Sapphira gestured. "I'm sure you'll love it."

Melody did so, smiling as she pulled out the locket. "It's beautiful!"

"I know you love antiques, so I thought this would be your kind of thing."

Melody opened up the locket, seeing a strange pattern inside of it. The pattern glowed a red colour, and Melody's eyes glowed that same red. "It's so...intricate."

Sapphira smiled. "I'm glad you like it, Melody."

Melody smirked. "Oh, I do like it. But I like you more." She got on top of Sapphira, kissing her sensually.

Sapphira smiled. "Mmm, I should get you presents more often."

Melody then bit gently into Sapphira's neck.

"Hey!" Sapphira exclaimed in surprise. "That's new!"

"I love you, Sapphira," Melody cooed, kissing her lips.

She reached over and grabbed Sapphira's breast, pressing it tightly in her grip.

Sapphira moaned. "Ohhh, Melody!"

Melody's eyes glowed as she undressed herself, then Sapphira. "Your clothes are so tight. Maybe you need to strip down, babe."

Sapphira blushed as Melody straddled her, stroking her cheek.

"Beg for me, Sapphira. You've made me very happy; now I want you to be happy."

Sapphira nodded, but Melody began to grind herself onto her. "I want… AhhhhH!"

"You want what?!" Melody growled as she grinded faster.

"I want…youaahhhh!"

"Say it, Knydaxian."

"I want you….!"

"Better. Now we can have some fun." Melody smirked, capturing Sapphira's lips with her own, pinning her to the bed as she rode her.

"Mmmmmm!" Sapphira moaned into the kiss.

Melody kept grinding on Sapphira, riding her until they both came heavily.

"Yesssss" Melody arched her head back. "I feel pure."

"I feel…." Sapphira groaned weakly.

Melody kissed Sapphira. "Thanks for the locket, love."

Sapphira felt so weak she fell asleep. Melody left her in peace, licking her lips.

xXx

 

Elsa was in her ready room when her wife, Anna, entered. "Hey, Elsa, have you seen Sapphira anywhere?"

"Not that I know of," Elsa replied. "I believe she's with Melody; something about their anniversary."

"Oh, I see," Anna realised, smiling slightly.

Elsa smiled. "Maybe you should check on them, though."

"Should I?" Anna wondered. "I mean, girls like them really want their privacy. Especially on a day like this."

"You do have a point," Elsa admitted.

Elsa's commbadge then beeped. "Ziegler to Captain Frost," Angela said urgently. "We have an emergency!"

"What is it, Angela?"

"It's Sapphira! Something's happened to her!"

Elsa and Anna's eyes widened. "We'll be right there."

Elsa and Anna headed down into sickbay to find Sapphira lying on one of the beds. Her skin was much paler than normal, and she looked thinner and more feeble.

"What happened?" Anna wondered.

"I don't know," Angela remarked. "Ensign Oxton found her in her quarters like this."

"She looks like the life has been drained from her body," Elsa observed.

Anna felt Sapphira's chest. "She's still alive, but her heartbeat is weak. Can you do anything for her, Angela?"

"I'll keep her on life support as much as i can," Angela replied.

"How did this happen to her?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know," Angela stated.

"Captain, we have Garrus Vakarian of C-Sec on transmission for you," Merida radioed in.

"What does he want?" Elsa asked.

"Apparently, two people have been attacked by a member of our crew."

"What?! Who?"

"Lieutenant Melody Ansaris."

Elsa's eyes widened. "Tell him I'm on my way."

Anna looked at Sapphira, then at Elsa. "I'm coming with you."

Elsa nodded in agreement.

xXx

 

Elsa and Anna made their way over to C-Sec HQ on the Citadel, where Garrus was waiting for them in the medical bay. "Captain Frost, Anna. Good to see you again."

"Garrus, what's going on here?" Elsa asked.

"Follow me," the Turian instructed.

Garrus led Elsa and Anna into the medical bay, the two of them seeing a group of people lying on beds in the same drained state as Sapphira.

Anna gasped. "Spirits protect us!"

"All these people were found in this...drained state."

"The same thing happend to my daughter," Elsa added.

"And one of them had a camera on them," Garrus stated. He then showed Elsa a hologram of Melody attacking a Krogan with what appeared to be red tentacles.

It took all of Elsa's self-control not to recoil in horror.

"Can you explain your crewman's actions, Elsa?"

"No...I cannot."

"Melody..." Anna looked at the hologram. "What is she doing?"

"Let's ask her," Elsa replied.

She tapped her commbadge. "Computer, locate Melody Ansaris."

"Lieutenant Ansaris is in her quarters," the computer replied.

Elsa and Anna went back to the Archangel, going to the corridor where Melody and Sapphira's quarters were. "Melody, are you in there?"

"Yeah," she replied with a yawn. "Come in."

Elsa entered the room with Anna. "What's going on, Melody?"

"What do you mean?"

Elsa frowned. "Don't 'what do you mean' me. What did you do to Sapphira?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything; I just woke up!"

"Then why is Sapphira in the medical bay? Why are eight people in the Citadel hospital?" Elsa then showed Melody the hologram. "And why are you on this hologram?"

Melody looked on in horror. "Captain, that isn't me!"

"It sure as hell looks like you."

"It can't be," Melody told her. "Captain, you have to believe me."

"I want to believe you, Melody, but the facts are as they are."

Melody sighed. "I understand."

Elsa held her hand. "Come on. We need to go to C-Sec"

When they arrived at C-Sec, Garrus looked at Melody. "I'm assuming you saw the hologram?"

"Yes, but I'm here to prove that it wasn't me."

Garrus then showed Melody the people who she had apparently attacked. "You sure about that? Do you recognise these people?"

"No. I remember this morning, Sapphira gave me a locket. Then I fell asleep, and when I woke up, Captain Frost had come to get me."

"Are you sure about that, Melody?" Elsa wondered. "Because Ensign Oxton found Sapphira in your quarters, and you weren't there."

"What?! That can't be right!"

"Melody," Anna asked her, "what's been going on?"

Melody looked scared. "I don't...I don't... _Grrhhh!_ " She groaned in pain and collapsed to the floor.

"Melody!"

"Captain!" Melody cried. "What's happening?!"

"It's okay, Melody, we can help you."

"No...you...CAN'T!" Melody shouted as a wave of red energy exploded from her body, knocking Elsa, Anna and Garrus back.

"What the hell?!" Elsa exclaimed.

Melody quickly panicked and ran away as fast as she could.

"Well," Garrus groaned. "That's gotta be the weirdest interrogation I've ever done."

"We have to find her," Anna put in.

Melody ran outside of the C-Sec building and into an alleyway. She felt a craving inside of her: a craving for life. She fell to her hands and knees as her eyes glowed red, and a mass of red tentacles emerged from her back. "Free!" she snarled.

xXx

 

_Captain's log, supplemental. We're currently working with Citadel Security to try and find Melody, hoping to help her with…whatever has happened to her._

Elsa sighed in her quarters on the Citadel, looking at the hologram of Melody attacking the Krogan. "How could she do that? It's not natural."

"Are Aquatans supposed to have tentacles?" Anna asked, sitting down beside her.

"No, they're not," Elsa replied. "Something's happened to her, Anna. I just don't know what."

Anna then noticed something about the hologram. "Hey, her necklace looks like it's glowing."

"Necklace? That must be the one Sapphira gave to her."

Anna pondered something. "Elsa, I think they're connected."

Elsa looked at it. "You may be right, Anna."

"I think we need to find her," Anna stated.

Elsa nodded. "The question is, where is she?"

Elsa's commbadge then beeped. "Bjorgman to Captain," Kristoff's voice piped in. "We found Melody."

"Where is she?"

"We just found her lying in the street," Kristoff explained.

"Bring her to sickbay, but don't remove the necklace she's wearing. I have a theory it might have something to do with what's happened to her."

"Copy that."

Elsa went down to sickbay as Melody was brought in. "Is she awake?"

"No," Angela answered. "She appears to be in some sort of coma."

"Can you be more specific?"

"Her brain appears to have gone into the same state as it does when we sleep, but all attempts to awaken her have failed."

"Maybe that's for the best," Elsa noted. "She can't attack us if she's unconscious."

Suddenly, Melody's eyes shot open, and one of the tentacles wrapped itself around Angela's leg.

"Ughhh!" Angela groaned as the life was drained from her.

"Angela!" Elsa cried, her eyes widening in alarm. She then hit her commbadge. "Security to sick bay, NOW!"

Melody got up and grabbed Elsa by the neck, pinning her to the wall. "You will do no such thing, Arendellian," she growled in a demonic voice.

As she said this, Fareeha and Kristoff entered the room, both of them pointing blasters at her. "Put the captain down, Lieutenant!" Kristoff ordered. "That's an order!"

The tentacles reached out and attacked Fareeha and Kristoff, draining them of their energy. "Such delicious lifeforce," Melody remarked.

Elsa looked on in horror. "Melody, what are you doing?!"

"Forgive me, Arendellian, but Melody is no longer available," Melody told her.

"Then to whom am I speaking?"

"You may call me Sheikah," the creature replied. "I was sealed in an amulet centuries ago on my homeworld, but now I am free."

"Well, Sheikah, you've hijacked the body of one of my crew. I suggest you give it back."

"Oh, no. I have been inside that amulet since the time before time. And this body is just too good to let go of," the creature cackled.

"I can't allow that."

"I am afraid you have no choice," the beast snarled as Elsa's life force began to drain.

Just then, a burst of energy flew in, hitting the tentacle and forcing it to release Elsa.

Sheikah turned around to see Anna standing in the doorway, in her true form. "Leave my nira and my daughter in law alone, monster."

Sheikah growled. "It seems this form has one weakness. No matter." A red energy then began to leave Melody's body, forming a glowing red humanoid female form in front of Anna, wielding what appeared to be an axe.

Anna's eyes narrowed. "You think this will stop me?"

Sheikah fired an energy blast from her axe straight at Anna. Anna covered herself with her energy tail, blocking the blast. Sheikah then charged at Anna, knocking her down the corridor and through several walls until they landed in the Archangel's engine room.

Anna got to her feet, bruised but unbowed.

Sheikah dropped in front of her. "Your energy will fuel my conquest."

Anna smirked. "Ke iren nexia se Knydaxi, Sheikah"

The two of them charged at each other, Sheikah laying a heavy punch on Anna. Anna countered with a punch of her own. Sheikah grabbed Anna by the neck and smashed her into the floor, firing a blast of red energy at her. Anna cried out in pain. Sheikah then held out her hand and began to absorb Anna's energy,

Elsa soon burst into the room, a huge plasma cutter in her hands. "Hey, Sheikah!" she shouted. "You want energy?" She pulled the trigger, firing a massive blast of pure plasma at her. "Then suck on this!"

Sheikah was blasted into the engine core, her form disintegrating. "Ahhhh!"

Anna got up and wiped the blood from her lip. "Thanks, Elsa."

"Hopefully, everyone should be back to normal."

"I hope so."

xXx

 

_Captain's log, supplemental. With the creature destroyed, the crew members and civilians that were attacked have been returned to normal._

"So, I had kinky sex with you?" Melody asked Sapphira in their bed.

"Oh yeah," Sapphira remarked. "I didn't know that you'd been possessed though."

Melody chuckled. "I should be on top more often."

"Not if you intend to suck the life out of me," Sapphira teased.

Melody kissed her wife. "Besides, as long as you enjoyed it, then I'm happy."

Sapphira smiled. "I love you, Melody."

"Love you too, Saph," Melody responded, and the two then cuddled each other.


	24. Episode 24: The Noveria Conspiracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After attending Liara and Commander Shepard's wedding, Elsa must help the newly married couple rescue Liara's mother, who has gone missing on the ice world of Noveria.

_The Noveria Conspiracy_

 

_Captain's personal log, Stardate 49262.6. Captain Elsa Frost speaking. The Archangel is currently on the Citadel. My senior staff has been invited to attend the wedding of Commander Jane Shepard and Dr. Liara T'soni. I've been asked to walk Liara down the aisle as her mother is unable to make it. I feel honoured and humbled._

Elsa knocked on the door of Liara's dressing room. "Liara? You ready?"

"Yes, almost," she responded. "You may come in if you want."

Elsa quickly entered the room and closed the door, not wanting to risk Shepard walking by and seeing Liara before the ceremony.

Liara stepped out from behind a dressing wall, wearing a wide white ball gown with matching gloves. "How do I look so far?"

Elsa smiled. "You look great."

"You really think so? I mean, Asari don't usually wear human wedding gowns," Liara admitted.

Elsa nodded. "Yes, I do."

Liara went over to a chair, where her veil was resting. "I'm glad you could be here, Elsa."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Liara blushed as she put her veil on, letting the white material hide her happy, blue face.

Elsa met Liara's gaze. "I'm sorry your mother couldn't make it."

"She told me she was happy about me marrying, though," Liara admitted. "It's ironic; she never married herself."

"Your mother was Matriarch Benezia, wasn't she?"

"Yes. She used to serve on the Federation Council."

"I met her once," Elsa told her. "She seemed a rather spiritual and understanding woman."

Liara laughed. "That's just her in public. When I was young, she was as strict as strict could be."

"Young? How old are you?"

"109," Liara replied. "I know, I don't look it, but Asari have very long lifespans; even longer than Arendellians."

Elsa smiled. "You're only a few years older than I am. I'm 106."

Liara chuckled. "I guess we are very similar, then."

"I guess so," Elsa agreed.

Liara took Elsa's hands. "You look really beautiful in that dress."

"Thanks," Elsa replied. "I wanted to look my best for your wedding." Elsa was wearing her blue formal dress, the one that looked like it was made of ice. The dress was very sparkly, and had a long cape at the back.

"Do you know what Jane is wearing?" Liara inquired.

"No, but from what I heard from her mother, Admiral Shepard, she chose a dress as well."

Liara smiled. "I bet she'll look lovely."

"Psst, Mom," Sapphira said, poking her head through the door. "It's go time."

Elsa looked at Liara. "Well, you heard her." She then placed a tiara on Liara's head.

Liara smiled. "Let's go then."

Elsa took Liara's arm, and the two headed out of the dressing room.

xXx

 

Commander Jane Shepard stood at the altar, wearing a slender white gown with gloves and a veil covering her face, with a rose in her hair.

"Any sign of Liara yet?" she asked her bridesmaid, Anna.

"Don't worry, Commander," Anna responded. "Elsa is bringing her now, I think."

"I have goosebumps."

"I had them too when I married Elsa," Anna told her. "But I'm sure you'll be fine."

The wedding venue was a large garden area on the Citadel Presidium, decked out in a variety of pink and blue decorations. Soon, the wedding march began to play as Elsa and Liara began their walk down the aisle.

Jane blushed. "Wow..."

Liara smiled at Jane.

Elsa let go of Liara's arm as the Asari took Jane's hands at the altar, the two of them smiling happily at each other.

Kristoff stepped up to the altar, wearing his dress uniform. He cleared his throat. "All right. Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today to join Jane Shepard and Liara T'Soni in the bonds of marriage."

Elsa grinned. She had begged Kristoff for days to the officiant, mostly because she wanted him in his dress uniform.

"Commander Shepard, do you take Dr. T'Soni as your wife?"

"I do," Jane responded confidently.

"And Dr. T'Soni, do you take Commander Shepard as your wife?"

Liara smiled. "I do, with all of my heart and soul."

Sapphira walked up and presented the rings to them. Jane took one ring and slid it on Liara's finger. "Liara, with this ring, I promise to love you, to protect you, to honour you for the rest of my life."

Liara took the other ring and slid it onto Jane's finger. "Shepherd, with this ring, I pledge myself, by the power of the goddess, to be your wife and bondmate, to protect you and love you till we both reach our destiny."

Kristoff smiled. "I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Liara lifted Shepard's veil and Shepard lifted Liara's. The two looked at each other for a brief millisecond before their lips came together in a tender, passionate kiss. Jane held Liara close to her, holding Liara's hands in her own. The crowd applauded for the happy couple, and Jane and Liara pulled away and embraced each other tightly.

xXx

 

Later that evening, the guests were attending the wedding reception at a penthouse apartment on the Citadel.

"I think it was a beautiful ceremony," Anna admitted as she danced with Elsa.

"Yes, it was," Elsa agreed. "Not as beautiful as ours, though." She winked.

"True, nothing can compare to our beautiful wedding on the beach," Anna admitted. "Although I'm puzzled why you asked Kristoff to do the ceremony, since you did Sapphira's wedding just fine."

"I just wanted him to wear that dress uniform," Elsa remarked. "He never gets any chance to wear it."

"I can see your point," Anna giggled.

Elsa leaned close and kissed her wife. "But between you and me, you're the most beautiful woman here."

Anna blushed. "Jai toku ke, ja'tout tudko."

"You don't need to speak Knydaxian to tell me you love me."

"I know, but I find it more…romantic."

Elsa smiled and held Anna to her chest.

On the other side of the room, Sapphira and Melody were talking with Liara, Kira and Lacus. "Your dress looks amazing, Dr T'soni," Melody complimented.

"I agree," Lacus added. "I've worn plenty of gowns to my concerts, but yours is one of the most gorgeous I've ever seen."

Liara smiled. "Thank you. I got it from a shop here on the Citadel."

"I'm surprised it wasn't tailor-made," Sapphira remarked. "My wedding dress came straight from Arendelle."

"All of my dresses are hand-made by a tailor back home in the ORB Union," Lacus remarked.

"Speaking of marriages," Liara put in. "What about you and Commander Yamato? Are you planning to tie the knot anytime soon?"

"No, not yet," Lacus replied. "Neither of us is really ready for that level of commitment yet."

"Besides, I'm currently dating my best friend as well as her," Kira added. "And he's dating someone as well."

"Such an interesting polyamorous relationship," Liara commented.

"Where's your wife, Doctor?" Sapphira asked. "Shouldn't you two be having your first dance sometime soon?"

"Oh, Jane's just off chatting with Admiral Bjorgman," Liara explained.

On the balcony of the apartment, Kristoff and Shepard were talking with one another. "So…how long has it been?" Jane wondered. "Gotta be at least fifteen years, right?"

"Twenty-five, actually," Kristoff told her. He and Shepard had met during his brief tenure at the Federation Academy.

"Hard to believe you wound up being the sidekick to the greatest hero in the galaxy."

"I'm not a sidekick," Kristoff remarked, "and technically I outrank Elsa."

"Yet she's running the ship."

"She runs things a lot better than me," Kristoff explained.

"So...did you and Elsa…?"

"Yeah. Most people don't know, but she and I were together for a while."

"How serious?"

"Not too serious. I mean, we obviously...had sex and such, but in the end, I knew that while Elsa liked both guys and girls, she preferred girls a bit more."

Jane nodded. "Yeah, I kinda figured that."

"You chose well with Liara," Kristoff stated.

She smiled. "Yeah. I never thought we'd end up married."

Kristoff looked over his shoulder. "I think she wants you over there."

Jane looked over at her wife. "Well, duty calls." She walked over to Liara, and the two of them began their first dance as wife and wife.

xXx

 

The next morning, Liara awoke her new wife's arms, the two having spent a very passionate wedding night.

"Mmm," she sighed. "I'm glad I can wake up in your arms every day now."

"Get used to it, babe," Jane remarked. "We're tied at the hip now."

Liara giggled. "Humans have such funny sayings."

"So do Asari, if I remember correctly," Jane added.

Liara's holophone then beeped. "Oh it seems I'm wanted."

"You take it," Jane told her. "I'll go make us breakfast."

As Shepard got out of bed, Liara picked up her holophone. "Hmm," she muttered. "A message from Noveria?"

"Noveria? That ice world where all the galaxy's corporations do all their dirty business?" Jane inquired.

"Yes, that would be the place," Liara replied. "I wonder what the message says."

Liara pressed a button on her holophone and a hologram of a Salarian appeared. "Dr T'soni. I am Administrator Anoleis, chief of operations here on Noveria. I am here to inform you that your mother, Lady Benezia T'soni, was here a few days ago, but she seems to have disappeared without a trace."

Liara's eyes widened. "Disappeared?"

"If you can provide us with any information, do contact us immediately," the message finished.

Liara immediately got up and started getting dressed.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked.

"My mother may be in danger," Liara responded. "I have to go to her."

"What? Liara, i'm sure things are fine."

Liara sighed. "I know, I know, but she's my mother."

"We'll contact Captain Frost, see if she can help with this."

"Fine, but I'm going aboard the Archangel. If something's happened to my mother, I have to find her."

"No, the Archangel's in dock right now," Jane explained. "They were doing some maintenance or something."

"Then we'll take a shuttle," Liara stated.

At that moment Elsa entered the room. "Is everything okay here? Anna and I were just woken up by you two."

"Oh, sorry, Elsa," Shepard apologised.

"Elsa," Liara explained, "something's happened to my mother."

"What? Where?"

"On Noveria," Jane stated.

Elsa nodded. "All right. As soon as the Archangel is cleared, we'll head there and see what's going on."

"Alright," Liara agreed. "And Elsa?"

"Yes, Liara?"

"Thank you."

xXx

 

Some time later, the Archangel came out of warp over the planet Noveria, in the Pax system. Noveria was a cold, rocky world, mostly covered by snow and frost. However, due to its location in between the territories of the Citadel, the Federation, and the Zetans, it was the perfect grey area for companies to work on projects that could be considered illegal.

"So that's Noveria," Anna stated.

"Yep," Sapphira confirmed. "I had to do a report on it back in the academy."

"Me too," Melody added. "Not one of the best assignments we were given, if I'm honest."

"Cut the chatter, everyone," Elsa responded. "Sapphira, have you been able to get ahold of Noveria control to give us clearance to land?"

"Not yet," Sapphira reported. "Although it wouldn't surprise me if they just refused our hails."

"Well, keep trying," Elsa ordered.

"Captain, we're receiving a transmission now," Merida reported.

"Well, at least it's something," Elsa replied. "Put it on screen."

The Salarian to whom Liara had spoken appeared on the viewscreen. "This is Administrator Anoleis. Please state your identity and your business here."

"This is Captain Elsa Frost, of the Federation starship Archangel," Elsa stated. "Our business is to help my friend Dr T'soni find her mother."

"I see. You have permission to land."

"Thank you," Elsa replied gratefully. When the transmission ended, Elsa instructed, "Ensign, take us down to the planet's surface."

The Archangel landed in a large hangar in the central outpost of Port Hanshan. Elsa, Anna, Sapphira, Shepard and Liara disembarked from the Archangel. "Please be alright, Mother," Liara murmured to herself.

"Stick close," Elsa instructed. "Security will be pretty tight around here." As they reached the entrance to the main facility, they were greeted by a security team. Elsa stepped forward. "I'm Captain Elsa Frost. These people are with me."

One of the security officers nodded. "Proceed. Mr. Anoleis is expecting you."

"All right. Thank you."

Elsa and the others were led to the administrator's office on the second floor of the building. The building itself appeared to be of stone construction, possibly as a way of marketing to the upper-class business types that often worked in the building.

"Captain Frost, Dr. T'soni," Anoleis greeted them. "I apologise for the security team, but we have to take precautions here."

"I understand," Elsa replied. "Now what's this about Liara's mother?"

"Yes, do tell us," Liara added.

"Well, Lady Benezia came here a few days ago, saying she was hoping to check on a project for one of her business partners."

"Business partners?"

"I don't know who, but they had a project going on at the Peak 15 facility, not far from here."

"So when did she go missing?" Liara asked.

"About two days ago, we lost contact with the facility," Anoleis explained. "We've sent some of our security teams up there, but they haven't come back."

"Sounds like something went badly wrong," Shepard admitted.

"We'll go up there, Administrator," Elsa told him. "We're a lot better trained that the security teams."

"Not to mention more experienced," Shepard put in.

"I would allow it," Anoleis replied, "but there's a blizzard over by the facility. The roads are closed off."

"We can take the Mako," Sapphira stated. "It's practically designed for conditions like this."

"Very well," Elsa agreed. She tapped her combadge. "Kristoff, can you have Kira drop the Mako off by the garage? We're gonna need it."

"Roger that," Kristoff replied. "I'll put the snow tires on as well."

xXx

 

_Captain's log, supplemental. The Mako has been deployed on Noveria, and we're ready to set out for Peak 15. I only hope that Liara's mother, Benezia, is okay._

"Alright, everyone buckled up?" Elsa asked her team as they got into the Mako.

"We're all good back here," Kristoff answered.

"Just a bit cramped," Liara admitted.

"Relax, Liara," Shepard told her. "We'll be fine."

Elsa looked at her daughter, who was seated beside her. "Okay, Sapphira, start her up."

"Aye aye," Sapphira replied.

The Mako's engine started up, and the vehicle drove forward along the mountain road.

"What do you think we'll find up there?" Liara wondered.

"Well, if I were to make an honest guess," Kristoff mused, "probably some sort of horrible science experiment gone awry."

Liara shook her head. "No, my mother wouldn't do that sort of thing."

Sapphira looked up the road, her eyes widening. "Ummm, guys, we've got company." Up on the road ahead was a platoon of Geth walkers.

"Shit," Elsa swore. "Anna, get on the main gun."

"On it," the Knydaxian replied. "I'll blast those bastards." Anna grinned as she got into the gunner's chair. She'd always wanted to try the Mako's gun.

The Geth walkers. started to fire on the Mako. The shields absorbed the laser blasts, but it created a fair amount of shaking inside the vehicle.

"Oh!" Liara grunted. "It's getting quite uncomfortable back here!"

"I got this!" Anna opened fire on one of the walkers, destroying it. Sapphira drove the Mako straight through another one, leaving the rest of the walkers in their dust.

"We're clear!" Shepard stated. "Now let's get to Peak 15."

Soon the Mako went round a large bend, and the team saw a tall building on the side of a nearby cliff.

"That must be it," Anna said.

"Alright, Sapphira, take us up to the entrance," Elsa instructed.

"On it, Mom." Sapphira drove the Mako to the entrance to the facility, which looked like it had been blown open.

"Looks like those Geth came here," Elsa stated as the team disembarked the Mako.

"And they trashed the place," Kristoff noted.

Liara entered the building. "I don't believe it was the Geth that did this. They aren't known for this level of savagery."

"Well, if they didn't do this," Kristoff asked, "then who or what did?"

Elsa and the team went over to a nearby cargo elevator. "This elevator should take us down to the underground complex."

As the elevator started to move downwards. Anna heard a strange clicking noise. "Can anyone hear that?"

Elsa looked around. "That can't be good."

Suddenly, a large spike tore through the roof of the elevator, revealing a monstrous mutated creature on the roof. The creature snarled at them, baring its sharp twin jaws. As Anna shrieked in terror, Kristoff and Shepard opened fire on the creature, killing it.

"What the fuck was that?!" Sapphira exclaimed.

Kristoff examined the corpse of the creature. "I told you it was some experiment gone wrong."

Liara shook her head. "I'll believe it when I see it."

The elevator opened up to reveal a room full of the mutated creatures.

"Well, now we found the bug nest," Elsa quipped.

Sapphira and Anna transformed. "Let's fry them," Sapphira said, grinning.

"After you," Anna offered, gesturing for Sapphira to go first.

Sapphira fired a stream of golden Knydaxian flame into the room, frying a group of the monsters.

Anna stepped up next to her, shivering slightly in fear. She closed her eyes and a burst of energy unleashed from her body, wiping out the rest of the creatures. As she returned to normal, she walked up to Elsa. "Nira...I'm scared of those things," she murmured.

Elsa held her hand. "It's okay. We'll get through this."

Liara looked at one of the creatures, seeing that it appeared to be a mutated Asari. "Goddess…what's happened to them?" She sighed. "It seems you were right after all, Admiral Bjorgman."

Elsa then found a map. "Seems like there's a tram station that leads to the main lab. It's not far from here."

"Then let's go," Sapphira said.

Elsa and the others headed through another corridor, taking out as many of the monsters as they could along the way. When they reached the tram station, they found the systems there offline.

"Looks like someone cut the power here," Shepard observed.

"Sapphira, Kristoff, see if you can find the power junction for this tram," Elsa instructed.

"We're on it," Kristoff replied, heading off with Sapphira.

"Elsa, may I speak to you for a moment?" Liara asked.

"Sure, Doc."

"I'm...worried."

"About your mother?"

"Yes."

Elsa stroked Liara's cheek. "Hey, it's okay. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"But what if she's…?"

"Don't worry about, Liara," Shepard added.

She sighed. "If you say so."

"Elsa, we found the power junction," Sapphira radioed in.

"Good work," Elsa replied. "Now activate it."

Some time later, the team were on the passenger tram, heading for the main lab of the facility. "What's up with those creatures?" Sapphira mused.

"I don't know," Elsa responded. "But something in this lab will probably explain it."

The tram came to a stop just outside of the main lab.

"Hmmm," Kristoff muttered, looking at the door. "Seems like it's locked from the inside."

"Well, we'll just have to knock it down the old fashioned way," Elsa stated.

Sapphira stepped forward. "Allow me." She blasted the lock off the door with a bolt of energy. "And we're in."

Liara entered the room, her eyes widening with horror. "By the goddess."

Inside the lab was an enormous red artifact. It seemed to be pulsating a strange energy that made the room feel unsettled. In front of the artifact was an Asari, bound by energy chains. "Liara?" she weakly said, opening her eyes.

Liara slowly walked towards her. "Mother...?"

The Asari smiled. "I thought you might come, little wing."

"What happened to you?" Anna asked.

"I was assisting one of my business partners with this artifact, but he turned on me. He wired me in these chains and is using my biotics to channel the energy that this artifact generates."

"And it's making those monsters?" Elsa assumed.

"Yes. It has the ability to reanimate the dead."

"Who was your business partner?" Liara wondered.

"He was a Turian. He didn't give his name, but he seemed to have a group of Geth following him."

"Saren," Elsa growled. "I should've known."

"What would Saren want with this thing?" Kristoff asked.

"Let's worry about it later," Elsa replied. "Benezia, can you tell us how to deactivate the energy chains?"

"There should be a switch on the other side of the room."

"Wait a sec!" Shepard called. "We got problems!" An air vent above them suddenly burst open, and a large mutated creature landed in front of them. Anna cried out in terror, hiding behind Elsa.

Sapphira transformed into her true form and fired a few blasts at the monster. "Hey! This guy must have been a Krogan. My blasts are just bouncing off him!"

"Leave it to me," Shepard stated, charging at the monster. She then tossed a grenade into the creature's mouth. "Fire in the hole!"

As the creature exploded, Anna looked at Benezia. "Um...how are those things made?"

"The energy reanimates the corpse," Benezia explained.

The creature then began to reform itself, growling loudly. Shepard looked confused. "The grenade usually does the trick."

Anna dropped to her knees, crying out of pure fear.

Liara went to Anna's side. "What's wrong, Mrs. Frost?"

"The monsters…they're gonna kill us..."

"They won't," Liara promised.

"They'll get Elsa…and Sapphira…and me…." she sobbed.

"No; you have the power to save them, Anna. You are a Knydaxian."

"I...I can't! I can't do it!"

Sapphira and Elsa blasted the monster, but Elsa then noticed Anna breaking down. "Sapphira, Kristoff, Shepard, hold the line."

"Like we weren't doing that already!" Kristoff exclaimed.

Elsa went to Anna's side. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's panicking over the monster," Liara replied.

"It's gonna kill us…." Anna whimpered.

Elsa took Anna's hand. "I'm here, Anna."

"Elsa…I don't have the strength…."

"Yes you do." She kissed her wife's forehead. "You are the most beautiful and powerful woman in the galaxy, and you're not gonna let some big ugly zombie monster get in the way."

"Mom, we need help!" Sapphira shouted. "There's more of them coming!" A horde of the creatures started to pour into the lab.

Liara used her biotics to create a large shield around them all, but the monsters started smashing their fists against it. "I don't know how long this shield will hold."

"We're gonna die!" Anna cried.

The barrier then smashed open, and the monsters began overwhelming the team.

Anna cowered in a corner, still crying.

"Anna, _DO SOMETHING!_ " Shepard yelled.

"I can't...I'm not strong enough."

Elsa grunted in pain as one of the creatures tackled her to the floor. "Anna, help!"

"Mama!" Sapphira cried out.

Anna looked up, hearing Sapphira's voice. Slowly, almost innately, she stood up. "How dare you..." she snarled, a scowl forming on her face. " _How dare you?!_ " Her tattoos began to glow. "You may be undead monsters, but you do not, I repeat, you do _NOT! HURT! MY! FAMILY!_ " She let loose with a massive pulse of energy, completely eradicating every monster in a 15-meter radius.

Elsa got up, slightly weak. "Anna…."

Anna held Elsa's hand, pulling her up to a standing position. "Are you okay, nira?"

"Yes, thanks to you," Elsa admitted. "Come on; let's get Liara's mother out of here before things turn sour."

"Yes... And Elsa?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"Thank you for believing in me."

Elsa put her hand on her wife's shoulder and hugged her tight. "I'll always believe in you, Anna. I love you."

Anna smiled and closed her eyes, feeling warm in Elsa's embrace.

Meanwhile, Liara and Shepard had just freed Liara's mother from the energy chains. "Thank you, little wing," Benezia said gratefully. "I apologise again for not being at your wedding."

"It's fine, Mother," Liara replied. "At least you're with us now."

Benezia smiled and looked at Shepard. "So this is the lovely commander who stole your heart. I had a feeling you two would marry one day."

"Yes, Lady Benezia," Shepard replied.

"Please; you're part of the family now. Just call me Benezia."

Kristoff examined the artifact. "Elsa, what do you want to do with this thing?"

"We'll have the Federation confiscate it," Elsa stated. "And charges will probably be pressed on the guys running this place."

"What about Saren?"

"We'll find him Kristoff. I know we will."

xXx

 

Deep in space, on a dark and blackened ship, Saren Arterius sat in his chamber. "You failed again, Saren," a voice spoke in his mind. "The marker could not be controlled."

"Forgive me," Saren responded. "I did not expect the Federation to arrive."

"I grow weary of you, Saren. You have been at this for far too long, with far too few of your plans succeeding."

"What would you have me do?"

"Go to Feros. Take the Cipher from the mind of the Thorian creature. It is time to begin _my_ plan."

"As you wish, master," Saren agreed.

xXx

 

_Captain's log, supplemental. We are now transporting Liara and her family back to the Citadel, and have placed the artifact from Noveria under a dampening field._

"So what do you think?" Elsa asked Anna as she showed her a box.

Anna looked confused. "I'm not sure what this is."

"Well, I decided to pull some strings in light of your recent accomplishments," Elsa remarked.

Anna opened the box to find a Federation uniform inside. "Is this…mine?"

"You did say you wanted to be an officer."

Anna smiled. "Thank you Elsa. This is just…amazing."

"You're more than just a wife and mother, Anna. You're a member of the crew."

Anna kissed Elsa softly. "So what rank am I?"

"Lieutenant. Same rank as Sapphira."

Anna grinned. "I promise to do my duty just as well as she does hers."

"I know you will, Anna. I wouldn't have it any other way."


	25. Episode 25: Feros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Archangel and the Minerva are deployed the planet Feros to deal with a Geth attack, but soon find Saren there, searching for an alien plant named the Thorian, which is key to his plans.

_Feros_

 

_Captain's log, Stardate 49263.1. Captain Elsa Frost speaking. The Archangel and Minerva have been called to the colony of Feros in response to an urgent Geth attack. I had always feared this could happen with colonies built in the Attican Traverse, a region of space on the border of Geth territory._

The Archangel and Minerva dropped out of warp over the planet Feros, responding to the colony's distress call. "Kira, any sign of the Geth?" Elsa asked.

"None in orbit," Kira replied, "but I'm picking up a lot of Geth signatures on the surface."

"We're detecting a lot of activity here too, Elsa," Eric added over the ship-to-ship comms. "I wouldn't be surprised if there's a bunch of anti-air defences down there."

"Plus, they could be holding the colonists hostage," Kira stated.

"Geth don't take prisoners, Kira," Kristoff told him.

"Whatever the case, we'll have to go down on our own," Elsa said. "Kristoff, Kira, Sapphira, Anna, we'll beam down to the surface."

"Athrun and I will join you," Eric replied.

"Good. We could use the backup. Commander Amari, you have the bridge."

Fareeha nodded, sitting in the captain's chair. "Keep us informed of any developments, Captain."

Elsa and the others headed down to the transporter bay, suited up in their armour and weapons.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Elsa," Anna stated.

"Don't worry, Anna; we've been through worse," Elsa reassured her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Tali activated the transporter console. "I don't know how close I can get you to the colony, but I think there's a safe zone in an old hangar nearby."

"Relay those coordinates to the Minerva, Tali," Elsa instructed. "We'll meet Eric there."

"Aye, Captain. Activating beam out now."

The transporter activated, and Elsa and her team were beamed to the surface of Feros, arriving in the ruins of an old starship hangar.

Another beam then appeared on the scene, transporting Eric and Athrun. "Good to see you, Elsa," Eric greeted them.

"Likewise, old friend," Elsa replied.

Athrun and Kira looked around. "These ruins looks ancient," Athrun stated.

"Do you think the colonists built all this?" Kira wondered.

"No, it was the Protheans who built all this," Kristoff explained. "According to archaeologists, this world was one of the capitals of their empire."

"So the colonists built over it, then?" Anna inquired.

"Well, not exactly," Sapphira replied. "I remember reading about this place. Apparently, the colony site is built on top of an old skyscraper."

Anna then scanned the area. "No sign of Geth yet, Elsa."

"Alright, let's move out," Elsa ordered. The team began to head up an old ruined stairwell, hearing the sounds of bombs and explosions faintly behind the walls.

"Sounds like the colonists have heavy artillery," Sapphira remarked.

"That or the Geth are giving them a pounding," Athrun replied.

Anna then gasped. "Uh, guys!"

Elsa looked on in horror, seeing a corpse lying on the steps. "My God!"

The corpse was human, male, possibly in his mid-thirties. His wounds showed he had been shot in the chest several times, presumably by a laser rifle. However, there appeared to be moss growing out of them.

"What's that green stuff?" Kira asked.

Kristoff scanned the corpse. "Some kind of fungus."

"I thought fungus grew from soil, not people," Sapphira remarked.

"It doesn't," Kristoff answered her. "But this corpse has been here a while."

"Come on, we should keep moving," Elsa said.

The group reached the top of the stairs, seeing a group of prefab buildings in a large area in front of them. They seemed to be rather dirty and damaged, from both the environment and Geth that attacked recently. "That must be the colony," Sapphira observed.

"Come on, let's go see if anyone needs help," Elsa instructed.

The group headed into the colony, finding the colonists repairing machinery and tending each other's wounds. "Excuse me?" a young Asari called to them. "Are you with the Federation?"

Elsa walked over to the Asari. "Yes, we're with the Federation, although two of us are Zetan officers."

The Asari sighed. "Thank the goddess. We've been like this for days."

"The Geth?"

"Yeah." The Asari looked down.

Kira then eyed the Asari, seeing she had unusual green skin. "What's with your skin?"

"It's the spores on this planet," the Asari told him. "They seem to alter skin pigmentation."

"What's your name?" Eric asked.

"Shaiala," she replied.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Elsa inquired.

Shaiala nodded. "If you have food, water, or medical supplies, we could really use them. As long as the Geth are here, we're still in danger."

"Kristoff, contact the Archangel," Elsa stated. "Have some supplies beamed down."

"On it," Kristoff acknowledged.

"What about the Geth?" Eric wondered.

"We'll deal with them later. Right now, we need to see to these colonists first," Elsa responded. She then turned to Shaiala. "Can you take me to whoever is in charge?"

"I'm in charge here, for now," Shaiala informed her. "My bondmate Esme was the colony's leader, but…she died when the Geth attacked."

Elsa sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright," Shaiala replied. "She's in the embrace of the goddess now."

The group then set to work helping out the colonists. Kira and Athrun went to help some of the engineers with the colony's power systems. "Alright, so what are we looking at here?" Kira asked.

"Most of the relays were shot to bits," the Salarian engineer explained. "But we could try restoring power via the main control system."

Kira walked over to a nearby console and activated it, seeing the holographic interface before him. "I see. Looks like I'm gonna have to rewrite the whole system for you. It shouldn't take long."

"You can do that?!"

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but: hell yeah," Kira replied, smirking. "I'm a Coordinator. My brain processes information twice as fast as a human's. Plus, I have an almost photographic memory; I remember reading about how to fix stuff like this."

"Well, in that case, go right ahead," the Salarian remarked.

Athrun leaned against a nearby wall and looked on at the colony. "This place is pretty bleak Kira."

"I know; it reminds me of ORB back when the Bloody Valentine started," Kira remarked. "Although it was probably worse than this."

"True, but it's just…seeing this hopelessness."

"It gets to you, huh?"

"Yeah."

Kira kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, we'll help these people."

Athrun smiled. "You always were the optimist."

"Keeps me on my toes."

xXx

 

Sapphira and Anna went to the medical bay to try and help treat the colony's wounded. There were two people lying on stretchers there, and a lone Turian medic treating them.

"Need a hand?" Sapphira offered.

"Thanks," the Turian accepted.

Sapphira sat by one of the patients and used her powers to heal their wounds. "There. Now just give this girl some rest."

"That's incredible," The Turian remarked. "It would have taken me hours to seal that wound up with a regenerator."

"Knydaxians have a way with this sort of thing."

"Well, you're a lot better than the Exo-Geni people, I'll say that."

"Exo-Geni?" Anna wondered.

"The company that funds this place," the Turian explained. "They come here often to check on us. They're always giving guys like me some glare, like we're doing something wrong. They haven't come back for a while, though; their tower was hit pretty bad in the first wave."

"Well, I suppose we know where we're going next," Sapphira stated.

"Don't bother; those corporate scumbags don't deserve it."

"We don't pick and choose who we save, sir," Anna told him. "It's our duty as officers to save as many people as we can, no matter how we feel."

The Turian scoffed. "Whatever."

xXx

 

Elsa, Eric, and Kristoff were by the barricade on the other side of the Colony, near a large staircase. "So the Geth came through there, huh?" Kristoff observed.

"Yeah, that's what the Asari said," Elsa stated. "It leads to the old Prothean highway."

"And a whole nest of Geth," Eric remarked.

Kristoff looked up. "Uh guys, we got a problem!"

Elsa saw a group of Geth heading down the stairwell. "Geth hunters! I'll alert the colonists; you two hold them back!"

Kristoff and Eric pulled out their laser rifles. "We got you covered!"

Elsa headed back to the colony as fast as she could. "Everyone! Get down!"

"Mom, what's going on?" Sapphira asked, exiting the medical bay.

"Geth attack," Elsa replied. "We need to protect these people."

"Incoming!" Kristoff exclaimed.

Elsa and the others began to open fire on the Geth platoon as it came down the stairs. The Geth opened fire as well, seemingly without mercy.

"Elsa! We gotta turn the tide!" Kristoff stated aggressively.

"Understood. Anna, Sapphira, would you mind?"

Anna and Sapphira then both transformed. "Way ahead of you, nira," Anna replied evenly. The two Knydaxians flew up in the sky and fired a continuous blast of their energy, wiping out the rest of the Geth troops.

Elsa wiped her brow. "That was close."

"There'll be more coming," Shaiala cautioned. "It's never that simple. There's always more of them."

"Then we need to put a stop to the Geth permanently," Elsa remarked.

"One of the Turian guys said the colony was run by some company called Exo-Geni," Anna informed Elsa. "Perhaps the Geth are holed up at their headquarters."

"Yes, that could be true," Shaiala stated. "But you'll have to cross the Prothean highway to get to the tower, and that's crawling with Geth right now."

"Do you have any form of transport we can use?"

"We have a Mako in a garage up there, but the power cells are burnt out."

"Let us worry about that," Elsa told her. "Let's go, team."

"Uh, Captain, shouldn't someone stay here to keep an eye on the colony?" Kira then piped up.

"Good point. Kira, you and Athrun stay here," Elsa instructed. "Everyone else, you're with me." Elsa and her team headed up the stairs, finding the large garage at the top.

"Looks like the Geth haven't come back yet," Sapphira observed.

"That gives us some time," Elsa agreed.

Eric examined the Mako vehicle that was there. "Hmmm, this seems to be the civilian version: no weapons, but the shields should be pretty strong."

Anna opened the engine compartment. "Looks like Shaiala was right about the power cells. They're completely fried."

"Can you fire it up, Anna?" Elsa wondered.

Anna smirked. "Do you have a high sex drive?"

Elsa blushed. "I'll take your word for it, then."

xXx

 

Sometime later, Elsa and the others headed out on the old stone highway, riding inside of the Mako.

"How are we doing for shields?" Kristoff asked.

"Full power," Sapphira reported. "Well, as long as Mama keeps her focus up."

"I'm doing fine, Sapphira!" Anna remarked at the back of the vehicle. Anna was using her powers to charge the power cells with iridium energy.

"Do you see any Geth yet, Eric?" Elsa inquired.

"Yeah, I'm picking them up alright," Eric reported. "Strangely, they don't seem to be coming for us yet."

"Wait, what?" Sapphira asked incredulously. "We're in an unarmed vehicle, practically sitting ducks, and the Geth aren't going to pounce on us?"

"That sounds very un-Geth-like," Anna added.

"We'll worry about it later," Elsa told them. "We're nearing the Exo-Geni tower now."

Kristoff looked out of the window. "Uh, guys?" he said, pointing. "I think I see why the Geth aren't attacking." On the side of the tower in front of them was a Geth dreadnought, bolted to the side of the building.

"How did they get that thing on there?" Eric inquired.

"I think the real question is, how do we get it off?" Kristoff corrected him. As they arrived at the entrance to the tower, they found it blocked by a large stone door. "Looks like they left the door locked."

The door then slid open, revealing a convenient entrance for the Mako to enter. "You were saying, Admiral?" Eric remarked.

The Mako drove into the entrance, finding a large ramp nearby. Unfortunately, the ramp wasn't wide enough for the Mako to drive up.

"Looks like we're going on foot," Elsa stated.

The team got out of the Mako and headed up the ramp, weapons at the ready. "It's quiet up here," Sapphira noticed. "Maybe a little too quiet."

"Keep your guard up," Elsa instructed. "There might be booby traps."

"Booby traps?" Kristoff muttered. "Geth don't exactly build traps…do they?"

Suddenly, the team was shocked by a massive wave of electricity.

"Ahhhhh!" Elsa cried.

"It was a trap!" Sapphira grunted.

The electricity soon faded and the team fell to floor, knocked out.

xXx

 

When Elsa and her friends came to, they were in a room in the tower, suspended in energy chains.

"Kristoff, Eric, Anna, Sapphira," she weakly called to her team. "Are you awake?"

Kristoff groaned. "I knew it was a trap. You guys owe me twenty credits."

"Where are we?" Eric asked.

"Some higher part of the tower," Anna observed. "I think we're by the Geth ship, judging from all the tech in here."

"Good observation, sweetie," Elsa commented. "Now the question is, who set the trap?"

"I think I can answer that," a voice stated. The same Turian who had been working at the colony's medical bay entered the room.

"Hey, that's the guy that told us about this place!" Sapphira recognised him.

"We were set up!" Kristoff argued.

Elsa looked closely at the Turian. "Who are you?"

The Turian pressed a device on his belt and his holographic disguise faded, revealing a scarred body with numerous cybernetic implants. "Hello, Elsa."

"Saren," Elsa scowled. "Why did you bring us here?"

"My apologies for the deception, Captain," Saren stated, "but it was necessary."

"Why are you and your Geth friends even on this mudball?" Eric asked.

"We're looking for something that we…require."

"Which is?"

"Something that is not of your concern. Unfortunately, though, something is in our way. The colony of Zhu's Hope."

"What's the colony got to do with this?" Kristoff inquired.

"The colony is built above an ancient plant growth that has existed for over three hundred thousand years. Its name is Thorian."

"What does this have to do with the colony?" Elsa demanded.

"You see, the colonists have been infected by the Thorian's spores. I suppose you saw the fungus-ridden corpses and the Asari's skin."

"Are you saying the Thorian is some kind of virus?"

"No, but if the colonists were to discover the truth, the Thorian could use its spores to ensnare their minds and make them its slaves. I know that's something you wouldn't want."

"Since when are you so caring and kind-hearted?" Elsa spat.

"I'm not, but those colonists are an obstacle in my way. You, Captain, are going to get rid of them for me."

"By killing them? You must be insane to think I'll willingly do that."

"I know. Which is why I've infected the rest of your friends with the Thorian spores."

Anna gulped. "Elsa?"

Elsa sighed. "Alright, I'll get the colonists out of your way."

Saren chuckled. "That's what I wanted to hear."

xXx

 

Back at the colony, Kira and Athrun were becoming impatient. "They should have been back by now," Kira stated. "I'm worried."

"Me too, but we have to keep an eye on the colony," Athrun told him. "We have our orders."

"Yeah, I know," Kira sighed. "I just don't like being away from the action, that's all."

Suddenly, something caught Athrun's eye. "Hey, look!"

Elsa walked out from the stairwell that led to the highway, a sombre look on her face.

"Captain!" Kira cheered. "You're back! Wait…you don't look happy."

Elsa walked over to the two of them. "Gentlemen, we have a situation."

"What kind of situation?" Athrun asked.

"The hostage kind," Elsa simply said.

Kira and Athrun's eyes widened.

"Saren is here, and he set me up," Elsa explained. "Now he wants me to kill these colonists so he can get to some plant thing under the colony."

"And if you don't?" Kira asked.

"He's going to use the plant spores to kill the others."

"Shit…. That's not good," Kira remarked.

"We could try beaming the colonists off the planet." Athrun suggested. "Saren would never know."

"No, Saren told me that the colonists have been infected with the same plant spores he's injected into the others. It's created a psychic link between them."

"And that's bad?"

"Bad because it could kill them if we beam them up to the ship. They'd be too far away from the plant."

"Then we need some other way," Kira stated.

Athrun then had another idea. "There's tunnels near here; we could hide the colonists in them while you lead Saren here."

"Tunnels?"

"I was helping out with the water mains earlier, and one of the engineers showed me the tunnels. They're a bit cramped, but I think everyone can fit in them."

Elsa smirked. "Good plan, Mr, Zala. I can see why Eric thinks highly of you."

xXx

 

_Captain's log, supplemental. Athrun has moved the colonists to the tunnels underneath the colony. I've already let Saren know of that the colonists are dead, but I worry he might catch on to our ruse._

Saren walked down the steps from the highway, grinning devilishly. He had brought a platoon of Geth soldiers with him, who were leading Elsa's still-chained friends along. "I see you played your part well, Elsa," he remarked.

Anna looked on in horror. "Nira… tell me you didn't do it."

Elsa didn't respond, instead focusing her attention on Saren. "I did as you asked, Saren. Now let my friends go."

"Not yet," Saren stated. "First, let me go collect my prize." He then motioned for one of his Geth troopers to come forward. The trooper was equipped with a rocket launcher, which it used to destroy one of the prefab buildings, revealing a secret entrance underneath.

"Follow me, Elsa," Saren requested.

Elsa followed Saren down underneath the colony, seeing large plant growths on the walls and ceiling.

"Marvelous, isn't it?" Saren remarked. "The creature has been here for thousands of years, and yet only I knew of it's existence."

Elsa scowled. "Mark my words, Saren. Once this is over, I'm not gonna stop until your head is mounted on my wall."

"Please, Elsa. I'm letting you live. It's more than I would have given the rest of your pitiful race," Saren chuckled. "Besides, given that you have yet to be anything more to me than a mild annoyance, you'll forgive my skepticism."

They entered a large chamber, at the centre of which was a large plant-like growth with tendrils hanging from the walls. Its eyes were dark, and it had long tentacles where it looked like its mouth should have been.

Anna stared in awe. "By all the spirits..."

"Behold, the Thorian," Saren stated.

"And you're going to use it to enslave the entire galaxy," Elsa realised.

Saren chuckled. "Much more than that."

The creature growled. "You are not of growth," it said to them telepathically. "Why do you come before me?"

Elsa stepped away from the creature.

"I have come for what the Protheans gave you millenia ago, creature," Saren demanded. "I demand the Cipher."

"You seek to undo what was done?"

"What is it talking about?" Elsa wondered.

"Be quiet!" Saren snarled.

The creature growled. "You are of a receptive mind. The old ones said to only give the Copher to those of a receptive mind."

"Is that so…?" Saren remarked. "Then I suggest you hand it over."

Elsa stepped forward. "If I may, Thorian, I believe Saren would not be able to handle the Cipher. I, on the other hand…."

Saren growled. "You Arendellian fool. You don't even know what you're doing."

"I don't know what this Cipher is," Elsa replied, "but if you want it, then it can't be good."

"Very well," the Thorian said. "The Cipher shall be split." A wave of energy pulsated through the room and Elsa and Saren were lifted up, suspended in midair. Elsa felt helpless. Visions were pouring into her mind, of things even her worst nightmares couldn't conjure up: suffering, torture, extermination, and more. Soon, the visions ended and Elsa and Saren were knocked to the floor by a blast of light.

Saren cackled. "Hehehe, I told you that you couldn't handle it."

Elsa was unconscious on the floor, not even making a whisper.

"The Cipher has been relayed," the Thorian stated.

"Then I'm afraid you have outlived your usefulness," Saren growled. "Geth, destroy it!"

The Geth opened fire on the supports of the Thorian, severing it from the wall. The creature cried out in agony as it dropped and plummeted into the depths below.

The ground started to shake as Saren got up, pressing a button on his wrist. "Goodbye, Elsa Frost." He and the Geth then teleported away.

Sapphira rushed to Elsa's side. "Mom! Mom!"

"Let's get out of here!" Eric cried.

The team rushed up the staircase as the chamber collapsed behind them. "Captain!" Kira cried, as he and Athrun arrived with the other colonists.

Sapphira laid Elsa on the floor, feeling her mother's forehead. "Oh God…."

"What is it, Saph?" Kristoff asked, concerned.

"Mom…she's cold…very cold."

Kristoff tapped his commbadge. "Kristoff to Archangel, prepare for emergency medical transport."

Shaiala groaned. "Ohhh, what happened?"

"You okay?" Athrun inquired.

Shaiala put her hand on her head as a small seed fell from her neck. Then, her green skin turned back to a normal Asari blue. "I'm…fine."

"The Thorian spores must be wearing off," Eric realised.

"Then we'll be alright to beam off this rock," Kristoff stated.

xXx

 

_Personal log, Stardate 49263.3. Lieutenant Anna Frost speaking. Captain Elsa Frost has been transferred to the medical bay aboard the Archangel. We're not sure of her condition, but it seems hopeful now that Dr. Ziegler is treating her._

"It seems her mind was overloaded by some kind of energy," Angela observed. "I'm amazed she's still alive right now."

"Will she recover?" Anna asked.

"Elsa's a fighter," Angela replied. "She'll recover, but it could take some time."

"I'm worried, Mama," Sapphira expressed.

"Me too, sweetie," Anna replied.

Elsa's eyes slowly opened. "Where am I…?" she groaned.

"Elsa!" Anna cried. She ran over to Elsa's bed side and hugged her tight. "I was so worried and scared and frightened and-"

"Easy, easy," Elsa calmed her wife, wiping a tear from her eye. "I'm okay."

Anna sighed. "I know, but I thought you were dead again."

Elsa smiled. "You should know by now: you can't get rid of me that easily."

"What happened to you?" Angela inquired.

"I…don't know how to explain it," Elsa began. "The Thorian bombarded my mind with these...visions. Machines destroying machines. I saw cities burning and races I didn't even recognise being wiped out...and I can't make heads or tails of it."

"It sounds like it was a nightmare," Anna comforted her wife.

"It was so real, like I could feel every death that I saw."

"And Saren apparently got it too," Sapphira commented. "But he clearly didn't end up like this."

"What about that Cipher thing?" Anna then asked. "Do you know what that was?"

"Not a clue," Elsa remarked. "But whatever it was, I got half of it, and Saren has the other."

"What do you think he wanted it for?" Sapphira asked

Elsa sighed. "I don't know, Sapphira. But from the moment I saw that bastard on the Citadel six months ago, I knew he was planning something. And from what that vision showed me, the whole galaxy could be at stake."

Sapphira nodded. "Then it's up to us to stop him."

xXx

 

On his ship deep in space, Saren Arterius bowed down in his chamber. "Master, I have returned."

"Did you recover the Cipher?"

"Only half of it, Master," Saren responded. "But I have been able to decode the first two coordinates from it."

"Then the Catalyst Matrix will belong to us."

"Yes, mighty Sovereign. Soon, your kind shall blacken the skies of every world. And the harvest shall begin anew."


	26. Episode 26: Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa chairs the signing of the agreement that unites the galaxy into one giant alliance, but is attacked by Cerberus assassins. She survives the attack and she and her crew enjoy the celebrations. Relationships are born, Plans are made, and all the while, something approaches.

_Calm Before The Storm_

 

_Captain's personal log, Stardate 49263.9. Captain Elsa Frost speaking. Today is to be a historic day for the galaxy. The governments of the Earth Federation, Zetan Alliance, and Citadel Council, along with those of countless other races, will agree to form a united Galactic Alliance. I have been chosen to chair the signing of the agreement that will unite the galaxy together, due to my position as queen of Arendelle._

Elsa stood in her room on the Citadel Presidium, nearly dressed for the important ceremony. She was wearing a light blue version of the cape, gown and gloves she had worn for her coronation as queen of Arendelle. To think, by her hand, the galaxy would be united together.

Anna walked into the room. "Nira?"

Elsa smiled. "Hello, Anna."

Anna walked over to Elsa. "You look amazing."

"Thank you," Elsa said gratefully.

Anna then looked Elsa over. "Your aura seems off, like you're worried about something."

"Your Knydaxian powers tell you that?"

"That, and you're shaking slightly."

Elsa sighed. "It's just…I have this big responsibility on my shoulders."

Anna kissed Elsa's lips. "You'll do fine, nira. I believe in you."

Elsa smiled. "Thanks, Anna."

Anna hugged her wife. "Come on, let's get you to that ceremony."

Anna and Elsa headed to the Citadel Tower, where most of the galaxy's press had arrived. There were cameras, reporters, and fans everywhere-and they all were here for Elsa.

"That's a lot of paparazzi," Elsa remarked.

"Relax, Els," Anna told her. "You're going to be fine."

The two entered the elevator that lead to the top of the tower, where the council chambers were.

"Here we go, Elsa," Anna stated.

"Dear God, let this go alright," Elsa prayed.

The elevator opened and Anna and Elsa walked out. The council chamber was lined with spectators and dignitaries from all over the galaxy, all watching Elsa.

"This is a lot busier than my coronation," Elsa admitted.

"Just put on the show," Anna said to her. "Things will be fine."

Sapphira and Melody were watching from the stands, cheering Elsa on. "Mom's gonna do great with this," Sapphira remarked.

"I just hope this deal brings some peace to the galaxy, and less work for us," Melody said.

"I'd like that too," Sapphira replied, holding her wife's hand.

Soon Elsa reached the stage at the end of the room and stood in front of everyone, preparing to give her speech. It was now or never.

"People of the galaxy," Elsa began. "As you all know, we have faced many trials and tribulations. From the Zetan War, to the Commander Hans Crisis, and the constant threat to our galactic peace from factions like Emperor Zurg and the Zangyack Empire. Today however, will mark the first step towards peace and prosperity. Not just for the humans, or the Turians, or even the Arendellians; but for every race on every planet. Today, we gather here to celebrate this historic alliance, a Galactic Alliance, that will shape our galaxy for generations to come."

The crowd then began to clap and cheer.

"That was some speech," Melody remarked.

As the delegates began to sign the agreement with Elsa, Sapphira noticed something on the opposite balcony. "Hey Melody, what's that over there?"

Melody looked over to the other balcony. "I can't see anything."

"There's a guy over there, doing something," Sapphira explained.

Melody looked closer, seeing a man who appeared to have cybernetic body parts moving through the crowd on the other balcony. "Yeah, I see him."

"He looks suspicious."

"Yeah," Melody agreed. "Wonder what he's up to."

Suddenly the mysterious man pulled out a large bow and arrow, pointing it directly at Elsa and firing it.

"Oh, fuck. Mom!" Sapphira cried. She transformed into her true form and flew towards her mother. "GET DOWN!"

But it was too late. As Elsa looked up at her daughter, the arrow pierced her shoulder at high speed. Elsa stared at it in horror, watching blood well up from the wound.

"No!" Sapphira cried out.

The assassin who took the shot then leaped off the balcony, retreating to the elevator.

Sapphira scowled. "Oh, no you fucking don't!"

"No!" Anna stopped her. "Elsa needs help!"

"Mama,we can't let that bastard get away!" Sapphira argued. "You stay with her, okay? I'm stronger; I'll get him!"

Anna sighed. "Just be careful."

"I will." Sapphira then took off down the elevator shaft.

Anna rushed to her wife's side, seeing the blood ooze from her wound. "Oh, spirits."

xXx

 

At the bottom of the shaft, Kristoff, Eric and Shepard had heard about the incident and were waiting for the assassin.

"So, what's the deal here?" Eric asked.

"Someone just tried to disrupt the Alliance agreement," Kristoff explained.

"And that someone is gonna be coming out of that elevator shaft any second now," Shepard added.

"Let's try and take them alive if we can."

The door of the elevator opened and the would-be assailant exited. Most of his body was covered in cybernetic parts, but his hair, black and in a ponytail, was present. He was wielding a large mechanical bow.

"Surrender, Mister," Kristoff told him.

"I think not," the assassin replied. He then dropped a smoke bomb in front of them. The smoke filled the area, distracting Kristoff and Eric.

"Get after him!" Kristoff spluttered, coughing on the smoke.

Suddenly, the area was lit with a bright golden light as Sapphira arrived, already in her ikaru shantoria form.

"Sapphira!" Shepard commanded. "The assassin went that way!"

"Gotcha!" Sapphira remarked before she took off.

The assassin was running across the Presidium, his cybernetic legs granting him enhanced speed.

Sapphira suddenly landed in front of him. "You hurt my mother!"

"My apologies, Knydaxian," the assassin told her. His voice, though heavily modulated, had a Japanese accent. "I will allow you to join her."

"Guess again!" Sapphira growled. She charged at the assassin, but he was quick to dodge her attacks.

"I was trained for fighting you, Knydaxian," the assassin taunted.

Suddenly, Sapphira felt something prick the back of her neck. She reached back and grabbed hold of a small shuriken. Before she could react, though, she blacked out and collapsed to the floor, the shuriken falling from her hand.

"What have I told you about playing with our targets, brother?" another cyborg said, walking up to the assassin. This man was fully cybernetic, and had a large sword on his back. "You know what the boss will say about this."

"You're late, Genji," the assassin snarled.

"There was a lot of traffic," Genji excused. "Besides, Hanzo, we need to get out of here now."

Kristoff then arrived on the scene and scowled. "Congratulations, gentlemen. You two fuckwits are at the top of the Galactic Alliance's list of most wanted terrorists."

The two turned around. "Well, looks like you also brought the rest of her friends with you as well," Genij remarked.

"Be quiet, Genji," Hanzo hissed.

Kristoff pulled out his blaster. "Hands where I can see them."

"Not likely," Genji stated as he and his brother were then transported away.

Sapphira groaned as she got up. "No...they got away."

"It doesn't matter," Kristoff stated. "We need to get to Elsa."

Sapphira sighed. "You're right."

xXx

 

On a ship near the Citadel, the two assassins who had tried to kill Elsa kneeled before their employer, the Illusive Man, who was speaking to them via hologram.

"You played your parts well, gentlemen," he congratulated them. "Are you sure the shot was aimed in a place where it wouldn't be fatal, Hanzo?"

""Yes, sir," Hanzo responded. "Elsa Frost will live."

"Unfortunately," Genji interjected, "his aim in this case compensated for his lack of subtlety. He brought Captain Frost's comrades down on our heads."

Hanzo glared at his brother.

The Illusive Man sighed. "It doesn't matter. The Alliance will still know that we're a force to be reckoned with. Return to base, immediately."

"Yes, sir," the brothers said in unison.

xXx

 

A few hours later, Elsa awoke in a hospital bed, a large bandage wrapped around the wound on her shoulder.

"She's awake," she heard Anna say.

Elsa groaned. "Where am I?"

"Hueta Memorial Hospital," Anna told her.

"What happened?" Elsa asked. She tried to get up, but found a sharp pain in her arm. "Aghh!"

"Easy, easy," Anna cautioned. "The regeneration hasn't set yet."

Elsa sighed. "Did you catch the assassin?"

Anna shook her head. "Sapphira went after him, but…he got away."

"It's fine. With all the security around here now, no one will be stupid enough to try and take me out again."

"Well, the agreement has been signed," Anna informed her. "The Federation and the Zetan Alliance are no more."

"And we're all under one banner," Elsa said.

Anna nodded. "Which means you'll be seeing a lot more of Eric."

"Maybe they could pair the Archangel and Minerva together, as one big strike fleet," Elsa mused.

Anna smiled. "By the way, I washed that gown of yours, in case you want to use it again."

Before Elsa could respond, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Elsa said loudly.

Buzz Lightyear entered the room, saluting. "Hello, Captain Frost."

"Commander Lightyear," Elsa greeted him. "You're certainly a sight for sore eyes."

He smiled. "I came to share some good news. The Alliance Council has officially decided to start talks to integrate Star Command into the military."

"So, are you considering a position on the Archangel?"

"I haven't decided yet," he answered.

"Well, considering Star Command won't exist soon, I say signing up with us would be a good thing to keep your career alive," Anna remarked.

"I'm fully aware, Lieutenant Frost," Buzz acknowledged.

"Well, whatever you end up doing, you'll be flying our flag, and that's good enough for me," Elsa stated.

He nodded in agreement. "By the way...I recently received word that you killed Warp Darkmatter."

"We didn't kill him, Buzz," Elsa told him. "Warp accidentally exposed himself to a biological weapon. That's what killed him."

Buzz sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that. He was my friend once, my partner." He met Elsa's eyes. "May I ask a favor, Captain?"

"Of course, Buzz."

"If you ever manage to defeat Zurg...tell him Commander Buzz Lightyear sends his regards."

Elsa smiled. "Gladly."

As Buzz left the room, Sapphira then entered. "Hey, Mom."

Elsa's face beamed. "Hello, Sapphira. You look well."

"Is that a joke, Mom?" Sapphira asked teasingly. "I mean, you do have a bandage on your shoulder."

Elsa laughed. "Don't worry, little one. I'm fine; just a little sore."

"Where's your wife?" Anna wondered.

"She's having a little family reunion with Eric and Ariel," Sapphira stated.

"Well, that's good."

"Everyone's just coming here, Mom. I guess this whole Galactic Alliance thing has really brought everyone together."

"That's rather sweet," Anna admitted.

"Why don't you go join the others in celebrating?" Elsa suggested.

She shook her head. "I wanna stay here."

Elsa smiled and held Sapphira's hand. "A very wise choice."

Sapphira sighed. "Mom…I'm sorry I couldn't catch the assassin."

"It's okay, Sapphira," Elsa replied tenderly. "What matters is that you did your best."

She smiled. "Thanks. I needed to hear that."

xXx

 

Down in the Presidium, Melody was with her family. The three of them hadn't been together for a very long time, so this was long overdue. "I've never been to the Citadel before," Ariel admitted. "It's such a beautiful place."

"The Protheans knew their style," Eric remarked.

Melody smiled. "I'm so glad to see you two together."

Eric smiled. "We're glad to see you too."

"And you'll be seeing a lot more of me too, Melody," Ariel told her. "I've requested a post on the Archangel."

Melody's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What? Really?"

Eric looked confused as well. "That's news to me too."

"Well, I am," Ariel replied proudly. "I'm going to be the ship's counselor."

"I didn't know we needed one," Melody admitted.

"Well since the Federation is gone now, and we're all riding the same boat, I thought people would need someone to look to, and come to when they feel lost. My empathic abilities make me the perfect choice for the job."

"Has the captain approved it yet?"

"Not yet, but she and I talked about it over a holo-call a few weeks ago."

"Well," Eric said with a smile, "I'm happy for you, baby. Being with our little girl will work wonders for you."

Ariel kissed her husband. "Thank you, dear."

Melody smirked. "Guess Sapphira won't be the only girl whose parents work on her ship anymore."

xXx

 

Meanwhile, at a small stadium on the Presidium, Lacus Clyne was performing one of her hit singles, her boyfriend Kira Yamato in the audience. As Kira watched his girlfriend sing and twirl, he felt something tap his shoulder.

"Mr. Yamato," a voice said to him.

Kira turned around and grinned. "Athrun!"

Athrun smiled. "I figured you would be here."

"Hey, Kira," a young blonde-haired woman greeted him.

"Cagali," Kira replied, recognising the woman as his sister.

"How are you?" Cagali asked.

"Fine and relaxed. I was worried earlier about the captain though," Kira admitted.

"How is Elsa, by the way?" Athrun wondered.

"Sapphira texted me to say she's doing fine."

"That's a relief," Cagali stated.

"No kidding," Kira agreed

Cagali watched on. "Lacus really has a beautiful voice, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she does."

Cagali smiled. "Good thing I'm not wrong about my feelings then."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I'm starting to have a crush on Lacus."

Athrun smiled. "And so it all comes full circle."

Cagali giggled. "I don't know why, but this whole thing is hilarious to me. Just the irony of it."

"If you wanna go see Lacus about it after the show, she'll be more than happy about it," Kira replied.

Cagali smiled. "You know, I think I'll do just that."

"So, what exactly are you doing here, anyway?" Kira asked her.

"Well, I just came to give you the good news that I'm being transferred to the Archangel," Athrun stated.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I'm coming as well," Cagali added.

"But don't you have like princessy ambassador stuff to do?"

"I know, but at the same time, you and Athrun are family, and plus the ORB union helped build the Archangel so I guess I need to watch out for it on an official basis."

Kira chuckled. "Fair enough. I suppose we could use some more people on Commander Amari's security team."

The music then ended, and Kira and the others saw Lacus leaving the stage, bidding her audience farewell. Kira nudged Cagali. "Looks like you're up, sis."

"Alright, I'm going, but you two behave yourselves," Cagali informed them.

"Of course we're gonna behave," Kira remarked.

Cagali went backstage, where Lacus was cleaning off her makeup after the show.

"Oh, hi Cagali," Lacus greeted her. "I didn't see you there."

"It's been a while, huh Lacus."

Lacus smiled. "It's good to see you. I take it Athrun and Kira are here as well?"

"Yep, they are," Cagali admitted. "But they aren't the reason I'm here."

"Then why are you here?"

"Well…I came to confess something," Cagali began. "You see Lacus, you're a really beautiful woman, with an amazing voice."

"That's very kind of you to say, Cagali."

"No, I mean it like…I…. Dammit, I suck at this."

Lacus put her hand on Cagali's shoulder. "It's okay, you can tell me."

"I…. love you."

Lacus blushed, and her face turned into an expression of joy. "Y-you love me?"

"I guess so," Cagali admitted. "I mean, Kira and Athrun are together as well, so why not us?"

Lacus stroked Cagali's cheek, and then closed her eyes. She leaned close, and the two girls' lips pressed together softly. Cagali moaned and held Lacus close.

Lacus soon pulled back and smiled. "I kissed a girl."

"Did you like it?"

Lacus giggled. "What do you think?"

The two women laughed and hugged one another, affirming a new love.

xXx

 

Down in Chora's Den, Kristoff and Shepard and the rest of the crew were having a celebration. "To Elsa Frost!" Kristoff held up his drink. "The best damned captain in the Galactic Alliance."

"I'll drink to that!" Shepard added.

The crew held up the drinks in honour of Elsa.

"I hope this stuff isn't too strong," Tracer remarked. "Most alcohol doesn't agree with Temporians."

"Don't worry, Lena," Tali told her. "I won't get drunk...well, not _too_ drunk."

"How are you gonna drink, anyway?" Tracer asked her Quarian friend.

"Emergency induction port, with a filtration system," Tali stated.

"You mean a straw?"

"No…maybe."

"Thank you everyone," Liara then stated, drinking an Asari beverage. "You've been the best friends I've ever had."

"And let's hope we all stay friends," Shepard remarked.

"Excuse me!" A voice then called to them. "Is this the party of Captain Frost's friends?"

Shepard and the other turned around to see a turian wearing silver armour walking into the room. "Who might you be?"

Kristoff then recognised him. "Garrus Vakarian. What brings you down here?"

"Well, I've just joined up," Garrus explained. "I'm going to be assigned to the Normandy."

"Me too," another voice piped up. A bulky Krogan in red armour then arrived. "Hey, folks. Uncle Urdnot's here."

"Wrex?" Kristoff asked. "I thought you were in charge on Tuchanka."

"Nah, things are fine down there," Wrex explained. "One of the females is running things while I'm gone. And besides, I do best keeping the galaxy safe."

"Well, I suppose I should give you the tour when we're all back on duty," Shepard remarked.

Kristoff's commbadge then beeped. "Kristoff, you there?"

Kristoff smiled. "Elsa! How are you?"

"I'm doing better now, thank you," Elsa replied. " I want you to bring everyone down to the docking bay. There's something you should all see."

"We're on our way," Kristoff acknowledged.

xXx

 

Sometime later, Elsa, Eric and the rest of the crews of the Minerva, Archangel and Normandy were gathered in a large observation area overlooking the docking bay.

"So what are we doing here, Mom?" Sapphira asked.

"Oh, you'll see," Elsa replied.

The lights then turned on, revealing the three ships, now decked in the liveries and logos of the Galactic Alliance.

"Wow!" Melody exclaimed in awe.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Elsa stated, "I give you the three flagships of the Galactic Alliance."

"So are we all being paired together?" Eric asked.

"More or less. Since we're the elite of the Alliance, it seems only fitting our ships get a special designation."

Kristoff smiled. "Then let's move out."

The crews got to their ships, Elsa taking the bridge of the Archangel. "Kristoff, we all set?" she asked.

"Engines are online," Kristoff reported. "Normandy and Minerva are ready to go."

Elsa smiled. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Anna put her hand on her wife's shoulder. "And I'll be at your side."

"Me too," Sapphira put in, standing behind Elsa.

Elsa grinned and pointed forward. "Engage."

The three ships pulled out of the hangar bay, heading out away from the Citadel before warping away into deep space, bound for new adventures.

xXx

 

On the other side of the galaxy, in a secret Cerberus lab, the Illusive Man walked into a large chamber with a large tank in the center. The tank was filled with a green fluid and a humanoid figure hooked up to life support equipment.

"I see Subject Aurora is progressing adequately," he commented.

"Yes sir," Miranda agreed, walking into the room. "I think she's the perfect use of the DNA we acquired from Captain Frost's daughter."

The Illusive Man placed his hand on the tank, smiling. "When will the growth cycle be complete?"

"A few hours, at most," Miranda reported. "Once she's out of the tank, we'll begin the learning process, teaching her all she needs to know."

"And after that?"

"We'll begin training. Within a month, she'll be the perfect weapon for Cerberus."

"And what of our other project?" The Illusive man asked.

"The first Lazarus subject is nearly ready as well. We're finishing reprogramming as we speak."

"It's a pity he'll be turned against people he once called friends," the Illusive Man remarked. "But this is war, and in war, you don't choose the side your friends are on. You choose the one you feel represents you best."

"But we aren't giving him a choice, are we, sir?"

"No, but he won't know that, will he?"

"I suppose not," Miranda said. "But what about the Turian? He'll bring them back, you know."

"And if he does, Captain Frost will stop him, like she always does. But the rest of them will come eventually. We have to prepare for that."

"As you wish, sir," Miranda agreed. As the Illusive Man left, Miranda looked at the creature in the pod, looking onwards at the future.

xXx

 

Meanwhile, in another time and place, a young woman looked over a destroyed cityscape. It had been twenty years since her enemies had destroyed the place she considered a home. But soon, all that would change. She walked down into a small alcove, finding a small ship there.

"Computer, activate engines," she stated. The ship started to hum into life, hovering above the ground. "This won't happen again," she vowed. She then got into the ship, pressing a few buttons. The ship was surrounded by a silvery white energy field. Just before it disappeared, its occupant uttered four words.

"Mom…I'm coming home."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Hey, y'all! This is Matt, co-author and editor of the Last Knydaxian saga and a bunch of other fics here. On behalf of both Sammy and myself, thanks for reading the first season! We've got big plans from here, so stay tuned!


	27. Season 1 Shorts Vol 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new AI is installed on the Archangel, Cerberus completes it's latest project, Amélie gets a new assignment and a look to the past to see Kristoff meeting someone he would later call a friend, all of this in this selection of shorts that act as an epilogue to this season and a taste of things to come.

_The New Arrivals_

 

Elsa sat in her ready room on the Archangel, watching the stars pass by as the ship coasted through the Dural system on their patrol route. She had been captain of the Archangel for nearly two years now, but it had gone by very quickly. Her life up to this point had been turbulent, to say the least. First she had lost her parents, then her homeworld, before finding peace and solace with Anna and a family, and now she was captain of a starship. Things had pretty much gone completely off the rails from what Elsa had expected her life to be.

Suddenly, there was a ping at her door. "Come in," Elsa called.

The door opened and Ariel walked into the room, wearing her new counselor's outfit. It was a skin tight light blue outfit with long sleeves and large shoulder straps. "I hope I'm not disturbing you," she said.

Elsa smiled. "Not at all, Ariel. Or should I say Counselor Ansaris?"

Ariel sat next to Elsa. "I've never been in this room before. It's very…spacious."

"Being a captain has its perks," Elsa remarked. "Are you settling in okay?"

"Yes, I've set up a counselor's office on deck 5. People will be able to come see me there."

"Good," Elsa acknowledged. "I'm glad the crew will have you for support."

"What about you?" Ariel then asked. "Are you feeling alright?"

Elsa sighed. "To be honest, I feel bored. The galaxy is united together and we're the head of the taskforce designated to protect it, but we've had jack shit in terms of action."

"Something will come our way," Ariel assured her. "I'm sure of that."

"I know, I know. I guess…I'm feeling a bit impatient lately."

"I have noticed that," Ariel admitted. "But don't worry. Something will come our way sooner or later."

Elsa smiled. "Thanks, Ariel."

"No problem."

"I like your new outfit," Elsa commented. "It reminds me of the dress you wore to mine and Anna's wedding."

"Well, I thought the design would be comforting for the crew," Ariel explained. "To show them that I'm not intimidating, and that they can feel comfortable around me."

"Normally, most starship captains wouldn't tolerate a breach of uniform policy," Elsa stated. "But for you, I'll make an exception."

Ariel giggled. "Thanks, Captain."

"Please, just call me Elsa. I run an informal ship here, remember?"

"Fair enough, Elsa," Ariel said. "So, what's everyone doing today?"

"I believe Tali and Melody are installing the new AI system down in engineering," Elsa explained.

"New AI system? As in an artificial intelligence?"

"Yes, it's going to be very similar to the AI the Normandy has," Elsa replied. "It was designed by the same man who built EDI: Tadashi Hamada."

"I met him once," Ariel remarked. "Nice guy; a bit too young for me, though."

"He works for a company called Knight Industries. They build AI and robots, and they also helped designed some of the computer systems that are used on the Archangel."

"So they were the logical choice for an AI to be put onto the Archangel," Ariel surmised.

"Exactly," Elsa confirmed. "I spoke to Tadashi myself some time ago, and he agreed to develop the system. It's just taken this long to get everything sorted out."

"This is all very fascinating," Ariel admitted. "Is that the only thing that's going on today?"

"Well, there is one other thing. Sapphira and Melody are planning on holding a party later, to welcome the new arrivals onto the ship."

"Oh that sounds wonderful!" Ariel exclaimed. "I'll definitely be coming along."

Elsa's commbadge then beeped. "Engineering to Captain Frost," Melody's voice reported. The AI system is ready to come online."

"I'm on my way, Melody," Elsa responded.

"Sounds like you're about to meet the newest member of the crew," Ariel commented.

"I'll have to make a good impression, won't I?" Elsa remarked.

xXx

 

As Elsa arrived in Engineering, she was greeted by Tali. "You're just in time, Captain," the Quarian said. "We're about to activate the AI core."

"Where is it?" Elsa asked.

"It's this way." Tali led Elsa into a side room where the core had been set up. A set of several large computer servers lined the walls, and there was an access terminal in the center with a screen and handprint reader built into it. Elsa examined the terminal, then turned to Tali. "Is this how you activate it?"

Tali nodded. "Yes. The system is already powered on, but only the ship's captain can activate it."

Melody, who had been busy working on the core, walked over to Elsa. "It's already been programmed with the full ship's duty roster, so it knows who everyone is," she explained. "Rest assured, it's not gonna run the ship for you; think of it as giving the ship's onboard computer a personality."

"I know how it works, Melody, don't worry," Elsa told her. "Now, let's fire it up."

Elsa pressed her hand on the reader, the system scanning her handprint.

"Identity confirmed," a feminine electronic voice said. "Initiating system activation." As the core came online, a camera-like device on the terminal activated. "Now constructing holographic interface." A hard-light form began to appear before Elsa: feet, legs, a torso, arms and hands. Soon, a hologram of a young woman stood in the room. She had blue skin and eyes, and jet-black hair in a side ponytail. Rather than clothes, there were dark blue lines and patterns all over her body, giving the appearance of circuitry. She met Elsa's eyes. "Hi, Captain Frost. I'm your ship's new AI. Call me Angel."

"Hello, Angel. Welcome aboard," Elsa greeted her.

She smiled. "I'm networked into every computer system on the ship. If there's ever a malfunction, I can tell you exactly where it is and why it's happening."

"That'll be very helpful," Elsa stated.

She nodded. "Yeah. You don't mind if I go look around the ship, do you?"

"Not at all," Elsa replied. "This is your home now, after all."

Angel smiled, heading out of the room.

"So... who wants to make bets before she goes crazy on us?" Melody remarked.

"Melody," Elsa replied sternly.

"What? I'm joking."

"I think Melody has a point," Tali put in. "Angel is an unshackled AI. She's very similar in programing to a common Geth server."

"I have faith in her, don't worry," Elsa told them

"Captain, given my people's prior experience with artificial intelligence, you'll forgive me if I don't trust this Angel."

"That's alright, Tali," Elsa expressed. "But I believe we've come a long way in AI since your people created the Geth."

"I understand that, but..." She sighed. "The Geth took everything from us. I don't want Angel doing the same to you."

Elsa put her hand on Tali's shoulder. "Don't worry, Tali."

Tali smiled under her mask. "I won't, Captain."

Sapphira and Anna then entered the room."Oh hey, Mom!" Sapphira called to her.

"Hey, Sapphira, Anna," Elsa replied. "What brings you two down here?"

"Just coming to check up on you," Anna answered. "How did the AI thingy go?"

"Worked like a charm," Melody said, smiling proudly.

As if on cue, Angel walked up. "What's going on here?"

"Woah!" Anna exclaimed. "Who the hell is she?!"

"That's the AI, Anna," Elsa explained. "Her name is Angel."

Angel smiled. "Hi. You must be Lieutenant Anna Frost. Nice to meet you."

"H-hello," Anna replied nervously.

Angel smiled. "Don't be scared. I'm harmless."

"It's okay, Anna," Elsa comforted her. "Angel won't hurt you."

"See?" Angel said, gesturing to Elsa. "I've been programmed to recognize all of the ship's personnel, so I know who does and doesn't belong here. Besides, I'm a hologram; I couldn't hurt you even if I wanted to."

"Alright," Anna accepted. "It's just I haven't had much experience with AI like you. The only AI I've had much contact with would be the Geth."

Angel smiled. "I'm not like them. I promise."

Anna nodded. "Alright. I feel like I can trust you."

Elsa smiled. "Angel, you're going to fit right in here."

"And for bonus points," Sapphira interjected, "you're a new crewmember, which means you're a guest of honour at the party!"

Angel raised an eyebrow. "Party?"

Elsa chuckled. "Trust me, it will be a good way for you to meet the rest of the crew."

Angel smiled. "If you say so, Captain."

 

_Subject Aurora_

Miranda Lawson walked into the main Cerberus lab, the door hissing as it closed behind her. Standing in the center of the room was a huge stasis tank , filled with a bright green liquid And floating in that liquid, with wires and tubes attached to her body, was a humanoid girl. Several months ago, the DNA acquired from Sapphira Frost-Ansaris had been injected into an egg taken from a human surrogate. Throughout the growth process, they had altered the DNA patterns in order to create the perfect soldier: one who was ruthless, brutal, efficient, and obedient. Of course, Miranda had taken a few small liberties, ensuring that she would be both beautiful and intelligent as well.

Miranda walked up to a computer console, where her assistant, Wilson, was waiting for her.

"Growth cycle now 100% complete, Ms. Lawson," Wilson reported

"Good," Miranda replied. Finally, after nearly six months, it was ready. "Prepare to bring the subject out of stasis."

Wilson pressed a few buttons on the console in front of him, and the stasis pod slowly opened, spilling green liquid through the grates on the floor as the clone slid out, landing in a heap on the floor. Her platinum blonde hair was long and unkempt, clinging to her naked body. As Miranda watched, a series of intricate black lines began forming on her skin: her Knydaxian tattoos.

"The tattoos generated via the implants just as I calculated," Wilson remarked.

Miranda walked over to the clone, examining it. "As usual, Wilson, you've done a fine job."

The clone didn't look identical to Sapphira; it looked more like her mother Anna, only with blonde hair. Miranda theorised that at some point during the engineering process, they had made her Knydaxian DNA more prominent than her Arendellian DNA.

The clone began to stir, pushing herself up off the floor slightly. "Where am I...?"

"You're in a safe place," Miranda told the clone. "Do you know who I am?"

"Your voice...I know your voice," the clone muttered. "You're...you're Miranda. You...made me."

"Yes, but I didn't make you," Miranda explained. "You were made by Cerberus."

The clone looked up. "Yes...I remember. I had dreams, visions. They told me that I was made to serve Cerberus. That...Cerberus is my master."

"That's right." Miranda smiled. What the clone thought were dreams were actually messages planted in her brain during her infancy, as a part of the learning program. "Now, I'm going to give you a simple test, to prove that you're viable." She looked over at Wilson. "Kill him."

The clone slowly got to her feet, her eyes locking on Wilson. "With pleasure."

"W-wait!" Wilson cowered. "What's going on?!"

"I know you've been feeding information to the Terminus Systems gangs about our genetics operations, Wilson," Miranda stated matter-of-factly. "Did you really think that nobody would notice?"

The clone raised her hand, conjuring a huge burst of energy. "You betrayed Cerberus...now you pay the price." She then fired the blast at him, punching a huge hole through his torso. As Wilson's corpse fell to the floor, the blood stain on the wall dripping downwards, the clone looked back at Miranda. "I only have one question, Miranda. What's my name?"

"We'll name you after the project that made you," Miranda answered. "Aurora."

"Thank you, Miranda," she said gratefully. "I remember another vision I had in that tank. It told me what my ultimate goal was. What my true purpose was in this world."

"And that is?"

She turned to face Miranda. "To kill any enemies of Cerberus."

xXx

 

Over the following weeks, Aurora was put through extensive training, using computer records to build her mind and sparring with Cerberus officers to build her body. As part of the combat training, she had been given a prototype combat helmet with targeting sensors built into its visor. These sensors enabled Aurora to identify her targets from a large group, and kill them at long range with near-perfect accuracy.

One day, Aurora was training against some drones on the holodeck, practicing with various melee weapons to ensure that she knew how to use them. Up in an observation room, Miranda was watching her. "She's progressing well, sir," she reported to her boss, the Illusive Man. "Better than we could have hoped."

"It's still early days yet," the Illusive Man replied. "She may be besting these drones of yours, but I think it's time she saw some real action. I'd like to speak with her, if you don't mind. I just want to see what she's learned."

"Of course sir," Miranda agreed. "Once this training session is over, I'll send her directly to you."

As the last drone fell before Aurora, Miranda radioed in. "Good work today, Aurora. Our superior would like to meet with you."

Aurora removed her combat helmet. Her hair spilled out from underneath it; by this point it hung down almost to her rear. "Fine. Take me to him."

Miranda led Aurora to a darkened room, instructing her to stand in the middle of a orange circle.

Aurora did as Miranda told her. "Where is he? Is he invisible?"

"You'll see soon enough," Miranda replied simply.

Just then, an orange holographic grid surrounded Aurora, scanning her. In front of her, a hologram of a man in a dark suit behind a desk appeared. The man had grey hair, and was smoking a cigarette. "Hello, Subject Aurora. I've been expecting you."

Aurora looked at him in awe. "You...are you the one who created me? The Illusive Man?"

"Yes. I was the one who ordered your creation."

"So...you're my master."

"Yes, in a way, I suppose I am."

Aurora bowed her head. "I live to serve Cerberus and to destroy its enemies."

"I know you do. And of those enemies, who's on the top of the list?"

Aurora looked up, confused. "I...I don't know. I was never told."

The Illusive Man took a drag from his cigarette. "Do you know where your DNA came from, Aurora?"

She shook her head.

"From a young woman by the name of Sapphira Frost-Ansaris. Like you, she's a hybrid: a combination of Knydaxian and Arendellian DNA. Before you were created, she was believed to be the only one of her kind in the galaxy."

Aurora's brow furrowed in anger. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I just want you to be aware that you're not as unique as you might think," the Illusive Man answered nonchalantly. "You can go back to your training now." With that, the hologram faded away.

Aurora stood still for a few seconds, her hands curling into fists at her sides. She walked quickly out of the room, heading for the nearest computer terminal.

"Please state search query," the computer said.

"Give me every scrap of information you have on Sapphira Frost-Ansaris," Aurora ordered. She spent the next several minutes studying the records, growing progressively angrier with each document. This Sapphira seemed to be the galaxy's golden girl: daughter of two galactic heroes, then becoming a hero herself by killing some douchenozzle named Hans. Every single praising word that Aurora read made her want to puke.

Eventually, she turned the terminal off and went back to the holodeck, spawning a bunch of drones to fight. She began to tear them apart with her bare hands, her face a mask of rage. With each punch, kick, and chop, she imagined her fists and feet landing on Sapphira's smug little face. She didn't care what Miranda or the Illusive Man told her; Sapphira was the only enemy who mattered anymore.

The Illusive Man, meanwhile, watched the security feed of Aurora training. Miranda soon entered via the holographic interface. "May I ask why you felt it necessary to tell Aurora about Sapphira?" she asked.

"Because she'd make a much better rival," the Illusive Man told her. "I've introduced Aurora to a new sensation: hatred. And that hatred is going to prove very beneficial later on down the road." He lit a cigarette. "Get Hanzo and Genji. I think Aurora's due for a field trip."

xXx

 

Aurora exited the holodeck nearly an hour later and retreated to her quarters. Her anger was still boiling inside her, but before she had a chance to simmer down, Miranda entered her room.

Aurora frowned. "What do you want, Miranda?"

"You've been doing very well in training," Miranda replied. "The Illusive Man thinks that you're ready for your final test."

"Final test?" Aurora snapped. "I've proven myself enough to you. I'm sick of waiting!"

"Patience, Aurora."

"Fuck patience! I want Sapphira dead, NOW!"

Miranda smiled. "We thought you might say that." Two cyborg assassins then entered the room. One carried a sword; the other, a bow. "Operatives Hanzo and Genji will escort you to the Alliance colony on Tixus IV. We want you to destroy the colony…and everyone in it."

Aurora scoffed. "Why the hell do you need me to do that? Don't you have a private army or something?"

"We need to know how you'll fare against real troops and defenses," Miranda explained. "And besides, this little incident might attract the attention of a certain hybrid girl."

Aurora's anger faded a bit, and determination grew in its place. "I'll do it, on one condition. I want some combat armor to go with that helmet you gave me."

Miranda smiled. "We already had some made specifically for you."

Aurora smiled. "Then let's go."

xXx

 

A Cerberus shuttle dropped out of warp over the planet Tixus IV. The planet itself was a small grassy moon, orbiting a large ringed gas giant. Despite it only being recently discovered, the Galactic Alliance had placed a small military outpost on the moon, with a nearby colony.

Onboard the shuttle, Aurora was suiting up in her combat armor and helmet, admiring its white, black, and gold colour scheme.

"Don't louse it up, rookie," Genji remarked. "Just because the boss thinks highly of you, doesn't mean you're not expendable."

Aurora chuckled. "Wanna bet?"

"No, because if the boss has no need for you, I'll gladly be the one to carve out your genetically engineered heart with my dragonblade," Genji smirked.

"You do that, and I'll put a hole in you so big you could drive your ego through it."

"We are approaching the drop point now," Hanzo stated. "Get ready."

Aurora cracked her knuckles. "I've been waiting a long time for this."

The shuttle sped through the atmosphere and came to a stop a point several miles from the colony. It hovered in position as it's side hatch opened.

"I believe this is your stop, rookie," Genji told Aurora.

Aurora smiled. "Don't bother coming along. I was made for this-literally."

Genji watched as Aurora jumped out of shuttle, landing on the ground.

"How long do you think she will last down there?" Hanzo wondered aloud.

"I bet she gets fragged within five seconds," Genji replied.

"I somehow doubt that, brother," Hanzo mused. "I've seen her in training. She is a rather fearsome opponent."

Genji chuckled. "She was grown in a test-tube. She can't be stronger than we are."

The shuttle close its hatch and retreated back into orbit, leaving Aurora on the planet below. Aurora made her way towards the colony, struggling to contain her excitement. She had been training for this for months, and now she was going to do it for real.

As she approached the colony, a few soldiers stopped her. "Hold it! Identify yourself!"

The helmet scanned the soldiers, making note of their armor and weaponry. A statistic flashed before Aurora's eyes: THREAT LEVEL: 3.

She smiled. "This is almost insultingly easy." She then blasted the soldiers with her energy, killing them instantly. One of the soldiers tried to flee and call for help, but Aurora grabbed him with an energy tendril and dragged him towards her. "Don't run away now, little man."

The soldier pulled out a communicator. "We're under attack! Code red! I repeat, code red! Deploy mobile suits!"

Aurora cleaved the man in half with an energy blade, grinning malevolently. She flew into the air, charged up an energy blast, and fired it at one of the buildings, causing it to explode. "Come on," she said. "Someone try to stop me!"

A nearby hangar door opened up, and two Windam mobile suits flew towards her, opening fire with their beam rifles.

Aurora dodged their blasts, flying up to one and prying the cockpit open. "Heeere's Johnny!" she sneered as she pulled the pilot out.

The other tried to open fire, but Aurora turned around, blasting it to pieces with her energy.

She then looked at the terrified pilot, smiling. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna kill you."

The pilot looked at her, confused. "Y-you're not...?"

"No," Aurora answered. "But gravity is." With that, she let him go, sending him plummeting several hundred feet to his death.

Aurora gazed at the colony, seeing the citizens starting to be evacuated. "Oh, no you don't!" She flew down and blasted every building in sight, bringing them crumbling to the ground. She moved the rubble to block every possible pathway out of the colony, then flew high up into the air, conjuring a colossal ball of energy.

She grinned. "Have a nice death."

She then hurled the ball, completely obliterating the colony in an enormous explosion. When the smoke cleared, all that remained of the colony was a smoldering crater, littered with rubble and the occasional body part.

Aurora smiled, activating her commlink. "This is Aurora. I'm done here."

The Illusive Man had been watching the whole scene from his office. A cold smile crossed his lips. "Good work, Agent Aurora."

 

_Amélie's New Mission_

The Lacroix woman called Amélie, formerly known as Widowmaker, laid back in her chair as her ship sped through warp space, a glass of wine in one hand. "À la vie, à la mort," she said to herself, taking a sip. Working as a government-backed assassin for the Zetans had been a good choice, but now that the governments had united into the Galactic Alliance, she had access to quite a few new clients. It didn't pay quite as well as when she had been freelance, but she would take freedom over money any day. Her most recent job had been to assassinate a cruel dictator on Vorep, thus allowing his pro-Alliance second-in-command to take his place. This, she had been assured, would allow the Alliance to ensure that the people of Vorep would have the food and shelter that they had previously been denied.

As she got up to check her message, she was interrupted by her ship's AI. "Miss Amélie, you have an incoming transmission."

She rolled her eyes. The Alliance calling with its usual "You've done us a great service" nonsense, no doubt. "What is it, Terzo?"

"A message from a…Miss Sombra."

Amélie smiled, hearing her ex-wife's name. It had been three months since they had brought their marriage to an end, but they had been able to part on good terms. "Put her through."

A small hologram of Sombra appeared on the console next to her. "Hey, amiga," she said.

"Bonjour, Sombra," Amélie replied, smiling a bit. "It's been a long time."

"Just wanted to check up on you. How are things in the mercenary world?"

"Pretty profitable, especially for me," Amélie remarked.

"Good to hear. I've been stuck with this cyber-warfare unit these past few months. I tell you, hacking security for Reaper was one thing, but I'm being told to hack Geth drones!"

"I thought you liked a challenge," Amélie teased.

"Security and information terminals?" Sombra said. "Easy. Hacking military installations? That's a challenge. But Geth drones who'll tear me apart? That's fucking insane."

Amélie giggled. "I'm sure things will be fine."

Sombra stroked the back of her neck. "By the way, Amélie, have you…been thinking about us?"

Amélie's smile faded. "Oui," she answered softly. "I think about you all the time."

"Do you wish we could have stayed together?"

"I do, but you know what I told you after we married. I only take a mate for a year. It's the way my people are."

Sombra sighed. "I know. It's just…part of me wants you to find someone new, but the other part…it just wants to hold you again. I miss you, Amélie."

Amélie blinked back tears. "I miss you too, Sombra. I'll find someone new, I promise. Someone who is as good to me as you were."

"You'd better, otherwise I'm hacking into an extranet site to set you up on a blind date," Sombra warned. "Oh, and by the way, I'm still getting purple spots."

"I thought your pigment treatments had worked?"

"They do, for the most part. You would not believe what I have to do to conceal it."

Amélie sighed. "I'm sorry if it's a bother for you."

"It's not, really," Sombra replied. "Just a minor annoyance. Anyway, I gotta run. See you later."

"Au revoir, Sombra," Amélie blew her a kiss as her hologram faded.

"Shall I set the autopilot for our next destination, Miss Amélie?" Terzo asked.

Amélie yawned. "No, Terzo. I need to rest. It's been a long day."

"As you wish, Miss Amélie." Suddenly, another communications alert pinged. "Miss Amélie , there's another transmission for you. It's from Alliance Command."

"Command?" Amélie asked. She didn't normally get messages from Command; the only Alliance contact she had was when her clients called her directly. "Put it through. This one might be important."

A hologram then appeared in the centre of the room of an older woman in her mid-forties, with blonde hair and wearing an Alliance uniform. "Hello. I trust I'm speaking to Amélie, or Widowmaker?"

"Oui," Amélie replied.

"I'm Admiral Hannah Shepard," The woman introduced herself.

"Commander Shepard's mother," Amélie said. "I know who you are."

"Glad to see you're well informed."

"I used to be married to a woman who dealt in information," Amélie remarked.

"I'll cut straight to the point," the admiral stated. "We need your unique expertise for a covert operation."

"Oh?" Amélie raised an eyebrow in intrigue. "How covert?"

"Total black bag; nobody knows except you, me, and a small handful of Alliance bigwigs. You'll be heading deep into Zangyack space."

"Sounds like a suicide mission."

"It would be for some, but from what I've heard of you, you're among the best of the best when it comes to stealth ops."

Amélie smirked. "Alright. I'm in."

 

_Partners_

_Earth, Eighteen years ago_

Kristoff Bjorgman was sat in the briefing lounge in the Federation base in London, Earth, wearing his new officer's uniform. He had decided to rejoin the Federation military, in hopes of protecting the galaxy from threats like the recently deceased Commander Hans. The Federation had agreed to assign him a partner for his duties, a person he had heard was a Newtype like himself.

At that moment, a blonde-haired young man around Kristoff's age walked into the room. "Are you Lieutenant Kristoff Bjorgman?"

Kristoff looked up. "Yeah, that's me."

The man walked over and shook his hand. "Mu La Flaga. I'm your new partner."

Kristoff smiled. "Good to meet you."

"So I assume you read my profile?" Mu asked, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah. Pretty impressive record, I gotta say."

"Well, I'm just that good."

Kristoff smirked. "So, have things changed from when I left here?"

"Well, people aren't so nasty to Newtypes like us anymore, so that's a plus."

"Good. That was the main reason I left in the first place."

"Yeah. And what's this I heard about you getting caught in an explosion or something? Because you're looking good for it."

"Well, I had this friend who got mixed up in some stuff with a Zetan guy," Kristoff explained. "I went to rescue her and my ship blew up, but she was able to beam me aboard just in time."

"I see. They must've given you some skin grafts or something, huh?"

Kristoff shrugged. "Just a few dermal regenerator patches here and there, mostly. I hear you're a Mobile Suit pilot?"

"Just Mobile Armour for now," Mu said. "Haven't gotten to the Mobile Suit training yet."

"Good for you. I'm gonna be going into Mobile Suit training myself soon."

"Just don't blow yourself up in it, okay?" Mu remarked.

"Please, Mr. La Flaga. Have a little more faith in me than that."

"I know." He nudged his elbow. "I'm just messing with you."

"I'd be careful if I were you," Kristoff warned him with a joking smile. "I have friends who've killed a man."

"You don't say," Mu sipped a drink.

"You've probably heard of them by now; they just got married. Elsa and Anna Frost?"

"Oh, them! Yeah, who hasn't. I didn't know they'd gotten married."

"Well, it was pretty recent. I heard from them not too long ago. Apparently, they're thinking about having a baby."

"Marriage and family go very fast don't they. I never thought of settling down myself. Being a ladies' man has too many perks for me."

"Whatever you say."

Suddenly a PA sound blared. "Lieutenant Bjorgman and Lieutenant La Flaga, please report to the Command Centre."

"We're up big guy," Mu remarked.

"Time to meet the big brass," Kristoff groused.

"Don't sweat it. They'll probably like you."

"I hope so," Kristoff responded.

xXx

 

 **Author's** **note:** Hello everyone! I'm back! My original novel is nearly ready to be put out and I've decided to get back into fanfics a little bit. For anyone wondering why I've added extra to Season one of Last Knydaxian, this is mainly to tease the (at the time of this writing) upcoming third main Last Knydaxian and the stuff that will follow on from it. I hope you enjoy these little shorts and that you have a nice day.


	28. Season 1 Shorts Vol 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poker night on the Archangel, Elsa and Cagali having some time together and a mother and daughter rekindle their bond, in this second selection of shorts for Season 1 of The Last Knydaxian.

_Poker Night_

"I win again," Ariel smirked as she laid her cards on the table. She and some of the other Archangel officers were playing poker together.

"No fair!" Kira exclaimed. "You can read our emotions!"

"I don't really see how that's relevant," Ariel replied, gathering up her chips.

Tali sighed. "I never was very good at card games, even back on the flotilla."

"Come on, guys, cut Mom some slack," Melody put in. "I mean, this is her first time playing."

"Whatever," Kira groused. "Still think poker should have a 'no empaths' rule."

Elsa then entered the room.

Kira stood up. "C-captain, what are you doing here?"

"At ease, Kira," Elsa said with a smile. "We're all off-duty, remember?"

"Well we're just here, playing poker," Kira remarked.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Sure," Melody replied. "But good luck beating my mom. She's been queen of the game so far."

"Really now?" Elsa smirked. "We'll see about that."

Kira smiled. "You know what? Don't even deal me in on this one. I just wanna watch Ariel and the captain go at it."

Several hands later, Elsa had creamed pretty much everyone. "Read 'em and weep," she remarked, pulling the poker chips close to herself.

"How the fuck is she that good?!" Melody exclaimed.

"I'm over 100 years old," Elsa answered. "I've picked up a few tricks over my long life."

Kira looked at Elsa and Ariel. "I swear, one of you has to be cheating."

"Not at all," Ariel said. "I played fair and square."

"Same here," Elsa added. "I'm just that good."

"Whatever," Kira grumbled.

As the others left the room, Ariel smirked at Elsa. "Should we have told them that I let you win?"

"Of course not. After all, we need to keep up morale here."

Just then, Elsa's commbadge beeped. "Bridge to Captain Frost," Kristoff's voice said. "We've arrived at Zeta Prime."

"I'll be right there, Kristoff," Elsa replied.

"Looks like duty calls," Ariel remarked.

 

_Small Talk_

The Archangel dropped out of warp over the ORB Union homeworld. They were returning there on a diplomatic mission, to broker a new trade deal between Arendelle and ORB. Elsa was representing Arendelle, and Cagali Yula Athha, who was new to the ship, represented ORB. As their shuttle headed out of the hangar, Elsa smiled at Cagali. In a way, the young princess reminded her of herself.

Cagali looked a bit nervous. "I hope this goes well."

"It'll be fine, Cagali," Elsa said reassuringly. "For a woman of your age, you've become quite the diplomat; even better than myself, arguably."

Cagali sighed. "I know, Captain. It's just that this is the first time I've been back home since joining your crew."

"I can understand that. I remember when I first went back to Arendelle after I married Anna. I felt the same way you did."

"I just hope things haven't fallen apart while I've been gone," Cagali said with a sigh.

"Things won't have. Trust me."

They both were silent for several seconds, neither one sure what to say to continue the conversation. Finally, Cagali asked, "Captain, may I ask a personal question?"

Elsa nodded. "You may."

"What's it like to…have a relationship with another woman?"

Elsa shrugged. "Well, I guess it's no different from being with a man. Many people think there's a difference between having a male or female partner, but in truth, as long as the two people love each other, then they should be fine."

Cagali smiled. "Well, that much I know is true."

Elsa looked ahead. "You're asking about Lacus, aren't you?"

Cagali nodded. "Yes. Kira's been setting up a little date for us on the Citadel next month."

"Well, I'm sure things will go well for you two."

"It is a bit unusual, if you think about it," Cagali mused. "So many people being in a relationship with each other."

"Not as much as you might think," Elsa remarked. "It's a big galaxy; there are plenty of polyamorous relationships out there."

"True, but it's strange to say out loud. Athrun is in love with me and Kira, Kira's in love with him and Lacus, and Lacus is in love with him and me."

"Nothing is ever strange, Cagali," Elsa assured her.

"Considering what I've seen in my time on your ship, I have to disagree."

Elsa chuckled. "Then you haven't been on our ship long."

Cagali giggled. "I suppose you're correct, Elsa."

Elsa smiled. "Alright, enough chit-chat for now. We should be focusing on our mission."

"Agreed," Cagali accepted. "And Captain?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for your advice."

"My pleasure, Cagali," Elsa told her.

 

_Mothers And Daughters_

Morinth sat alone in her bedroom. It was late at night, but she couldn't sleep. Every night for the past several days, she had been plagued with nightmares. Nightmares of all of the people that she had killed. She was in her mother's house on Thessia, in exile. She had been getting therapy for her condition, being an Ardat Yakshi, but the urge to kill was still strong inside of her. No, her mother wanted her to atone, and after all these years, her mother was right.

The door to her room opened and her mother, Samara walked in. She was wearing a more casual Asari clothing, rather than her usual armour.

She sighed. "Hello, Mother."

"You cannot sleep, Morinth?" Samara wondered/

She shook her head. "I haven't slept well at all lately."

Samara sat opposite her bed, legs crossed. "I can understand. Perhaps some warm earth milk will soothe you."

"I doubt it."

Samara put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I am proud of you, you know."

"For what? Being a murderer?"

"No, for choosing the right path. All these years I thought you had gone too far to be turn back to the light, but when we saw each other on the Archangel, you finally saw the error of your ways."

She sighed. "I guess."

Samara smiled and hugged her daughter. "I love you, Mirala."

She smiled a little. "I love you too, Mother."

Samara kissed her cheek. "You rest well, my daughter. You will get through this. Ardat-Yakshi or not, you are my child."

"You hunted me for years," Morinth admitted. "I'm the reason you left my mother, to become a justicar. I broke our family apart."

"No, that is not true. Everything is right now, and you are better."

"But what if I don't get better? What if I get sent to that colony with my sisters?"

"Your sisters weren't sent there. They chose to live their life in exile."

"I know... I'm sorry, I'm just scared."

"You've been doing good these past few months. A few restless nights will not undo what has been done."

"Mother... can I ask something?"

"What is that?"

"Would all Ardat-Yakshi that were like me... would they be able to turn to the light, like I've done?"

Samara looked down. "No... most of them were overcome by their addiction to killing, to mating with others and ending their lives without mercy. It is not always their mothers who are coming after them."

"Then... I will do my best. Mother, will you train me? To become a Justicar like you?"

Samara's eyes widened. "Morinth... what you ask is a very difficult choice. Justicars distance themselves from everything in their lives. Family, friends, loved ones, jobs, duties, all for the code of honour we follow."

"I know, but I don't exactly have much to lose, do I?"

"You do have a point, Morinth," Samara agreed. "But it is still a difficult choice."

"I know, I know, but if I can't make those like me to see the errors of their ways, then I have no choice to but to end their lives, for the sake of the rest of the galaxy."

Samara smiled. "You have grown, Mirala. If this is what you truly want… then, I will train you in the code of the Justicar."

Morinth hugged her mother. "Thank you, mother."

Samara hugged her daughter back, still unsure if her daughter would be safe as a Justicar, but this was what she wanted, to give something back to the galaxy, and what she wanted to give, was justice for what she had done.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Now these shorts were supposed to come out sometime after I had started season 2 of LK, but I figured I might as well put them in now, as a nice little intermediary for you all while LK 3 is coming out. Speaking of which, after the next chapter, the Chapters will be coming out every single day of the week, not at weekends.

See ya next time!


	29. Season 1 Shorts Vol 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa apologises to Aria over what happened when Sapphira was captured and Lacus and Cagali have their first date in the third and final volume of shorts for Season One of Last Knydaxian.

_Elsa's Apology_

_Personal log, stardate 49348.42: Elsa Frost speaking. I am currently heading back to Omega, to see an old acquaintance of mine, Aria T'loak. Last time I was here I... did some things that I'm not proud of, so I'm heading back there to try and make amends. Aria isn't one for forgiveness, but since she knows me and considers me a friend, I believe I will have better luck._

Elsa's shuttle flew through space towards Omega, Elsa herself out of uniform and in more casual clothing, much like she wore in her old smuggler days.

As the shuttle docked on the station, she thought, I never thought I'd be apologizing to Aria.

Elsa walked towards Afterlife, the club at the centre of Omega, Aria T'loak's personal palace. A place she knew all too well.

She made her way into the club, the music blaring loud as usual. She looked around, a few of the patrons giving her dirty looks. Some of them hadn't forgotten the last time she walked into this place, nearly strangled Aria and melted a man's face off.

Elsa quietly ordered a drink from the bar, the Turian bartender giving her a aggressive stare. "You're Elsa Frost right?" he recognised her.

"Yes, that's me," Elsa answered, afraid of what this turian might do to her.

"You've got nerve showing your face back here," He remarked. "I was tending bar the day you bashed that broker agent's face in." The Turian frowned. "Try not to make a mess this time. Do you have any idea how hard it is to clean melted flesh from glass?"

"Quite difficult, I imagine," Elsa replied flatly.

"Exactly, but look, I won't give you crap, I don't get paid enough for that," He told her. "The one you gotta watch out for is Aria. Word is you ticked her off bad."

"I broke the one rule around here," Elsa stated.

"Yep, you fucked with Aria. I'm surprised you haven't been shot in the head yet."

"She'd be killing someone high up in the Alliance. And I don't think she wants that kind of attention."

"So... do you know if she's here?"

"Oh yeah, she's here. I think you'll have caught her in a good time. She just murdered the leader of a vorcha gang last week."

Elsa nodded. "Good to know."

Elsa then left the bar and gently walked over to Aria's private box. Weirdly there was no guard there. Perhaps Aria had found out she was here already?

Elsa gently crept up the steps and peeked around the corner. Aria was there, standing by the glass, looking over her club. She was holding a glass of drink in one hand.

Elsa gulped and took one step forward. "Aria?"

"Hello, Captain," the Asari replied coldly. "Come back to trash my place again?"

"I came to say sorry, actually," Elsa said.

Aria merely sipped her drink. "Apologies? From you? You were never much of an apologist back when you were with my syndicate."

"I'm a different person now, Aria," Elsa told her.

"I know, moody, driven, determined, I'd have never recognised you."

Elsa sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. But Cerberus had done something horrible to my daughter. I didn't know what else to do."

"I know, I heard the reports..." Aria said. "Don't ask how I got them."

"Then you understand?"

"I understand that you made a big mistake, regardless of your reasons. You crossed me, Elsa."

"Yes I did, but I did it for a good reason."

"I know... that's why I'm accepting your apology."

"Wait... you are?"

Aria turned to face her. "You aren't the only one who's lost a daughter."

"You... had a child?"

Aria nodded. "Yes, sit down and I'll explain." Elsa and Aria sat down on the couch and the Asari began to tell her story. "You see, a long time ago, I was a very different person. I had a happy life with my bondmate, who was the most beautiful and kindest Asari I'd ever met... but things changed when we had a family together."

"What happened?"

"Our kids were diagnosed with being Ardat Yakshi. I assume you know what that is?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Well... one of our kids... went down a dark path. She gave into her desires and became a senseless killing machine. I wanted to help her, but my wife said she needed to die. After our girl ran away, she left to hunt her down, and I left her... and it started me down the path I went down today, to becoming the woman I am here on Omega."

"So... why did you forgive me?"

"Because the last thing I wanted would be for you to end up like me, vengeful and hate-filled. There only needs to be one Aria T'loak in this universe Elsa, I'd rather there not be two. You lashed out at me because you were worried for your daughter, just like I lashed out at my wife because I was worried for mine. That's why I never sent any of my men after you, because I knew you needed help your daughter."

Elsa held Aria's hand. "I'm... sorry, Aria."

"No, I am the one who is sorry... for being so aggressive at you that day. I know this is rare for me, the queen of omega to show emotion, but this situation it... hit pretty close to home."

Elsa gave Aria a kiss on the cheek. "It's okay. I've lost a lot too."

Aria smiled. "You can go if you want Elsa. You came to say sorry, that's done now."

Elsa shook her head. "No way, I had to bug Kristoff for a day to get me this time off, I think I'd rather make the most of it."

Aria smirked. "In that case, maybe call that Knydaxian girlfriend of yours and we can all go kick ass together."

"Sounds fine to me, just as long as the ass were kicking are actual wanted criminals."

"You're such a paragon, Elsa," Aria remarked. "But then again, I guess the galaxy needs women like us."

"That it does, Aria," Elsa areed. "That it does."

 

_First date_

Cagali and Kira sat in their hover car on the presidium, beside a beautiful cafe in the citadel commons. Cagali was nervous, as Kira had taken the liberty of arranging his sister a date with his own girlfriend, Lacus Clyne, but Cagali was very unsure about it all, even after asking Elsa for advice.

"You alright sis?" Kira asked his sister.

She sighed. "I'm nervous, Kira. What if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing could possibly go wrong, Cagali," Kira assured her. "I mean this is the safest spot on the whole citadel."

"I'm not concerned about stuff like that, it's just... I've never been on a date with another girl before so... I don't know if I need to do anything different."

"Didn't you ask the captain about this?"

"Yes and she said there was no difference."

"Then there is none. I mean, Elsa Frost is never wrong."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive, sis."

Cagali looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a simple green dress and her face was heavily made up, something she hated. "I hate wearing makeup."

"I think it looks good on you," Kira assured her.

"You're not the one who thinks she's got a swollen lip."

"That's just the lipstick."

"My face just feels so weird," Cagali complained. "Can't I take this crap off? I don't want Lacus to see a bunch of makeup. I want her to see the real me."

"You're the one who wanted to look her best, and Melody was the one who suggested the makeup."

Cagali sighed. "I guess I should just stop worrying."

Kira pulled up near the restaurant. "Lacus shouldn't be here for another couple of minutes," he said. "You'll be fine, sis."

Cagali smiled. "Okay, I'm going. If things go to crap, you'll be here right?"

"Sure, I'll be here," Kira promised.

"Thanks." She kissed his cheek.

Cagali made her way to the restaurant being seen to her table by an Asari waitress. The seat was on the edge of a balcony, giving Cagali a view over the whole citadel. Not even ORB was as magnificent as this, even before the Bloody Valentine War.

She played nervously with her hair. Her mind was filled with what-ifs: What if she spilled something on Lacus? What if she said something wrong and offended her? What if Lacus got food poisoning?

She sighed. "This was a bad idea."

Just then, Lacus Arrived. She was wearing a simple white and purple gown and long gloves, a smile on her face. She was an angel.

Cagali blushed. "Wow...you...you look beautiful."

Lacus sat down. "I wanted to impress you," She told her, a smile on her lips.

"S-So did I," Cagali replied.

Lacus stroked Cagali's cheek. "I like the lipstick, but you didn't need to bother with it."

"Melody said I should wear it."

Lacus chuckled. "and where do you think she got it from?" She then looked at Cagali. "So... how have you been?"

"I'm okay, I guess. I've been pretty busy on the Archangel."

"It's probably a lot different than being an ambassador for ORB," Lacus stated.  
"It is, but it's a hell of a lot more fun though."

"You wouldn't believe some of the things I've seen, Lacus. I actually went to Kolechia a few weeks ago. It was really fascinating to see their culture."

"I've had a few fans from there, but I've never got the chance have a tour," Lacus admitted. "I'm not exactly used to cold weather."

Cagali smiled. "Well, they're used to it. The Kolechians' bodies have evolved to allow them to survive in temperatures as low as -300 degrees Fahrenheit."

"Seems you've turned into a bit of a nerd," Lacus joked. "Not that there is anything wrong with that. I think nerds are cute."

She blushed. "Well, back when I was an ambassador, I liked studying the cultures of all the different planets I visited. I guess old habits really do die hard."

Lacus held Cagali's hands, smiling. "Can I just say something?"

Cagali nodded. "Of course."

"I just wanna say... how proud I am of you, of how far you've come. When I first met you, I saw a broken, depressed young woman. Now, I see someone who is happy with her life, and has done good for the whole galaxy. I love you, Cagali."

Cagali smiled, blushing bright red. "I...I love you too, Lacus."

Lacus cupped Cagali's cheeks and leaned close, kissing her on the lips.

Cagali kissed back, a very faint moan escaping her.

Lacus touched foreheads with Cagali, smiling again. "Now... let's order something to eat shall we, but I'll be buying."

"You don't have to."

"I know, but I want to," Lacus replied, holding her hand.

"And besides, considering how much the Alliance probably pays you—if they pay you at all—I don't think you could even afford the breadsticks here."

Cagali chuckled. "I suppose you have a point there, babe."

"Babe?" Lacus raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Kira said I should call you that."

Lacus rolled her eyes. "I'll need to have a word with your brother next time i see him."

Cagali looked anxious. "Do you not like that?"

"I don't mind it, but you didn't need to call me babe," Lacus told her, touching her hand. "and don't worry. There is nothing you could say to me to change how I feel about you now."

Cagali sighed in relief. "Thanks, Lacus. I needed to hear that."

Lacus petted her cheek. "My pleasure Cagali, My pleasure."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Here you go ladies and gents! Some more shorts for Last Knydaxian. I kinda wanted to do these to follow up from some parts of season 1, mainly the episode where Sapphira was taken by Cerberus and the relationship of Lacus and Cagali. I hope you enjoy and I'll see you next time!


End file.
